What Has Left Behind
by Anjani Kim
Summary: Epiloge WLB/"Appa membuat Eomma tidak bisa kelual kamal.. Binnie malah... sangat malah..." /"Eomma tidak akan memberikan ayam padamu lagi.. Biar saja ayam ini Eomma yang makan." /"Eomma tidak tahu? Appa melindungi Eomma, ne Appa?" / Yunjae Epiloge Story's. Anyyeong semuanya.. Gamsae...
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing Except this Story**

**All Cast belong to themself**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typos bertebaran dimana-mana**

**:::::::::::Anjani Present : :::::::**

**What's Left Behind**

"Dia adalah istriku..."

Hening...

Suara berat dari pria bermata musang nan minim ekspresi itu membuat seisi ruangan mengalami bisu mendadak. Sosok tinggi yang tidak lebih dari garis alisnya hanya diam dan menatap balik seisi ruangan pesta GN production yang kini melemparkan berbagai pandangan padanya dan juga pria berwajah mungil yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Mata doe nya menatap kembali pria tersebut. Rasa benci menyeruak seketika dalam dadanya jika mengingat pria inilah yang telah membuatnya terjebak kedalam masalah ini. pria ini juga yang telah membuatnya merasa terhina sehingga ia berada di titik nol dalam hidupnya. Pria bermarga Jung inilah yang juga telah dengan nistanya memperlakukan ia seperti seorang gadis yang diperkosa meskipun mereka bahkan sempat saling baku hantam. Pria ini sudah gila. Itulah yang ada dalam otaknya saat ia ditelajangi dan berusaha menendang-nendang pria mabuk yang menamparnya hingga babak belur. Pria bermata musang itu bahkan dengan beringas melempar tubuhnya ke dinding dan lantai kemudian menyetubuhi dirinya hingga pagi.

"Kami sudah menikah siang tadi,,, dan aku meminta doa kalian agar anak kami yang sedang dalam perutnya bisa lahir dengan selamat. " lanjut pria bermarga jung tersebut.

"Ucapkan salam pada mereka JaeJoong-ah" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan YunHo saat dirasanya tatapan penuh hinaan melayang pada dirinya yang kini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan menatap istriku dengan cara seperti itu atau kucongkel mata kalian" Ucap Yunho sadis dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali. Alhasil ucapannya tadi membuat ratusan tamu di depannya berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mungkin saja mereka masih sangat terkejut dikarenakan sang CEO muda tiba-tiba mengumumkan pernikahannya di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan raksasa ini. ia menikah dengan laki-laki pula. Ditambah pria berkulit vampire itu juga tengah hamil? Yang benar saja? Setelah Lee Ming Wei mengejutkan dunia dengan membawa perut buncit kemana-mana saat benda diselangkangannya masih menunjukkan ia sebagai laki-laki tulen, kini Pria bernama JaeJoong itu juga hamil? HAH! Ini mungkin tanda-tanda kiamat.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pesta kalian... JaeJoongie harus istirahat... Selamat malam..." Yunho membungkukkan badannya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang pesta yang kini ribut membicarakan ia dan istrinya. Bukankah pria bermarga Jung itu mengatakan bahwa mereka baru menikah tadi siang? Lalu kenapa pria bermata doe itu sudah hamil? Jangan bilang kalau...

"LEPASSS!"

Jaejoong menarik keras tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman pria minim ekspresi tersebut. Yunho hanya diam. Ia segera menekan lantai 20 pada tombol lift berharap dirinya segera tiba di kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Jangan menyalahkannya. Ini semua gara-gara pria asing di sampingnya yang tadi pagi datang dan mengaku tengah mengandung anaknya. Yunho tidak tahu siapa pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak merasa mengenal JaeJoong namun pria menawan itu memakinya habis-habisan sambil menghajar bagian tubuhnya tanpa tenaga karena pria bermarga Kim itu sudah menangis duluan.

"Aku tidak sudi mengandung anakmu kau tahu! Kau bahkan seperti binatang saat melakukan hal itu padaku! Kau fikir aku pelacur,eoh?" Teriak Jaejoong berang saat itu.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Jung! 3 bulan yang lalu kau menyetubuhiku tanpa ampun..."

DEG...

Saat itu juga kesadarannya seperti terketuk. Ia mengingatnya samar-samar. Pria ini adalah supir sewaan yang mengantarnya pulang. Ia dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyewa supir. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia dengan lancang menarik paksa pria yang membopongnya ke kamarnya dan Blank.. ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah, dirinya terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan seorang pria menawan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu hanya meminta bayarannya yang sudah mengantarnya pulang. Sempat heran karena pria itu terlihat berantakan namun Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing. Jadi ia memutuskan memberikan pria berambut almond tersebut apa yang menjadi haknya.

Hubungan mereka hanya sampai di sana...

Awalnya...

Yunho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia menyetubuhi pria di sampingnya ini. terakhir kali diingatnya ia masih menyukai dada besar perempuan dan juga lubang vagina yang diyakini lebih nikmat dibandingkan lubang anal laki-laki sekalipun. Dan oh... apa yang menarik dari tubuh kurus ini? kau terpengaruh alkohol hingga mengiranya sebagai perempuan Jung! Ok.. itu adalah kesimpulan terakhir yang dipilihnya dan yang ia duga sebagai kesimpulan paling masuk akal.

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ku. Kau hanya cukup membayar dokter yang bisa melakukan aborsi pada laki-laki sepertiku.. " ucap jaejoong lirih. Sungguh... ia tidak minta untuk dinikahi. Ia juga laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai tubuh perempuan. Namun kenapa takdirnya menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak sanggup membayarnya, Tuan. Biaya aborsi yang diminta dokter itu bahkan melebihi biaya hidupku selama sepuluh tahun." Lanjutnya begitu pelan.

Yunho memasang wajah datarnya "Lakukan saja,, datang pada dokter itu dan katakan kau akan membayarnya setelah dokter itu menggugurkan kandunganganmu. Kau akan lihat akibatnya, Kim. Akan kupastikan hidupmu lebih menderita daripada ini dan dokter yang telah membunuh anakku akan kukirim ke neraka bersama semua keluarganya " Ucapnya Tanpa menatap Jaejoong sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak mengerti... adikku akan mati jika dia tahu kakaknya menikah dengan laki-laki. Aku sudah cukup menderita karena dibuang dari keluargaku. Kumohon jangan membuat adikku membenciku. Aku hanya punya dia, Tuan... aku minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu.. aku lepas kendali ... kumohon... hiks..."

Habis sudah... jaejoong yang anti menangis kini terisak seraya menggenggam erat lengan jas Yunho beharap pria tanpa ekspresi itu menatapnya barang sebentar dan mengatakan sesuatu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyangka dirinya malah dinikahi oleh pria bermata musang ini mengingat dirinya hanya berniat minta biaya aborsi.

"Adikmu tidak akan mati, Kim. Kau adalah istriku sekarang. Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Semua kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi dalam waktu singkat. Kau tidak perlu bekerja mati-matian hanya demi membuktikan dirimu di depan keluarga yang bahkan membuangmu sperti sampah. Dan kau tidak perlu melacur lagi..."

DEG...

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya panas saat ia mendengar ucapan Yunho. pria ini tahu tentangnya? Yang benar saja?

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tepat setelah kita menginjak altar gereja siang tadi maka aku sudah tahu seluk belukmu, bagaimana kau.. dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu... kau terlalu meremehkan seorang jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong-sshi" Ucap yunho masih dengan nada datar dan tidak menatap Jaejoong sama sekali.

Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam dengan beribu fikiran buruk melintas di kepalanya. Pelacur? Ia bukan pelacur. Jangan menyebutku serendah itu.. ia hendak membantah ucapan Yunho yang menyebutnya melacurkan diri namun urung saat pria Jung itu melangkah keluar lift. Yah.. mereka sudah tiba di lantai tempat kamar sang tuan besar berada.

"Jangan mneyebutku seperti itu... aku tidak penah menjual tubuhku.. bagaimana mung..."

"Aku sudah tahu..." Ucap Yunho seraya membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pria menawan yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Aku bilang aku sudah tahu tentangmu termasuk dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu itu. Itulah sebabnya aku langsung menikahimu tanpa bertanya macam-macam karena aku yakin..." Yunho melangkah mendekati JaeJoong dan menunduk tepat di perut pria yang kini tubuhnya telah menegang sempurna "Dia adalah anakku.. di dalam perutmu... ada anakku... sampai kau melukainya.. kupastikan hidupmu dan juga adikmu yang penyakitan itu berakhir mengenaskan... jangan main-main denganku"

Glek...

Jaejoong menelan ludah saat merasakan hawa tubuh Yunho menguar. Begitu menyeramkan baginya. Tidakkah pria ini malu menikahinya yang juga seorang pria. Jika dia mau ia bisa menikahi perempuan manapun asalkan bukan dirinya, bukan seorang Kim jaejoong yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu hidup mewah dan tidak seharusnya dirinya hamil.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong seolah-olah mengajak pria itu untuk memasuki kamar mewah yang begitu terang dipandangannya. JaeJoong mengernyit saat Yunho memelukknya kian erat.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari pria sepertimu" ucapnya rendah,

"Tunjukkan padaku"

"Ye?" Jaejoong refleks bertanya dikarenakan dirinya bingung dengan ucapan Yunho yang ambigu.

"aku ingin kau telanjang sekarang Kim... di depanku" Yunho menyeringai saat melihat wajah Jaejoong merah padam mendengar ucapannya.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"kau istriku.. dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak... sayang sekali.. ck ck..." ucapnya menyebalkan.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Biarlah.. dia bahkan berencana akan melakukan baku hantam jika pria Jung ini masih saja memaksanya untuk menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan sok suci di depanku Kim... kau bahkan sudah terbiasa bertelanjang di depan wanita-wanita yang menyewamu" Kata Yunho pedas dan tepat sasaran.

"Itu berbeda"sanggah Jaejoong.

"Apa bedanya? Hahaha,,,, konyol sekali... Pelacur amatiran sepertimu mengandung anakku... ck,,, "

"Jangan menghinaku,, aku bahkan sudah memintamu untuk mengizinkanku mengugurkan kandungan ini" nada bicaranya naik setengah oktaf.

Yunho diam sejenak. Namun kediamannya justru membuat Jaejoong semakin takut dengan ucapan Yunho selanjutnya. Ia merasa Yunho tengah menyiapkan kartu truff yang akan membuatnya mati kutu.

"Aku hanya butuh anak itu, Jae. Jangan berharap banyak..." Ucapnya "Aku malas jika harus berurusan dengan perempuan. Mereka terlalu banyak menuntut. Jika mereka hamil maka mereka akan mulai mengaku-ngaku akulah ayah dari anak mereka meskipun aku tahu bahwa mereka bahkan membuka kaki untuk laki-laki di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. Maka satu-satunya solusi adalah membunuh mereka... wanita-wanita merepotkan itu... tapi kau,,,, aku bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah anakku. Dan kau,,, tidak akan banyak menuntut... kau terlalu miskin untuk melayangkan permintaan padaku... kau bahkan sudah sah menjadi budakku saat kau memutuskan untuk datang pagi tadi... kau faham maksudku, sayang..." Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong hingga bibir mereka hampir bersetuhan.

"Sebagai budak.. kau tidak punya hak untuk memilih... tidak ada sama sekali..."

Jaejoong hampir saja menghajar wajah Yunho namun bibir pria itu sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan gerakan cepat. Jaejoong mencoba mengelak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya namun Yunho cekatan menekan tengkuk dan kepalanya hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho memakan bibirnya habis-habisan. Ia dapat merasakan yunho menjilat-jilat permukaan bibirnya mencoba menerobos pertahan Jaejoong yang dengan mudahnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan pria jung itu mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Jaejoong mendorong lidah Yunho. Bukan.. ia tidak meminta pria Jung itu untuk mengeluarkan lidah panasnya. Jaejoong sudah terlena dengan ciuman panas seorang Jung Yunho. ia tahu Yunho merupakan Good Kisser sejak pertama dirinya di sentuh dalam keadaan mabuk oleh pria di depannya ini.

"Nggh,,,,,ahhhnn..." Desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat tubuhnya terdorong kasar ke arah dinding dengan kondisi bibirnya masih bertautan. Yunho makin ganas melahap bibir merah di depannya. Jaejoong merasakan bagian dirinya mengeras saat itu juga. Ia hendak melepas tautan bibirnya jika saja Yunho tidak mneghisap kasar lidahnya membuat salivanya berjatuhan. Ia berharap yunho berhenti saat ini juga atau dirinya akan makin terangsang.

"AKH!" Jaejoong tidak tahu kapan Yunho berpindah ke daerah dadanya dan menyusu di sana. Apa yang diharapkan pria Jung ini? Kenapa setiap kali ia mneyentuh Jaejoong maka ia akan betah berlama-lama di daerah dadanya? Entahlah.. hanya pria Jung itu saja yang tahu,

"Ukh... Geumanhae... ssshhh,,,,," Jaejoong mencengkram surai lembut yunho saat merasakan lidah basah itu menjilat dan menghisap daerah dadanya terlalu kuat. Perih... ia bahkan yakin ada bekas gigi Yunho yang mungkin saja membekas di aeriola dadanya.

"Nggaaahhhh... Yun,,,, emmmhhhh" JaeJoong makin meremas surai yunho saat pria Jung itu mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan makin membuat Jaejoong kelabakan. Bagaimana ini? dia kesulitan mengambil nafas. Dia bahkan merasakan tubuhnya memanas dengan getaran mengerikan yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan.

"Kau... apakah aku menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Yunho sembil mengecup pucuk dada Jaejoong yang tersaji tepat di dadanya. Entah kenapa ia suka dengan mainannya ini.

"Jebal... hentikan... hah..." Jaejoong tersengal-sengal. Ia merasakan ada rasa nyeri menyerang perutnya karena berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Wae? Kau bahkan mendesah untukku" ucap Yunho tanpa berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dari daerah putih pucat tersebut. Benda yang bahkan kini sudah menegak itu membuatnya menyeringai senang. Ia menggendong Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di sofa luas yang berada di ruang tamunya hingga ia memangku Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali melahap bibir semerah cerry tersebut membuat Jaejoong kelabakan. Ia membimbing Jaejoong agar memposisikan kepalanya agak miring agar hidungnya dapat menghirup udara sehingga ciuman mereka tidak perlu terlepas.

"Ngghh..." Jaejoong mengernyit kaget saat jemari besar yunho menangkup daerah bokong mungilnya. Tangan besar Yunho bergerak menaikkan sweter yang digunakannya dan melepas benda itu dari tubuhnya membuat bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna. Jaejoong berusaha mnegimbangi gerakan lapar Yunho namun ia tidak bisa. Gerakan Yunho terlalu cepat dan pria yang berstatus suaminya ini tengah 'kelaparan'.

"Ooohhh..Tuhan... mmmnnn...yun,,, Jeb,,, Akhhh..." Jaejoong memekik saat tangan Yunho meremas dada kirinya dan mulut pria Jung itu bermain-main kembali dengan daerah dadanya. Tidak... jangan lagi... Jaejoong bergerak kasar mencoba menyingkirkan wajah Yunho dari dadanya. Ia bisa saja orgasme saat ini juga jika Yunho masih keras kepala memainkan putingnya. Sampai kapan pria ini akan melakukannya?

"Ngghh Jae,,, sshhh..." Desahan aneh lolos dari bibir Yunho saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menggesek daerah selangkangannya yang mengeras saat pria Kim itu bergerak-gerak liar di atas pangkuannya.

"Ukkh..." Jaejoong menggeleng kasar,,, tangannya secara tidak sadar menekan kepala Yunho agar mengemut nippelnya makin kuat. Apa ini? ia merasa seperti pelacur sekarang. Namun bukankah Yunho adalah suaminya? mereka bahkan sudah mengucapkan sumpah di geraja siang tadi.

"Emmn..." Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya pelan saat tangan Yunho bergerak membuka kaitan celananya dengan masih menghisap-hisap daerah dadanya.

"Enggghhh...Laggiihh..."

DEG,,,...

Apa? Siapa yang bicara? Jaejoong hampir saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mendesah menjijikkan seperti itu. Pria Jung di depannya menyeringai karena tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan meminta seperti itu. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain kembali menjilat-jilat benda mungil tersebut. Tangannya cekatan melepas celana kain yang membungkus kaki ramping Jaejoong hingga benda itu melayang entah ke mana.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah menggoda saat tangannya memainkan benda vital Jaejoong. Ia suka dengan raut wajah Jaejoong yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Owh... menakjubkan sekali! Sial! Yunho dapat mearasakan benda di selangkangannya makin membesar saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bereaksi dengan tubuh pria di depannya? Tadinya ia hanya berniat menggoda saja dan sekedar bermain-main namun akhirnya ia sendiri yang ketagihan menyedot dan menjilat tubuh di depannya.

"Geumanhae... oohh... gem..."

"Aniya Kim... ini milikku,,, jangan coba-coba menghentikanku" Yunho menghempas kasar tangan Jaejoong yang mencoba melepas tangannya dari kejantanan Jaejoong. Pria menawan itu meringis. Ia merasa nyeri di perutnya semakin bertambah. Sungguh.. ia merasa harus berhenti sekarang juga.

"Yun... ukhh..." Jaejoong melihat ciuman Yunho turun menuju daerah perutnya yang sudah mengeras dan tidak rata seperti dulu. Ada cembungan kecil di sana menandakan bahwa ucapan dokter yang mengatakan dirinya hamil bukanlah kebohongan belaka.

Yunho yang tengah mencium perut Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Di perhatikannya perut putih pucat tersebut untuk kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang bahkan sudah sangat lama tidak ia munculkan di bibirnya. Ia adalah pria tanpa jiwa. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya saat dirinya hanya memasang wajah poker face.

"Akhh,,,, appo,,,,." Jaejoong memeluk kepala Yunho erat saat ia merasakan perutnya menegang. tangan kirinya mencoba menekan perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Yunho yang melihat keadaan istrinya itu segera saja menatap Jaejoong dan meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tangan Jaejoong yang memegang perutnya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia baru saja akan mneundukkan kepalanya ketika Yunho dengan lembut kembali mencium bibirnya dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang kini mulai kehilangan rasa nyeri tadi. Jaejoong terhanyut dengan sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang sama meskipun Yunho dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong kini malah mendorong tubuh Yunho berbaring di sofa tersebut dengan dirinya menduduki perut Yunho serta lidah bertautan panas.

Yunho meremas-remas dada putih Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu memekik keenakan. Alhasil yunho merasakan dirinya memanas dan makin membesar pula juniornya di bawah sana. Tangannya bergerak menangkup bokong Jaejoong dan meremasnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi... aku akan memperkosamu saat ini juga"

TBC...

Hahahaha,,,, any intrested? Lanjutkah? No kah?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themsefs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ typos... dll**

**Ini chapther nyampe 20 lembar brur.. bacanya pelan-pena aja**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What was Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"aku tidak tahan lagi... aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga"

Ucapan Yunho sontak membuat tubuh putih pucat di atasnya menegang. Kilasan adegan malam nista mereka membuat tubuh yang sepenuhnya sadar itu menghentikan kegiatan menjilat bibir Yunho. ia segera bangkit dan meringkuk di sudut sofa dan diam menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Jaejoong tak ubahnya penderita depresi yang ketakutan setengah mati dengan sosok di sampingnya.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak menyentuh Jaejoong saat tubuh itu makin bergelung menyembunyikan diri. Alhasil Yunho menghela nafas dan menatap lekat-lekat sosok di sampingnya.

"Wae? Kau trauma dengan kata 'perkosa'? apakah aku sekasar itu saat menyetubuhimu?" Tanyanya tanpa embel-embel sama sekali. Ia merasa bersalah saat sosok rapuh itu nampak menjauh. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk orang lain yang tengah ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu cara menghadapi anak kecil yang merengek padanya. Namun kini ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak ubahnya seperti monster yang merusak sosok rapuh itu. Pria yang tidak seharusnya mengandung anaknya. Pria yang bahkan ia tahu rela melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan adiknya, meskipun harus ikut terbuang dari keluarganya hanya demi orang asing yang ia gendong ke mana-mana saat dirinya kecil. Bahkan perasaan nya yang terlalu tulus pada adik angkatnya tersebut membuat ia melepas segalanya. Orang tua, keluarga, bahkan tempat tinggal.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang lain... kau tidur lah..." ucapnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia perlu menyelesaikan urusan di selangkangannya. SHIT! Apa yang kau fikirkan Jung! Bagaimana mungkin kau terangsang dengan tubuh yang bahkan tidak punya lekukan sama sekali! Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali.

"Mianhae..." Lirih suara lembut ini membuat Yunho mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik melihat Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya dengan mata dipenuhi genangan air bening. Dengan langkah terseok JaeJoong mendekati Yunho dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. seharusnya aku bisa menahanmu saat itu. Aku ini laki-laki jadi sudah seharusnya aku melawanmu sampai mati agar kau tidak melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa menerima hinaan orang-orang.. tapi tidak denganmu, Tuan... apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika kau memiliki anak dariku? Aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil... ku mohon.. berikan saja aku uang untuk menggugurkan kandunganku eoh,... anggap saja kita tidak pernah menikah... katakan pada orang-orang tadi bahwa aku telah menipumu... "

Benci...

Yunho sangat membenci setiap untaian kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil pria bersurai almond di depannya. Dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan fikiran bodoh seperti itu? Yunho bersumpah akan membunuh keluarga JaeJoong jika sampai perasaan terbiasa dihina dalam diri Jaejoong muncul gara-gara mereka.

"Kau tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena aku meminta ratusan juta.. nama baikmu akan terjaga, Tuan... bah..."

"Kau fikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku seperti itu? " Ucap Yunho berang namun dengan nada sinis dan rendah. Kentara sekali jika dirinya tidak suka dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Memang kekuatan macam apa yang kau miliki sehingga kau dengan yakin mengatakannya? Kau fikir aku akan menurutimu?" Yunho semakin melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

Ia membelai wajah Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan sorot keraguan "Jangan salah faham, sayang... aku menikahimu bukan berarti aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Kau lah yang harus menurutiku,,, dan satu hal lagi.."

GREPP...

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong yang kini bernafas cepat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi memberimu belas kasih... kau harus melayaniku dan akan kupastikan kita akan sama-sama mengingat sex kita kali ini.."

Lupakan rasa kasihanmu, Jung. Otaknya sudah menghilangkan fikiran positif untuk membiarkan istrinya istirahat. Oh... come on! Dia seorang pria dewasa yang butuh pelampiasan. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang sok berkorban untuknya. Percayalah.. Yunho tidak percaya dengan ketulusan hati siapapun. Jangankan orang asing seperti jaejoong, orang tuanya saja hanya mengatasnamakan status mereka sebagai orang tua untuk menjaga Yunho. faktanya,,, Yunho tidak tahu apa itu orang tua. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu keluarga. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyayangi seseorang.

Brukkk...

Tubuh putih itu akhirnya mendarat tepat di atas ranjang setelah Yunho mendorong pelan tubuhnya. Mereka bertatapan. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan Jaejoong namun ia urung saat Yunho mengecup jemari tangannya dan membimbing lengan pucat itu untuk melingkari lehernya. Yunho menurunkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Hampir saja ia melahap kembali bibir merah itu dengan nafsu jika tidak mengingat JaeJoong akan ketakutan dengan sentuhan liarnya.

"aku tidak suka kau menutup matamu saat kau melakukannya denganku..." Desis Yunho. jaejoong sontak membuka mata besarnya. Ia merinding saat mendengar suara berat tersebut.

"Julurkan lidahmu.. aku ingin menghisapnya... "

"Tapi,,,.."

"Sekarang Kim,,..."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan lidahnya dan dengan cepat dihisap oleh Yunho.

"Ngghhh... Chamkamman..." Jaejoong bernafas pendek-pendek saat Yunho menyedot salivanya. Ngilu. Ia merasakan bagian lidahnya mati rasa namun di saat yang bersamaan ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Yunho hanya menatap diam sosok di depannya. Wajah yang memerah itu mengingatkannya pada lukisan Monalisa. Indah.. namun misterius di saat yang bersamaan. Dan ia bergairah oleh pria ini. dengan cepat ia kembali memasuki area hangat nan basah milik Jaejoong dan menghisap sari-sari yang ada dalam mulut pria cantik itu. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya pada tulang rusuk Jaejoong dan merasa daerah itu terlalu rapuh. Ia sempat berfikir apakah tubuh lemah di bawahnya ini akan kuat menampung anaknya nanti.

"Mmhhhffgghh... "Jaejoong menggelliat saat ia merasa daerah selatan Yunho menyentuh bagiannya. Ia mencoba untuk mengimbangi hisapan lapar yunho namun pria itu lebih gesit dengan melilit lidahnya dan menariknya keluar. Yunho memainkan lidah Jaejoong di dalam mulutnya. Jangan coba-coba bertaruh dengan pria Jung ini. itu yang ada dalam otak Jaejoong saat ia merasakan daerah mulutnya habis tercecap. Satu kali.. Yunho hanya membiarkannya menghisap balik lidah pria bermata musang itu sekali saja untuk kemudian dibalas lebih ganas olehnya.

"Ngghh.. ngggahh,,, hah,,, hah..."Jaejoong langsung bernafas dengan rakus saat Yunho berpindah mengecupi lehernya. Ia hanya mampu meremas surai brunete tersebut saat rasa nikmat menderanya tanpa ampun.

"ANIII!" Jaejoong berteriak keras saat Yunho hendak membuat kissmark di bagian lehernya. Ia tidak ingin lagi ditanyai macam-macam oleh adiknya karena keberadaan tanda-tanda merah yang ditinggalkan Yunho. sudah cukup 3 bulan yang lalu ia ditanya aneh-aneh oleh adiknya.

"Kau takut adikmu tahu?" Tanya Yunho di sela kegiatannya.

"Jangan di sana... ku mohon jangan di san... AAKKKHHH!"

Dia tidak akan menurutimu, Kim. Jaejoong lupa akan hal itu. Pria Jung itu kini malah menyeringai dan membuat ruam-ruam merah yang dipastikan akan terlihat jelas dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang yang melihatnya.

"aku tidak suka diperintah" ucap Yunho. ia hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi protes Jaejoong yang kini nampak ingin sekali menghajar suaminya sendiri.

"Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, Jaejoongie...kau tau... chup..."

Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke nipple Jaejoong yang sudah basah karena ulahnya.

"Mhhmm... kenapa ka... akh... suka sekali melakukan ini..." Tanya Jaejoong seraya meremas ujung bantal di samping kepalanya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengecup, menjilat bahkan mungkin hampir melahap benda mungil itu jika saja Jaejoong tidak menjambak rambutnya.

Yunho menurunkan cumbuannya seraya melebarkan kaki Pria bersurai almond di bawahnya. Ia menatap dengan lamat-lamat sesuatu yang disebut rectum yang nampak berdenyut-denyut tersebut. Seharusnya ia merasa jijik. Seumur hidupnya dia selalu merasa ingin muntah jika membayangkan hubungan sex antara pria. Dia bahkan pernah secara terang-terangan mencaci maki pasangan homo yang bercumbu di dalam mobil di basment hotel. Tapi kini...

Yunho tidak tahu mengapa gairahnya memuncak hingga benda di selangkangannya makin membesar melihat benda mungil itu berdenyut panas. Apakah ini yang terjadi saat dirinya mabuk dan mencumbu Jaejoong habis-habisan? Mungkin saja.. Persetan dengan moral... tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung mencumbu rectum tersebut membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan desahannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho membuat wajah Yunho kini tepat berada di menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba langsung mengusap bibir hatinya.

"Ani... jangan melakukan itu... aku merasa sangat kurang ajar saat kau melakukannya... biar aku saja... aku bisa mengoralmu.. mulutmu akan kotor jika menyentuhku seperti itu..." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mencoba membersihkan mulut Yunho dengan jemarinya. Sungguh, ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas diperlakukan selembut itu oleh pria di depannya. Yunho adalah pria terhormat, bagaimana mungkin dirinya membiarkan sang suami menjilat-jilat bagian bawahnya yang baginya sangat kotor tersebut? Jadi ia mengambil kesimpulan akan lebih baik jika dirinyalah yang melakukan itu pada suaminya. ia lebih pantas berada pada posisi itu.

"Apa kau terbiasa menghina dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Sedari tadi matanya menatap wajah bersalah Jaejoong seolah-olah dirinya telah melecehkan sang suami. Yunho tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri seperti ini?

"Siapa yang membuatmu bisa berfikir seperti ini, eoh? Katakan padaku.." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong sehingga ia kini memangku pria bermata doe tersebut. Sepertinya bercinta dengan kondisi saling memangku akan lebih aman bagi bayi mereka di dalam sana meskipun sebenarnya kini Yunho tidak yakin akan menyetubuhi istrinya.

"Eopso..." Jangan Jaejoong pelan. Ia merasakan tangannya dituntun untuk membuka kemeja Yunho yang memang sedari tadi masih berpakaian lengkap. Yunho melempar kemejanya entah kemana tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari JaeJoong.

"Kau berbohong padaku..." desisnya.

"Perlakukan saja aku seperti saat pertama kali kau menyentuhku. Jangan meperlakukanku dengan lembut Tuan.. "

Ck,,, panggilan itu lagi. Entah kenapa Jaejoong selalu memanggilnya Tuan saat keadaan normal seperti ini. tapi jika sudah mendesah maka namanya akan disebut berulang kali dan Yunho suka itu. dia ingin Jaejoong memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel tuan.

"Memang bagaimana caraku melakukannya saat pertama kali menyentuhmu, hm?" Tanya Yunho yang kini mulai bermain-main dengan nipple Jaejoong.

"Nggh... kau memperkosaku" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menekan kepala Yunho lebih dalam.

"Lalu?" Yunho menyedot benda mungil itu gemas.

"aku melawanmu.. jadi,, eemmmhh Yun..." Jaejoong tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia merasakan kejantanannya makin keras dan itu menyakitinya karena ada hasratnya yang tidak terpuaskan. Alhasil ia bergerak maju mundur memuaskan dirinya sendiri membuat kejantanannya menggesek-gesek perut Yunho.

"Shhh,... Ooohhh... emmm..." Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengontrol desahan sialan ini? dia seperti seorang gadis perawan yang minta diperkosa kau tahu?

"Kau suka hm...? " Yunho ikut ambil bagian dengan membantu Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat kondisi istrinya yang nampak pada level bernafsu membuat Yunho berinisiatif mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh daerah selatannya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong melakukannya. Tangan putih pucatnya malah refleks terulur menyelip di antara celah tubuh mereka dan ia meremasnya. Sesuatu yang keras di selangkangan Yunho terasa sangat panas di tangannya. Ingin sekali Jaejoong mengenyahkan celana Jeans sialan yang masih membungkus daerah pribadi suaminya. oh.. bolehkah ia menyebut Yunho seperti itu? aniya Kim... kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Ia menanamkan kata-kata itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Buka..." Perintah Yunho mutlak menimbulkan tanda tanya di wajah Jaejoong yang kini terengah engah. Sialan! Dia tidak bisa berorgasme hanya dengan gesekan sederhana seperti ini. aku tidak puas! Ucapnya dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan mulai menurunkan retsleting celana Yunho. wajahnya memerah saat benda berbungkus kain gelap itu nampak di depan matanya. Benda itu pernah memasukinya bahkan membuat rektumnya berdarah. Jaejoong faham sekarang kenapa rasa sakit di rectumnya tidak hilang-hilang selama seminggu lamanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau mengeluarkannya sendiri? " Tanya Yunho sambil meremas pantat Jaejoong yang ada di pangkuannya.

"A.. ani... aku hanya... kau tau... "Jaejoong emnggantung ucapannya. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang memasang wajah datar terlihat tidak beniat mengeluarkan Juniornya sendiri. Ohw... cepat selesaikan Kim! Rutuk Jaejoong dalam memberanikan diri menurunkan kain penutup terakhir tersebut dan menahan nafas sedetik kemudian. Ia melotot dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sungguh... ia sangat malu sekarang. Kemana dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya? Ukhh.. kau memalukan Kim!

"Kau malu karena melihat milikku? Bukankah dia sudah pernah merasukimu, hm?" tanya Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong . ia suka dengan reaksi polos pria di depannya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja hendak mengoral milik Yunho saat dengan cepat Yunho malah menarik kepalanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lebar berkulit tan tersebut.

"Mau apa kau? Apakah aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?" Tanya Yunho seraya sedikit mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong untuk mendapat celah.

"Ngghh..."Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat salah satu jari Yunho menerobos pertahannya. Ia mengernyit dengan kehadiran benda aneh itu. ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan ini. tadinya ia mengira Yunho akan memperlakukannya sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Tidak ada persiapan. Hanya perlakuan kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru. Mungkin saja suaminya akan melakukannya lagi bukan.?

"Shhh..Yun... Ukhh..."Jaejoong mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Yunho saat jari suaminya itu bertambah dalam lubang analnya. Bagaimana ini? ia sangat tegang sehingga rectumnya menyempit. Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan keluar masuk yang dilakukan suaminya itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa diam.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Jae... bayi kita terjepit nanti" ucap Yunho saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong malah bergerak merapat ke arahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan perut istrinya sudah hampir menekan perutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong refleks berhenti bergerak meskipun sesekali ia tersentak saat jari Yunho bergerak kembali menyodok-nyodok kedalaman rectumnya. Entahlah,,, ia hanya merasa harus mengikuti ucapan suaminya tanpa banyak membantah. Bayi mereka bisa terjepit nanti. Ya,,, bayi mereka.. kau dengar itu? Yunho berkata seperti itu tadi.

"Nggghhhh... akhh...tung... tunggu..."Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang berjarak hanya 3 centi darinya... ia kembali berjengit saat jari Yunho melebarkan lubang analnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan menciummu lagi" lirih Yunho. ia begitu terpesona dengan wajah menawan di depannya hingga ia bicara seperti itu. namun ia tidak melakukannya. Jaejoong sudah cukup kepayahan menghadapi jarinya di bawah sana, apa yang akan terjadi dengan istrinya jika ia kembali melahap habis bibirnya? Yunho memutuskan untuk fokus saja dengan jari panjangnya dibandingkan memenuhi keinginannya untuk memakan habis bibir cerry itu kembali.

"Rilekslah sedikit Jae... kau mencengkramku terla... mffhh..."

Jaejoong membungkan bibir Yunho dan memainkan bibir pria tersebut dengan giginya. Ia menggigit halus belahan berbentuk hati itu. bukankah tadi Yunho mengatakan akan menciumnya? Lalu kenapa dia yang harus bertindak duluan? Ck,,,, sudahlah...

"Amh.. emmhhh... " Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat ia merasa lidah Yunho masuk menyentuh amandelnya. Aku bisa mati Tuhan...

Pun sibuk dengan bibir mereka, Yunho sudah bersiap-siap memposisikan Jaejoong tepat di depan kejantanannya. Jaejoong sudah tahu hal itu. itulah sebabnya ia menuntun tubuhnya pelan-pelan duduk di pangkuan sang suami bersiap menerima benda besar tersebut memasukinya kembali.

"Akkkkmmffgg..." Jaejoong merasakan panas menyergap analnya tanpa ampun saat Yunho menerobosnya. Suaminya tersebut lebih cekatan menahan kepalanya agar mereka tetap berciuman. Tapi ya Tuhan... Kenapa sakit sekali! AKU BENCI INI! Jaejoong mengutuk dalam hati saat rasa sakit tersebut tak kunjung hilang. Ia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir turun dari analnya. Jangan katakan rectum itu berdarah lagi! Ukkhh... kau menyebalkan sekali!

"Uhuk... hah..hah... ssshhh,,,,, emmmmhh... Yun... " Jaejoong menggeleng keras saat rasa sakit itu bukannya berkurang malah makin bertambah. Kejantanan suaminya bahkan belum masuk seperempat. Tapi rasa sakit sudah menghajarnya tanpa ampun seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menahannya? Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti..." ucap Yunho menahan desisan nikmat karena cengkaraman kuat di daerah basah dan sempit tersebut.

"emmhh,,,,, chamkan,,,, " jaejoong menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga nippelnya benar-benar menyentuh bibir hati suaminya "Jangan menghisapnya Jung " larangnya tegas saat ia melihat Yunho sudah membuka mulut siap memakan kembali dadanya. Ck... dasar rakus! Batinnya. Sepertinya nyonya Jung ini sudah lupa dengan status mereka.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memegang Junior yunho dan menurunkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesakitan jika saja Yunho tidak menatapnya bernafsu seperti saja, Jaejoong suka ekspresi terangsang Yunho.

"Pelan Jae... sshh... " ucap Yunho seraya menahan Pinggang Jaejoong. Takut jika pria cantik itu tidak sabaran hingga memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya sekaligus.

"Ukh... shh.. emm,,, yun,,,,, "

"Wae.. hm? Appo?" tanyanya dengan desisan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya. Jaejoong mengangguk namun tetap menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat lubang analnya melebar paksa. Yunho yang tidak tahan dengan ekspresi kesakitan Jaejoong meutuskan untuk melahap bibir tesebut. Lagi. Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Yunho membantu Jaejoong menurukan tubuhnya lagi di saat dirinya masih menghisap bibir pria cantik itu.

JLEB...

"Ukkmmmhh..." Mata Jaejoong melotot kaget saat ia tidak sengaja mengehempaskan tubuhnya kasar hingga kejantanan Yunho masuk seluruhnya. Alhasil kini rasa sakit, perih, panas menyergapnya tanpa ampun.

"Kubilang sshhhhhh pelan,,, akh..." Yunho mendesis nikmat namun masih sanggup memarahi pria di pangkuannya yang tiba-tiba menurunkan tubuhnya.

Tes...

Air asin itu mengalir dari mata indahnya saat ia tidak mampu menggambarkan rasa sakitnya. Jaejoong mendesis sakit seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang Yunho. ia malu sekali menangis seperti banci begini. Tapi sungguh rasa sakitnya bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat dulu ayahnya melepar vas bunga ke kepalanya hingga ia berdarah-darah.

"Ukmmhh... nnggghh..." Yunho melahap bibir Jaejoong cepat. Cukup... untuk berikutnya ia tidaak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil alih urusan ranjang. Yunho bergerak naik turun dengan pelan membuat friksi nyaman menyebar pelan-pelan di kamar hotel mewah tersebut.

Yunho mersakan air asin itu bergabung bersama ciuman mereka menandakan betapa derasnya air bening yang keluar lewat doe indah itu.

"Sabar sayang... ssh..." Hiburnya seraya bergerak dengan tempo agak cepat hingga tubuh Jaejoong di pangkuannya terlonjak..

"Emm... owwhh,,, Jae,,,,," Yunho mendesah tidak tanggung-tangggung saat ia merasakan juniornya dicengkram dengan teramat nyaman di dalam sana. Kenapa senikmat ini? ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah saat bersetubuh dengan seseorang.

"Akkh... akh... mmmhh,,,, pelan Yun...sshh..." nasihat Jaejoong saat Yunho justru hilang kendali. Dirinya bahkan masih nenerima sakit itu kau tahu? Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya saat Yunho menambah intesitas keintiman mereka dengan menyusu di dadanya. Pria jung itu melahap habis dada putih sebelah kanannya tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan lidah basah itu menari-nari di ,,,,, pria jung ini memang kelaparan! Dan dia sangat rakus!

"Ngghh... lagiihh..." Desahnya mulai nyaman dengan dua kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

Suara kecipak basah memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat suhu panas ditubuh mereka menghalau hawa dingin dari AC kamar. Yunho menuruti keinginan jaejoong dengan menghisap kuat nipple tegang tersebut. Pun gerakannya di bawah sana tidak berkurang intensitasnya. Mereka masih saja mencoba mencari kenikmatan yang bisa mereka teguk sebanyak mungkin. Jaejoong bernafas putus-putus saat tubuhnya terlonjak lonjak tidak beraturan.

"aaahhhhhh..."

"hah... di situ kau rupanya" ucap Yunho menyeringai setelah mendengar desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir istrinya. Dia yakin dia telah menyentuh titik nikmat Jaejoong. Untuk itulah ia mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh di pangkuannya terlonjak-lonjak hebat,.

"Owwhhh... Yun... pelan... emmmhh... sshhh..." Jaejoong makin menekan kepala Yunho yang masih betah menyusu padanya. "Mmhh... lagiihhh...akkhhh..."

"Kkhhee,,, hah,,, Jae,,,," Yunho tidak mampu bicara. Sial! Sejak kapan tubuh seorang pria senikmat ini hah?

BRRUUKKKK!

Yunho melotot kaget saat tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong sudah mendorongnya berbaring hingga kini pria bermarga Kim itu berada di atasnya.

"Aku tetap laki-laki meskipun tengah mengandung anakmu... Ngghgghh... ssh,, aku ingin menunggangimu...ohhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat merasakan posisi Uke on Top ini malah membuat Junior Yunho makin dalam menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Dengan agak liar ia mulai manaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bertopang pada dada bidang yunho yang kini memegang pinggangnya . pria Kim tersebut menatap mata bergairah pria di bawahnya. Lupakan ia dengan rasa bencinya? Persetan! Ia hanya butuh dipuaskan saat ini. dan pria jung ini bisa memberikannya.

"aakhh,,,,,hah,,, hah..." Jaejoong menarik nafas kuat-kuat saat ia ingin bergerak makin cepat namun rasa nyeri diperutnya kembali datang.

"wae? " Tanya Yunho yang kemudian langsung duduk. Ia menyisir rambut Jaejoong menampakkan bulir keringat di kening pria bekulit vampire tersebut.

"Aku tidak kuat begerak..." ucap Jaejoong yang kini menatap bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Yunho membalik Tubuh Jaejoong hingga pria itu kini memunggunginya dengan ia yang memangku Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat keras kepala kau tahu? Kau cukup diam. Aku yang akan bergerak." Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya pelan takut guncangan yang terlalu kuat mengusik bayi mereka yang bahkan baru berusia tiga bulan tersebut.

"Nnggghhh..." Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat gerakan pelan itu membangkitkan gairahnya lagi. Ia merasakan tangan Yunho merayap menuju dadanya dan sedetik kemudian ia telah menemukan dadanya di remas remas oleh pria jung itu dengan gerakan junior keluar masuk di lubang analnya.

"Yun..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm?..." Yunho bergumam seraya hidung dan bibirnya sibuk mencumbu leher jaejoong. Ia megecup dengan pelan daerah putih yang dihiasi tanda lahir itu.

"Jangan memeperlakukanku seperti yeoja... eemmhh...mmffhttt..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat Yunho mamelintir nipple nya dan menerobos daerah bibirnya. Mereka berperang lidah sebentar hingga Jaejoong memutus ciuman itu saat ingin merasakan daerah bawahnya. Ia tidak suka konsentrasinya terbagi-bagi.

"Kau merasa begitu? Kapan aku memeperlakukanmu seperti yeoja, eoh?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengecup pelan pipi putih bersih di depannya dengan gemas saat menemukan wajah memerah Jaejoong yang menahan nikmat. Iseng.. Yunho memindahkan tangan kanannya untuk turun dan memegang sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ohhh Tuhan... Yun,... aahhhh... jangan...!" Jaejoong panik saat tangan besar itu malah menangkup kejantannanya. Ia tidak mau keluar duluan. Ia merasa seperti gadis perawan kampungan jika dirinya orgasme secepat itu. ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar Yunho namun pria tinggi tersebut justru keras kepala mencengkram junior dalam genggamannya.

"AAKKHH! Apa yang kau lakukan..." Teriak Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Mempertahankan milikku tentu saja..." Jawab Yunho. ia menambah intentisat gerakannya hingga ia sendiri mendesah nikmat. Tahu begini ia tidak akan menghina pasangan homo yang pernah di caci makinya.

"ahhh... Yun... seben... sshh,,,,, emmhhh..." Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia butuh Yunho bergerak lebih pelan namun rasa nikmat yang menderanya membuatnya menelan bulat-bulat ucapan yang ingin di sampaikannya.

Suara desahan keduanya menyebar seantero kamar. Panas. Mungkin saja kedua orang berbeda latar belakang ini tengah terbakar api gairah yang terlalu lama terpendam.

"Akkkhhhhhhh.. Yun! Ngghh... Ani,,,,,," Jaejoong menggeleng kasar saat merasakan puncaknya makin dekat gara-gara tangan nakal Yunho yang mengurut kasar juniornya.

"Ohhhhh... hah...hah... nngghhh..." Jaejoong makin merasakan ia dekat dengan puncaknya. Tidak adil! Batinnya kesal sendiri karena ia tidak ingin orgasme lebih dulu. Dengan nekat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. Bertumpu pada leher Yunho ia menganggkat tubuhnya sendiri agak tinggi untuk kemudian mengehempaskannya lagi dengan kasar.

"Akkkhhhssss... Jae! Apa yang... ssshhh..." Yunho medesah berat saat istri yang ia kira polos itu justru menunjukkan kekeraspalaannya untuk tidak orgasme lebih dulu. Ah! Istrimu tetap seorang pria Jung! Dia masih punya harga diri di atas ranjang! Harga diri sebagai pria juga tentunya. Yunho mengumpat keras saat Jaejoong menyempitkan otot analnya. SHIT!

"Ngghh... hah... kau suka,,,?" Tanya Jaejoong yang nampak menyeringai. Tidak! Jika dirinya mendesah maka Yunho juga harus mendesah seperti dirinya. Dan mereka harus keluar bersama. Kau fikir dirinya sudi menyemburkan spermanya lebih dulu? Tidak akan!

BRUKKKK!

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk berbaring terlentang. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia ia kembali memasukkan Juniornya dan menggenjot tubuh di bawahnya.

"Emmmhhh... Yunho... aahh...ahh... angg..." Jaejoong kelabakan. Bagaimana ini? Dengan posisi seperti ini ia tidak tahu cara membalas perlakuan suaminya.

"SHIIITTT! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu, Kim?" Tanyanya tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakannya.

"Oohhhhh... hah... Yun... Yunho..." Racau Jaejoong tak terkendali.

"Akkkk... Ahkkkk..." Yunho merasakan orgasmenya mendekat saat Jaejoong meremas rambutnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat.

"emmhh... hah... tatap aku!" Perintah Yunho mutlak saat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Ngghh... " Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan gelombang kenikmatannya jika menatap wajah bergairah suaminya.

"Kubilang aahkkk... tatap aku!..."

"Ohhhh... hakkk...ngghh,,, Yun..."

Jaejoong merasakan gerakan suaminya bertambah cepat. Hukuman untuknya mungkin. Karena sedetik setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya menatap mata tajam Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya lekat. Panas... dan ia tahu suaminya akan keluar sebentar lagi saat merasakan benda yang keluar masuk analnya berdenyut keras.

"Nnggahh... hah..." Jaejoong berjengit nikmat "Cium aku... nghh..."

"Ani.. sshh...,,," tolak Yunho langsung. Ia ingin mendegar suara keras Jaejoong saat orgasme nanti. Berciuman hanya akan membuat dirinya makin memanas dan kehilangan moment berharga tersebut.

"Akkkhhhh... Yun...ngggg..."

"Wae.. Keluar saja..."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Menolak usul buruk Yunho tadi.

"Ngghhh... Shhhh... Jae... uukkhhh..." Yunho merasakanya. Rectum yang terlalu rakus menyedot kejantannannya ini bisa saja membuatnya gila saat ini juga. Itulah sebabnya ia bergerak liar di atas tubuh istrinya.

"AAAKKKHHHH!"

Akhirnya...

Ia mengalah... Jaejoong orgasme terlebih dulu saat gerakan liar suaminya menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Ohhhhh... Kkh... Akkkkhhh!"

Yunho keluar 5 detik setelahnya karena rectum Jaejoong makin menyempit saat orgasme tadi. Mereka terengah-engah kelelahan. Jaejoong bernafas dengan rakus. Tangannya refleks memegang kepala Yunho saat pria Jung itu menghisap kembali dadanya. Ingin sekali ia memarahi Yunho yang gemar menyusu padanya. Namun ia tidak berani... siapa dirinya eoh? "Nggh... berhenti...ssh..." Jaejoong meremas surai brunete tersebut berharap suaminya tidak makin memanas dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Mhhfffhh... kau takut ?" Tanya Yunho sambil membelai lembut perut istrinya. Tempat anak mereka bersemayam di dalamnya. Hohoo... tenang saja.. Yunho tidak setega itu untuk menghajar kembali tubuh Jaejoong. Anaknya di dalam sana bisa terusik jika ia menambah ronde ranjang mereka. Dan bapak tua yang ia sebut sebagai Appa akan dengan rewel memintanya menghamili wanita-wanita murahan yang membuka kaki untuknya. Tidak! Yunho tidak ingin menghamili siapapun. Anak ini adalah aset kebebasannya dari sang Appa. Jadi anak ini harus lahir dengan selamat. Ia bahkan berencana mengurung Jaejoong di kamarnya agar ia dapat memastikan Jaejoong tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan bayi mereka. Ck... khawatir Jung?

Bruuukkkk!

Yunho mengehentikan kegiatannya dan berbaring agak jauh dari JaeJoong. Ia bernafas dengan teratur untuk kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Istirahatlah... aku tidak ingin kau sakit..." Ucapnya. Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya. Ia tidak berharap banyak dari ucapan Yunho yang terdengar sangat perhatian tersebut. Karena ia tahu Yunho akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kecewa sendiri.

"Jika kau sakit maka anakku akan terkena dampak buruk karena kecorobohanmu..." Lanjut Yunho.

See...

Jadi jangan berharap banyak Kim! Ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas pinggang dan memejamkan matanya. Ck...! rectumnya sakit kau tahu? Dan kini pria es itu membuatnya sakit hati begini. Ia pasti akan kembali menjadi manusia patung tanpa senyum jika bukan di ranjang dan jika bukan dalam keadaan bergairah seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa.."

"Terserah.. lakukan apapun yang kau mau!" Sinis Jaejoong saat Yunho memberi tahunya.

Yunho yang tengah memakai celannya mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Heyy! Siapa yang tuan rumah di sini? Ck! Dia sedang hamil Jung! Terima saja! Batin Yunho pada diri sendiri. Ia melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini mengutuk-ngutuk rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sinar pagi mengusik tidur pria berkulit seputih vampire tersebut. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan matanya langsung bersibobrok dengan tubuh tinggi Yunho yang nampaknya sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor. Jaejoong bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Ia merasa tidak perlu sok sopan pada pria di depannya ini. yah.. ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Mari bersikap layaknya suami istri yang asing. Seperti orang pisah ranjang namun melakukan sex semalam. Ck... hubungan yang turun dari ranjang sambil mengenakan selimut untuk melingkari daerah pinggangnya.

"aku akan pulang hari ini. adikku akan khawatir jika aku tidak pulang terlalu lama.." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil dasi Yunho dan memasangkannya pada pria Jung yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Jangankan tersenyum. Menolak saja tidak.

"Kau bau sperma" celetuk Yunho datar.

"Itu Punyamu" Jawab Jaejoong seraya menyimpulkan dasi tersebut.

"dan kau telanjang Kim!"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Jaejoong menepuk dada Yunho sebentar setelah ia selesai memakaikan dasi tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memohon-mohon lagi padamu. Kau sudah menolak permintaanku. Jadi mari kita bersikap seperti ini. " Ucap Jaejoong.

"Adikmu harus tahu..."

"Ani.. dia tidak boleh tahu tentang hubungan kita"

"Memang hubungan macam apa yang kita punya, hm?" celetuk Yunho.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Tahan dirimu Kim. Batinnya menahan kekesalan. Ia menghela nafas. Kemudian kembali menatap Yunho.

"Dengar... adikku tidak akan suka dengan kabar pernikahan hyungnya. Dia akan menghajarmu jika dirinya sampai tahu aku hamil gara-gara ulahmu" ucapnya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan menurutimu saja" Yunho mengambil tasnya. "Kau tahu Kim... aku tidak peduli"

Jaejoong menahan tahan Yunho yang hampir saja melangkah meninnggalkan dirinya.

"Setidaknya fikirkan anak kita..." Ucapnya akhirnya "aku butuh makan Yun... selama bersama dengan adikku aku harus bekerja agar ia tidak curiga. Kau tahu jika anakmu membuatku cepat sekali lelah? Dia berat Yun. Dan adikku akan curiga dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini"

Yunho menatap tajam jaeJoong "Apakah aku terlihat seperti suami miskin yang tidak bisa memberimu makan? Aku bisa saja membeli Bar, Restaurant, Kedai, dan juga pabrik susu tempatmu bekerja. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Paham! Jangan memancingku Jae." Ucapnya datar dengan nada sinis. Ia menghempas kasar tangan Jaejoong dan melangkah hendak keluar kamar diikuti Jaejoong yang menyeret-nyeret selimut di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yun... adikku..."

"Diam di situ!" Bentak Yunho saat Jaejoong hampir saja keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar. Password kamar ini adalah 77956. Nanti akan ada orang yang mengantar makanan untukmu." Ucap Yunho.

"Hah... lucu sekali. Kau melarangku keluar tapi memberitahuku password kamar hotelmu. Aku bisa saja kabur, Jung"

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau kim Jaejoong. Dan aku Jung Yunho" Ucapnya pedas. Ia membuka pintu kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termangu. Sok sekali manusia berwajah alien itu!

"Hahaha... aku tahu kau sedang mengetesku Jung. Ck... Aiiisshhh... mati kau Kim jaejoong! " Sungutnya kesal.

Ia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tidur jika saja suara bel menyebalkan membuatnya urung untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Dengan malas-malasan ia membuka pintu. Mungkin saja itu pengantar makanan bukan? Bukankah tadi yunho mengatakan telah memesankan makanan untuknya?

"Nuguu..."

"Pesanan Anda Tu..."

DEGGGG!

Ukkhhhh! Jung sialan! Jaejoong mengutuk suaminya penuh semangat saat ia melihat sosok pengantar makanan di depannya. Ia memang tidak akan pernah menuruti orang lain. Dan ia memang tidak akan pernah peduli pada ucapan jaejoong. Ya... Jaejoong yakin dengan ucapan Yunho sekarang.

"Jae hyung..." lirih orang tersebut heran menemukan kakaknya berada dalam kamar hotel dengan kondisi pinggang hanya terlilit selimut. Mata sosok itu melebar saat banyak sekali ruam-ruam merah di tubuh kakaknya.

"hyung... apa yang..."

"Akan kujelaskan nanti Changmin-ah.." Lirih Jaejoong pasrah.

Mati saja kau Jung Yunho...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-saudara**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hahaha... bersambung dengan nistanya. Tau ah... yang pasti saya update cepet dan semangat nulis karena banyak yang nyemangatin dan dapat tanggapin positive dari chingu-deul, eonni-deul, doangsaeng-deul... dan dul dul yang lain. Wakahahaha... Hot kagak tu NC? Seumur-umur baru kali ini An tulis adegan begituan. Cuma modal nekad doang ni euy... So... wanna Give me your payback guys? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anjani Berkicau : Anyyeonghaseo...Cha... chapter 3 WLB update. Arigato buat semua yang sudah memberikan paybacknya. Berharga banget buat An karena An semangat nulis berkat coment kalian, Reader-deul.. An Yunjae shipper cinta damai kok.. jadi yang mau ribut-ribut.. monggo... mundur saja ^_^... Buat yang kemarin salah tebak adiknya JJ.. mari main tebak-tebakan lagi... ahahaha...

Lets begin Guys...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What was Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

PLLLLAAAAKKKKK!

Suara tamparan keras menggema di ruangan elegan tersebut. Sosok paruh baya terengah-engah menahan kekesalan karena ulah putra sulungnya yang hanya memasang wajah datar di depannya. Pipi pria 28 tahun tersebut memerah hampir lebam. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun raut kesakitan nampak di wajahnya. Jung Shi Wan geram. Ia ingin sekali menampar kembali putranya tapi ia tahu semua akan sia-sia. Yunho tidak akan pernah bergeming. Mungkin ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya telah kehilangan hatinya memang benar adanya.

"Katakan padaku... Kenapa kau melakukan itu Jung Yunho" Desisnya marah.

Yunho menatap datar Appanya. "Kau mengganggu jadwalku... sebentar lagi akan ada rapat. Bisakah kau pergi saja jika memang tidak hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"YYYAAAA!" Teriak Jung Shi Wan keras. Suaranya bahkan sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan.

"Aku Appamu. Bersikaplah lebih sopan" Ucapnya "Dan apa maksudmu menipu seluruh tamu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menikahi seorang pria yang tengah mengandung anakmu, eoh?Kau pungut dari mana pelacur itu?"

Yunho mengehela nafas. Ia sangat tidak suka berbicara dengan tua bangka di depannya. Lupakah ia dengan sikap hormat pada Appanya sendiri?

"Jangan menghina istriku, Appa. Dia sedang mengandung cucumu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Seorang penerus. Kau berjanji akan melepaskanku jika aku memberimu cucu. Dan aku sedang berusaha sekarang. Tunggulan 6 bulan lagi." Ucapnya datar.

"Tidak dengannya Yunho. bukan dengan orang seperti dia. Ku dengar pria itu bahkan seperti petugas kebersihan saat datang bersamamu"

"Lalu dengan siapa? Dengan wanita pelacur kirimanmu? Haahh... aku tidak sudi memiliki anak dari wanita yang bahkan menerima penis semua pria. Aku jijik, Appa" Ucap Yunho pedas.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu eoh?"

"Sudahlah... setelah anakku lahir aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membuangku dari keluarga Jung. Jika tidak maka aku akan terus mempermalukanmu. Aku sudah muak dengan permainan busuk ini"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu eoh? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan anakmu begitu saja. " Geram Shi Wan tak habis fikir.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas darimu... aku muak dengan keluarga ini. ah... dan kau harus menjaga 'nya' juga. Jangan coba-coba mengusiknya. Sampai adikku mencoba bunuh diri lagi maka aku yang akan membunuhmu" Ucap Yunho. Shi wan menggeleng pelan. Kenapa putranya ini menjadi seperti ini? sejak kapan?

"Aku belajar darimu, Appa... kau tenang saja... sifat diktator dan keras kepalamu menurun dengan baik padaku"Yunho menyeringai.

"Dia hanya anak haram ibumu, Yun. Jung Kook bukan adikmu... kenapa kau peduli sekali pada sampah sepertinya.. lagi pu..."

Krreeekkk...

Yunho menatap tajam appanya. Kacamata yang baru saja hendak di ambilnya patah begitu saja saat nama sang adik disebut-sebut oleh pria tua bangka menyebalkan di depannya.

"Lalu aku apa? Jangan lupa bahwa aku juga anak harammu dengan perempuan lain. Orang yang kupanggil Eomma selama bertahun-tahun melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Kemudian ia membawa anak haramnya bersama pria lain. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membenci anak itu? aku bahkan menggendongnya ke mana-mana Appa. Sementara kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Kalian menyia-nyiakan kami. Jangan sok suci di depanku." Ucapnya meluapkan kemarahannya.

Ia benci setiap kali harus membahas posisinya. Ya... Yunho adalah anak haram Jung Shi Wan dengan seorang pelacur yang meninggal setelah melahirkannya hingga Park Ha Na lah yang merawatnya. Sosok itu yang ia selalu panggil Eomma meskipun perempuan angkuh tersebut hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng atas kebusukan keluarga besar jung dan juga Park. Ha Na adalah perempuan liar yang tidak berbeda dengan ibu kandungnya. Perempuan yang mengaku terhormat itu juga selingkuh di belakang Appanya hingga ia melahirkan Jeon Jung Kook yang tidak jelas siapa Appanya. Bayi mungil yang baru lahir itu sudah menerima kebencian dari ibunya bahkan sebelum ia menangis saat keluar dari rahim Ha Na.

Bayi mungil itu tidak menerima kasih sayang dari siapapun kecuali dari hyungnya. Jung Yun Ho. Hanya Yunho yang saat itu baru berusia 11 tahun lah yang menggendongnya ke mana-mana. Ia yang menimang adiknya saat sang adik tak sedarahnya itu menangis. Hanya ia yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar Jong kook. Namun lihat... pria yang bahkan tidak pernah melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya dan Jungkook dengan seenak perut mengatur-ngatur kehidupan mereka.

Yunho tidak sudi. Jika tidak mengingat adiknya ia tidak mau di peralat seperti ini. mungkin Yunho bisa meninggalkan keluarga Jung begitu saja tanpa perlu berfikir ulang. Namun ada Jung Kook di sana. Ada adiknya yang bahkan masih saja bermimpi bisa membahagiakan Hana dan Shi Wan yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli pada dirinya. Adiknya yang begitu polos dan tulus itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang atlit Rugby. Namun Appanya dengan tega menghancurkan mimpi Jung Kook dengan mengatakan Jung kook harus belajar bisnis untuk mengurus GN production. Kenapa bukan YunHo? Ah... Shi wan masih memikirkan anaknya yang saat itu mengatakan ingin menjadi dokter. Itulah sebabnya Shi Wan tidak mengusik YunHo karena baginya masih ada Jung Kook yang bisa diperalatnya sebagai pencetak uangnya.

Percayalah... shi Wan melakukannya bukan karena dirinya menyayangi Yunho melainkan ia tahu tabiat yunho yang sangat pemberontak. Dan itu merepotkan. Berbeda dengan Jung Kook yang pasti akan menurutinya. Anak polos itu menuruti perintahnya untuk mengubur mimpi sebagai atlit dalam-dalam dan belajar bisnis. Namun... akibatnya fatal. Remaja yang bahkan baru berusia 13 tahun tersebut hampir saja meregang nyawa setelah menelan pil penenang satu botol penuh. Siapa yang tidak depresi jika orang yang kau anggap sebagai orang tuamu tidak peduli sama sekali padamu? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mendukungmu sebesar apapun prestasi yang kau dapatkan. Jung Kook haus kasing sayang. Hyungnya yang makin sibuk membuat remaja itu tidak tahu harus bertindak apa ketika otaknya dijejali materi bisnis yang tidak ia inginkan sama sekali. Puncaknya... ia hampir saja mendekam di Rumah sakit Jiwa jika saja YunHo tidak pulang dari study nya di Amerika dan mengamuk pada seisi rumah saat sang adik dipelakukan demikian.

"mungkin aku bukan anak Eomma dan Appa,Yunho hyung... hiks..." Jong Kook menangis keras dalam Pelukan Yunho ketika fikiran itu melintas di kepalanya.

"ani... tentu saja kau anak mereka... kau adikku... tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya"

Yunho ingin sekali menelan bulat-bulat Shi Wan dan Ha Na yang meninggalkan JungKook dalam keadaan seperti ini. jika ia tahu adiknya dipaksa seperti ini ia akan membawa Jung Kook kabur bersamanya. Setelah keadaan sang adik membaik, yunho memutuskan menemui orang yang dibencinya. Ia menemui Shi Wan dan membuat kesepakatan konyol. Dirinya akan mengambil alih perusahaan asalkan Shi Wan maupun Ha Na tidak mengusik adiknya. Memperlakukan Jung Kook layaknya anak kandung mereka. Sebagai gantinya, YunHo menghentikan sekolah kedokterannya dan menggantikan appanya megurus GN Production hingga nanti,,, Yunho mendapatkan keturunan yang akan meneruskan tugasnya. Namun Yunho sudah muak dengan keluarga ini. ia akan menjadikan anaknya sebagai tumbal kebebasannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bagian keluarga ini lagi. Tidak ingin sama sekali. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan Jaejoong harus melahirkan anaknya. Karena anak itu adalah jaminan kebebasannya dan juga adiknya. Huh... jangan katakan YunHo kejam. Ia sudah muak dikata-katai dengan kata sejenis itu selama 28 tahun hidupnya.

"Jangan mengganggu kami appa... Jaejoong tidak boleh terlalu tertekan. Kehadiranmu hanya akan membuat anak kami tidak tenang" ucap Yunho.

"Hah... kau benar-benar sudah gila... apakah kau tidak memikirkan keluarganya ha? Bahkan kau tidak memikirkan perasaan istrimu. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja. Dia tidak sama denganmu, Nak.."

DEG...

Yunho terdiam. Ia merasa dirinya baru saja disadarkan akan hal paling penting yang telah ia lupakan. Benarkah Jaejoong tidak mungkin menyerahkan anak mereka begitu saja? Ah... bukankah pria itu bersikeras ingin menggugurkan anak mereka? Secara tidak langsung Jaejoong tengah menunjukkan keengganannya untuk mengandung anak mereka bukan?

"Tenang saja Appa... dia bahkan tidak menginginkan anak kami.." ucapnya. Entah kenapa ucapannya itu malah membuatnya miris sendiri. Ada rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya ketika bayangan adiknya yang juga menerima kebencian dari ibu mereka akan dialami oleh anak mereka nanti. Tidak.. ini berbeda,,,,, ya... ia dan Jong Kook tidak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya. Sementara anaknya dan Jaejoong adalah penerus yang sangat diinginkan Appanya.. benar kan?...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Glup...

"Kau habis diperkosa Hyung.."

"Okkhh... uhokkk... uhuk..." Jaejoong tersedak air yang masuk kehidungnya saat ucapan dongsaeng satu-satunya tersebut meluncur mulus.

"Ah... hahaha,,,, aisshhhh! Kau ini... aku ini laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin aku diperkosa" Ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah. Ia tertawa garing karena yakin adiknya tidak percaya pada ucapannya. "Hyeo Rim hanya terlalu ganas saja semalam.. tapi tenang saja... 'dia' masih aman dan tidak tersentuh. Hehehe..." lanjutnya.

Changmin hanya diam dengan melemparkan tatapan 'kau menipuku, aku tidak percaya sama sekali' pada sang hyung yang kini menundukkan wajah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ah... kebiasaan itu terulang lagi.

"Ck... aku sudah bilang padamu berhentilah melayani wanita-wanita girang itu... mereka bisa saja menuntutmu jika kau lepas kendali hyung..." Omel changmin. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan hyungnya yang betah sekali menjadi Gigolo amatiran yang kencan dengan wanita-wanita kesepian. Masih mending wanita-wanita itu hanya minta di grape-grape, bagaimana jika wanita-wanita itu malah jatuh hati pada hyungnya dan minta dinikahi eoh?

"Kita butuh uang Changmin-ah..." Elak Jaejoong pelan.

"ani,,, aku yang membutuhkannya.. bukan kau, hyung... itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan keputusanmu salah dari awal..." Changmin membereskan sisa-sisa makan hyungnya. Tahu begini ia tidak akan mau menuruti perintah orang yang tadi menyuruhnya mengantar makanan. Ia malah melihat keadaan nista hyungnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.. kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukainya..."

"Lalu hyung fikir aku menyukainya? Hanya demi membayar pengobantanku kau bekerja di 4 tempat yang berbeda ditambah lagi kau menjajakan tubuhmu seperti pel..."

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" Jaejoong berteriak keras untuk menghentikan ucapan dongsaengnya yang kini terdiam. Ia dapat melihat Changmin menahan rasa marah dalam dirinya. Selalu seperti ini... bisakah ia bekerja tanpa perlu ditanya-tanya?

"Sebaiknya hyung kembali ke Busan... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini... Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Eomma dan Appa benar, aku hanya membawa sial bagi kalian..."

DEG...

DUUUAAAKKKK...

Jaejoong meninju wajah adiknya membuat Changmin tersungkur dan bekas makanan yang dari tadi di pungutnya jatuh mengotori lantai..

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu di depanku.. jika kau sudah tidak ingin melihat ku bilang saja... kau bosan memiliki Hyung sepertiku? Katakan... " Jaejoong menatap geram pada Changmin yang kini mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti hyung... kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berguna sama sekali.."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling disayanginya dan mati-matian ia lindungi malah berkata seperti itu? ia bahkan berencana membuat Changmin di pecat dari kedai makanan tempatnya bekerja sekarang agar adiknya tidak kelelahan.

"Geure... lakukan apapun yang kau mau.. aku tidak peduli..."

Jaejoong menyambar sweternya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya tertunduk diam melihat hyung nya membanting pintu kamar. Hening...

Sesaat setelah Hyungnya pergi Changmin langsung menutup matanya erat-erat. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat hyungnya seperti ini. dia hanya ingin Jaejoong berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Ditambah beberapa bulan ini ada yang salah dengan hyungnya. Ia yakin hyungnya sedang sakit saat beberapa kali ia menemukan hyungnya terkena demam tinggi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Changmin takut itu semua gara-gara dirinya. Gara-gara adik pungut yang tidak berguna ini,,, hyungnya yang menawan menjadi kehilangan segalanya. Oh Tuhan.. Changmin hampir saja menangis jika saja dirinya bukan laki-laki.

Namun sesaat kemudian.. Changmin menyadari sesuatu. Kamar hotel ini... kenapa Hyungnya dengan leluasa keluar masuk kamar semewah ini?Jujur saja, Changmin menolak mentah mentah ucapan hyungnya yang mengatakan Hyeo Rim lah yang memberikan ruam merah di leher dan dada hyungnya barusan. Ck... sejak kapan Jaejoong menjadi orang yang mengizinkan perempuan genit menjilat-jilat tubuhnya eoh?Jikapun iya. Kemana perempuan genit itu?... Changmin yakin itu bukan ruam yang dibuat oleh perempuan. Lagipula Hyungnya tidak pernah mengijinkan perempuan-perempuan itu untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya. Tugas Jaejoong hanya memberikan foreplay. Tidak lebih. Changmin sangat tahu akan hal itu. Hyungnya selalu merasa jijik jika ada perempuan yang tidak ia cintai meminta sex padanya. Itulah sebabnya kebanyakan pelanggan Jaejoong adalah wanita-wanita yang bisa puas hanya dengan cumbuan saja. Changmin bergerak cepat membereskan sisa makanan yang tadi berserakan di lantai. Pria 26 tahun tersebut memperhatikan sekelilingnya... Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar tidur... pasti ada sesuatu yang akan ia temukan di sana..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hikss,... Brengsek!" Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju tempat kerjanya sambil mengumpat dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau membentak adikmu Kim Jaejoong?! Apa yang sudah kulakukan,,, hiks..." racaunya tak jelas. Sungguh... ia sangat menyesal karena telah membentak bahkan memukul Changmin. Dia tidak suka Changmin mulai menyulut amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin Changmin mengangap dirinya sendiri merepotkan. Percuma saja dirinya bekerja mati-matian jika adiknya berkata seperti itu. Apakah Changmin juga menganggap nya lemah sama seperti yeoja?

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membuang dirinya dan Changmin saat mereka tidak mampu menghasilkan sudah terbiasa di hina-hina karena kondisi keluarganya yang demikian mengenaskan. Ayahnya adalah pengangguran sekaligus pemabuk tempramen yang akan menjambak-jambak dan menyeret tubuhnya saat keinginan sang Appa tidak mampu ia turuti. Ibunya.. oh.. wanita cantik nan elegan itu tak lebih dari penipu ulung. Berulang kali keluar masuk penjara dan tertawa-tawa tidak jelas ketika melihat Changmin yang ketakutan padanya. Jaejoong terbiasa di siksa oleh orang tuanya dan di bully oleh teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diperlakukan demikian. Yang ia tahu, dirinya terlalu menyayangi Appa dan Eommanya hingga tidak pernah tega untuk membiarkan kantung orang tuanya kosong. Itulah sebabnya ia bekerja mati-matian agar dirinya bisa membahagaiakan dua sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah membelai kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Banci sepertimu hanya laku jadi pelacur, Jae..."

Ucapan Appanya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya saat 11 tahun yang lalu Jaejoong merasakan harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Appanya mendandaninya layaknya gadis perawan yang siap di jual di Bar. Jaejoong tidak melawan saat itu karena Appanya mengatakan dirinya hanya cukup duduk menemani om-om mesum. Namun kenyataannya hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya menjadi korban pelecehan.

Ia tetap bertahan dengan cara hidup seperti itu hingga ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia miliki untuk dirinya sendiri karena semua yang ia punya ia korbankan untuk orang yang disayanginya. Termasuk sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tidak melanjutkan jenjang SMA karena khawatir Changmin tidak bisa melanjutkan study hanya gara-gara tak punya uang. Hey... orang tua mereka mana mau membiayai sekolah mereka? Bagi Bumonimnya pendidkan itu tidak penting. Putranya yang cantik sudah cukup menjadi pencentak uang tanpa harus menggunakan embel-embel ijazah sialan dan gelar bulshit tersebut.

Mereka pasti berubah. Setidaknya begitulah cara Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya harapan tinggal harapan. Toh hingga usianya 20 tahun appa dan eommanya malah makin menjadi. Puncaknya adalah saat suatu malam ia kembali berdandan layaknya gadis untuk kemudian diseret-seret oleh appanya. Jaejoong menurut saja karena sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Anda bisa memberi saya sepuluh juta untuk menikmatinya..."

DEG...

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat terkutuk itu meluncur dari bibir Appanya.

"A.. Appa..." Lirihnya serak.

"Dia sudah tahu siapa kau.. kau hanya perlu membuka kakimu untuk Tae Joon-Shii" Ucap sang Appa sambil melirik Pria 30-an yang kini menatap lapar pada Jaejoong.

"Appa... kenapa kau tetap seperti ini? aku melakukan semua hal untuk mu Appa... aku bahkan lupa dengan kebutuhanku sendiri... jangan lakukan ini.. kumohon..."

Appanya menatap sinis ke dalam mata doe tersebut "Kau hanya berguna saat bisa menghasilkan uang, Jae... itulah alasan aku membiarkanmu hidup hingga sekarang..."

Tes...

Air matanya meluncur jatuh saat itu juga. Ia terlalu shock dengan ucapan appanya hingga tidak sadar tubuhnya telah dirangkul oleh Tae joon. Jaejoong terpaku... ani... dia bukan Appaku... aku... aku tidak punya Appa yang seperti itu...

DUUUAAAKKK!

Jaejoong melayangkan tinjunya pada Tae joong hingga pria itu tersungkur jatuh. Bogem mentahnya tepat sasaran karena kini sisi wajah tae joon membengkak dan membiru.

"Jangan menyentuhku... aku jijik saat tanganmu menyentuhku" Ujarnya sinis. Ia melepas wig yang dipakainya kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan Bar tersebut. Semua sia-sia Kim... Kau tidak akan pernah mendpaatkan kasih sayang Bumonimmu meskipun kau merangkak di kaki mereka sekalipun... Jaeoong tersenyum miris.. ia tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Ayah dan ibunya. Hanya dua orang itulah yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya sehingga ia ingin sekali diperhatikan. Membuat mereka bahagia. Demi Tuhan... ia sangat menayangi orang tuanya... namun jika seperti ini... ani! Jaejoong menggeleng cepat saat fikiran bodoh melintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak siap kehilangan bumonimnya. Biarlah... ia akan berjuang lebih keras sampai nanti Appa dan Eommanya akan mengakui keberadaannya. Yah... Mungkin tinggal sebentar lagi Kim... batinnya.

Nun di belakang sana ia mendengar lengkingan suara Appanya. Biarlah... kali ini ia tidak akan membela Appanya lagi...biar saja Appanya babak belur... Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"YYAAA KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriakan keras membuat Jaejoong refleks menghapus air matanya dan membuyarakan lamunannya yang ingat akan perlakukan orang tuanya. Ia berlari pelan namun berhenti 5 detik kemudian saat dirinya ingat ada nyawa rapuh yang di bawanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan namun agak cepat menuju Bosnya yang kini menenteng kostum Boneka Lebah yang selalu dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat eoh? Ini sudah jam 9. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu makan gaji buta?" omel sosok pria paruh baya di depannya.

"ah.. Jeosongeo... adikku tadi.."

"Apa? Kau mau menggunakan alasan yang sama lagi? Adikmu kenapa lagi kali ini eoh? Pingsan karena kehabisan nafas atau apa? Ck... cepat kerja !" Decak kesal pria tersebut.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kesal. Ia segera mengambil kostum kerjanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia biasa berganti kostum. Sejenak ia terdiam melihat bayangannya di cermin besar yang ada di depannya. Iseng... ia mengangkat sweter yang dikenakannya dan takjub sendiri dengan perutnya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan anaknya di dalam sana. Bagaimana bisa ada bayi dalam perutnya. Owhh... ini semua karena pria bermarga Jung itu... ya... ini salahnya..

"Khhekehe..." Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Ahh... ia bisa gila jika begini. Tangannya dengan cepat memakai kostum ratu lebah yang harus dipakainya. Untuk 5 jam ke depan... ia harus siap menahan rasa lelah karena harus berdiri di depan restaurant sambil menari-nari tidak jelas demi menarik perhatian pengunjung. See... inilah kehidupan orang-orang miskin. Dan sosok itu... Suaminya yang bak manusia es tidak akan mengerti keadaannya. Tidak akan pernah..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sore mulai beranjak melingkupi langit yang menampilkan surai orange di kanvas langit. Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya berjalan angkuh dengan wajah tanpa ekspesinya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan beberapa bawahannya yang menyapanya penuh hormat. Tak ada balasan. Entah berupa senyuman ataupun sepatah kata yang menggambarkan dirinya sebagai atasan yang ramah. Pria ini sudah lama kehilangan keramahannya. Ia hanya akan bersikap ramah pada orang-orang yang memang ingin dilindunginya.

"Jalan..." Perintahnya pendek sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki mobil. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke arah jalan raya. Kosong... pandangannya kosong sama sekali. Beberapa hal berkelebat dalam benaknya namun itu seperti bayangan-bayangan tak jelas yang mengisi otaknya. Yunho tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa saat bertemu ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa tersentuh saat sang appa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nak'. Mungkin hal itu karena Yunho sudah terlalu lama menunggu hal tersebut sehingga ketika impiannya untuk diperlakukan layaknya Anak oleh sang Appa membuatnya mati rasa sama sekali. Namun ia masih memikirkan Jung Kook. Ia ingin adiknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa setidaknya tidak mengalami apa yang ia alami. Jung Kook harus merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka. Harus...

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa butuh udara segar. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka jendela mobilnya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan wajahnya diterpa angin sore. Hah... mungkin ia harus membawa adiknya liburan bersama nanti.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Yunho ambigu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota di depannya.

"Ye Sajangnim... Datanya sudah saya kirim" Jawab Pria muda yang kini tengah fokus menyetir tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, Jun" Perintah Yunho lagi.

"Shim Changmin... Orang tua kandungnya sudah lama meninggal dunia... dan mengenai donor jantung... Mianhamnida Sajangnim... Ada orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. Mereka bilang JaeJoong-shhii terlalu lama mengurus administrasi sehingga jantung yang seharusnya di donorkan pada adiknya telah di donorkan pada orang lain..." Jelas Jun cepat.. Yunho terdiam sejenak seolah-olah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Urus penerbangan ke Amerika. Cari donor jantung untuk Changmin di sana. Katakan pada pihak Massachusetts Hospital bahwa Changmin akan tinggal di sana selama 6 bulan. Selama itu dia harus mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik." Ucanya datar.

Jun Hampir saja akan menolak perintah tersebut namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak diajarkan untuk menolak perintah pria di belakangnya ini. ia ingin menolak karena ia tahu pria bernama Shim Changmin adalah sosok jenius yang tidak akan menerima begitu saja perintah siapapun kecuali hyungnya. Pria 26 tahun tersebut pasti akan membuatnya mati kutu jika nanti bertanya macam-macam tentang donor jantung tersebut.

"Perlukah saya menghubungi Changmin-sshi untuk anda?" tanya Jun berharap Yunho akan membatalkan perintahnya yang ia anggap lebih sulit dibandingkan mencari tahu seluk beluk istri sajangnimnya.

"Ani... Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Dia akan datang sendiri padaku cepat atau lambat. Kau hanya perlu mengurus apa yang sudah kuperintahkan padamu" Balas Yunho. ia tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan ekspresi Jaejoong yang tadi pagi ia beri kejutan. Jangan beritahu adiknya? Ck... yang benar saja! Cepat atau lambat Changmin pasti akan tahu tentang pernikahan mereka. Pemuda itu terlalu jenius untuk ditipu-tipu oleh hyungnya yang terlampau polos. Dan Yunho yakin seratus persen Changmin pasti mengobrak abrik kamar hotelnya tadi pagi untuk mencari tahu orang yang telah tidur dengan hyungnya. Yunho dapat memastikan bahwa Changmin akan menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Jung Yunho. Hahaha... kenapa menyenangkan sekali?

DEG...

"Berhenti Jun!" Pekik Yunho saat mata musangnya menangkap sosok tubuh bersweter biru duduk di halte bis jauh disebrang sana. Mata Yunho masih teramat sehat untuk mengenali Jaejoong meskipun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh ditambah dengan suasana senja yang makin menggelap. Ia segera keluar mobil dan melangkah cepat menghampiri tubuh yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ck! Kau membantahku! Hardiknya dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di depan Jaejoong, Yunho berdiri diam menuggu reaksi istri cantiknya tersebut. Jaejoong yang menyadari ada kaki di depannya mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mata bulatnya menatap sayu suaminya.

"Yunho-ya..." Lirihnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi pagi eoh?" Tanya Yunho sinis.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mengernyit ketika rasa nyeri makin mendera perutnya tanpa ampun. Dari tadi siang ia mulai merasa anaknya bertingkah di dalam sana. Mungkin ini juga salahnya karena ia tetap bekerja tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat saat membawa nyawa dalam tubuhnya kemana-mana.

"Pulang.." Perintah Yunho.

Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Jaejoong bernafas berat saat tubuhnya dipaksa sedemikian rupa. Yunho tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya karena Jaejoong tidak berdaya untuk membantah.

"Haahh... Yun..." Jaejoong menggenggam lengan Yunho kuat-kuat saat tubuhnya hampir oleng. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia merasakan perutnya dicengkram sedemikian rupa dari dalam. "Tunggu sebentar.. ku mohon..." lirihnya. Ia hendak duduk kembali saat dirasakannya Yunho justru menopang tubuhnya sebelum tubuh rapuh itu tumbang.

"Keras Kepala!" Desis Yunho tajam. Hampir saja ia memarahi JaeJoong karena membantah ucapannya untuk diam di kamar. Namun urung dilakukannya saat melihat istrinya bernafas putus-putus seperti itu. jaejoong pasti kelelahan. Sialan! Yunho mengutuk siapapun yang menyuruh Jaejoong bekerja tanpa ampun hari ini.

"Yun-ah... aakk... " Jaejoong memekik spontan saat rasa sakit itu makin menderanya tanpa ampun. Kakinya gemetar hebat sedangkan tangan kanannya kini mencengkram bagian dada kemeja Yunho. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram perutnya sedemikian rupa berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang barang sedikit. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong saat tubuh itu menegang hebat. Wajah istrinya pucat pasi membuat perasaan cemas menderanya. Ia khawatir anaknya di dalam sana justru mendatangkan sakit untuk Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan.. Tubuh kurus Jaejoong tidak akan sanggup menerima sakit seperti ini.

"Aegya..." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho segera menggendong tubuh lemah itu saat JaeJoong mengernyit menahan sakit. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. Jujur saja.. ia merasa bersalah pada anaknya saat ini. bagaimaa kalau bayi mereka tidak bisa bertahan di dalam sana? Ini salahnya.. tidak seharusnya ia bekerja sepanjang hari seperti itu...

"Mianhae... " Ucapnya lemah. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat ia bahkan tidak bisa memekik.

Yunho segera membawa masuk Jaejoong ke dalam mobil setelah Jun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Digenggamnya tangan dingin Jaejoong erat-erat saat pemuda Kim tersebut melampiaskan sakitnya dengan mencengkram kemeja depannya. Wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi hampir terlihat tidak dilairi darah sama sekali.

"Yun-ah..."

"Mereka akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatanmu..." ucap Yunho "Kau membantah perintahku.. orang orang itu... yang telah membuat mu seperti ini... Akan kuhancurkan mereka sampai mereka menagis darah... Coba saja lakukan lagi... buat anak kita terancam seperti sekarang.. kau akan tahu akibatnya Kim..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahhhh... Mari main tebak-tabakan lagi... jangan tanya kenapa yang dipilih jadi ini adalah ini... kenapa bukan itu... dan sebagainya... please... karena An sudah pertimbangkan ini matang-matang. Gak seru kalau tokohnya mudah ketebak. Dan kehadiran orang ketiga ya? Hmmm... emmmm... (sok mikir)... kita lihat setelah chap chap berikut... hahahaha... (dikata iklan!). Dan soal Flasback.. jujur saja.. An selalu merasa aneh kalau ada tulisan 'Flash Back on' di tengah-tengah cerita. An lebih suka pembaca yang mencari tahu sendiri flash back tersebut karena An yakin kalian tahu mana yang flash back mana yang bukan. Tulisannya cukup jelas kan... ya kan... iya deh... iya lah...

Welll... buat kalian yang belum tahu siapa itu Jeon Jung Kook silahkan ubek-ubek di google. Ini anak yang bikin saya langsung jatuh cinta sama dia dan merasa kayak ngeliat Baby Raksasa karena mukanya polos minta mampus. So... give me your Payback?


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yunho berjalan cepat memasuki gedung rumah sakit di depannya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot memanggil petugas yang entah dimana .Dengan keadaan menggendong seorang pia yang kini tengah menahan sakit tak urung mengundang pehatian seisi rumah sakit yang kini tengah berada di koridor. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada sosok menawan dalam gendongan pria bernata musang tersebut.

"Petugas!"

Seorang suster berteriak nyaring seraya mengekori Yunho yang masih saja berjalan cepat tanpa mencoba mencari ranjang dorong untuk istrinya. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu harus membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan mana. Hey! Istrinya adalah pria yangg tengah hamil dan anak mereka terancam tidak selamat di dalam sana. Memangnya dokter macam apa yang akan mengurus istrinya?

"Tuan... sebelah sini" Suster di belakangnya buru-buru membuka pintu satu ruangan untuk Jaejoong. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yunho memasuki kamar tersebut dan langsung membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong yang justru makin menegang.

"Panggil dokter!" Perintah Yunho.

"Tap..."

"KUBILANG PANGGIL DOKTER!" Suara Yunho naik 2 oktaf saat suster di depannya masih saja ingin menolak perintahnya. Sialan!kenapa petugas-petugas di rumah sakit ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tolol dan lambat. Suster yang menerima bentakan dari pria tampan di depannya buru-buru menggangguk dan keluar ruangan hendak mencari dokter yang akan menangani pasien yang entah sakit apa di depannya.

"Yun..."

"Diam kau!" Bentak Yunho geram. Sungguh... dia tidak suka menghadapi situasi seperti ini.. rasa cemasnya campur aduk dengan rasa marahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini membuat ia tidak nyaman dan ingin sekali membanting barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Kumohon... ukkh... maafkan aku..." Ucap Jaejoong susah payah. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa saat ia merasakan perutnya begitu nyeri. Ia menangis keras setelahnya karena ketakukan menyergapnya makin hebat. Air matanya jatuh menyusuri garis pelipisnya.

"Kau memang tidak berniat mempertahankannya. Dari awal kau memang ingin membunuhnya ... hah..." Yunho berjalan tak tenang di depan Jaejoong yang bernafas berat. Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan suaminya menggeleng keras. Menolak tentu saja. Demi Tuhan... jika bukan karena kondisinya yang serba kekurangan ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mempertahankan bayinya saat itu juga. Namun kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan ia untuk mempertahankan kehamilannya. Adiknya tidak akan bisa menerima keadaan ini. dan ia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan anaknya nanti karena ia bekerja mati-matian bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Melainkan untuk mempertahankan nyawa adiknya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya bekerja mati-matian dengan membawa perut besar eoh? Ia tidak akan sanggup. Itulah sebabnya ia mengatakan tidak sudi mengandung anak Yunho dengan harapan Yunho memberikannya biaya aborsi. Ia harus membuat YunHo yakin bahwa dirinya memang tidak menginginkan anak dalam kandungannya. Jika tidak, maka nyawa adiknya akan menjadi taruhan di sini, ia tidak akan bisa bekerja untuk mendapat biaya tambahan operasi adiknya.

Namun semuanya berbeda saat Yunho justru bersedia menerima kehadiran anak mereka. Tepat setelah Yunho memintanya mempertahankan anak mereka ia merasa telah menerima hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia bisa mempertahankan anaknya dan tidak perlu mencemasakan anaknya yang akan hidup serba kekurangan sama sepertinya. Anaknya akan hidup bahagia. Semua yang diinginkan anaknya pasti akan terpenuhi. Dan yang paling penting... anaknya akan menerima kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Yunho pasti akan menyayangi anak mereka bukan? Tidak sepertinya yang hanya menerima perlakuan buruk dari bumonimnya, anaknya harus merasakan kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik anak mereka sedikitpun. Ditambah pula Yunho mengatakan keselamatan adiknya akan aman jika JaeJoong menikah dengan YunHo. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya merasa begitu tenang selain melakukan pernikahan konyol tanpa cinta ini. ia bisa mempertahankan bayinya sekaligus menyelamatkan adik yang teramat di sayanginya.

"Aniya... aku tidak berniat melakukannya.. hiks...aku... ukkh..." Jaejoong membiarkan isakannya lolos. Ia harus membela diri. Ia tidak terima Yunho mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya yang bahkan setiap saat membawa bayi dalam perutnya dan mengelus dengan sayang calon bayi mereka. Yunho tidak tahu itu bukan? Tentu saja... pria es ini mengganggap Jaejoong hanya ingin membunuh anak mereka.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar ucapan ku Kim. Lihat akibatnya sekarang! Kau mau bunuh diri HAH! Kalau kau tidak berniat mempertahankannya bilang padaku!"

"Ani! Hiks.. akkhh..." Jaejoong memekik sakit. Suara pekikannya yang begitu terdengar pedih membuat Yunho secara refleks menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan memandang khawatir pada istrinya yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Tangan Yunho spontan memegang tangan Jaejoong yang tengah mencengkram perutnya sendiri. Yunho melepas cengkaraman tersebut dan menggenggam jemari pucat itu berharap Jaejoong tidak mencengkram perutnya karena hal itu bisa menyakiti anak mereka di dalam sana.

Yunho segera mengusap air mata di pelipis Jaejoong saat merasakan hatinya sesak melihat air bening tersebut mengusik wajah istrinya. Ia tahu Jaejoong yang keras kepala tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Mungkinkah Jaejoong menangis karena tidak sanggup meahan rasa sakit yang dengan keterlaluan menghantamnya atukah karena Jaejoong mengalami ketakutan yang sama dengannya? Takut kehilangan anak mereka.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi... kalian akan baik-baik saja... akan kupastikan kalian baik-baik saja.." Yunho mengusap lembut kening basah Jaejoong dan mengecup tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berfikir hingga sifat penyayang yang sudah lama terkubur dalam dirinya muncul ke permukaan. Anaknya... ya... ini demi anaknya... jaminan kebebasannya...untuk sementara ia akan menunda rasa amarahnya pada istrinya. Mungkin nanti ia akan memberi pelajaran pada pria keras kepala di depannya. Untuk saat ini.. keselamatan Jaejoong dan bayinya jauh lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang dokter berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan langsung memeriksa Jaejoong. Yunho mengehela nafas lega saat akhirnya orang yang bisa menangani istrinya akhirnya muncul juga.

"Dia kelelahan... perutnya mungkin mengalami kontraksi berlebihan... " Jawab Yunho cepat. Ia lupa dengan kondisi istrinya yang mungkin saja tidak bisa diterima oleh banyak orang.

"Nde? Kontraksi?" Tanya dokter yeoja di depannya heran.

Yunho mengehela nafas. Hampir saja ia mengumpat di depan dokter bername tag Jang Na Ra di dadanya tersebut.

"Dia sedang mengandung anak kami..."

"MWWOOO?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Changmin berjalan gontai dengan tubuh hampir kehilangan jiwa. Ucapan orang-orang dihotel tadi terngiang di otaknya. Ia tahu hyungnya bercinta dengan pria tadi malam saat ia menemukan kemeja berbau sperma yang ia yakini bukan milik hyungnya. Dan ia tahu siapa pria yang menemani hyungnya tadi malam. Dia mengetahui itu setelah mendatangi resepsionis dan menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mengorek informasi tentang penghuni kamar 1732 yang merupakan kamar tempat hyungnya menginap semalam. Ia hanya berbekal jas mahal yang ditemukannya di lemari dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai petugas Laundry yang lupa nama penghuni kamar tersebut. Ia mengatakan dirinya hanya mengingat nomer kamar pelanggannya namun lupa siapa pemiliknya. Resepsionis yang baik hati itu tentu saja memberi tahunya karena Changmin mengatakan harus segera pergi sementara jas mahal tersebut harus diserahkannya. Alhasill... ketika sang resepsionis bersedia dititipi dan akan memberikan jas tersebut pada sang pemilik.. satu nama meluncur dari bibirnya..

Jung Yunho-shii...

Itulah nama yang disebut sang resepsionis. Ah.. Jung Yunho. changmin tahu siapa pembisnis muda yang sering memasang wajah dingin bak patung tersebut karena beberapa kali pria itu muncul di majalah bisnis. Namun kenapa... bagaimana mungkin hyungnya bisa berhubungan dengan pria yang bahkan Changmin yakini tidak memiliki ekspresi lain di wajahnya.

Changmin tahu beberapa menit setelahnya saat beberapa orang di Lobi membicarakan tentang kegilaan presdir GN Group yang secara tiba-tiba mengumumkan pernikahannya di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan itu tadi malam. Mereka heboh membicarakan sosok menawan yang hampir berwajah seperti perempuan namun bernampilan seperti petugas cleaning service. Ia merasa geram saat itu namun jika ia langsung menghajar orang-orang di depannya maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun. Akhirnya, dengan menahan kekesalan maka ia mulai ikut seperti orang-orang yang bergosip di sana.

Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan hotel itu saat dirinya mengetahui hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Istri dari YunHo tengah hamil. Ohhh... dunia sudah gila. Haha... Hyung cantiknya tengah hamil? Astaga! Changmin tertawa sinis setelahnya. Secantik apapun hyungnya, ia masih yakin sang hyung adalah laki-laki tulen. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah saat ini... ia merasa dirinya telah ditipu mentah-mentah dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa oleh hyungnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan hidupmu.. Hyeong..." Lirihnya pedih.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau terlalu memaksa tubuhmu.. anakmu tidak bisa diajak bekerja terlalu keras, Jaejoong-ah... " Dokter muda itu menurunkan sweter biru Jaejoong yang tadi diangkatnya saat memeriksa perut yang agak buncit tersebut. Dokter bernama Park Yoochun tersebut tesenyum lembut pada Yunho saat ayah muda itu hanya diam. Yoochun ingin sekali tertawa keras ketika mendengar penuturan Na Ra yang mengatakan pria jung ini seperti ingin menelan hidup-hidup seisi rumah sakit saat dirinya mengatakan tidak ada dokter yang bisa menangani istrinya. Alhasil pihak rumah sakit memanggil dokter lain dari Rumah sakit besar Seoul yang sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya dokter yang bisa menangani masalah intersex sebelum pria Jung itu membuat bising rumah sakit dengan membentak-bentak petugas yang ditemuinya. Dokter lulusan Australia itu terkekeh geli melihat Yunho yang menatapnya geram.

"Istirahatlah... kau butuh tidur" Ucapnya ramah pada sosok cantik yang kini tampak sudah tenang. Jaejoong hanya menurut. Ia mulai menutup matanya setelah selama berjam-jam harus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Dokter ini benar. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali! " Bentak Yunho tidak sopan.

"Yaaa! Aku sedang menikmati hari liburku saat tiba-tiba menerima telephon dari pihak rumah sakit. Aku berangkat dari Busan, Tuan Jung yang terhormat" jawab Yoochun. Ia bersikap sesuai dengan cara orang lain bersikap padanya. Pria asing ini membentaknya maka ia membentak balik. Wae? Tidak suka? Itulah Park Yoochun.

"Ck.. kau terlihat tidak berpengalaman" Ucap Yunho.

"Tenang saja Yunho-shii.. aku bahkan sedang menanamkan rahim dalam tubuh kekasihku yang juga seorang pria. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kasus seperti ini. bedanya, hanya istrimu yang memang hamil karena ada rahim murni dalam tubuhnya." Jelas Yoochun. Ia mengajak Yunho untuk keluar ruangan dan berbicara di taman rumah sakit. Yunho hanya menurut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jangan mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk bekerja. Kondisi anak kalian sangat lemah saat ini jika aku harus jujur." Ucap Yochun langsung. Yunho terdiam .

"Dia datang padaku dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Berbagai rumah sakit menolak menanganinya karena ia justru dipandang aneh. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk datang padaku. Kau tahu... dia sangat mencintai anak dalam kandungannya lebih dari apapun. Aku hanya pernah berbicara dengannya satu kali tapi aku tahu betapa keras dia menjalani kehidupanya..."

"Apalagi yang kau ketahui?"

Yoochun terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya pria di depannya benar-benar suami Jaejoong atau bukan? Kenapa ia terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang istrinya.

"Well... adiknya adalah pasien Appaku. Jaejoong sudah berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi adiknya selama 4 tahun. Tapi sayang sekali... saat mereka memiliki harapan, tepat dua minggu yang lalu orang lain telah mengambil jantung yang seharusnya menjadi milik Changmin. Terlalu lama Jung... pihak rumah sakit tidak akan mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.." Yoochun mengehela nafas berat.

Ia ingat bagaimana berbinar-binarnya mata Jaejoong saat 6 bulan yang lalu Jaejoong mendapat kabar tentang donor jantung untuk adiknya. Namun tabungannya selama 4 tahun tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya oprasi yang selangit. Itulah sebabnya ia bekerja mati-matian. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, Yoochun dikejutkan dengan kabar kehamilan Jaejoong. Appanya mengatakan bahwa namja cantik tersebut ditolak beberapa pihak rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang demikian. Beruntung appanya menyerahkan JaeJoong pada Yoochun. Alhasil namja cantik itu mendatanginya dan mengatakan ingin menggugurkan anaknya saja. Bukan karena ia tidak menyayangi calon bayinya melainkan karena ia tidak tega jika anaknya harus hidup sama seperti dia.

"Menggugurkan kandungannya sama artinya membunuhnya juga. Organ dalam tubuhnya menolak untuk meluruhkan janin di perutnya. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta biaya enam ratus juta supaya dia membatalkan niatnya untuk aborsi. Adiknya akan bunuh diri jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Haaahh... hubungan persaudaraan yang luar biasa... ck..." Yoochun berdecak kesal namun kagum di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi itu ulahmu? " Tanya YunHo. ia menatap aneh pada dokter muda di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada dokter seperti ini?

"Wae? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa menikahi namja tulus itu. aku yakin dia merasa hampir mati saat anak kalian protes di dalam sana. Rasa sakit yang di derita Jaejoong 2 kali lipat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan perempuan yang melahirkan. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika anak kalian luruh, eoh... dia akan ikut mati bersama anaknya. Kau faham, Jung!" ucap yoochun yang hampir seperti orang mengomeli anak kecil.

Yunho mengernyitkan alis mendapati dokter muda di depannya memperlakukannya seperti ini. heyy... mereka bahkan baru satu jam yang lalu bertatap muka. Tumben-tumbenan ada orang yang mengomelinya seperti ini selain JaeJoong.

"Berhentilah bekerja di rumah sakit. Kau cukup mengurus Jaejoong. Aku akan membayarmu 3 kali lipat" Putus Yunho sepihak. Sikapnya yang biasa memerintah orang ia bawa-bawa di sini.

Yoochun memandang aneh pada Yunho seolah-olah menuduh Yunho sudah gila karena menyuruhnya demikian. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak keras.

"Kau fikir aku menjadi dokter karena butuh uang?" Tanyanya sinis "aku suduh cukup kaya,Jung. Simpan saja uangmu... aku tidak butuh" ujarnya sombong.

Yunho ingin sekali menghajar dokter berkening lebar di depannya ini namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena ia masih cukup waras untuk mencari gara-gara dengan satu-satunya dokter yang bisa mengurus Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja.. tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan merawat Jaejoong. Hahh... berada di posisinya pasti sangat sulit... aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada masa lalunya hingga dia bisa berakhir di sini.." Ucap Yoochun seraya pandangannya menerawang jauh pemandangan di depannya.

'Kau pasti sangat ingin melindunginya jika tahu masa lalunya, Park'

Yunho membatin. Ia segera berdiri dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dirinya meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat menemukan pemandangan 'indah' di depannya. Yahh... ada yeoja seksi yang sedang mondar-mandir di taman rumah sakit tersebut. Ck,,, jangan menyebutnya playboy! Ia tetaplah lelaki biasa!

Itulah yang ada dalam otak Yunho saat ia hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkah laku dokter muda tersebut. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar JaeJoong dan menemukan pria menawan itu memejamkan matanya. JaeJoong nampak damai, berbeda dengan ekspresi sakitnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau bisa... Yunho tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.. ia tidak suka berada di situasi yang sama. Tangannya terulur hendak membelai surai lembut di depannya. Hanya sedetik setelahnya... tangan besar itu mengambang di udara. Tatapannya datar.. ia kebas dan entah kenapa ia tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa saat yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah wajah dongsaengnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari ranjang Jaejoong. Ia baru saja sadar akan satu hal. Yoochun mengatakan bahwa JaeJoong sangat mencintai bayi mereka bukan? Itu artinya JaeJoong tidak akan semudah itu melepas anak mereka untuk di asuh oleh keluarga Jung. Tidak... Yunho lah yang berkuasa di sini.. dan Jaejoong.. ia harus menuruti apapun yang YunHo katakan.

"Kita akan tetap seperti ini, Jae... " Lirihnya. Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar ruang rawat Jaejoong. Ia berbalik sejenak kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali meninggalkan mata doe yang kini terbuka dan menatap sendu pintu ruang rawatnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh Yunho.

"Arra... kita memang akan tetap seperti ini YunHo-ya..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yunho Hyuuung..."

BRAAKK!

Sosok polos itu berlari terburu-buru setelah mendobrak pintu rumah mewahnya. Ia menengok ke sana kemari mencoba mencari keberadaan hyungnya yang dikabarkan baru saja pulang. Oh.. dia sangat merindukan hyung satu-satunya tersebut. Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan YunHo. dan kali ini.. ia ingin memeluk hyung yang sangat di sayanginya itu!

"Ck! HYYUUNNNGGG!" Teriaknya keras karena tidak menemukan sosok hyungnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berteriak Koo-kie?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai dua. Jung Kook segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan hyungnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk kini sedang menatapnya. Remaja 17 tahun itu melotot melihat tubuh basah hyungnya.

"Bisakah hyung memakai baju dulu sebelum menemuiku?" Tanyanya sok marah.

"Kau yang berteriak memanggilku lebih dulu, Saeng.."

"aku? Kapan? Untuk apa aku memanggil Hyung?" Tanyanya lagi dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah sama sekali. Yunho hanya diam tak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang selama sebulan ini Hyung? Kau tahu kalau aku merindukanmu bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama bahkan ketika aku tidak pulang selama dua jam, Koo-Kie. Aku sudah tidak tersentuh lagi" Ucap Yunho. ia tersenyum kecil ketika Jung Kook memasang wajah protes mendengar ucapannya.

"Seharusnya Hyung memelukku sekarang" Ucap Jung Kook.

Ia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju hyungnya. Setelah berada tepat di depan sang Yunho, Jung Kook memasang wajah sok berfikir. Ia tengah berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berubah dari , buaknnya memeluk sang hyung ia malah menarik handuk yang melingkari pinggang Yunho yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Bruk...

"yyaaaahhhh..." Desahnya kecewa saat bagian bawah tubuh hyungnya ternyata ditutupi bokser hitam. Jangan menyebutnya mesum. Anak polos ini hanya ingin melihat 'perkembangan' hyungnya. Gila? Tentu saja. Yunho yang mengajarnya demikian.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melihatnya!" Yunho mendorong kening Jung kook menggunakan telunjuknya membuat dongsaengnya merengut protes.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hyung.. yeoja chinguku akan malu kalau kau memperlakukannku seperti anak TK!" Protesnya.

"Kau? Punya yeoja chingu? Perempuan macam apa yang menerimamu, eoh..." Yunho menyeringai ketika Jung kook berjengit kesal.

"aku tampan hyung... tentu saja banyak yang akan menerimaku"

"Hm..." Yunho melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ya hyung... kenalkan aku pada kakak iparku" Ucap Jung kook tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar ceria seperti anak kucing yang minta di elus.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Appa.."Jawab Jung Kook "Appa bilang aku punya kakak ipar. Bahkan kakak iparku sedang mengandung. Hahaha... kau jantan juga ya... Hmmm.. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya anak muda.." Ucap remaja polos tersebut sok tua. Ia mengabaikan wajah keruh hyungnya yang kini menatap aneh dirinya. Yunho hanya tidak menyangka adiknya menjadi aneh setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu. Ia jadi menyesalkan kepulangannya. Pasti jung kook akan bertanya aneh-aneh padanya. Terutama tentang bagaimana menjadi pria yang jantan. Anak ini terobsesi padanya sejak mereka kecil. Baginya tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih jantan dan lebih keren selain Jung Yunho. hanya Jung Yunho yang paling Manly di matanya. Itulah obsesi seorang adik pada hyungnya. Adik yang baik bukan?

Yunho hendak berbalik meninggalkan adiknya saat Jung Kook justru menarik-narik boksernya. Refleks,,, Yunho dengan cepat menarik boksernya berlawanan arah.

"Yaaa! Jeon jung Kook! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protesnya marah.

"Kenalkan padaku.. ukh... Yunho hyung... bawa aku padanya..." Jung Kook menarik keras bokser Yunho membuat hyungnya kewalahan.

"aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik...h,,Hyuungkkk" Jungkook makin keras menarik bokser tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengenalkannya padamu kalau kau seperti ini.." ucap yunho.

SREEAAKKKK...

"O... O.. OMO..." Jung Kook terkejut saat bokser hyungnya robek di bagian pinggir. Ia segera melepas bokser tersebut dan memandang hyungnya.

"Mianhae.." Ucapnya kikuk. Yunho hanya diam. Ah... jung kook tahu apa makna kediaman hyungnya. Hana...dul... Jung Kook menghitung dalam hati..

Sret...

"Hyeeooongg... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja.. ku mohon..." Teriaknya heboh saat yunho malah tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hendak meninggalkannya. Remaja itu melompat ke punggung Yunho membuat YunHo berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Yaa! Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Yunho.

"Kau harus memaafkanku Hyung,,,"

"Ck!"

"Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi..."

DEG!

Yunho mengehentikan berontakannya saat merasakan pegangan pada lehernya mengerat.

"Eomma bilang hyung sudah tidak menyayangiku. Itu sebabnya hyung tidak pulang" Jung Kook memiringkan tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho. ia menatap wajah tampan yunho yang kini agak menoleh kepadanya.

"jangan dengarkan wanita itu.. dia hanya ingin mengerjaimu..." Ucap Yunho. ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan jung kook bergelayut di punggungnya sementara dirinya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Mungkin saja... appa juga bilang begitu." Balas Jung Kook.

"Appa memperlakukanmu dengan baik bukan?" Tanya YunHo sambil mengeratkan gendongannya. Mereka terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang bermain gendong-gendongan. Lupakah mereka dengan umur yang sudah tidak kanak-kanak lagi?

"emmm... minggu lalu Appa datang menonton pertandinganku, hyung.. oh ya...Appa juga bilang hyung tidak pulang karena sedang mencari istri"

"Ah.. Jinjja?" Tanya Yunho antusias. Ia tahu betapa berharganya perhatian appa mereka bagi Jung kook. Meskipun Shi Wan hanya berpura-pura menyayangi Jung kook, itu saja sudah cukup baginya asalkan adiknya bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

"Hyung,,, aku serius... pertemukan aku dengan istrimu, eoh..."

"Hm..."

"Yunho hyung,... "

"Ani..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menguntitmu.."

"Hahahaha... seharusnya kau tidak usah memberitahuku... "

"Aku membencimu... aku tidak akan mengenalkan Yeoja chinguku padamu.."

"Lakukan saja... aku tidak peduli"

"Yaa,,, Yunho hyung,,,,"

Rumah itu dipenuhi dengan suara dua orang kakak bradik yang berbeda karakter tersebut. sosok wanita elegan yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Jung Kook hanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai dua dari tempatnya berada. Ia tersenyum sinis... Yunho... ahaha... Anak tirinya tersebut bahkan tidak menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan di ruang tamu. Yunho sudah sangat dewasa untuk tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskan rasa bencinya pada Shi Wan dan Ha Na. Ck...

"Kalian berdua sama saja bodohnya.." Sinis Ha Na seraya tersenyum sinis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia merasa bosan hanya duduk diam di ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan, atau minimal ia ingin punya teman bicara. Namun ia tidak punya siapapun yang dikenalnya di rumah sakit ini kecuali bahkan sudah bosan mengutuk-ngutuk suaminya yang tega meninggalkannya dari tadi malam hingga sekarang. Kemana saja pria berwajah alien itu? Ck! Jaejoong ingin sekali menghajar YunHo jika nanti Yunho datang menemuinya. Mata besarnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia bertanya-tanya sampai kapan dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih ini?Pria menawan itu menatap perutnya. Kemudian ia mengelus perutnya dengan pelan.

"Kau nyaman di dalam sana?" Tanyanya. Ah... mengajak anaknya bicara tidaklah buruk.

"Mianhae... aku membawamu bekerja terlalu keras... lain kali aku akan behati-hati hem... Appamu mungkin akan membunuhku jika dia tahu kau dalam bahaya lagi" ucapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut namun sedetik setelahnya ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan. Appa? Jika Yunho adalah Appa lalu dia siapa? Eomma?

"Mwoo? Hahahaha! Lucu sekali Kim! Kau memilki benda yang bisa memproduksi sperma dan kau akan dipanggil Eomma? HAH! Yang benar saja! " Teriaknya heboh.

"Ani... biar saja si Jung itu yang menjadi Eomma. Yah... benar... pembagian tugas lebih adil. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu... tapi Jung YunHo yang harus kau panggil Eomma. Kau mengerti Nak?"

"Kau sudah gila"

DEG..

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat suara Yunho terdengar di telinganya. Pria jung itu datang membawa plastik besar berisi makanan. Jaejoong hanya merengut melihat pria Jung tersebut.

"Owwaaahhhh!"

Jaejoong mendegar suara heboh di belakang tubuh suaminya. matanya menangkap remaja berwajah bocah kini nampak berbinar saat bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Hyung... kakak iparku cantik sekali... ah... bagaimana ini.. kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja chunguku" ucap Jung kook sambil duduk tepat di samping jaejoong yang terpaku dengan kehadirannya,

"Nuguya?" Tanyanya.

"Nega? Aissh... aku adik Yunho hyung.. adik iparmu..." Jung kook tersenyum polos melihat wajah kebingungan di depannya.

"Dia adikku... aku tidak ingin mengajaknya tapi dia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak membawanya menemuimu.. " imbuh Yunho. ia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"hoho.. kau bisa di ancam? Ck ck... anak sepolos ini bisa mengancam mu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tentu saja... aku lebih jantan dibandingkan Yunho hyung... dia tentu takut padaku.."

"Hahahahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Jung Kook. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. ia tidak sadar tawanya telah membuat dua orang di depannya tertegun..

"Siapa namamu, eoh?" Tanyanya seraya mengelus surai lembut Jung kook.

"Jeon Jung Kook.. Bangapsumnida Noona..." Ucap Jung kook semangat.

"Ck.. aku namja.. yunho tidak memberi tahumu?" Protes Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah bilang.. hanya saja hyung akan menjadi seorang Eomma.. jadi aku harus memanggilmu Noona..."

"Panggil aku Hyung.." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Aniya... tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku.."

DEG!

Ah... anak ini satu spesies dengan Yunho. batin jaejoong kesal.

Ia merengut marah namun matanya melotot kaget saat Yunho menyodorkan buah anggur padanya.

"Mau apa kau..?" bentaknya kesal. Dia sedang sangat sensitive hari ini.

"kau harus banyak makan" ucap yunho.

"Hah...aku.. hmmpp..."

Yunho langsung memasukkan buah itu dengan paksa saat JaeJoong hendak protes.

"Bisakah kau lebih pelan, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong tidak terima namun mulutnya tetap mengunyah buah tersebut. Yunho tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"hyung.. aku juga mau... " Jung Kook mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Ambil sendiri.." Ucap Yunho.

Jung Kook merengut tak suka. Yunho yang melihat adiknya mulai memasang wajah masam langsung saja menyodorkan buah merah tersebut ke mulut Jung kook yang langsung diterima oleh remaja bersurai hitam legam menatap heran pada Yunho. kenapa pria Jung ini begitu berbeda saat berhadapan dengan adiknya?

"Jae noona.. aku ingin melihat keponakanku.." Ucap Jong kook.

"Ye?" Jaejoong heran sendiri.

"ayo kita lakukan USG!"

JaeJoong terdiam. Benar juga. Usia kandungannya sudah lebih dari tiga bulan. Ia ingin tahu sudah sebesar apa bayinya di dalam sana. Namun mungkinkah Yunho mengizinkannya melakukan itu? Jaejoong melayangkan pandangannya pada Yunho seolah-olah meminta persetujuan.

"Kita lakukan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit" Ucap Yunho seolah-olah mengerti makna dari tatapan istrinya. Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Kentara sekali jika dirinya merasa senang atas persetujuan yunho.

Jung kook menggenggam tangan JaeJoong saat pria menawan tersebut mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia merasa jaejoong sama saja seperti yunho yang mempelakukannya seperti bocah.

"Kenapa tanganmu kurus sekali Noona.. kau harus banyak makan... keponakanku bisa kurus sepertimu nanti jika kau tidak banyak makan.." ucapnya spontan.

"Arra.. berhentilah memanggilku Noona,.. aku merasa sangat aneh dengan panggilan itu."

Jung Kook menggeleng "Kau terlalu cantik untuk kupanggil hyung"

"Yaaa!"

Yunho membiarkan dua orang tersebut tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka. Ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh ponselnya dan melihat nama Jun di layar datar tersebut. Ia segera menerima panggilan dari bawahannya itu.

"Hm..." Sapanya datar. Ia terdiam mendengar penuturan bawahannya. Mata Yunho melirik dua orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Dua orang itu nampak asik mendebatkan sesuatu yang bahkan menurut Yunho tidak penting sama sekali.

"Aku akan segera ke sana"

Piip...

Yunho segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah sambungan terputus. Ia segera menghampiri Jungkook dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya mendatangkan protes dari si empunya.

"Hyung harus ke kantor sebentar. Kau temani Jae Hyungmu.." ucap Yunho singkat.

"Nde... Siap Sajangnim!" Balas Jung Kook dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Koo-kie akan menemanimu.."

"Hmm.. Arra.." Ucap Jaejoong tidak berani melayangkan protes. Jujur saja.. ia masih ingin melihat Yunho tapi jika suaminya tidak mau harus bagaimana lagi?

Yunho kemudian melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang kau harapkan Kim... batinnya pada diri sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh saat berharap Yunho akan mengatakan kalimat pamit yang lebih banyak.. faktanya... itu tidak terjadi... dan mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi...

"Yaa Noona... Ayo makan lagi.." Ucapan Jung Kook mengalihkan perhatian JaeJoong yang sedari tadi memandang kosong pintu kamarnya.

"Ah.. Ne..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa bawahannya yang menyapanya. Ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Otaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu dalam otak jeniusnya hingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk menampakkan ekspresi lain di wajahnya. Ia sedang terkagum-kagum dengan kenekatan tamunya yang berani menipu sekretasinya dengan mengatakan ia sudah membuat janji dengan Yunho. haha... bahkan yunho merasa tidak akan masuk kantor hari ini. hm... ia pria jenius Jung... batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan menyeringai dua detik kemudian saat melihat sosok tinggi yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruangannya. Pria tinggi itu tampak sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja sosok itu sedang sangat geram dan ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini. haha... ia suka ekpresi sosok di depannya tersebut. Yunho melangkah mendekat hingga pria itu menyadari kehadirannya dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Selamat Siang Changmin-shhi..." Sapa Yunho ramah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-saudara**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Holaaa... WLB hadir lagi... aishh... iya tau... An tau kurang panjang... Mianhae... An memang sengaja membuat chap tidak terlalu panjang karena khawatir An bosan ngetiknya hingga cerita jadi kehilangan Feelnya. Owwhmm... apalagi ni apalagi... ah... untuk kehadiran orang ketiga? An masih pertimbangkan karena banyak yang ngusul tentang kehadiran orang ketiga.. dan.. mengenai banyak word yang missing.. jeongmal mianhe.. saya tidak tahu cara menanganinya karena setiap kali posting pasti ada ajaa kata-kata yang hilang dan bikin pembaca bingung... mohon pernakluman reader deul sekalian... Untuk Gia.. yang ngasi masukan... Jujur.. bukan hanya kamu yang merasa kurang greget.. Saya juga... Hahahaha... *Plaked!. Buat Meirah... Judulna udah diganti ye... oce? Haha... gomawo

Thanks untuk yang sudah memberi masukan.. tenang saja.. Saya Yunjae Shipper cintai damai. Bersikap sebagaimana orang memperlakukan saya. Anda mengkritik... Boleh... asalkan dengan kata yang sopan...Masukan? Oho... Silahkan .. Sangat-sangat diterima... tapi jangan menuntut saya untuk membuat alur cerita sesuai keinginan anda.. karena saya sudah punya alur sendiri...


	5. Chapter 5 : The WRONG Place

Ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan menyeringai dua detik kemudian saat melihat sosok tinggi yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruangannya. Pria tinggi itu tampak sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja sosok itu sedang sangat geram dan ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini. haha... ia suka ekpresi sosok di depannya tersebut. Yunho melangkah mendekat hingga pria itu menyadari kehadirannya dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Selamat Siang Changmin-shhi..." Sapa Yunho ramah.

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Changmin menatap geram sosok pria tinggi di depannya yang kini tersenyum sok ramah. Changmin merasa sangat yakin jika Yunho telah merencanakan semuanya. Pria inilah yang memesan makanan di kedai tempatnya bekerja dan memerintahkan makanan tersebut hanya boleh di antar olehnya. Hah... licik sekali. Changmin tertawa sinis jika mengingat pria es di depannya ini ternyata adalah seorang gay yang tergoda dengan tubuh kakaknya.

"Wae?" YunHo memulai percakapan saat Changmin tidak kunjung buka mulut.

Changmin menghela nafas sejenak untuk kemudian menatap sosok yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi saja dari tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat saat dirasanya rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya sedemikian rupa hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan semuanya. Jadi aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Lepaskan kakakku..." Ucap Changmin. Ia dengan berani menatap balik pria bermata musang berekspresi dingin yang kini hanya diam. Ia tidak takut sama sekali. Baginya Hyungnya yang memasang wajah marah jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan siapapun.

"Lepaskan? Apakah aku menyekap Kakakmu?" Tanya YunHo datar.

"Jangan main-main Tuan Jung." Changmin mengekori pria Jung tersebut dengan matanya saat YunHo bersandar nyaman di sofa tepat di depan Changmin "Aku tahu pria macam apa kau. Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jae hyung hingga dia terpaksa menikah denganmu. Kau memperkosa kakakku, aniya?"

'Hah... benar-benar pintar' batin Yunho kagum pada pria yang lebih muda di depannya.

"Hyungku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan pria dingin sepertimu. Lagi pula hyungku adalah namja normal.."

"Tapi dia mengandung anakku sekarang.." Potong YunHo cepat.

"Nde... anakmu. Jae Hyung pasti tidak akan sudi membunuh anak dalam perutnya karena hatinya terlalu lembut untuk melakukan itu. Dia datang padamu dan meminta uang darimu untuk biaya hidup anakmu bukan?.."

"Salah..." YunHo hampir saja tertawa keras "Dia datang padaku meminta uang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya"

DEG...

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan YunHo. ia menggelang tidak percaya. Hyungnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu. hyungnya tidak mungkin tega membunuh janin yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna di dalam perutnya. Ia tertawa sinis setelahnya karena merasa dirinya pasti tengah ditipu oleh Yunho. pasti...

"Hyungku bukan Monster sepertimu... dia tidak mungkin melakukannya...Hah... aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa aku yang akan menjaga Hyungku dan anak 'Nya'. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur tuan Jung" Ucap Changmin seraya menekankan kata Anaknya seolah-olah memberitahu bahwa janin dalam perut hyungnya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria bermata musang yang kini hanya tersenyum sinis. Changmin berdiri dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang baginya amat menyebalkan tersebut.

"Hyungmu ingin menggugurkan kandungannya demi melindungimu,Changmin-ah.."

DeG...

Ucapan Yunho langsung membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Hyungmu... karena terlalu menyayangimu ia ingin melindungi nyawamu. Biaya operasimu tidak sedikit sehingga selama 4 tahun lamanya dia bekerja mati-matian dan diperbudak orang. Tapi itu saja belum cukup.. Hyungmu bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu disaat dia bahkan merasa jijik dengan pekerjaannya yang seperti itu. kau fikir demi siapa dia melakukan itu?" Ucap Yunho pedas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.. aku hany.."

"Kau tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa Shim Changmin" Potong Yunho cepat mengabaikan ekspresi Changmin yang tampak menahan kesedihannya. Ia tahu Changmin tengah menahan tangis karena pria 26 tahun tersebut menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan YunHo adalah benar adanya "Jaejoonglah yang selama ini melindungimu. Kau tidak bisa menjaganya... dia yang mengorbankan segalanya untukmu.. dia bahkan meniggalkan orang tuanya hanya untuk membelamu yang bersikeras mencari kedua orang tua kandungmu di saat orang yang membesarkanmu tidak mampu membiayai pengobatanmu"

"Mereka menyiksanya.. aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelematkannya dari orang tuanya... tapi hyungku yang bodoh masih saja berharap bahwa mereka akan berubah.. dan kau... kau dengan sok tahu menuduhku bah.."

"Jangan mengelak Changmin-ah.." Yunho kembali memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan oleh Changmin "Kau tahu betapa Jaejoong sangat mencintai orang tuanya dan tidak siap kehilangan mereka. Tapi gara-gara melindungimu, dia meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya hingga dia juga ikut terusir dari keluarganya dan dianggap sebagai anak durhaka"

Changmin merasakan amarahnya memuncak saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia menerjang tubuh tinggi itu hingga mereka berguling-guling di lantai ruangan.

Buuuaaakkk!

Kepalan tangannya melayang tepat menghantam wajah Yunho hingga pria Jung itu merasakan bibirnya sobek. Cairan berkarat tersebut masuk ketenggorokannya karena tidak siap menerima pukulan keras dari Changmin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi keputusanku! Hyungku akan tetap bersamaku. Dia tidak akan memilihmu karena akulah yang akan melindunginya dan aku juga yang akan melindungi janin dalam perutnya" Geram Changmin. Ia segera bangkit dari tubuh Yunho saat kesadarannya hadir kembali. Ia tidak boleh mencari masalah dengan pria ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjaga anakku., Shim!" Sinis Yunho. ia bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan menatap sinis sosok di depannya "Kau bahkan tidak becus menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Jangan menghinaku"

"Aku sedang menyadarkanmu.."

"DIAM KAU!"

"Hentikan Shim... jangan lakukan ini pada hyungmu... dia sudah tidak punya apa-apalagi... mimpinya untuk menjadi disaigner juga sudah lama terkubur demi dirimu. Dan dia tidak punya orang tua lagi karena membelamu... Hentikan sekarang juga... Biarkan aku yang menjaga hyungmu..." ucap Yunho.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho. dia tidak ingin menerima tuduhan-tuduhan pria Jung ini namun lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya mampu mengutuk YunHo dalam hati saat pria Jung itu menyeringai sinis.

Yunho mengambil tumpukan berkas yang ada di laci meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya tepat di meja depan Changmin.

"Orang tua kandungmu sudah lama meninggal.. percuma kau mencarinya.. dan donor jantung yang seharusnya kau dapatkan sudah diambil orang lain"

Changmin hanya diam. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan fakta bahwa orang tua kandungnya telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja Changmin ttidak memberitahu Jaejoong akan hal itu karena khawatir hyungnya akan memintanya kembali ke Busan. Changmin tidak ingin Jaejoong menyiksa dirinya lagi dengan berusaha membahagiakan orang tua kandungnya. Hyungnya hanya akan menjadi budak jika mereka kembali ke sana.

Ia menarik nafas berat mencoba menghilangkan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Dengan berani ia merobek berkas yang di tunjukkan Yunho padanya mendatangkan tatapan terkejut dari pria berwajah kecil tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku Jung Yunho-sshii. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mengorek-ngorek informasi tentang kehidupan kami. Tapi aku... aku tidak sudi menyerahkan kakakku padamu.. Otak busukmu pasti sudah merencanakan hal buruk pada Hyungku. " ucap Changmin sinis.

Yunho tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Changmin. _Anak ini_...

"Jika aku menyerahkannya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anakku eoh?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan membesarkannya.,, dan ak..."

"Kau hanya namja penyakitan Shim.." Sinis YunHo "Umurmu bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal hari ini. setelah itu apa? Kau akan menelantarkan anakku? Yang benar saja... Istriku bekerja mati-matian untukmu yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa... kau terlalu sombong untuk ukuran namja miskin, Shim Changmin-Shii..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Changmin berteriak kasar saat ucapan-ucapan Yunho begitu menusuk.

"Hah... dengan apa kau akan menjaga anakku eoh? Kau fikir hyungmu akan baik-baik saja dengan kehamilannya? Kuberitahu satu hal... Hyungmu yang keras kepala seperti batu itu... dia bahkan hampir mati saat mempertahankan anak kami.."

Mata Changmin membelalak lebar. Berulangkali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pria Jung ini sedang menipunya mentah-mentah. Tidak... Jaejoong tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun. Tidak boleh...

Changmin terdiam mendengar ucapan bertubi-tubi dari pria es yang seharusnya tidak bicara tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang mendakwanya bersalah tanpa ampun atas kesalahan yang tak diperbuatnya.

"Kau menyadarinya tapi tidak mau menerima kondisimu, bukan? Jadi kau membiarkan hyungmu bekerja mati-matian sementara untuk menutupi rasa bersalahmu pada Jaejoong kau bekerja di kedai makanan..."

"Geumanhae..." Lirih Changmin akhirnya. Changmin merasakan jantungnya nyeri saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia berpegangan pada sisi meja kerja saat tubuhnya hampir oleng. Yunho menatap datar tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Dirinya merasa Changmin harus menerima kenyataan.

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu dia membawa anakku kemana-mana tapi masih harus bekerja keras demi mempertahankan kehidupanmu. Kau hanya adik angkat tapi dia menyayangimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong bahkan lebih memilih menyelamatkanmu daripada mempertahankan anak kami. Siapa yang melindungi siapa disini, Hah?" Bentak Yunho keras.

"Kau fikir aku akan membiarkannya?,.." YunHo mendekat pada Changmin yang kini hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Kau bukan melindunginya Shim... Tapi kau hanya membunuh Hyungmu pelan-pelan.."

DEG.. DEG... DEG...

"Akhh..."

Ia tidak mampu melawan ucapan Yunho yang tepat mengenai hatinya menghasilkan rasa nyeri di jantungnya. _Nega? Benarkah aku membunuhmu pelan-pelan Hyung-ah..._Changmin tertunduk cepat saat rasa sakit di jantungnya tidak mampu ia tahan lagi. Yunho baru saja akan memapah Changmin ketika pria tinggi itu menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku... " Changmin mencengkram dadanya kuat saat rasa nyeri itu bertambah. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. baru saja ia membuka memegang handle pintu tubuhnya sudah ambruk dengan teramat keras. Yunho yang mulai khawatir pada pria pengidap kelainan jantung tersebut melangkah cepat dan memapah Changmin. Pria itu berontak keras namun Yunho jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Yunho membaringkan Changmin di sofa ketika pria itu makin meringis kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku Shim..." Mulai YunHo mengabaikan kondisi Changmin. Ia yakin Changmin bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika.. kau akan menerima donor Jantung di sana. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat, jemputlah hyungmu. Jika saat itu tiba,,, akan kupastikan Jaejoong dalam kondisi baik-baik saja." Jelasnya cepat.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada hyungmu untuk menyelematkan nyawamu. Dan aku sedang berusaha menepatinya sekarang. Kau harus bekerja sama denganku. Jangan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan hyungmu.."

"Aku tidak sudi..." sinis Changmin "Lebih baik aku mati"

"GEURE!" Bentak Yunho kesal luar biasa "Mati saja sana dan buat hyungmu lebih menderita"

"Kau tidak mengerti Jung!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGETI SHIM!" Bentak Yunho keras. Demi Tuhan... kenapa pria jakung ini sangat keras kepala. Yunho merasa kepalanya panas. Ck! Susah sekali bicara dengan pria sok memiliki harga diri tinggi ini. ia terdiam sejenak. Tidak bisa! Changmin tidak aka setuju bekerja sama dengannya jika Changmin tidak melihat secara langsung apa yang telah JaeJoong lakukan demi melindunginya. Sial! Kenapa pengganggu ini harus pria jenius nan keras kepala macam Shim Changmin, eoh?

"Seoul Hospital 241..." Ucap Yunho "Datanglah kesana.. dan kau akan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan hyungmun demi melindungimu"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tangan Jaejoong masih betah memainkan rambut Jung Kook yang berbaring di sampingnya. Remaja tersebut tengah memainkan rugby di tangannya yang untuk ke 50 kalinya ia selesaikan. Bosan! Kenapa Hyungnya lama sekali?

"Ck! Akan kulaporkan pria es itu pada Appa" Sungutnya kesal.

"Wae? Kau masih mengadu pada Appamu jika merasa kesal akan sesuatu?" Tanya JaeJoong heran saat Jung Kook membawa-bawa nama Appa Jung.

"Ani.. aku hanya melaporkan hyung saja... Hyung hanya tunduk pada Appa.. Noona akan tahu betapa menyeramkannya Appa jika sudah bertemu dengannya"

Tak!

Jaejoong menyentil kening Jung Kook saat kata nista tersebut masih saja betah keluar dari bibir mungil pria polos tersebut. Jung Kook meringis sakit seraya menggosok-gosok keningnya. Sumpah! Ini sakit sekali! Batinnya kesal.

"aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau tetap memanggilku Noona" JaeJoong melotot tajam pada dik iparnya yang kini memasang wajah tidak rela sama sekali.

"Aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada Appaku!" Sungutnya.

"Geure.. laporkan saja!" Tantang Jaejoong.

"Hah... kau sama saja seperti YunHo hyung... ck. Geure... aku akan membahagaianaknmu, Jaejoong hyung... !"

"Haha.. anak pintar . seharusnya kau tidak bersikap manja lagi, Jung! Memangnya berapa umurmu eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong retoris. Ia hanya merasa heran kenapa anak 17 tahun di depannya ini masih saja suka merengek-rengek pada Appanya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan karakter Yunho yang cenderung sangat mandiri dan keras kepala di saat yang bersamaan.

"Karena saat bermanja-manja pada Appa adalah hal yang berharga bagiku" Ucap Jung Kook "Aku bahkan harus sekarat dulu baru bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang Appa... ini menyedihkan Jae Hyung.."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini. ia mendapati aura sendu mengelilingi tubuh Jung Kook saat membicarakan tentang Appanya. Refleks tangannya kembali membelai sayang kepala adik dari Jung Yunho tersebut.

"Wae Saeng-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Jung Kook menatap lekat-lekat pada pria menawan di depannya. Ia merasa begitu terlindungi saat menatap mata doe besar tersebut. Ia merasakan ada damai yang melingkupinya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan pesona kelereng hitam kelam dalam mata JaeJoong hyungnya. Tanpa ragu, Jung Kook mengangkat lengan bajunya sebatas siku. Ia memperlihatkan bekas sayatan tepat dipergelangan tangannya membuat mata JaeJoong membelalakkan mata doenya.

"Ini luka yang kubuat saat berusia 12 tahun Hyung.. aku mencobanya tiga kali tapi selalu gagal..." ucap Jung Kook. Ia tersenyum miris saat JaeJoong memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menatap dirinya.

"Jangan memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu hyung... aku bahkan pernah hampir mati karena menelan sebotol penuh obat penenang" ucap anak polos itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh? Bumonimmu akan bersedih jik..."

"Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah menyayangiku, hyung..." Jung Kook buru-buru memotong ucapan Jaejoong "Mereka tidak pernah menyayangiku sama sekali. Aku dan yunho hyung tidak tahu apa itu keluarga. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat hyungku tidak ubahnya patung saat berhadapan dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong ternganga tidak percaya. Hah... Luar biasa. Dia? Manusia es itu tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya? Yang benar saja? Tapi setidaknya kau hidup dalam kondisi serba berkecukupan, Jung yunho! batin Jaejoong. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah hidup miskin namun masih harus menerima perlakukan buruk juga dari orang tuanya.

"Aku bahkan sempat hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena setiap kali melihat Appa dan Eomma aku akan berteriak ketakutan. Mereka menyeramkan hyung... aku sering berhalusinasi... dan kadang-kadang aku berfikir aku bukanlah anak kandung Appa dan Eomma. Tapi Yunho hyung selalu memarahiku jika aku sudah berfikir demikian" Jung Kook terus saja berbicara tanpa menyadari ekspresi Jaejoong yang kini sudah memasang wajah sendu.

"Bagaimana rasanya saengie?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Nde?" Jung kook mengernyit heran.

"Setelah hampir mati dan hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa demi mendapatkan pengakuan dari bumonimmu. Sekarang bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mendapatkan kasih syang mereka eoh?"

Jung Kook tersenyum lebar seolah-hal yang diceritakannya tadi bukanlah hal menyedihkan yang dialaminya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menukarnya dengan apapun di muka bumi ini" ucapnya yakin "Rasanya sangat menenangkan hyung... apalagi saat appa memberi semangat ketika aku bertanding di lapangan. Aku merasa bangga padanya. Aku bahkan merasa ingin berteriak mengenalkan Appa pada semua orang di sana.." Ucap Jung Kook semangat.

"Eommamu?"

DEG..

Jung Kook langsung terdiam saat kata itu meluncu dari bibir kakak iparnya. Ia menunduk sejenak untuk menggeleng sesaat kemudian. Dia tida berani menatap hyungnya saat ia merasakan pandangan menyedihkan akan ia layangkan pad Jaejoong jika mengingat Eommanya masih saja sinis seperti dulu meskipun tidak separah saat ia masih kecil. Berbeda dengan Appanya yang mulai mneunujukka kasih sayangnya pad Jung Kook setelah anak polos ini hampir mati, eommanya justru terkesan tidak peduli sama sekali. Wanita anggun nan arrogant itu justru menyumpahi dirinya agar segera mati saja. Namun demikian, eommanya tidak berani lagi bicara kasar hingga terkesan frontal di depannya lebih-lebih jika ada Yunho di dekat mereka.

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jung Kook segera saja memeluk remaja tersebut. Ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya jika mengingat anasib anak ini dan adiknya tidak jauh berbeda. Hah... apa yang salah dengan orang tua mereka sehingga bumonim mereka tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang sama seperti orang tua pada umumnya yang seharunya menyayangi anak mereka?

".. Changmin-ah..." Lirih Jaejoong saat ia mengingat adiknya yang bahkan sudah dua hari ini tidak dikabarinya. Ia melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Jung Kook lekat-lekat. Ia harus menghubungi adiknya. Changmin bisa saja cemas setengah mati karena hyungnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kookie,,,, bolehkan hyung meminjam ponselmu? Aku harus menghubungi dongsaengku..." Ucapnya.

"Eoh? Tentu saja..." Jung Kook segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda berlayar datar tersebut.

"Igo hyung.." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menekan beberapa digit angka untuk menghubungi Changmin. Ia harap-harap cemas menunggu nada panggil adiknya yang tidak kunjung usai. Kemana anak itu? jangan sampai changmin sampai mencarinya kemana-kemana hingga lupa dengan kesehatannya.

'Yeoboseo...'

Jaejoong hampir saja memekik senang ketika mendengar suara Changmin.

"changmin-ah... Na ya..." Ucapnya cepat.

'Jae Hyung? Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu?'

Jaejoong terkikik senang menegetahui Changmin sepertinya sudah melupakan adegan pukul-memukul yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"Mianhae saeng... restoran Lee ahjussi benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang.. aku harus menginap karena Lee ahjussi tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika pegawainya justru telat datang"

Hening...

Jaejoong menunggu reaksi Changmin. Ia sempat khawatir adiknya tidak percaya dengan alasan yang dibuatnya.

'Geure...' sahut Changmin akhirnya 'Hyung,... kau... baik-baik saja bukan?'

Jaejoong menatap Jung Kook yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nde.. aku baik-baik saja seangie" Jawabnya.

'Jinjja?'

"Emm... hyungmu ini bahkan masih sangat sehat untuk bekerja. Kau tenang saja."

Jung Kook hampir saja berteriak protes saat Jaejoong bicara seperti itu namun Jaejoong buru-buru membungkan mulut anak polos tersebut dengan tangannya.

'jangan terlalu lelah hyung... nanti kau jatuh sakit hingga masuk rumah sakit bagaimana?'

"Yaaa! Aku tidak mungkin masuk rumah sakit.. tempat itu adalah musuh besarku..."

'Arra... kau bahkan takut pada jarum suntik'

"Nde... Hahahha.." Jaejoong tertawa keras mengabaikan Jung Kook yang mengukul-mukul lengannya karena sumpalan tangan Jaejoong sangat mengganggunya.

'hyung... kapan kau pulang?'

Jaejoong terdiam ketika Changmin akhirnya menanyakan hal itu. Jaejoong melepas bekapannya hingga Jung Kook menggerutu sebal.

"Itu...em..." Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Hari ini.. hyung akan pulang hari ini. kau tunggulah di rumah, Arra? Hyung akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Kau tahu hyung gajian hari ini bukan?" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Jung Kook tidak setuju hingga Jaejoong memberikan gesture pada Jung Kook untuk diam. Ia bergerak-gerak heboh khawatir suara Jung Kook terdengar oleh Changmin hingga kebohongan yang dilakukannya akan terbongkar detik ini juga.

'kau tidak perlu pulang hari ini hyung..'

"ANI! Kau pasti mengkonsumsi makanan instan dua hari ini. ini salahku karena tidak becus menjagamu. Tunggulah hyung di rumah,,.. Jangan kemana-mana Arra"

'Keunde hyu...'

"Ani Shim Changmin... Hyung tutup teleponnya. Istirahatlah... jangan memikirkan apapun, Arra... saranghae..."

Jaejoong langsung saja bangkit dari posisinya. Ia buru-buru mencari bajunya yang entah di mana mendatangkan tatapan protes dari Jung Kook.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Hyung" Ucapnya seraya mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan memakai baju sweter birunya. "Dokter belum mengizinkamu pulang"

"Hyung harus pulang, Kookie...tidak ada yang mengurus adikku di bahkan sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari. Dia bisa saja lupa minum obat jika bukan aku yang mengingatkannya"

"Memangnya adikmu masih bocah hingga dia harus diurus olehmu, eoh?" Sinis Jung kook.

"Kau tidak mengerti saengie..." Jaejoong mengenakan celana panjangnya setelah berhasil memasang sweternya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti hyung. Kau masih sakit. Yunho hyung akan membunuhku jika kau masih keras kepala seperti ini"

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu karena aku memaksa pulang. Dia hanya akan membunuhmu jika anak dalam perutku berada dalam bahaya. Aku janji akan menjaganya, eoh. Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi" ucap Jaejoong. Ia baru saja akan membuka handle pintu saat pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dahulu.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Yoochun yang kini menatap heran pada JaeJoong.

"Aku harus pulang Yoochun-ah... Changmin menungguku di rumah.."

"Kau belum sehat Jaejoong-ah.." Tolak Yoochun menghalangi jalan Jaejoong.

"Adikku tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Bagaimana kalau dia kambuh sementara aku tidak ada di sana eoh? Jangan menghalangiku... aku akan mati jika ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada Changmin.."

"Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu... kondisimu baru saja stabil"

Jaejoong menggeleng keras kepala. Ia menabrak tubuh Yoochun hingga dirinya berhasil keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut. Ia melangkah cepat namun terhenti beberapa saat setelahnya saat ia menemukan sosok tinggi suaminya berdiri dari jarak 3 meter dari tempatnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus saja melangkah hingga saat dirinya hampir melewati yunho, lengannya dicekal keras.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk keluar rumah sakit, eoh?" Tanya Yunho.

"Lepaskan Jung!"

"berhenti bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh, Kim!"

BUKKKK!

Jaejoong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya hingga pria jung tersebut terjatuh.

"Geure,,, aku memang orang bodoh. Saking bodohnya aku sudi mengandung anakmu hingga lupa dengan nasib adikku. Karena aku orang bodoh,, aku tidak bisa melawan saat kau menginjak-nginjak harga diriku... karena kebodohanku... aku menurutimu seperti budak. Aku tidak memiliki siapapa-siapa lagi Jung... aku hanya memiliki Changmin yang sudi menerima orang bodoh ini... jadi kumohon jangan menghalangiku.." Ucap Jaejoong pedih. Matanya memerah menahan tangis jika mengingat banyak sekali orang yag menghalangi jalannya.

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. _Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan dirimu sendiri dengan cara seperti ini Jae... _Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu benci pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menghargai dirinya sendiri.

"Geumanhae... " Ucapnya "bersikaplah egois untuk diirimu sendiri sekali saja.."

"Hidupku bukan hanya untuk diriku, Jung. Aku memiliki Adik yang harus aku jaga. Aku punya orang yang kusayangi yang harus kupertahankan hidupnya. Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti... kau tidak akan mengerti posisiku."

"Kau hanya buang-buang waktu"

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada hidup menjadi orang yang tidak berguna sama sekali"

"Anakku ak..."

"Aku akan menjaganya... aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak mempercayai mu... kau pasti akan melupakan kondisi anak kita jika sudah bersama dengan adikmu..."

"Aniya... aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho mengumpat di dalam hati mengetahui sikap keras kepala Jaejoong yang ternyata sama saja merepotkannya dengan Changmin.

"Changmin akan meninggalkanmu... " lirihnya. "Akan kupastikan Changmin meninggalkanmu, Kim"

Jaejoong tertawa sinis "Biar saja... aku tidak peduli.."

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan orang idiot!"

"Kau orang keseribu yang mengatakannya" Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dengan langkah cepat. Yunho terdiam

Ia menggeram marah. Entah kenapa rasa marahnya membuat kepalanya panas dan ingin sekali mengajar seseorang yang mati-matian dibela oleh istrinya. Yunho bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju dinding di samping kamar rawat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi dijadikan tempat bersembunyi sosok tinggi yang kini tengah menahan sakit. Ia hampir saja menghajar sosok tinggi tersebut jika saja sosok itu tidak mencengkram Dadanya sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air bening yang keluar dari matanya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hyungmu, SHIM!" bentak Yunho marah. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong berani membantahnya seperti itu hanya gara-gara sosok penyakitan yang kini menangis diam seraya menahan sakit.

Changmin tidak mampu menahan perasaannya saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan air matanya mengalir membuat kesadarannya di ambang batas. Wajah hyungnya terbayang-bayang hingga membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jaejoong seperti itu. sungguh... tidak ada lagi orang yang lebih berharga baginya selain dari hyung angkatnya itu. tapi apa yang sudah dilakukannya? _Jae Hyung_...

Hyungnya yang sedari kecil menggendongnya di punggung. Hyungnya yang bahkan bedarah-darah untuknya ketika sang Appa melempar Vas bunga ke arahnya. Hyungnya yang meninggalkan orang tuanya demi menemaninya mencari kedua orang tua kandungnya. Yunho benar,,, Changmin sangat tahu betapa JaeJoong tidak siap meninggalkan orang tuanya di Busan sana. Namun gara-gara dirinya, Jaejoong melakukan semua hal itu. Aniya... tidak bisa tetap seperti ini... Hyungnyan tidak boleh menderita lebih dari ini...

BRUK!

Yunho terkejut ketika Changmin berlutut di depannya. Sosok itu menangis hebat hingga bahunya bergetar keras.

"aku bersumpah akan mengabdi padamu seumur hidupku... Kumohon... " Lirih Changmin dengan suara serak.. "Kumohon jaga hyungku... hiks.. jebal... aakhh... hiks... jae hyung..." Changmin kembali menangis saat bayangan hyungnya melintas nyata di dalam otaknya.

Yunho terdiam.

Konyol...

Persaudaraan kalian benar- benar konyol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tolong jangan protes... saya kehilangan semangat nulis pada adegan ini. jadi ngerasa bersalah. Wae? WAEE? *marahin diri sendiri. Saya tidak bermaksud menyiksa para pemain, tapi beneran deh.. itu kebutuhan cerita. Ahaha... give me payback guys? Saya ingin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang scene ini? kecewa? Seneng? Sedih, atakau bagaimana?


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themsefs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ typos... dll**

**Ini chapther nyampe 20 lembar brur.. bacanya pelan-pena aja**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What was Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jaejoong baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk adiknya yang hingga saat ini masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat meja makan telah penuh dengan makanan yang dimasaknya. Ia duduk sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. Jaejoong memukul-mukul bahunya pelan untuk mengendurkan ototnya yang tegang.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu Changmin. 3 jam... ia telah menunggu Changmin selama itu. untuk pertama kalinya Changmin membiarkannya menunggu sekian lama. Jaejoong sempat khawatir adiknya mungkin saja mengalami hal buruk di luar sana hingga telat pulang seperti ini. Ia hendak menghubungi changmin lagi namun urung dilakukanya saat ia mengingat Changmin akan sangat marah saat dirinya memperlakukan adiknya tersebut layaknya bocah yang akan tersesat jika tidak dituntun.

Jaejoong melayangkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding. Pukul 7 tepat. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Sebentar lagi... adiknya mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi..

Klek...

"Changmin-ah.." Refleksnya berteriak senang saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan langsung saja merebut tas Changmin yang senantiasa di bawa adiknya tersebut saat bekerja.

"Ya.. kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu.. Kajja... kau harus makan... " Ucap Jaejoong ceria. Sungguh... melihat adiknya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja membuat dirinya bahagia. Ia meletakkan tas Changmin di kursi dan menuntun adiknya untuk duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku hampir saja menghubungimu, tahu? Kau kemana saja eoh?" Tanya JaeJoong yang mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan pelan dari Changmin. Takut adiknya sudah terlampau lelah untuk bicara, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk adiknya yang kini hanya menurut saja dituntun olehnya.

"Semua masakan kesukaanmu... kau harus makan yang banyak, Arra?" Ucap jaejoong sambil mengambil lauk untuk Changmin. Karena terlalu senang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari adiknya yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Pria 26 tahun tersebut bahkan tidak bicara apa-apa saat hyungnya memberikan mangkuk makan padanya. Jaejoong terus saja berceloteh seolah-olah diam adiknya sudah lumrah ia terima.

"Kau sudah minum obat hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap hyungnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"joha... persediaan obatmu hampir habis, Saeng. Tunggulah besok, eoh? Hyung akan membelikannya untukmu. Jadi kau jangan bekerja. Mintalah libur pada Park Ahjussi. Atau kau mau hyung yang memintakan izin untukmu?"

Changmin menunduk dalam. Ia merasa sangat berat mendengar untaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir hyungnya. Wae? Kenapa harus hyungnya yang mengalami hal seperti ini? di antara milyaran orang di muka bumi ini, mengapa harus hyung berhati lembutnya yang menerima nasib menyedihkan ini?

Ia tahu hyungnya selalu sja menerima perlakukan buruk dari orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Cinta yang berat sebelah? Entah... Changmin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang tersebut. Namun bedanya ia melakukan hal itu demi kebaikan hyung cantiknya yang kini bahkan tengah mengandung. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika hyungnya harus menderita hanya demi mempertahankannya.

Dari awal Jaejoong memang sudah menunjukkan rasa sayang yang berlebihan padanya. Terbisa terluka saat membelanya, terbiasa diperbudak orang demi mendapatan lembaran-lembaran konyol yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hyungnya bahkan sudah terbiasa menghina dirinya sendiri untuk berperang mulut dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai orang bodoh yang telah memelihara adik penyakitan seperti dirinya.

Tidak... Changmin akan mengakhiri semuanya sampai di sini. Jika kepergiannya dari sang hyung berarti kebahagiaan hyungnya, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Hyung...' Ucapnya lirih.

"Em?" sahut Jaejoong pendek masih dengan aura senang di wajahnya.

Changmin menarik nafas berat dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengunyah makanannya.

"aku sudah menemukan orang tua kandungku..."

DEG...

Tak...

Sumpit di tangan Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja saat kalimat terlarang tersebut meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Jaejoong seperti kehilangan jiwanya untuk beberapa saat hingga dirinya hanya mampu diam saat adiknya enggan menatap dirinya.

"Nde?" Tanyanya ling lung berharap ia salah dengar. Ia berharap Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dua detik yang lalu hingga dirinya bisa memastikan bahwa adiknya memang hanya diam dan menikmati masakannya.

"Orang tuaku ada Okinawa, hyung." Lanjut Changmin.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar dengan gelisah. Ia membenahi letak duduknya karena mulai merasa khawatir atas kelanjutan kalimat yang akan siampaikan oleh adiknya. Baru saja... baru saja ia merasa bahagia karena Changmin tampak memaafkannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang adiknya mengatakan hal ini? kenapa Changmin mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah ingin di dengarnya sama sekali karena dirinya tahu bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan tejadi jikalau sampai adiknya menemukan orang tua kandunganya.

"Dan aku bermaksud akan mencari mereka di sana"

ANDWE...

Jaejoong hampir saja berteriak menolak keputusan Changmin tersebut. Namun ia hanya diam saat kesadaran dirinya tentang posisinya yang hanya sebagai kakak angkat tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan Changmin. Ia tersenyum masam berharap Changmin tak melihat raut bahagia 'palsu' di wajahnya. Adiknya yang jenius terlalu pintar untuk percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menerima keputusan Changmin dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kapan?" Tanyanya pelan "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Changmin menahan nafas sejenak. Ia memberanikan dirinya menatap sang Hyung yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Besok.."

Jaejoong ternganga tidak percaya. Secepat itu? yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan masih saling baku hantam 2 hari yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu secepat itu dan tanpa ada peingatan sama sekali?

"Kenapa cepat sekali Saengi? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu.." Ucap jaejoong pedih. Bukan... bukan kalimat itu yang ingin di ucapkannya. Ia ingin mangatakan bahwa dirinya bahkan belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kehalangan satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi. Namun changmin akan merasa terbebani jika dirinya dengan egois mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa Jae Hyung... tidak perlu sama sekali.."

Changmin ingin sekali merobek mulutnya sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu namun ia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengambil kimchi di meja makan untuk kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Matanya panas saat ia menemukan hyungnya bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kriet...

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meremas-remas kepalan tangannya.

"ah.. ak.. aku akan merapikan kopermu... kau...kau lanjutkanlah acara makanmu.. hyung sudah selesai..." Ucap Jaejoong serak dan gagap seketika. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar tidur satu-satunya di apartement sederhana tersebut. Ia marasakan kakinya gemetar dan hampir saja tubuhnya tumbang jika ia tidak bertahan dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamarnya. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar setelah dirinya sanggup untuk berjalan lagi.

Ia terduduk diam di atas ranjang dengan pandangan kosong sama sekali. Ia menatap pada telapak tangannya yang memucat. _Seharusnya kau bahagia, kim.. bukankah inilah mimpi adikmu? Menemukan orang tua kandungnya? Ah.. benar... seharusnya kau bahagia.. _nasihat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun tidak.. ia bukan bahagia... karena matanya sudah sukses menampakkan bulir-bulir bening yang siap jatuh.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju lemari dan menurunkan koper besar yang merupakan milik Changmin. Tangannya dengan cekatan memilih baju-baju adiknya untuk ia masukkan ke dalam koper. Ia membawa barang-barang tersebut ke atas ranjang untuk di rapikan. Ia melipat baju-baju tersebut masih dengan pandangan kosong tanpa binar bahagia yang beberapa jam yang lalu melingkupi hatinya. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya hampir kebas dengan udara dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Dalam benaknya ia memikirkan apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan Changmin saat berada di Okinawa nanti. Apa yang akan di lakukannya tanpa Changmin? Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Ah... Changmin sudah besar Jae.. mungkin saja di Jepang sana orang tuanya akan memiliki biaya untuk operasi jantungnya... tapi bagaimana jika orang tua kandung Changmin ternyata tidak lebih kaya darinya? Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil uang yang selalu di simpannya di dalam lemari. Ia membungkus uang tersebut dengan kain putih bersih dan memasukkan seluruh uang yang dikumpulkannya selama 4 tahun tersebut. Yah... adiknya harus sehat. Meskipun bersama orang tua kandungnya jauh di Jepang sana.. Jaejoong harus tetap menjamin bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja...

Adikmu.. Jae...

Dia...

Tes...

"Hiks..."

Tes... tes...

"Changmin-ah... hiks..."

Air mata yang sedari tadi enggan dikeluarkannya akhirnya mengalir juga. Ia dengan cepat membekap mulutnya khawatir suara isakannya akan terdengar hingga luar kamar. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat itu juga. Perasaan pedih menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Apakah ini sudah nasibnya? Selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang tulus di sayanginya? Wae?

"Kajima Saengie... Jebal... Jebal... Kajima... hiks.., Changmin-ah...akhh..." Jaejoong meremas rambutnya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya enggan pergi. Dirapalkannya nama sang adik bagaikan mantra yang bisa mencegah kepergian adiknya. Ia membiarkan airmatanya lolos begitu saja tanpa hambatan. Dilupakannya prinsip yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Pria tidak seharusnya menangis dengan begitu mudahnya.. namun kini... ia... bahkan menangis layaknya anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya.

Mungkin saja... Bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka.

Pun di luar kamarnya...

"Mianhae...hiks...kumohon jangan seperti ini hyung-ah.."

Sosok tinggi itu menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hampir saja dirinya menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeluk hyungnya erat-erat jika tidak mengingat hal tersebut bisa saja menghancurkan hidup hyungnya untuk kedua kalinya. Aniya... hyungnya harus bahagia.. apapun yang terjadi... hyungnya harus merasakan apa itu dicintai tanpa dirinya harus menjadi korban atas cinta itu sendiri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pastikan dia kembali ke rumah sakit dan mendapat perawatan hingga seminggu ke depan, Jun" perintah Yunho saat ia baru saja selesai menerima panggilan dari Changmin. Ah.. jangan anggap dirinya begitu tega membiarkan istrinya menderita dengan sebegitu besarnya. Harus ada tumbal untuk pemainan yang dilakukannya ini. Yunho tidak ingin kalah... apapun yang terjadi dia harus memenangkan permainan konyol ini. anaknya harus berada dalam jarak aman agar ia bisa memastikan anaknya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya sama sekali.'

'_Kau harus menahannya , Jaejoongie... apapun yang terjadi, changmin akan meninggalkan mu dan anak kita... dia harus menjadi tumbal atas apa yang aku rencankaan... apa yang kau rasakan sekarang sudah aku rasakan jauh sebelum kau bertemu denganku'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Jika boleh, ia tidak ingin waktu berjalan sedemikian cepatnya. Dirinya merasakan sesak saat membuka mata pagi ini. dengan langkah terseret-seret ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hening...

Ia bahkan tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam apartement sederhana tersebut. Matanya mencoba mencari keberadaan adiknya namun.. Kosong... ia merasakan sesak di dadanya betambah dengan sedemikian rupa hingga ia mengira dirinya lupa cara untuk bernafas saat ini juga.

"Changmin-ah... odiega?" Tanyanya pelan. Suaranya serak dikarenakan menangis hebat semalam. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering, namun ia harus menemukan adiknya. Mungkin saja Changmin masih ada di sini bukan? Tidak mungkin Changmin pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Adiknya belum sarapan... adiknya bisa sakit jika pergi sepagi ini.. adiknya bisa saja...

"Minnie... Changmin-ah...odiega dongsaeng-ah... Na..."

DEG...

_Kau sudah gila Kim.._.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mengitari ruang apartementnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak perlu bekerja lagi dikarenakan suaminya tidak mengizinkan ia menginjak tempat kerjanya. Dan adiknya yang menjadi alasannya untuk bekerja mati-matian sekalipun kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan begitu saja tanpa ada kalimat pamit sama sekali.

"Ukhh..." Jaejoong memegang perutnya saat ia merasakan rasa nyei yang kemarin menghantamnya datang lagi. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit. Jangan katakan anaknya kembali berulah? Ah... kau tidak boleh terlalu tertekan, Kim. Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menerima kepergian adiknya hingga kini ia merasakan sesak dalam dadanya.

"Aegya... kumohon..." ucapnya perih berharap rasa nyeri tersebut hilang.

"AAKKHH!"

BRUKKK...

Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai saat rasa sakit tersebut membuat kakinya gemetar hebat. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat menahan nyeri. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk besandar di dinding apartementnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengambil nafas pelan saat ia merasakan dirinya kesulitan bernafas. _Yunho akan membunuhku_... batinnya. Ia sudah berjanji jika anak mereka akan baik-baik saja meskipun ia pulang menjaga adiknya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Yunho akan memakinya habis-habisan jika anak mereka berada dalam bahaya lagi sama seperti kemarin.

Cukup lama Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Saat ia merasakan mulai mereda, ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengenakan kaos longgar kemudian menyambar jaketnya. Ia harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga. Jika tidak, maka dapat dipastikan rasa sakit yag akan di deritanya akan jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakitnya yang sekarang.

Jaejoong keluar dari apartemennya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Berulangkali ia berpegangan pada pegangan tangga yang membawanya turun hingga ke trotoar jalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya mencoba menghentikan taksi yang melintas di depannya.

"Seoul Hospital" ucap Jaejoong cepat saat ia merasa perutnya makin nyeri. Mungkin saja saat ia berjalan di tangga tadi membuat kontraksi pada perutnya bertambah.

"Ukhh... ak..." Jaejoong mencengkaram perutnya kuat menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya supir taksi di depannya yang khawatir melihat penumpangnya berkeringat dingin seperti itu.

"Ahh... ahjussi... bi.. bisakah ahjussi lebih cepat.. Mianhae... " Ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Y.. ye..." Jawab supir taksi tersebut seraya menambah kecepatannya. Ia sesekali memeriksa penumpangnya melalui kaca spion depannya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan sosok yang tengah menahan sakit itu. ia seperti akan meregang nyawa. Wajahnya sudah seputih kapas dikarenakan saking pucatnya.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Seoul Hospital dan dengan cepat supir taksi tersebut memapah JaeJoong untuk keluar.

"Ahjussi.. gwanchana... aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong hampir lemas. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak terhadap pria paruh baya yang nampak kesusahan memapah tubuh tingginya.

"Tak apa-apa... kau harus segera mendapat perawatan.." ucap supir tersebut.

"Keunde..."

"ani,,..Kajja..." Supir tersebut memapah pelan tubuh Jaejoong yang nampak kesusahan saat berjalan. Mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit mewah tersebut seraya sang Ahjusshi berteriak-teriak memanggil petugas. Seorang pria muda yang baru saja melintas menghentikan langkahnya dan membantu sang ahjussi untuk memapah tubuh yang bahkan kini tampak tidak sanggup berjalan lagi.

"Waeireseyo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Mollayo... dowajuseyo... dia tampak sangat kesakitan..." Ucap supir taksi tersebut berharap pria muda yang membantunya untuk memapah Jaejoong cepat melakukan sesuatu.

"Suster! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong itu geram saat petugas di sekitarnya hanya mampu menonton petugas segera berlari menyiapkan ranjang dorong kemudian meletakkan tubuh lemah itu di sana.

"Park Yoochun... kumohon panggil dokter Park yoochun untukku.." Ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. Namja muda tersebut termangu sejenak untuk kemudian mengangguk setelahnya. Ia ikut berlari mengikuti ranjang yang membawa tubuh Jaejoong seraya menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya. Nampaknya ia sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'Yeob...'

"YAAA!JIDAT! NEO EODIGA!" Teriaknya nyaring membuat petugas yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut bukan main.

'Suie... waeyo?'

"Kurasa pasienmu butuh bantuan! Cepat turun ke lantai 2! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau terlambat, Park Yoochun!" ucap pria yang dipanggil Suie olehYoochun tadi.

'siapa maksudmu, Chagy?' tanya Yoochun di seberang sana.

Namja itu menatap Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"ireumi mwoyeyo?" Tanyanya pelan pada sosok lemah tersebut.

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong..." Jawabnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii. Dia mencarimu. Kau tidak becus sama sekali sebagai seorang dokter, Jidat! Cepat turun!" Teriak namja itu lagi yang nampaknya sudah lupa tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ting!

Lift yang berada tepat di sampingnya terbuka menampakkan sosok dokter muda yang sedari tadi dibentak-bentaknya.

"Ya Kim Junsu! Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada kekasih mu?" Tanya Yoochun kesal. Yoochun tampak berusaha bernafas satu-satu saat dirinya merasa sesak gara-gara berlari-lari dari lantai 4 tempatnya bersantai-santai tadi.

"Kau memintaku sopan padamu? Sebaiknya kau rawat pasienmu terlebih dahulu.." omel Junsu. Ia membiarkan Yoochun menggantikan tempatnya di sisi Jaejoong saat pria bermarga Park tersebut menggantikan posisinya.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini menatapnyanya.

"Wae? Kau mengalaminya lagi? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun cepat seraya mengikuti ranjang dorong yang membawa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunho... kumohon jangan memberitahunya... " Lirihnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menangis saat sosok di depannya mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya... sekarang kau harus tenang.. apapun yang telah terjadi sebelumnya... kumohon lupakanlah dahulu, Jae.. demi bayimu..."

_Minnie-ah... apa yang terjadi pada hyungmu yang lemah ini... nae dongsaeng... aku bahkan hampir lupa apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu... hyung tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikanmu...dorawa... jebal..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shi wan menatap heran pada sosok anak bungsu (tirinya) yang kini sedang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas di depannya. Sosok polos namun keras kepala tersebut mengadu padanya tentang tingkah Yunho kemarin sore.

"dia mengatai istrinya sebagai orang idiot Appa!" omelnya kesal. "Kurasa manusia es itu sudah lupa dengan tatakrama menjaga ucapan saat berbicara!" ucap jung kook.

"Hyungmu memang tidak memiliki Jiwa, Kookie" Sahut Shi Wan membenarkan ucapan putranya.

"Benarkan.. Appa setuju bukan! Sebaiknya kita gantung saja manusia patung itu di tamsan Tower, Appa!"

"HaHahahaha!" Shi Wan tertawa keras saat putra polosnya berbicara layaknya bocah yang mengadu tentang kenakalan teman sekelasnya. Ia secara refleks mengacak-ngacak rambut jung kook yang kini berteriak protes.

"Appa... kau beruntung memiliki menantu seperti Jae hyung" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ah Jinja?"

"Em.. " Jung Kook mengangguk "Jaejoong hyung harus tinggal di sini supaya Appa tidak kesepian."

"Kami tidak akan tinggal di sini Kookie!" Celetuk Yunho yang sedari tadi diam saja saat sang dongsaeng mengadukannya pada Appa mereka. Tangannya sibuk menekan keyboard laptopnya. Ia bahkan tidak menatap adiknya saat bicara.

"YAA! Siapa yang meminta persetujuanmu, eoh?" Teriak Jung kook kesal. Jujur saja, sudah hampir 11 jam ia mendiamkan kakakknya karena ngambek setelah ucapan-ucapan kasar dilayangkan Yunho pada Jaejoong kemarin. Ia menyesalkan mengapa kakaknya tega melakukan hal demikian pada namja yang hatinya bahkan terlalu lembut tersebut.

"Dia istriku... tentu saja dia akan menuruti ucapanku" ucap Yunho yakin.

"Diam Hyung! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengurusnya"

"Dia yang akan mengurusku, Kookie... aku suaminya... "

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus hyungku, eoh? Dia bahkan sedang hamil"

"Itulah gunanya kau memiliki uang. Dan itulah gunanya banyak orang yang di sebut pembantu"

"Hyung tidak bisa melakukannya!" Teriak Jung Kook kesal. Ingin sekali ia membanting Laptop sialan yang mengalihkan perhatian Hyungnya tersebut.

"aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau, jung Kook-shii" Ucap YunHo pedas.

"Aku membencimu!" teriaknya lagi.

"Nde.. Na do Saranghae.. Nae dongsaeng..." Balas Yunho seraya tersenyum. Ah.. dia hanya sedang menggoda dongsaengnya yang polos. Hana.. dul... set...

"Ukhhh! APPAA!" Jung kook segera saja merengek-rengek lagi pada Appanya "Lihat Yunho hyung! Kita harus menggantungnya! Aku ingin membunuhnya saja!" teriaknya.

_See... kau tidak berubah, Saengie.._

"Baiklah... kita akan menggantungnya!" ucap Shi wan.

"Jinjja? Kajja Appa.. aku akan menyiapkan talinya!"

"Guere.. kalau begitu Appa akan menyekap hyungmu terlebih dahulu"

"Hahaha... lalu kita sumpal dia dengan kaos kaki milik Appa.."

"Aiihss... kau mau bilang kaos kaki apa bau begitu?"

"Nde."

"Ya! Jeon Jung Kook"

"Hahahaha... Appa harus menerimanya!" `

Yunho menatap dua orang yang kini sedang merencanakan hal-hal nisat padanya sambil tertawa-tawa di depan televisi. Dongsaengnya tertawa lebar saat Shi Wan menjitak kepalanya. Bahagia? Tentu saja! Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di perlakukan dengan sayang seperti itu. meskipun...

_Tetaplah seperti itu, Appa... meskipun apa yang kau tunjukkan pada jung kook hanya sandirawamu... tidak apa-apa.. adikku bisa merasakannya... dia tidak boleh merasakan apa yang aku rasakan... kasih sayangmu yang ingin aku terima harus kau limpahkan sepenuhnya padanya... pada adikku yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Appa kandungnya dan tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan eommanya...mungkin nanti... kau akan memperlakukan anakku dengan cara yang sama dengan caramu memperlakukan Jung kook saat ini..._

Tringg...

Suara dering ponselnya membuat Yunho mengambil benda berlayar datar tersebut. Nama Jun terpampang membuat Yunho memiliki firasat buruk akan kabar yang akan didengarnya. Ia memasang earphone bluethootnya kemudian menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hmmm..."

'Jaejoong-shii masuk ke rumah sakit lagi, sajangnim...'

Tep...

Tangan Yunho secara refleks berhenti mengetik. Wajahnya mengeras seketika.

'tapi Park Yoochun-shii sudah mengurusnya. Jaejoong-shii dalam keadaan stabil sekarang' ucap jun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya YunHo.

'Keadaan Jaejoong-shii kembali tidak stabil kemungkinan karena tertekan dengan kepergian Changmin-shii, sajangnim'

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap ke arah Jung Kook dan Shi wan.

"Aku akan segera ke sana... kau boleh pergi Jun. Urus keberangkatan Changmin siang ini juga" ucap Yunho. ia masih mengingat pria tinggi yang hingga kini menghuni kamar hotelnya. Yah... Changmin sedang berada dalam pengawasannya saat ini dikarenakan keberangkatan Changmin terjadwal pukul dua siang nanti. Sebentar lagi... hanya beberapa jam dari sekarang. Yunho bersumpah akan membuat pria yang sudah menangis hebat seraya memohon-mohon padanya tersebut harus terselamatkan.. apapun yang terjadi, shim Changmin harus kembali dengan keadaan sehat dan menjemput hyungnya.. karena ia... Yunho tidak dapat memastikan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong nanti saat dirinya menyerahkan anak mereka pada keluarganya...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Suara bisik-bisik memenuhi koridor rumah sakit saat sosok minim ekspresi tersebut berjalan pelan. Ia hanya beberapa saat melempar pandangan protes saat wanita-wanita yang menatapnya secara insten tersebut secara terang-terangan menghalangi jalannya. Inilah salah satu alasan Yunho membenci keramaian. Apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya harus menatapnya dengan cara menggelikan seperti itu?

Kaki panjang tersebut berhenti melangkah saat ia menemukan nomer kamar tempat istrinya di rawat. Yunho memutar handle pintu pelan. Ia memasuki kamar serba putih yang dihuni oleh sosok menawan yang kini hanya diam tampak tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan terdiam saat menemukan pandangan kosong Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Seolah-olah baru menyadari keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. ia hanya diam dan tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

"aku sudah menduganya.. kau tidak akan bisa menepati janjimu" Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya tanpa ekpresi yang berarti. Melihat wajah JaeJoong yang tanpa binar tersebut membuat Yunho merasa tidak senang sama sekali. Ia bahkan berharap JaeJoong akan menghajarnya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa makananmu masih utuh, eoh?" tanya Yunho saat matanya menangkap nampan berisi makan siang istrinya bahkan masih utuh. Hening... Jaejoong tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Yunho mengambil makanan tersebut dan mencoba untuk menyuapi Jaejoong. Awalnya ia mengira Jaejoong akan menolak, namun ternyata Jaejoong menurut layaknya bocah. Hal ini bukannya membuat Yunho tenang ia malah merasa sangat sesak. Perasaan macam apa ini? apakah ini perasaan bersalah karena telah menghancurkan hidup namja ini sedemikian rupa? Aniya... kau hanya berusaha membantunya untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, Jung. Batin Yunho menghibur diri sendiri. Ia enggan mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Mianhae..."

Suara serak dan lirih itu akhirnya keluar juga. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata sayu yang bahkan nampak memerah saat itu juga. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho disaat air matanya yang keras kepala mengalir tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

"Waeyo? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya yunho. ia yakin Jaejoong merasa heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih lembut. Namun ia tidak peduli. Jaejoong harus ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengaliri pelipisnya. Kenapa kau begitu cengeng sekarang, Jaejoong-ah? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yunho dengan sangat hati-hati mengahapus air mata tersebut. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jung? Kau kemanakan sisa-sisa kebahagiaan namja ini? batinnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku selalu berakhir seperti ini, Yunho-ya" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. "dulu ketika aku diusir bumonimku aku tidak merasa sesakit ini, tapi sekarang... saat adikku meninggalkanku aku bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas...aku menyedihkan aniya?"

Yunho hanya diam. Ia biarkan saja Jaejoong berkata sesuka hatinya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Jaejoong akan puas nantinya. Yunho sangat tahu alasan Changmin yang tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong. Changmin tak ingin hyungnya berharap terlalu banyak dari operasi ini. terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi termasuk kematiannya karena operasi yang gagal. Jaejoong akan jauh lebih hancur jika mengetahui operasi jantung tersebut gagal adiknya hanya akan pulang sebagai jasad. Lebih baik seperti ini.. hyungnya akan berfikir dirinya bahagia dengan orang tua kandungnya.

"Ah.. mungkin aku kurang baik sebagai seorang kakak... Nde... Changmin meninggalkanku karena aku bukan hyung yang baik untuknya... katakan padaku... apakah aku juga bukan istri yang baik untukmu? Mungkin saja nanti aku akan menjadi orang tua yang buruk untuk anak kita. Aku sudah mencelakakannya dua kali, Yunho-ah."

"Ani... kau sudah sangat baik untuk menjadi seorang hyung, kau juga sudah cukup baik untuk menjaga anak kita... kau su.."

"Jangan menghiburku!" Bantah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum miris "aku tidak akan heran jika nanti kau juga akan memenigggalkan kami..."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho mulai berang.

"aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan Yun, nanti.. kau juga akan bosan padaku. Aku tidak akan bisa melayanimu sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang istri. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetaplah seorang namja.."

"Arra.. lalu apa hakmu bicara seperti itu?"

"aku sedang memberitahumu... tidak apa-apa jika kau meninggalkanku nanti... kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah... ak..."

"Kau benar-benar sok tahu, Kim Jaejoong" Geram Yunho. dalam sekejap ia membungkam bibir yang terlau banyak bicara tersebut dengan bibir hatinya. Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia membiarkan bibirnya dilahap habis oleh namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"bisakah kau mengahargai dirimu sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu begitu merasa rendah dihadapan orang lain.." Ucap yunho yang enggan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku lelah Yunho-ya... aku merasa semuanya sia-sia..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa tidak akan mampu lagi berbicara lebih dari ini. ia membiarkan Yunho membelai lembut keningnya untuk kemudian mengecup lembut bagian itu. ia tidak peduli lagi. Biar saja..biar...

"Istirahatlah... aku akan menjagamu di sini"

_Hajima..._

_Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini. aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Tak terasa Jaejoong hampir dua minggu berada di rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah stabil sebenarnya jika saja moodnya yang mudah sekali memburuk diabaikan. Ia berulang kali marah-marah tidak jelas, melamun tak jelas, dan kini namja hamil itu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Nampaknya ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan kamar serba putih yang dulu merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Ia benci rumah sakit, namun kini tempat tersebut sudah menjadi rumahnya. Ia enggan pulang ke apartemen dikarenakan ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia juga enggan menuruti perintah Yunho untuk tinggal di rumah mereka karena Jaejoong beanggapan rumah baru yang dibeli Yunho hanya akan membuatnya streess. Ia benci tempat sepi, dan suaminya yang terhormat itu malah membeli rumah yang sangat jauh dari kota dan letaknya berjauhan dengan tetangga mereka. Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan pernah menepati rumah tersebut.

"Aku akan membeli rumah lagi untuk kita" Ucap Yunho sambil menyuapi JaeJoong sepotong apel yang baru saja dikupasnya. Heran? Hah.. itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yunho bebarapa hari ini. ia bertransformasi sebagai suami serba guna hanya gara-gara alasan konyol yag dibuat oleh istrinya. Entahlah.. jaejoong jadi sangat suka mengatur-ngaturnya setelah kepergian changmin. Mungkin saja hal itu disebabkan karena Jaejoong tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk bersikap sok patuh pada Yunho.

"Guere.. belilah rumah sebanyak yang kau mau.. aku tidak akan tinggal di sana"

Tak!

Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong karena kesal dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa kau mau tinggal di rumah sakit ini selamanya? Orang-orang akan mengira aku miskin jika kau terus tinggal di sini" Omelnya diluar kendali.

PLAK!

Jaejoong dengan kesal membalas dengan menjitak kepala Yunho. alhasil yunho melotot tidak percaya atas perlakuan tak hormat yang diterimanya tersebut.

"Jangan memancingku, Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa makin berat. Jujur saja, kehamilan ini membuatnya sangat kerepotan, namun ia tidak mengeluh, ia hanya akan menunjukkan rasa kesalnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan manusia es di depannya ini.

"aku hanya memintamu untuk tinggal di rumah saja"

"Andwe! Kau saja yang tinggal di sana! Aku benci tinggal sendiri" balas Jaejoong sambil memunggungi Yunho.

Owhh! Ini gila! Batin Yunho saat ia justru terlihat seperti seorang suami yang membujuk istrinya yang tengah merajuk.

"Jae.. dengar.. kau akan tinggal denganku. Kau tidak tinggal sendiri"

"Kau akan sibuk di kantor, Yun!"

"Jae! " Bentak yunho karena Jaejoong enggan menatapnya "Ada pembantu yang akan menemanimu..."

"Aku tidak butuh pembantu!"

CK!

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tahu begini ia tidak akan pernah bersikap lembek pada Jaejooong karena namja itu justru semakin menjadi dan kini malah ia yang balik diperintah-perintah. Hey! Siapa yang budak siapa yang tuan di sini eoh?

Cklek...

"Eoh? Kau di sini Yunho-Shii?" ... Sosok namja yang telah menolong Jaejoong 2 minggu yang lalu muncul sambil membawa beberapa kantong kresek berwarna putih.

"Junsu-ya.." Panggil jaejoong senang. Namja yang dipanggilnya Junsu tersebut tersenyum.

"Jae hyung... Jidat bilang hari ini kau akan melakukan USG"

"Ah jinjja? Yoochun tidak bilang apa-apa padaku"

"Aku yang mengajukannya" Celetuk Yunho. ia masih betah menyuapi Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya geram.

"Bukankah aku sudah mnegatakannya padamu bahwa kita akan melakukan USG setelah kau sehat?"

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu agar mau ikut pulang bersamamu bukan?"

"Nde"

"YAA JUNG!"

"Jae Hyung.. kenapa kau membantah perintah suamimu? Turuti saja."Ucap Junsu sok membela sosok es di depannya.

"Jangan membelanya Junsu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya mahluk es ini".

Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dengan gesture yang tidak sopan sama sekali. Ia selalu merasa tidak suka Jika Junsu sudah membela Yunho. entah kenapa mahluk polos dan kekanakan yang merupakan pacar Park yoochun ini suka sekali membela suaminya. bukan... jangan salah sangka dulu. Jaejoong bukan cemburu pada Yunho yang mendapat pembela, hanya saja, Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak masuk akal jika Junsu justru membela orang yang tidak mungkin mendapatkan pendukung. Yunho itu adalah mahluk tanpa ekspresi, jadi siapa yang akan membelanya eoh? Tidak akan ada orang yang nyaman dekat dengannya, kecuali Jung Kook.

"Dia hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu hyung.. seandainya saja Jidat bisa melakukannya untukku juga maka aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya" sambung Junsu saat ia merasa Jaejoong akan tetap memepertahankan sikap keras kepalanya.

Tak...

Yunho meletakkan dengan kasar piring berisi buah yang tadi disuapkannnya pada Jaejoong.

"Lakukan apapaun yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kalau kau memang merasa ingin tinggal di sini, lakukan saja. Tapi ingat... anakku harus baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho datar. Tanpa berkata apapun ia melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini terdiam. Ck! Dia kembali lagi. Batinnya sebal saat ekspresi dingin Yunho yang sudah menghilang dua minggu ini malah kembali muncul. Kesabaran suaminya itu nampaknya sudah habis hingga sikap lembutnya perlahan menghilang.

"Kau sedang hamil tapi tetap saja keras kepala hyung" Ucap Junsu. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong dan menatap pria hamil itu lekat-lekat. Berbagai macam fikiran melintas dalam kepalanya. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok di depannya ini karena Jaejoong memiliki hal yang paling diinginkannya. Intersex? Hah... Junsu bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun mencoba untuk menjadi seperti pria di depannya hingga kekasihnya juga memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter intersex demi dirinya. Namun gagal... rahim yang bahkan sudah hampir lima kali di tanam dalam perutnya selalu luruh begitu saja membuatnya hampir putus asa. Karena alasan inilah ia rajin menemui Jaejoong karena merasa namja menawan ini sungguh luar biasa. Ia juga ingin merasakannya. Saat Park Yoochun tersenyum bahagia menatap perutnya. Sama seperti Yunho yang diam-diam akan tersenyum lembut seraya menatap perut buncit Jaejoong saat pria menawan tersebut tidur.

"...Su... Junsu..."

"Eh?"

Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangan di depannya.

"Wae? Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong karena mengira Junsu memikirkan rahim buatan yang baru beberapa minggu yang lalu luruh dari perutnya.

"Nde... ck... aku iri padamu, Jae-hyung" ucap Junsu.

"Aniya... kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu kalau tahu kehidupanku yang menyedihkan" Ucap Jaejoong ambigu.

Ia dengan cepat menepis bayangan buruk tentang hidupnya sebelum berada di tempat ini. ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi karena rasa bencinya pada Yunho bisa saja akan muncul kembali.

"Hyung.. tidakkah kau merasa perutmu terlalu besar untuk ukuran usia 4 bulan?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ah Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong. Tangannya secara refleks meraba perutnya yang memang membuncit dan mengeras "Mollayo.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana ukuran perut yeoja hamil 4 bulan. Menurutmu ini terlalu besar?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya sendiri.

"Em... kau seperti hamil 5 bulan hyung. Aku sering membaca buku tentang pregnantcy, jadi aku tahu" ucap Junsu ikut mengelus perut Jaejoong. Jujur saja, cara jalan Jaejoong yang agak aneh membuatnya khawatir dengan kondisi janin dalam perut namja menawan ini. lagipula jaejoong selalu mengeluh cepat lelah, anaknya terlalu berat, ia kesulitan berjalan dan sebagainya. Junsu mulai merasa hal tersebut tidak wajar.

"Eoh? Aku rasa aku akan bertanya pada kekasihmu nanti" Ucap Jaejoong.

Ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya saat matanya menangkap kehadiran sosok yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak ditemuinya. Sosok polos yang mirip kelinci tersebut datang dengan cengiran lebar sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho yang nampak masih marah padanya.

"NOOOOONNAAAAA!"

Jeon Jung Kook.

Kau tidak pernah berubah...

"STOP!" Teriak Yunho spontan saat melihat adiknya hampir saja menubruk Jaejoong. Jung kook yang diteriaki demikian langsung berhenti di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan melayang di udara siap memeluk sosok Jaejoong yang melotot kaget.

"Jangan memeluknya. Anakku akan terjepit. Mundur" perintah Yunho mutlak.

Jung Kook langsung saja mengambil langkah mundur saat mendengar nada datar hyungnya. Ia hampir saja menagis saat rasa rindunya tidak tersampaikan sama sekali. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan minta di kasihani. Sungguh ia sangat ingin memeluk hyungnya ini.

"Kemari" ucap Jaejoong semabil menyodorkan kedua tangannya. Jung Kook tersenyum kemudian dua mahluk yang sama-sama polos nan keras kepala tersebut berpelukan mengabaikan ekspresi membunuh dari Yunho.

"Bogoshiippo hyung... Jeongmal.." Ucap Jung kook tulus. Ia tidak berbohong. Untuk bisa menemui Jaejoong ia harus menjadi budak Yunho yang menyuruhnya menjadi anak baik. Jung kook sudah tahu jika Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit lagi namun Yunho tidak mengizinkannya untuk menemui hyung iparnya ini. ia juga tahu jika Yunho membeli rumah yang akan mereka berdua tinggali. Alhasil remaja 17 tahun tersebut sempat adu mulut dengan Yunho yang tidak menerima usulnya untuk membawa Jaejoong tinggal di rumah mereka saja. Yunho mengancamnya tidak akan pernah memepertemukan Jung Kook dengan Jaejoong jika Jung kook masih saja berani perang mulut dengannya. Anak polos itu menurut. Ia menjadi anak baik selama dua minggu. Dan hari ini, ia diizinkan untuk menemui Jaejoong. Beberapa menit yang lalu hyungnyalah yang menjemputnya di parkiran rumah sakit. Ah... akhirnya...

"Kau kemana saja Kooki?" Tanya Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia merindukan adik iparnya ini.

"Aku disekap dan diancam oleh manusia es, Hyung. Dia bilang akan membunuhku jika aku menemuimu" Jawab Jung kook sok mendramatisir.

Ck... mulai lagi... batin Yunho mulai kesal. Adiknya pasti akan membuat cerita aneh-aneh sekarang.

"Kau harus tinggal di rumah kami, hyung. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal di rumah hantu yang dibeli oleh Yunho hyung itu. Appa juga sudah menyetujuinya" Ucap Jung kook semangat.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya, Jeon Jung kook" Protes Yunho.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak pilih Yunho hyung. Diam di sana.." Perintah Jung kook.

"Hahahahhahhahaha..."

Tawa melengking memecah perang mulut tersebut. Junsu tidak mampu menahan tawa saat ia melihat sendiri wajah konyol Yunho yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah datar kini memiliki beragam ekspresi saat berhadapan dengan adiknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Yunho sinis.

"Aih... tahu begini aku akan merekam ekpresimu, hyung" ucap Junsu. "Ya anak kecil, siapa namamu?"

Jung Kook terdiam sejenak. Ia masih mengira-ngira siapa mahluk montok yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya tadi.

"Jung Kook imnida" ucap jung kook sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Ah... Junsu imnida... salam kenal ne.." Junsu tersenyum manis.

"Uwaaahh... Yeppoda... kau imut sekali hyung..." ucap Jung Kook senang.

"Aku tahu... hahaha..."

Jung Kook dan Junsu saling sahut membicarakan entah apa namanya membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya mau turun dari ranjangnya mengeluh. Ia kesulitan bergerak saat perutnya seperti tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Yunho seraya merangkul punggung Jaejoong yang kesulitan bergerak tersebut.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi.." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan menuntun namja yang berjalan susah payah tersebut ke kamar mandi.

"Ukh... kenapa jaraknya jauh sekali" keluhnya kesal.

"Kamar mandi ini bahkan hanya dua puluh langkah dari ranjangmu, Jae" bantah yunho.

"Ah jinjja? Kurasa anakmu terlalu berat hingga aku menghayal"

"Kau namja. Seharusnya membawa anakku tidak akan membuatmu depresi. Beratnya bahkan tidak mencapi sekarung beras"

"Jangan mengolokku Jung. Kau tidak merasakannya"

"Arra" Jawab yunho pendek karena malas berdebat dengan pria keras kepala yang dirangkulnya. Begitu menginjak lantai kamar mandi, Yunho dengan refleks mempeerat rangkulannya membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"apa yang kau lakukan Jung?" Tanyanya.

"Lantainya licin" jawab Yunho pendek.

"Lalu?"

Ck... Yunho menahan kekesalan saat Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu. terntu saja Yunho khawatir Jaejoong terpeleset. Tapi istrinya yang baik hati dan rajin menabung ini masih saja bertanya.

"Aku ingin cuci muka.. kau keluarlah.." Ucap Jaejoong seraya melepas tangan Yunho.

Bukannya keluar, Yunho malah berdiri diam di samping Jaejoong yang kini tengah membasuh wajahnya. Ia hanya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak mereka. Bagaimana kalau sewaktu dia keluar Jaejoong malah berbuat ceroboh eoh?

Yunho menyambar handuk kecil yang tergantung di sisi wastafel saat Jaejoong sudah selesai membasuh wajahnya. Ia dengan lembut mengelap wajah basah tersebut.

"Yaa.. kau memperlakukanku seperti yeoja yang manja.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap Jaejoong hampir tertawa karena merasa geli dengan perlakukan Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau nikmati saja saat aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik seperti ini. begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau akan menerima perlakuan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu denganku."

Glek..

Plak!

Jaejoong memukul keras tangan Yunho hingga pria Jung itu memekik sakit.

"Yaa!" Bentaknya.

"Wae? Karena kau sedang menjadi anak baik sekarang sebaiknya kau tidak menghukumku. Aku hanyalah namja hamil yang sangat sensitive." Ucap Jaejoong pedas. Yunho menggertakkan giginya ... inilah yang akan terjadi saat kau bersikap lembek pada orang lain, Jung. Batin yunho. ia bahkan sampai tidak menuntun Jaejoong lagi saat namja keras kepala tersebut berjalan sendiri keluar kamar mandi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha Na menatap sinis suaminya yang kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Hening... mereka bahkan tidak bicara sama sekali hingga Ha Na merasa sangat muak dengan situasi ini. ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menyesap minumannya.

"Kau serius akan membawa menantumu tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar saat mendengar Shi Wan setuju dengan usul Jong kook untuk membawa tinggal istri dari anak tirinya. Ia menganggap seisi rumah sudah gila karena menerima pernikahan konyol Yunho tersebut. Terlebih Shi Wan yang awalnya nampak marah besar justru tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Jaejoong. Yang benar saja! Seharusnya namja aneh itu disingkirkan bukan?

"Aku harus mengawasi namja itu... dia sedang mengandung penerus keluarga Jung" Jawab Shi Wan.

"Haha... konyol sekali. Penerus keluarga Jung berasal dari seorang namja yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya" ucap Hana pedas.

"Yunho tidak sudi menikahi perempuan yang kujodohkan dengannya. Aku hanya sedang berusaha menerima keadaan aneh ini, Ha Na-ya. Asalkan penerus Jung sudah ada, aku tidak peduli lagi dari mana ia berasal"

"Aku yakin kau sudah gila. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Jung kook yang menangani perusahaan jika Yunho memang ingin pergi darimu. Kau mematuhi perintahnya seperti orang idiot"

Tak..

Shi wan meletakkan garpunya saat ia merasa ucapan Ha Na terlalu kasar.

"Kau mau Jung Kook bunuh diri lagi seperti dulu? Tidakkah kau peduli pada anakmu sekali saja, Park Ha Na?" Tanya Shi Wan dengan nada datar.

"Aniya... aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Tidak ada yang menerimanya di sini. Bumonimku bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki cucu sama sekali"

"Jung Kook yang malang. Dia harus dilahirkan dari wanita sepertimu"

"Bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri, Shi Wan." Ucap Ha Na acuh "Kau juga hanya memberikan kasih sayang palsu padanya. Kau melakukan itu juga bukan karena ketulusanmu menerimanya. Kau hanya sedang berusaha membuat posisimu aman di mata Yunho. kau tidak berbeda denganku. Kau bahkan memanfaatkan Yunho yang terlalu menyayangi Jung Kook hingga kau memperlakukan anak kandungmu seperti robot"

Shi Wan tersenyum sinis "Kau tenang saja... aku akan melepaskan robot itu saat cucuku lahir. Dan anakmu yang manja akan mendapatkan imbalan karena sudah menjadi anak baik selama ini"

"aku tidak peduli. Kau membunuhnya pun aku tidak akan mencegahmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyayangi anakmu, eoh?"

"Dia sudah mendapatkannnya darimu. Cukup satu orang saja yang dengan bodohnya menunjukkan kasih sayang palsu padanya. Aku merasa sangat kejam jika melakukannya juga" Ucap Hana.

Shi Wan tersenyum sinis. Sayang sekali. Permainan ini pasti akan menjadi lebih seru jika Ha Na juga ikut terlibat. Namun istrinya ini sudah berada di luar arena jauh sebelum Yunho membuat kesepakatan konyol dengannya.

"Tidakkah hatimu tersentuh barang sedikit saja saat anakmu mengemis kasih sayang darimu hingga hampir meregang nyawa?"

"Aniya... aku sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan tidak memberi tahunya tentang posisinya. Dia bahkan bukan anak kandungmu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa melahirkannya. Haruskah aku memberitahunya kalau kau bukan ayahnya dan Yunho bukan Hyung kandungnya?"

Shi Wan hampir saja tertawa mendengar ucapan dingin istrinya yang ternyata tidak memiliki sedikitpun celah untuk dimasuki oleh kelembutan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Yunho akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu. tenanglah Hana... sebentar lagi..." Ucap Shi wan "Kau hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi. Kita hanya membutuhkan Yunho 6 bulan lagi demi kestabilan perusahaan. Setelah itu... aku yang akan memastikan bahwa Jung Kook dan YunHo tidak akan mengusik keluarga Jung dan Park..."

"Kau mengataiku kejam sementara kau merencanakan hal ini? Hah... kau bahkan seperti iblis saat ini.." Ucap Hana.

"Geure?.. hm... kadang menjadi iblis lebih menyenangkan Ha Na ya..."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola... Hola... anjani di sini.. Mianhae karena update telat. Tugas numpuk bikin saya uring-uringan gak jelas. Tapi sebagai gantinya Chap ini An panjangin nih. Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Kagak ada? Masak? Okelah... gak papa,,.. Fix Maksimal! Hahaha... semua misteri belum terungkap nih... ayo main tebak-tebakkan... Nc? Mana NC-nya?Tenang... An udah semedi sekian lama untuk mendapatkan NC yang baik hati dan rajin menabung. Wakaka..

Well... Give me your payback guys**?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong mengernyit saat rasa dingin menyergap perutnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Yoochun yang sedang mengusap gel pada perut buncit yang kata Junsu terlalu besar untuk usia kehamilannya yang baru memasuki usia 4 bulan. Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apapun membuat suasana ruang USG tersebut menjadi sangat kaku. Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak kesal karena sang suami kembali bertingkah seenaknya. Setelah melarang Jung Kook dan Junsu untuk ikut bersama mereka, setidaknya Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan lebih banyak bicara padanya. Dia tegang, tahu? Ini pertama kalinya mereka akan melihat anak mereka namun manusia es itu malah memasang wajah tanpa minat. Jaejoong jadi meragukan ketulusan YunHo yang menyayangi anak mereka.

"Santai saja, Jaejoong-ah" Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum kecil saat pria menawan tersebut hanya diam. Yoochun dapat merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajar.. mungkin saja pria ini sangat tegang namun antusias di saat yang bersamaan.

Jaejoong menngagguk pelan mendengar dokter muda tersebut menasehatinya. Ia melampiaskan rasa gugupnya dengan meremas pinggiran ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan perasaan asing yang mendatanginya saat Transducer dari mesin di sampingnya menempel di dinding perutnya. Hanya sesaat setelahnya, ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat. Jaejoong membuka mata kemudian menatap YunHo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pancaran asing yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut saat bertatapan mata dengan istrinya.

"Aniya... aku hanya..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gwaenchana.." Hibur Yunho "mesin ini tidak akan menyakitimu" Candanya tidak lucu sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong malah diam dengan wajah masam. Jika memang suaminya ini tidak pandai melucu untuk apa ia membuat lelucon yang bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali seperti itu?

"Katakan Selamat Datang pada anak kalian"

Suara Yoochun memecah obrolan tak jelas antara sepasang suami istri tersebut. Refleks pandangan mereka beralih pada layar USG yang kini menampakkan dengan sangat jelas sosok mungil yang tengah mengepalkan jemarinya. Bayi yang bahkan sempat nampak sangat rapuh tersebut seperti melakukan gerakan kecil yang teramat samar itu membuat 2 orang yang yang baru pertama kali melihat wujudnya terpaku saat itu juga.

DEG.. DEG...

Jaejoong merasakan matanya panas saat itu juga. Ia begitu terpesona pada mahluk mungil yang nampak dipenuhi oleh urat merah tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor USG dopler yang menampilkan tubuh janinnya. Ia sehat... Dan anak mereka nampak nyaman di dalam memproses beberapa kalimat untuk menggambarkan kondisi sosok mungil tersebut yang membuat perasaan bahagia sekaligus lega melingkupi hatinya. Ia tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar saat matanya bertubrukan dengan mata mahluk mungil yang belum terbentuk jelas dalam rahimnya. Mata anak mereka masih berupa bulatan hitam yang diseliputi oleh lapisan lunak disekitarnya.

"Aegya..." lirihnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Nde... anak kalian tampak sehat.. sepertinya kau memberikan nutrisi yang sangat baik, Jaejoong-ah. Perkembangan anak kalian bahkan lebih pesat dari dugaanku." Ucap Yoochun.

"Kenapa dia kecil sekali? Apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Tanya JaeJoong beruntun. Ia khawatir ukuran anaknya yang begitu mungil karena dirinya yang tidak becus menjaganya.

"Nde... dia bahkan sangat baik, Jae. Kau lihat. Kantung rahimmu mengembang lebih besar dari pada yeoja hamil pada umumnya. Ukuran bayi kalian juga lebih besar. Kau tenang saja, ini normal terjadi pada kehamilan intersex sepertimu. Kau lihat.." Yoochun menunjukkan beberapa bagian tubuh janin mungil tersebut "sebentar lagi kau harus tahan dengan gerakan bayi kalian di dalam sana... dia sudah bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil"

"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Nanti, Jae. Pada beberapa kasus kehamilan meskipun usia kehamilan sudah memasuki 4 bulan lebih, terkadang gerakan bayi belum bisa dirasakan" Jelas Yoochun sabar,,

"Bisakah aku meminta fotonya? Ah aniya... aku ingin meminta video anakku... " ucap Jaejoong antusias.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya"

Jaejoong dan Yoochun terus saja berbicara. Jaejoong akan bertanya sedangkan Yoochun dengan sabar akan mejawab pertanyaan dari namja yang kini sudah bertambah berat badannya tersebut. Mereka bahkan sampai melupakan satu lagi pria yang kini tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor di depannya. Ia begitu takjub dengan sosok mungil yang kini nampak bergerak kecil nan samar di dalam perut istrinya. Sebuah senyum samar terlukis di wajah minim ekpresi tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia jatuh cinta pada padangan pertama dengan sosok mungil yang bahkan belum nampak sempurna itu. jantungnya yang kurang ajar berdetak terlampau cepat membuat perasaan asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya bersemayam di sana. Tapi ia menyukainya... ia mencintai desir aneh ini... apa sebutannya? Entah... Yunho hanya mampu tersenyum samar merasakan buncahan senang dalam dadanya ketika sosok mungil yang merupakan anak mereka nampak bergelung nyaman.

_Uri Aegya..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uwwaaahhhh... haha... keponakanku... lihat Junsu Hyung... " Jung Kook berseru senang saat foto hitam putih ditangannya ia tunjukkan kepada Junsu yang saat ini ikut senang bersama dengannya. Yunho tidak terlalu meperdulikan keributan yang dilakukanoleh adiknya tersebut. Ia masih betah duduk di samping Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang melahap puding yang baru saja di bawa oleh seorang suster.

"Hyung.. kufikir kau akan memiliki anak kembar" Ucap JunSu.

"Na do... tapi kekasihmu bilang anakku berkembang dengan baik di dalam sana. Lagipula kantung rahimku ternyata lebih besar dari ukuran normal."

"Tentu saja dia berkembang baik di dalam sana. Yunho hyung bahkan menjejalimu dengan makanan 5 kali sehari. Dia bahkan rajin menyuapimu hyung.." Jung Kook membuka mulutnya lebar minta di suapi puding. Jaejoong menurutinya untuk kemudian mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Yunho. oh come on! Jung kook bukan bocah yang harus disuapi, kim. Batinnya kesal sendiri. Kau juga lupa bahwa Jaejoong juga bukan bocah yang harus disuapi saat makan, Jung?

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Kookie.." Ucap yunho datar.

"Lalu kau hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku tetap di sini"

"TIDAK ADIL!" Protes Jung Kook .

"Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan membiarkanmu datang menemui istriku. Sekarang kau pulang dan duduk manislah di rumah. Ah... jangan lupa minum susu.." goda Yunho.

"HYUUNNGG! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah!" teriak Jung Kook .

"Kau memang masih bocah, Aegya..."

"Manusia ES!" Jung Kook hampir saja menerjang Yunho jika saja Junsu tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Manusia montok itu bahkan tertawa keras melihat adik kakak yang saling lempar ejekan tersebut.

"Sudahlah Yun.." Jaejoong memegang lembut tangan Yunho untuk menghentikan godaannya pada sang adik. "Hajima..." ucapnya.

Yunho menurut. Ia menghampiri Jung Kook dan mengacak-acak rambut lembut adiknya "Pulanglah... Appa akan mencarimu nanti kalau kau tidak pulang-pulang juga"

"Huh!" Jung Kook melempar tatapan kesalnya "Alasan. Bilang saja Yunho hyung mau bermesraan dengan Jae hyung kan?"

"Geure... lalu kau mau apa hm?"

Jung Kook menarik tangan Junsu cepat "Kajja Suie hyung... anak kecil seperti kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang dewasa" Ucapnya sok tua.

"Yaa! Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil eoh!" Protes Junsu namun tetap mengikuti langkah Jung Kook. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Adiknya yang begitu polos, keras kepala, namun manja... entah apalagi yang bisa ia korbankan untuk tetap melihat senyum adiknya tersebut.

"Apakah Aegya sudah bisa mendengar suaraku di dalam sana" Gumam Jaejoong sambil melihat foto USG yang tadi siang dimintanya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kepala janin mungil tersebut sambil terkikik-kikik tidak jelas.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho seraya duduk di ranjang samping istrinya,

"Emm... tapi aku merasa khawatir dia kenapa-napa di dalam sana" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan khawatir "aku tidak mengerti, apakah aegya hanya tidur saja?"

Yunho tersenyum geli mendengar celotehan JaeJoong. Ia membawa tangan besarnya untuk mengelus perut buncit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat ingin tertawa saat ini juga.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu? Menjadi namja intersex sangat melelahkan bukan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nde... sangat melelahkan. Kau bahkan harus siap dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu. Keunde... ada perasaan bahagia di sini Yunho ya... saat kau merasakan nyawa yang kau bawa kemana-mana membuatmu begitu ingin melindunginya... "

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat JaeJoong memberikan lengkungan manis di bibir penuh terebut. Mereka hanya diam sambil bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terkadang, saat kata-kta tidak terucap, tatapan mata jauh lebih bisa mengungkapkan isi hati dibandingkan dengan berbicara lewat bahasa. Mungkin saja, mereka tengah melakukannya saat ini.

DUG...

"Eoh?" Jaejoong segera menatap perutnya saat ia merasakan gerakan samar dari dalam perutnya. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran karena Jaejoong memutus tatapan mereka.

"Aku merasa Aegya menendang tadi..."

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Tadi siang ia baru saja melihat anaknya hanya mampu mengenggam jemari-jemari mungilnya hingga Yunho hanya terpaku pada layar USG hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoochun sama sekali.

"Aiisshh! Jinja! Igo..." Jaejoong menuntun tangan Yunho menyusuri dinding perutnya yang keras seolah-olah mencari tepat anak mereka menendang tadi. Namun beberapa detik mereka menunggu, gerakan yang diharapkan malah tidak ada sama sekali.

"Ck... Sepertinya dia tidur lagi..." Ucap Jaejoong setengah kesal. Ia bahkan sangat berharap suaminya dapat merasakan kehidupan anak meraka di dalam sana.

"Tak apa... kau istirahatlah..." hibur Yunho. ia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong kelelahan lebih dari ini. istrinya bahkan seperti bebek berjalan saat membawa perut besarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan saat Yunho menarik selimut untuknya.

"Yun-ah..." ucapnya "Sebaiknya turuti saja usul Jung Kook"

"Ani.. aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu Appa dan Eommaku.."

"Wae? Karena mereka tidak akan menerima orang miskin sepertiku?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia menyentil lembut kening Jaejoong "Mereka hanya akan membuatmu stress, Jae. Anak kita hanya akan berada dalam bahaya jika kau berada dalam jarak jangkauan mereka. Sebaiknya aku mengajak Jung Kook untuk tinggal saja dengan kita"

"Ani.." Jaejoong menggeleng "Kookie tidak tega meninggalkan Appamu. Dia bilang Appa dan eommamu akan kesepian jika dia tidak di sana"

_Jung Kook bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, Jae.._

"Aku rasa bumonimu tidak setega itu...Aku janji akan langsung setuju untuk keluar dari rumah sakit kalau kau menyetujui usul Kookie... sungguh... lebih baik aku tinggal bersama bumonimmu dibandingkan dengan tinggal sendiri di rumah mewah yang kau beli. Setidaknya rumahmu ada penghuninya. Ada Jung kook juga di sana"

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Jae..." Yunho menutup mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya "Jaljayo.." ucapnya lembut.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho hingga wajah Yunho hampir saja menabrak wajahnya "Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku.. aku serius Tuan Jung..."

Yunho terdiam mendapati posisi yang bahkan sangat intim dengan istrinya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukannya eoh? tahan dirimu, Jung. Nasihatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Haha.. wae? Kau ingin menciumku?" Tanya Jaejoong menggoda suaminya saat mendapati Yunho bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Arra..."

Jaejoong yang memulainya. Yunho bahkan tidak berkedip saat ia menemukan dirinya berada dalam kuasa Jaejoong yang kini menciumnya lembut.. terlampau lembut malah. Namun itulah yang membuatnya merasa terjatuh sedemikian dalam pada sosok di bawahnya ini. Yunho membalas ciuman itu tak kalah lembut. Ia mencoba mencecap rasa manis yang diberikan bibir istrinya yang memejamkan mata. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap wajah putih tersebut yang nampak begitu jelas saat jarak mereka sedekat ini. ia benci mengakuinya.. tapi wajah menawan ini membuatnya panas. Apalagi saat bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak di bibirnya. Ia spontan membalas perlakuan istrinya tersebut dengan gerakan liar yang mau tidak mau diikuti oleh sosok menawan yang kini hampir hilang kendali.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memancingku.." Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau bernafsu dengan tubuh yang bahkan memiliki perut buncit ini, eoh?" Tanyanya. Meskipun begitu, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada Yunho saat pria bermata musang itu menjilat permukaan bibirnya untuk kemudian melesakkan lidah panjangnya.

"Nggh..." Desahan lolos dari bibirnya saat ia mencoba berperang lidah. Ia merasa lidah Yunho menyusuri pipi bagian dalamnya membuat ia hampir saja menggigit benda kenyal tersebut.

"Nggah... Mmhh..." Jaejoong meremas lembut surai coklat Yunho. Apa? Mereka akan melakukannya lagi kah? Jaejoong segera memiringkan wajahnya menghindari ciuman panas dari suaminya. ani... ia malu jika Yunho menelanjanginya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini.

"Ukh..." Jaejoong mengernyit saat Yunho mengigit lehernya membuat ruam merah pada bagian putih itu. ia hendak menyatakan penolakannya namun Yunho sudah lebih cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Mereka kembali berciuman panas membuat udara di sekitar mereka bahkan ikut berbaur.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mendorong keluar lidah panas suaminya di saat Yunho melililit lidahnya dan menghisapnya cepat. Jaejoong merasa akan kehabisan napas saat ini juga. 10 menit. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati saat menyadari mereka berciuman cukup lama.

"Mhhmmm... Yun... Cukup.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik rambut Yunho menjauh. Ia tersentak kaget saat menemukan dirinya sudah mengangkang lebar dengan Yunho menindihnya. Sejak kapan mereka berada dalam posisi ini eoh?

"Aniya... Kau yang memulainya..." Ucap Yunho keras kepala. Selimut istrinya entah ia lempar kemana, jujur saja... ia khawatir akan menindih perut istrinya namun ia mencoba menjaga jaraknya meskipun ia berada di atas istrinya saat ini.

"Ngghhh..." Jaejoong refleks mendesah saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho menyusuri garis pahanya. Ia hampir saja mengahalau tangan kurang ajar tersebut jika saja Yunho tidak segera kembali membungkam mulutnya. Saliva berceceran di pinggir bibirnya membuat Jaejoong kesulitan membalas perlakuan suaminya.

"Hah.. hah... Ohhh... Yunho..." Jaejoong bernafas putus-putus saat tangan nakal suaminya sudah menangkup sesuatu di bawah sana. Tidak... ia tidak berniat mengajak Yunho bercinta malam ini. yunho tampak tidak peduli. Tangan besarnya menggeser bagian kerah daster rumah sakit yang dikenakannya hingga Jaejoong sadar bahwa Yunho tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"emmhh... shh... hah... hah...yun... ani!" Tolak Jaejoong saat kebiasan buruk suaminya yang suka bermain di dadanya kambuh lagi.

"Akkk!ukhh..." Jaejoong tidak tahu desahan sialan macam apa yang ia keluarkan. Yang ia tahu, Yunho membuatnya berdesah tidak tentu hanya dengan pemanasan seperti ini.

"Mhhm...ahhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat kasar. Tangannya spontan ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala suaminya. see... inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau memancingnya, membuka mulutnya berusaha mengambil nafas. Ia yakin suaminya tidak akan berhenti... Mati kau Kim, batin Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dengan begitu lembut. Ia bermain-main sebentar di daerah paha dalam Jaejoong kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya untuk menahan gerakan paha istrinya yang bahkan tidak bisa diam. Ia sudah terlanjur bergairah dan kini ia butuh dipuaskan. Persetan dengan tempat mereka yang bahkan masih di rumah sakit. Yunho tidak peduli lagi.

Mulutnya masih betah memainkan benda mungil di dada istrinya. Ia sempat takjub saat melihat dada putih tersebut lebih besar daripada saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Jangan katakan Jaejoong juga punya kelenjar ASI. Yunho tidak akan percaya sama sekali karena ia sudah mencoba menyedotnya. Yang ia dapatkan hanya desahan istrinya dan tidak ada cairan sama sekali. CK! Kau brelebihan Jung.

"Yun...akh...Yunho-ya..." Jaejoong berusaha menahan gerakan suaminya.

"Wae.." Tanya Yunho hampir dengan nada kesal.

" Aku hah...kesulitan bernafas... hah..hah...posisi ini membuatku sesak.." ucap Jaejoong susah payah. Ia menggeliat resah hingga Yunho memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

"duduklah... kau tidak bermaksud lari kan?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia dengan susah payah duduk kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Ia baru saja menarik nafas lega saat sedetik setelahnya Yunho merangkak mendekatinya.

"Ottoke? Kau bisa bernafas sekarang?" Tanya Yunho berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Nggh..."Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Biar saja... entah kenapa ia merasakan libidonya naik drastis saat ini. Yunho menatap pada istrinya dengan tatapan intens membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas..Yunho mengangkkat baju rumah sakit yang digunakan Jaejoong hingga menampakkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dari daerah dada ke bawah. Ia tidak berniat melepaskannya. Istrinya bisa saja kedinginan jika ia nekat melepas baju tipis tersebut.

"Hahhh! Sshhh...Yun-ah... " Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan baju yang bahkan masih tersangkut di tubuhnya tersebut. Yunho suka dengan suara desahan sexy itu. Jaejoong kualahan. Ia mencengkram seprei putih di bawahnya saat satu tangannya menekan kepala Yunho. owwh... dia berharap suaminya akan memberikan lebih padanya.

Tangan Yunho bergerak pelan melepas celana dalam yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong. Ia melempar kain pembungkus tersebut entah kemana. Nafasnya memburu. Ia harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Ia merasa akan meledak saat ini juga. Alih-alih berhenti, Yunho menghisap kuat nipple Jaejoong di saat jemarinya menerobos masuk ke dalam rectum Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah bergairah Jaejoong yang nampak masih betah menikmati bagian bawahnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong kemudian membawa tangan tersebut untuk bertautan dengan tangan kirinya di sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho segera mengelarkan jarinya saat ia merasa rectum Jaejoong tidak akan bisa lebih longgar dari ini. ia menurunkan retsleting celananya dan membiarkan benda yang ingin dipuaskan tersebut mengintip begitu saja. Yunho malas untuk membuka celana panjang tersebut. Ia menuntun kejantanannya pelan mencari rectum yang nampak sangat jelas karena posisi istrinya yang demikian.

"Aku tidak bisa mempersiapkanmu, Jae... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya" ucapnya seperti meminta izin.

"Ah.. Arra... lakukan..." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mempersiapkan dirinya menerima rasa sakit yag mungkin masih akan di rasakannya nanti. Ia menahan nafas saat Yunho mulai mengarahkan kejantannanya seraya menatapnya dalam.

"Ngghhh... ...hah..." Pekikan tertahan meluncur dari bibir Cherry tersebut saat benda suaminya berusaha menerobosnya. Ia memepererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho saat matanya dan Yunho bahkan masih saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Appo?" Tanya Yunho merasa mulai enggan melanjutkannya.

Jaejoong malah menggeleng saat tindakannya justru berkebalikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah "Aniya...Gwaenchana.. sshh..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa mersakan rectumnya melebar paksa menerima benda asing yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk tersebut.

"Kita hentikan saja.." Ucap yunho hampir saja baranjak dari posisinya.

Jaejoong dengan cepat memeluk leher Yunho menahan pria tersebut untuk beranjak.

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Ia mengecup kecil leher Yunho mencoba memancing libido suaminya yang mungkin saja sudah turun. Ia menurunkan tangannya sendiri menuju benda keras di bawah sana yang menyatu dengan rectumnya. Hanya sedikit lagi... dan suaminya berniat untuk berhenti?

"emmhh...Yun...wae?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tampak tidak berniat bergerak melanjutkan penyatuan mereka.

"Geuman Kajja..."

Sungguh. Yunho menyesal sekarang karena sudah mengikuti permainan istrinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang kesusahan mengambil nafas di saat ia berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Ani... kau tidak bisa melakukannya..." ucap Jaejoong. Ia dengan berani mengambil tangan Yunho dan memasukkan jemari suaminya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengulum jemari tersebut dengan tatapan sendu yang menurut Yunho justru sangat menggodanya. Yunho menahan nafas saat ia merasakan gerakan lidah Jaejoong menyapu jemarinya.

"Nghghh... " Jaejoong menurunkan jemari berlumuran saliva tersebut dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya yang terbuka "Sentuh aku... aku membutuhkamu Yun-ah.."

SHIT! Persetan!

Yunho dengan cepat melahap bibir merah istrinya tanpa memperdulikan etika kelembutan karena istrinya tengah hamil, Yunho melesakkan lidahnya begitu saja hingga bibir istrinya berada dalam kuluman bibirnya sendiri. Dia yang meminta bukan?

"Ngghhh... aahh...sshh"Jaejoong mendesah hebat saat apa yang diinginkannya akhirnya terpenuhi. Yunho bergerak melesakkan kejantaannya membuat Jaejoong megap-megap mencari udara. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang bertumpu pada kepala ranjang.

"Ahh... Owwhhh... Yunho... yun..."

Yunho menggigit kecil bahu Jaejoong saat kenikmatan yang paling disukainya menderanya tanpa ampun. Ia mati-matian menahan desahannya. Tidak... ia tidak akan mendesah semudah itu. harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan seorang Jung Yunho mengeluarkan desahan hanya karena beberapa kali penetrasi saja. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan sebanyak apapun yang namja cantik itu mau. Tapi tidak dengannya... setidaknya untuk saat ini...

"Aggghh...mmmmhh..." Jaejoong hampir saja berteriak kesal saat gerakan Yunho terlalu konstan untuknya. Ia berusaha ikut bergerak di saat Yunho menahan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau lupa dengan anak kita di dalam sana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Lebih cepat... hah...hah...kau harus melakukannya lebih cepat..." Protesnya.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan " Ani... aku tidak akan melakukannya..." Ucapnya sambil bergerak pelan. Ia tahu istrinya tidak akan puas hanya dengan gerakan lambat seperti ini namun mau bagimana lagi eoh.?

"Akkkhhhhh... ... Yun!" Jaejoong menggeleng keras, menolak gerakan suaminya yang tidak bisa memuaskannya. Namja cantik itu bahkan hampir saja menangis.

"ukkh... Jae..." Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap mata istrinya lembut. Namja ini... bagaimana mungkin bisa memiliki ekpresi bergairah yang bisa membuatnya bernafsu eoh? Yunho mampu merasakan pijatan lembut rectum mungil itu lebih jelas dikarenakan gerakannya yang memang terlampau pelan. Ah... nampaknya kenikmatan yang mereka terima berat sebelah.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu.." Ucapnya.

JLEB...

"Owwwhhh! Shhhh...aaahhhh..."

JLEB...

"Ngghhhaaahh... Yun... Lagihhh..."

JLEB...

Aha...

Yunho nampaknya memutuskan menjadi anak baik hari ini. ia menghujam prostat Jaejoong dengan begitu keras namun dengan jeda yang tepat membuat namja menawan tersebut kelonjotan menahan nikmat. Air mata dan saliva lolos membasahi bagian tubuh Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu tidak mampu menahan nikmat yang diberikan suaminya. Kasar! Keras! Dan tepat sasaran! Jaejoong mengerti jika banyak wanita yang takluk pada suaminya. demi Tuhan... pria yang menghujamnya ini sangat tahu cara memanjakan pasangan di atas ranjang.

"Akhh...akh..." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meraup udara. Ia merasakan perutnya menegang hebat

"Ukkhh... sshh... Yun..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hm? Sshh..." Sahut Yunho.

"Nan... apakah aku ...akhh... bisa memuaskanmu eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

Jaejoong hendak menjawab namun urung dilakukannya saat ia bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Eopso...Ngghh..."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menatap dengan jelas benda yang keluar masuk dalam tubuhnya karena ia terhalang oleh perut buncitnya. Ia bisa merasakan benda tersebut makin membesar dan keras di saat yang bersamaan. Bisakah ia memuaskan suaminya? Molla...

"Owwhh...hahh...ahhh...Yun...aku..."

"Keluarkan..." Perintah Yunho saat ia merasakan rectum istrinya makin menyempit. Sungguh... jika tidak mengingat anak mereka, ia pasti sudah menghajar habis rectum sempit tersebut.

"Nggahh...hah...hah... Akk..."

"AAKKHHH!"

Putih...

Jaejoong merasakan pandangannya memutih beberapa detik saat ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rectumnya. Kali ini mereka keluar bersama? Hah... Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana bisa? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Mereka bahkan hanya satu kali betemu kemudian melakukan hubungan badan, mereka tidak saling mencintai.. keunde wae? Kenapa mereka bisa melakukannya hingga berkali-kali seperti ini?

"hah...hah.. Gwaenchana? Ada yang sakit?" tanya yunho yang merasa khawatir saat menemukan Jaejoong yang nampak lemas.

"Nde... Gwaenchana...sshhh..." Jaejoong refleks berdesis saat Yunho menarik keluar kejantanannya. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Ia membiarkan yunho mengelap badannya dengan Tissue termasuk mengorek-ngorek rectumnya yang dipenuhi oleh sperma suaminya sendiri. Yunho menurunkan baju Jaejoong saat ia merasa tubuh istrinya sudah cukup kering. Ia kembali menuntun JaeJoong untuk berbaring setelah dirinya membersihkan spermanya yang sempat tumpah hingga ke bedcover ranjang.

"Gomawo..." Ucap Yunho. ia membelai lembut kening Jaejoong. Ini bukan dirinya... yunho sangat sadar bahwa ia bukanlah Yunho si manusia es saat ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak pernah selembut ini saat berhadapan dengan yeoja. "Istirahatlah..."

Jaejoong menganguk. Yunho baru saja hendak melangkah pergi saat tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia membawa tangan besar Yunho untuk membelai perutnya. Hanya sedetik setelahnya... Yunho membelalakkan matanya lebar saat ia merasakan kehadiran sosok mungil yang sangat ia jaga. Dia... benarkah?

"Sepertinya Aegya sudah bangun...Anyyeong.. Appa..."

DUG...

_Ah... itu gerakan anakmu, Jung..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku lah yang akan mendapatkannya..." Ucap Shi Wan datar saat matanya bertatapan dengan pria yang seumuran dengannya kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka duduk di counter Bar Mini dengan cahaya minim. Pria bernama Lee Sang Bo yang berstatus sebagai pengacara keluarga besar Jung tersebut menyesap wine di tangannya dengan pelan.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika YunHo sudi memberimu cucu. Haha... sudahlah... kita sudah terlalu tua. Nikmati saja hidupmu dengan anak-anakmu dan istrimu. Hentikan sampai di sini, Shi Wan-ah.." Ucap Sang Bo pelan. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia sedang menasehati Shi Wan.

"Setelah semua yang aku lewati aku harus berhenti begitu saja? Ck! Aku tidak bodoh, Sangie-ya..." Ucap Shi Wan sinis "Yunho akan memberikan anak itu padaku sebentar lagi."

"Dia tidak akan tega... percaya padaku... YunHo tidak akan melakukannya meskipun harus dibayar dengan kebebasannya dan Jung Kook. Terlebih Jung Kook sangat menyayangimu. Aku yakin Yunho akan memilih terjebak denganmu seumur hidupnya dibandingkan menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja..."

"Dia tidak mencintai istrinya, Sangie-ya... Yunho tidak ada bedanya denganku"

"Ani..." Sang Bo menggeleng "Yunho tidak sama denganmu... dia tidak tamak sepertimu. Aku rasa kau melangkah terlalu jauh, "

Shi Wan terkekeh "Jangan setengah-tengah. Jika mau menjadi setan, lebih baik menjadi iblis saja sekalian. Jangan menyalahkanku... salahkan saja wanita pelacur busuk itu..." Ucap shi Wan sambil menegak winenya "Gara-gara dia ,aku seperti ini... seharusnya Yunho menerima kasih sayangku... Tapi karena wanita busuk itu... aku membuat anakku seperti robot dan aku membencinya lebih daripada apapun ... bahkan Ha Na hampir membunuh Yunho jika tidak mengingat semua harta Jung berada atas nama .. benar-benar konyol... hahaha,,,," Shiwan tertawa sinis setelahnya.

"Kau bisa mabuk Shi Wan.. geuman Kajja..." Ucap Sang Bo sambil menarik botol wine yang hampir saja akan dituang kembali isinya oleh Shi Wan.

"Anak-anakku... hah...Yunho ya...Jung Kookie... Mianhae...Adeul... " racau Shi wan tidak jelas. Ia tertawa keras saat bayangan anak-anaknya melintas begitu ... ini bukan salahnya... dia hanya mencoba untuk mempertahankan haknya... nde... hanya mempertahankan haknya...

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wanita anggun nan cantik yang sudah memasuki usia kepala lima tersebut menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menatap kosong pada jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap sosok polos yang tampak sedang berlari-lari di halaman rumah sambil melempar Rugbynya.

"Sudah malam begini... apa yang dia lakukan..." Lirihnya pelan,

DEG...

_Ani... biarkan saja dia... kau tidak perlu sok peduli..._

Ha Na seperti tersadarkan akan hal terlarang yang baru saja di lakukannya. Ia memasang wajah datar kemudian menutup tirai kamarnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjangnya dan membiarkan putranya bermandikan peluh di luar sana.

Dalam beberapa menit Ha Na memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia membuka mata saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Eomma... eomma sudah tidur?" Suara jung Kook di luar kamar terdengar di telinganya.

"Bibi Jang bilang Eomma belum makan dari tadi siang.." Hening... Hana menanti kelanjutan ucapan putranya yang memang sering sekali bicara sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya meskipun ia tidak akan pernah menyahut ucapan jung kook.

"Eomma... Nan..."

Ha Na mencoba untuk mendengarnya baik-baik...

"Jaljayo Eomma... Saranghae..."

Suara putranya sangat lirih bahkan hampir berupa bisikan membuat Ha Na hampir mengira Jung Kook berbicara pada jarak bermeter-meter dari pintu kamarnya. Padahal dirinya sangat tahu Jung Kook bisa saja menempelkan keninggnya di pintu kamar.

Sedetik setelahnya, suara langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat Ha Na yakin putranya sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Hening...

Ha na kembali menutup matanya mencoba untuk benar-benar tidur kali ini.

_Jangan pedulikan aku, Adeul... Jebal... Jangan pedulikan aku..._

:;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**TuBer Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An sudah pake masker tebel-tebel buat nebalin muka. Jiwa cemen? Nde... An akui itu. An bukan orang yang tahan banting. Apalagi sampe dibantingnya berkali-kali. Keunde... ah... bagaimana cara mengatakannya... em... Jeongmal gamsahae... *Membungkuk.

Ternyata banyak yang mendukung. Ada yang pake cara mintanya dengan memberi semangat, ada yang pake cara marahin saya, ada yang terkesan mendukung tapi masih harap-harap. An kekanak-kanakan? Nde... Memang... apapun yang ada dalam fikiran reader semua, An terima.. An tidak berhak mengotak atik... sudah An katakan dari awal... An bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang orang lakukan terhadap An. Dan An tergantung dari yang kalian fikirkan...

Dan... Karena ternyata langkah yang An ambil banyak yang menyayangkan... Geuman Kajja...

Mari menamatkan cerita ini... hahahaha...

Aissghhhh... Jesohamnida yeoreboun *****Lempar Koin

Geure,,, yang mau ngomel silahkan ngomel sudah...

Mau gimana lagi ni... Paling banter An simpen sendiri entar... ahaha...

Chaaa,,,,,, WLB chap 7...

Mari main tebak-tebakan lagi... misterinya udah terungkap sedikit nihhh... sedikit aja tapinya...

NC kagak Hot? Mianhae... Mood turun Nc nya jadi kayak gitu...

So... What You think?


	8. Chapter 8

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong duduk tenang di ranjangnya saat suaminya justru sibuk bolak-balik membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di apartement miliknya yang dipastikan kosong karena sebentar lagi Jaejoong tidak akan menempati tempat sederhana tersebut. Adiknya juga sudah tidak ada di tempat ini. alhasil, saat suaminya mengatakan mereka akan tinggal di rumah Keluarga Jung, Jaejoong meminta untuk diantarkan ke apartemennya untuk membereskan beberapa barang yang ingin dibawanya. Mereka bahkan harus adu mulut sekian lama hanya untuk menentukan di mana mereka akan tinggal. Untung saja Yunho mau menerima usul tersebut meskipun suaminya harus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju apartementnya. Jangan katakan Jaejoong tega karena membiarkan suaminya membereskan barang-barangnya. Yunho yang memintanya menjadi anak baik dan cukup duduk tenang. Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko melihat Jaejoong yang harus mondar-mandir dengan perut sebesar itu. kadang-kadang yunho jadi menyesalkan kegiatan yang baginya menyebalkan ini. sejak kapan seorang jung Yunho mengepak barang eoh?

"Aku bahkan bisa membelikan toko pakaian untukmu... kau malah mau mempertahankan baju-baju jelek seperti ini?" Komentar yunho saat ia dengan beringas memasukkan baju-baju Jaejoong ke dalam koper.

"Ya! Jangan melemparnya seperti itu!" Jaejoong melangkah pelan kemudian duduk di depan kopernya yang diletakkan Yunho di pinggir ranjang "Aku tidak cocok dengan pakaian mewah. Kulitku akan iritasi nanti"

"Ck..." yunho berdecak kesal. Aneh sekali mahluk cantik ini. biasanya orang kayalah yang akan mengatakan hal itu "Kau lihat ini? apakah ini yang kau sebut baju? Bahannya bahkan sangat kasar. Aku merasa sedang memegang karung saat ini" Yunho mengayun-ngayunkan baju kaos di tangannya.

Jaejoong yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya melotot marah pada Yunho "YYAA!" teriaknya kesal "Kalau kau tidak suka, Bakar saja sekalian! WAE? Kau mau menceraikanku? Geure! Lakukan saja Jung!"

GLEK...

Yunho menelan ludah kasar saat Jaejoong berani membentaknya seperti itu. ia segera berbalik menghadap lemari untuk menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. Ia terdiam tanpa mampu mengatakan pembelaan sama sekali. Cerai? Yang benara saja! Siapa yang sudi bercerai hanya gara-gara perdebatan konyol tentang bahan baju, eoh? Ah... istrinya seperti itu..

"Mianhae..." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal tidak jelas tadi "Aku tidak sengaja Yun.. Jeongmal... kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja... Aku hanya... " Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapanya saat ia melihat Yunho melangkah mendekatinya. Ia tidak tahu mau membela diri dengan cara apa. Ia hampir saja meledak saat suaminya bicara seperti itu. namun sedetik setelahnya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh... ia bahkan tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia bahkan sangat tidak suka membentak orang, tapi kini hanya karena masalah sepele ia membentak suaminya dengan kalimat kasar seperti itu?

"Sepertinya Aegya membuat moodmu berubah-ubah..." Yunho mengelus lembut surai almond Jaejoong "Gwaenchana... aku mengerti..."

Jaejoong refleks memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut suaminya yang berdiri di depannya. ia begitu lega Yunho tidak menganggap serius ucapannya. Ani... dia tidak akan bisa melewati kehamilannya sendirian. Bukan... ia bukan mencintai pria bermata musang yang menikahinya ini. ia membutuhkan penopang... adiknya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Ia hanya punya Yunho untuknya bersandar.

"Apa kau yakin akan tinggal dengan bumonimku?"

Splash...

Jaejoong langsung saja melepas pelukannya saat suaminya kembali menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu.

"Kita sudah mendiskusikannya, Yun. Kau juga sudah setuju. Mari kita ganti topik... jangan membahasnya lagi.." Ucapnya.

Yunho hanya diam sambil kembali melangkah menuju lemari tempat pakaian Jaejoong. Ukh... sia-sia kau bicara dengannya Jung! Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia memebereskan pakaian Jaejoong yang masih bersisa di lemari kecil tersebut.

"Ah.. bisakah kita membeli oleh-oleh untuk Jung kook? Boneka misalnya?"

"Adikku bukan bocah 5 tahun, Jae.."

"Permen Kapas?"

"Tidak ada yang menjualnya"

"Kue? Otte? Johae aniya?"

"Ani... dia tidak suka makanan manis..."

"Kau membohongiku...bilang saja kau tidak ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Kookie.."

"Nde,,, aku tidak ingin membelikannya hadiah. Wae?"

"Jangan mulai, Jung. Dia dongsaengmu.."

"Ck... Arra.. geuman kajja..."

Yunho memutuskan untuk menghentikan obrolan konyol mereka. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat koper yang hampir terisi penuh tersbut kemudian meletakkan sisa baju yang belum dimasukkannya.

"Aku akan menuntutmu karena telah mengabaikanku,,," Sungut Jaejoong tak terima.

Yunho hanya diam. Biar saja.. namja cerewet ini akan terus bicara hingga telinganya panas, ia malas untuk membalas ucapan namja yang bahkan kini tampak sangat tidak senang dengan tindakannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruang keluarga di rumah mewah tersebut ramai oleh teriakan si bungsu yang kini sedang menonton siaran pertandingan rugby yang sangat di sukainya. Ia mencak-mencak kesal saat tim unggulannya tidak mampu mencetak angka.

"Appa...! Ayo ganti pemain.." Teriak Jung kook keras karena Appanya yang tengah berada di dapur bisa saja tak mendengar suaranya. Mereka sedang bertaruh tentang tim mana yang akan menang. Tim yang diunggulkan oleh Appanya sudah mendapat 45 angka sementara timnya? Ah...

"APPPAAA!" Jung Kook berlari hampir saja melompati sofa jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok Eommanya yang baru saja keluar kamar menatapnya datar. Anak plos tersebut langsung duduk kembali dan tidak bicara apapun. Ia bahkan tidak menonton kembali pertandingan Rugby di depannya. Ia hanya diam. Nampaknya ia sangat kawatir dengan reaksi ibunya yang mungkin tidak nyaman dengan teriakannya yang terlampau ribut.

"Wae.. Kookie...? suaramu keras sekali.." Shi Wan muncul sambil membawa dua gelas berisi coklat panas yang tadi di pesan putranya.

Jung Kook tidak menjawab. Mata bulatnya menatap sang Appa meminta bantuan untuk memecah keheningan di ruang keluarga tersebut,

"Ah.. Yeobo..." Ucap Shiwan saat ia melihat istrinya di dekat tangga "Kajja... duduklah..." Ucap Shi Wan sambil menunjuk sofa tempat sang putra bungsu duduk.

"Lanjutkan saja.." ucap Ha Na datar kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Shi Wan menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menatap putranya yang kini menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam menerima perlakuan dingin dari eommanya sendiri.

Shi wan hendak mengibur Jung kook namun terhenti saat seorang maid menyapanya sopan.

Maid tersebut menunduk dalam-dalam seolah-olah berita yang akan disampaikannya adalah berita buruk.

"Ano... Tuan Muda Yunho datang bersama istrinya, Tuan.." Ucap maid tersebut.

"Jae Hyung..." Seru Jung Kook spontan saat nama hyung nya disebut-sebut "Appa... Yunho hyung membawa Jae Hyung untuk tinggal di sini.. ah... Jinjaa... haha.." Jung Kook segera berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Appanya yang kini terdiam. Yunho sudah datang bersama istrinya? Ah.. Anaknya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong tinggal di sini? Ini kabar bagus bukan? Ne... ucapkan selamat datang pada menantumu Shi Wan.. batin Shi Wan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum sinis dua detik setelahnya. Matanya melirik Ha Na yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Wae?" Tanya Ha Na heran saat menemukan suaminya menyeringai seperti itu.

"Menantu kita datang Yeobo... tersenyumlah... jangan sampai kita memberikan kesan buruk padanya" Ucap Shi Wan tidak tulus sama sekali. Terbukti setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut ia berdecak seraya menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Ha Na terdiam tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Dalam kepalanya beberapa kalimat tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang baru dalam rumahnya berkelebat. Rumah mewah ini pasti akan mnejadi semakin berisik dengan kehadiran sosok menantu keluarga Jung tersebut. Jung Kook saja sudah menjadi biang keributan di rumah ini meskipun anak itu bahkan hanya sendirian. Ia akan berlari-lari di dalam rumah sambil berterriak heboh entah untuk apa. Sekarang anak itu akan mendapatkan seorang teman yang Ha Na yakini tidak lebih aneh dari putra bungsunya.

"Appa.. eomma... "

Jung kook muncul sambil menggandeng lengan seorang namja berambut almond yang nampak sangat enggan menunjukan dirinya. Berulangkali namja menawan itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh besar Yunho. dua orang yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat sosok itu melemparkan pandangan pada namja hamil yang kini tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hyung... jangan bersembunyi. Eomma dan Appa ingin melihatmu.." ucap Jung Kook senang.

"Gwaechana Jae.." Bisik Yunho sambil menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong agar tidak bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan tatapan minta diajak kabur saat itu juga. Entah kenapa rasa percaya dirinya langsung hilang saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Rumah ini bahkan hampir seperti istana bagi orang kecil sepertinya. Ah... aku ingin pulang saja... batinnya kesal sendiri.

Yunho mengangguk padanya memberi tahu bahwa bumonim Yunho tidak akan menerkam namja cantik yang tengah hamil tersebut. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membungkuk kecil sekedar memberi salam. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin membungkuk 90 derajat sebagaimana biasanya. Namun perutnya yang menghalangi gerakannya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo... Tuan.. Nyonya..." Ucapnya kaku. Ia menatap ragu pada mertuanya.

DEG...

Mata Ha Na dan Shi Wan membelalak melihat sosok di depannya. Ha Na bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihat namja berperut buncit tersebut kembali menatap Yunho seolah-olah meminta suaminya mengatakan sesuatu. Shi wan berdeham untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru saja menyelimuti hatinya melihat sosok menawan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Jung... Jaejoong-ah" Ucap Shi Wan lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mertuanya. Terutama pada wanita anggun yang masih betah menatapnya.

"Cha... istirahatlah... Bibi Jang sudah menyiapkan kamar di lantai 3 untukmu..." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau mau membunuh istriku?"

DEG...

Seisi ruangan itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho yang sangat frontal.

"Istriku sedang hamil dan dengan kondisi seperti itu kau menyiapkan kamar di lantai 3? Bagaimana dia bisa bolak-balik turun tangga? Kalian berniat mencelakakan Jaejoong, aniya?'

"Yun..." Jaejoong meremas lengan Yunho saat ia merasa ucapan Yunho tidak sopan sama sekali dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"ani... Appa hanya berniat memberikan kamar terbaik untuk menantu Appa. Apakah itu salah?" Ucap Shi Wan tenang, sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan perlakuan tak sopan putranya.

"Salah jika kau tidak memikirkan kondisi istriku sama sekali. Katakan pada Bibi Jang untuk menyiapkan kamar di lantai dasar, Kookie. Minta mereka cepat melakukannya" perintah Yunho pada adiknya yang hanya mampu keheranan dengan situasi di depannya.

"N.. Ne hyung.." Ucap Jung Kook. Remaja aktive tersebut langsung saja meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk menjalankan perintah hyungnya.

Yunho menatap kedua orang tuanya sinis setelah memastikan adiknya jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Jika kalian merencanakan sesuatu sebaiknya kalian simpan baik-baik rencana itu dalam otak busuk kalian. " Ucapnya pedas.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah Appa akan membahayakan anakmu..." Ucap Shi Wan datar.

"Kau berencana membahayakan istriku..."

"Membahayakan istrimu sama artinya membahayakan anak kalian... kau sangat tahu bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anakmu maka itu adalah kabar buruk bagi Appa, Yunho-ya.."

DEG...

Yunho terdiam. Ia melihat ayahnya seolah-olah sang Appa tengah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memancing sang Appa. Shi Wan bisa saja memberitahu Jaejoong saat ini tentang kesepakatan konyol mereka bukan? Andwe... ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong. Bukan sekarang.. tahan dirimu, Jung. Yunho memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"kajja... kau butuh istirahat..." Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong istirahat di kamar tamu untuk sementara. Jaejoong membungkuk di depan mertuanya untuk pamit. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan mengikuti Yunho yang menuntunnya.

Mereka meninggalkan dua orang yang kini memiliki reaksi lain.

"Ck... haha... sepertinya anak itu benar-benar menjaga istrinya" Ucap Shiwan pelan. "Benarkan Yeobo?,,," Tanyanya seraya menatap Ha Na yang kini menatap kosong pada pintu kamar tamu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Yunho.

"Ha na-ya.." Shi Wan memegang pundak istrinya.

"Nde?" Ha Na tersentak cepat.

"Wae? Kau senang karena punya menantu sekarang?" tanya Shi Wan bercanda.

Ha Na menatap suaminya . ia tersenyum sinis...

"Aniya... aku hanya merasa kasihan pada namja itu... hanya itu"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau tidak sopan pada Bumonimmu, Yun" Omel Jaejoong saat suaminya mencoba untuk memasangkan daster hamil pada tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan... Jaejoong bukanlah namja hamil yang ingin dimanja. Yunho yang memaksanya memakai baju nista tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu mereka seperti apa, Jae." Ucap Yunho dingin sambil menarik bagian bawah daster istrinya "Aku hanya memperingati mereka.."

"Arra... Jung Kook sudah menceritakan tentang orang tua kalian padaku... keunde... Yunho-ya.. sepertinya Bumonimu adalah orang baik"

"Baik di luar... busuk di dalam, Munafik namanya Jae..."

"Sama sepertimu.." ucap Jaejoong pelan "Kau baik di luar... terlihat seperti sangat melindungiku.. tapi faktanya.. kau mencoba melindungi anakmu... kau tidak peduli padaku.. kau hanya peduli pada anakmu.."

Yunho menatap dalam pada mata Jaejoong. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan istrinya tersebut namun ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan istrinya " Geure... kau benar" Ucapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat siap dengan jawaban suaminya tersebut.

"aku lapar... bolehkan aku minta makan?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba melenyapkan aura aneh di sekitarnya. Jujur saja.. ia agak kecewa dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Kajja... kurasa maid sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" yunho berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong menuju ruang makan.

Di sana, ia menemukan keluarganya sudah berkumpul. Ia menyiapkan kursi untuk Jaejoong tepat di samping tempat duduknya.

"Hah... sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini.. benarkan Appa?" Tanya Jung Kook karena perasaan remaja itu sangat bahagia. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya di satu meja makan. Biasanya Yunho tidak pernah sudi satu meja dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Namja minim ekspresi itu akan lebih memilih untuk makan di dalam kamarnya dibandingkan makan bersama keluarganya jika ia kebetulan pulang ke rumah ini. Hyungnya lebih suka tinggal di kamar hotel daripada berada satu atap dengan orang tuanya. Yunho hanya akan pulang jika Jung kook sudah mulai merengek-rengek menyatakan rindu ingin bertemu hyung satu-satunya tersebut.

"Jae hyung... aku sudah menyiapkan masakan terbaik dari Bibi Jang... hyung harus banyak makan supaya keponakanku tumbuh sehat di dalam sana" Ucap Jung Kook semangat.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil beberapa lauk pauk untuk hyung iparnya. Yunho hampir saja tersenyum melihat wajah riang adiknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat binar-binar bahagia di wajah adiknya.

"Gomawo, Saengie.." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Jaejoong-ah.." Shi Wan tersenyum.

"Ah.. Ne Tuan..."

"Kenapa kau memanggil mertuamu dengan sebutan seperti itu. panggil aku aboeji..."

"Ah.. Ne ..aa... Aboeji?" sahut Jaejoong ragu.

"Guere... aboeji... senang mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu.." Shi Wan tersenyum seraya menyesap air minumnya. "Omonimu agak pendiam.. kau harus terbiasa dengan hal itu, ne.." Hiburnya agar Jaejoong tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Ha Na yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun atas kedatangannya.

"Nde... Aboeji.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Makanlah.." Yunho menaruh sayur-mayur di atas piring Jaejoong seolah-olah berniat menghentikan obrolan istrinya dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"Porsiku terlalu banyak.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Kau harus banyak makan.. Aegya butuh asupan lebih banyak.. Aaa... buka mulutmu" Yunho berniat melakukan lagi kebiasaannya selama Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Jaejoong mengambil sendok dari tangan suaminya karena ia mulai merasa tidak enak pada mertuanya. Bisa saja mereka berfikir Jaejoong adalah istri manja yang merepotkan suaminya. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong makan sendiri. Ya.. setidaknya istrinya terebut tidaklah rewel untuk saat ini.

"Hyung... bolehkah malam ini aku tidur bersama Jae Hyung? Aku ak..."

"Tidak" Potong Yunho cepat saat adiknya mengusulkan hal yang sangat mengelikan untuknya .

"Wae?" Tanya Jung Kook heran.

"Anakku tidak suka orang asing menyentuh eommanya.." Ucap YunHo.

"Aku Samchon nya hyung.."

"Aku Appanya..."

"Kenapa kau menyebutku Eommanya eoh? Aegya akan memanggilku Appa.." Tolak Jaejoong yang ternyata masih saja tidak setuju untuk dipanggil Eomma. Hey! Dia masih punya benda yang menggantung di selangkangannya jika kau lupa. Haga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sejati tidak mengizinkan hal nista tersebut.

"Kau fikir Aegya tidak akan bingung karena memiliki dua appa?"

"Hyung,,, YunHo hyung benar... kau adalah Eomma.. aku samchonnya... YunHo hyung adalah pembantunya,,,"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku tetap ingin dipanggil Appa.."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, Kim.."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"EHHEEEMMMMMM..."

Dehaman keras dari Shi Wan menghentikan perdebatan konyol tiga oang tersebut. Jung kook langsung menunduk takut. Ia lupa dengan peraturan tidak ada yang boleh bicara saat di meja makan. Ah.. dia keceplosan. Jaejoong ikut menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Yunho hanya menatap datar Appanya kemudian mengambil daging untuk Jaejoong.

Ah...benar-benar makan malam yang menyenangkan bukan?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Appa senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membawa namja itu kemari..."

"dia punya nama, Appa. .. dan Appa tidak perlu berpura-pura senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong di depanku. Aktingmu tidak mempan padaku"

"Hahaha... Nde... Appa tahu itu... tapi... kenapa kau berubah fikiran eoh?"

Yunho menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Pria yang 15 menit lalu memanggilnya untuk berbicara berdua. Yunho sudah menduga bahwa Appanya akan membicarakan tentang Jaejoong jadi ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan muncul dari Appanya.

"Jaejoong tidak suka tinggal sendirian. Dia juga tidak terbiasa dilayani oleh pembantu. Jika aku tetap memaksanya maka dia bisa saja tertekan dan itu akan berdampak buruk pada anak kami. Setidaknya di sini, meskipun aku sangat membenci kalian berdua.. kalian tidak akan menyentuhnya. Dia sedang membawa aset kalian... jadi kalian tidak akan berani membahayakannya" Jawabnya sinis.

"Percaya diri sekali... Eommamu bisa saja membunuhnya Yunho-ya. Aku mungkin saja menurutimu, tapi tidak dengan Eommamu.. dia tidak akan menurutimu. Pengganggu tetaplah penggagu baginya..."

"Ani... dia tetap tidak akan berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Dia memang tidak mematuhiku, tapi dia mematuhimu... dan satu hal lagi... dia bukan Eommaku.. aku tidak punya Eomma. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang disebut sebagai Eommaku..." Ucap Yunho pedas.

Shi Wan tertawa sinis "Dia pernah menimangmu saat kau bayi, Yun. Kau kejam sekali berkata seperti itu.."

"Ani" Yunho mengelak "Dia menimangku demi menjaga nama baik keluarga besar Park. Dia ingin orang-orang tetap beranggapan bahwa aku adalah anak kandung yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi setelah Jung kook lahir dan orang tuanya meninggal dia memperlakukan kami seperti orang asing. Jangan membelanya... Dia bahkan tidak memiliki jiwa sebagai seorang ibu sama sekali..."

"Terserah kau..." Shi Wan menyandarkan badannya pada punggung sofa "Asalkan cucuku bisa lahir dengan selamat maka aku tidak masalah dengan kehadiran namja itu"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa marah "Nde... Cucumu akan lahir. Dan harta yang sangat kau harapkan akan jatuh ke tanganmu saat itu juga... kau pasti bahagia, aniya?"

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku, Nak. Kau akan meninggalkan Appamu ini setelah kau menyerahkan anakmu begitu saja..."

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku... kau hanya membutuhkan harta Haraboeji agar jatuh ke mengorbankan aku dan Jung Kook atas kesalahan yang kau buat.."

"Bukan salahku.. Salahkan Eomma kandungmu... dia... dialah orang yang harus kau salahkan sehingga Haraboejimu tidak memberikan hakku.. Eommamu lah ya..."

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMANYA SEPERTI ITU!" Yunho membentak keras "Dia bahkan sudah meninggal dan kau berani menyalahkannya? Kaulah yang bersalah. Nafsu bejatmu yang seperti binatang sudah membuatku mengalami kehidupan seperti ini... aku bahkan merasa sangat malu memiliki Appa sepertimu... kau bilang mencintai istrimu tapi kau tidur berkali-kali dengan wanita lain yang bahkan bekerja sebagai pelacur... Hah..." Amarah Yunho sudah diubun-ubun. Wajahnya merah padam dan berulangkali dia menggertakkan giginya menahan diri untuk menghajar namja paruh baya di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak..."

"Ani... aku tahu bahwa kau mencoba untuk mengambil kembali harta Haraboji yang diwariskan padaku. Kau menolak untuk membuangku meskipun aku akan menyerahkan harta tersebut padamu karena kau takut orang-orang mengetahui kebusukanmu sebagai seorang ayah yang tidak becus sama sekali. Kau bersikeras meminta cucu dariku karena dengan begitu aku akan mewariskan harta itu pada anakku. Karena kaulah yang menjadi walinya.. harta itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu sebelum anakku dewasa... namamu akan bersih, Tuan Jung Shi Wan. Meskipun aku mati setelahnya... Harta itu akan tetap menjadi milikmu dan orang-orang akan tetap beranggapan bahwa kau adalah Appa yang sempurna dalam keluarga Jung... aku benar bukan?"

Shi wan terdiam saat Yunho mengeluarkan isi hati yang mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun di simpan oleh putranya ini. apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membela diri? Bagaimana caranya? Apapun yang akan di katakannya pasti Yunho tetap menganggapnya sebagai ayah yang paling jahat di dunia. Ah... biarlah.. toh apa yang Yunho katakan tadi ada benarnya.

"Kau merasa tersinggung karena Haraboeji tidak memberikanmu apa-apa bukan? Haraboeji justru mewariskan hartanya padaku yang bahkan masih belum tahu apa-apa. Kau merasa harga dirimu terinjak-injak karena tidak memiliki kekuasaan di perusahaan aniya? Kau seperti kerikil di sana.. aku bahkan melihatmu seperti pengemis yang memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan hormat dari bawahanku. Kuberitahu... mereka membicarakanmu... mereka merasa kasihan padamu yang berlagak seperti Presdir perusahaan tapi kau bahkan tidak memiliki saham sedikitpun... " Yunho kembali mengeluarkan ucapan sinisnya. Hah... sungguh.. ia merasa bosan harus seperti orang tolol di depan ayahnya.

"Itu yang kau fikirkan tentang Appamu ini, YunHo?" Tanya Shi Wan datar.

Yunho terdiam. Ia menatap tajam Appanya.

_Kau memanfaatkan adikku untuk memancingku agar mau diperbudak olehmu, bukan?kau tahu aku terlalu menyayanginya hingga kau menjadikannya boneka rusak disaat kau tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun atas harta ?Ayah macam apa yang tega melakukan hal itu pada anak-anaknya?_

Yunho hampir saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya namun urung saat ia merasa percuma bicara dengan Appanya.

"Aku tidak akan membela diri.. Anggaplah aku memang sama seperti apa yang kau fikirkan saat ini.."

"Ani... bukan 'Seperti'... tapi kau Memang begitu..."

Hening...

Dua namja yang sama-sama bermata musang tersebut saling melempar tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Entah... aura ruang kerja tersebut semakin memburuk sejak pertama kali ayah dan anak ini bertemu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyayangi istrimu... kau yakin akan menyerahkan anakmu begitu saja? Aku tidak yakin.."

"Hahha... terserah kau mau berfikir apa. Aku tidak peduli"

Stelah berkata demikian Yunho berbalik meninggalkan Appanya yang kini hanya terdiam. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Baginya pembicaraan ini sudah tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Namun ada yang janggal. Wae? Hatinya terasa tertohok saat Appanya mengatakan ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Benarkah? Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan anaknya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama namja itu mengandung anaknya. Ia menghargai JaeJoong sebagai ibu dari anaknya. Tapi rasa sayang? Entah... ia tidak tahu apa itu rasa sayang kecuali kepada adiknya.

Apa namanya? Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Ah... jangan merasakan apapun Jung. Adikmu adalah prioritas utama. Jung kook selalu beralasan enggan meninggalkan Bumonim mereka karena ia yakin Bumonim mereka akan kesepian jika yunho dan jung Kook pergi begitu saja. Jung kook selalu yakin Appanya tidak suka sendirian di rumah. Jika saja adiknya tahu, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini untuk membawa adiknya pergi. Tapi tidak.. Yunho tidak akan melakukan itu pada Jung kook. Ia tidak akan tega.. berbeda ceritanya jika nanti ia sudah bisa memberikan cucu pada Appanya, Jung kook akan merasa tenang meninggalkan Bumonim mereka. Setelah itu.. Yunho berencana akan berpisah dengan cara baik-baik pada Shi Wan dan Ha Na seolah-olah ia dan adiknya memang harus hidup berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain. Mengenai Jaejoong... mungkin nanti... Yunho akan menjelaskannya pada sang adik yang nampak sangat menyayangi namja cantik tersebut. Ia akan memikirkan cerita bohong untuk adiknya agar sang adik menerima perceraiannya nanti dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bahkan sudah sangat tahu bahwa yunho hanya membutuhkan Aegya mereka bukan?

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik saat matanya melihat jaejoong tangah membuat susu di counter dapur. Biasanya ia lah yang membuat susu untuk istrinya namun Yunho mungkin terlalu lama berbicara dengan Appanya hingga istrinya berada di tempat itu.

"Eoh? Yun-ah..." Ucap Jaejoong saat matanya bertubrukan dengan sang suami.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melangkah mendekati suaminya yang berdiri di dekat tangga. "aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku membuat susu sendiri.."

"Ehm... Appa mendiskusikan masalah perusahaan denganku.."

"Geure... ah... orang kaya..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin meminum susu yang dibawanya kemudian tidur. Badannya sudah letih. Ia juga merasa agak kecewa karena Ha Na tidak bicara apapun padanya meskipun tadi mereka bahkan berpapasan di dapur. Ia membelakangi suaminya sat ia meminum cairan coklat dari gelas yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Jaejoong meletakkan gelasnya saat isi dari gelas tersebut sudah ia tegak habis.

"Yun.."

BRUK..

"Eoh?"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat ia merasakan tubuh besar suaminya memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia bergerak pelan hendak melepaskan diri namun Yunho nampak tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Jangan memandangku, Jae...Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja..." lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang sikap aneh suaminya. namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Biarlah... mungkin nanti... ia bisa tahu penyebabnya.

Pun selain dirinya, sosok Yunho memejamkan matanya pelan sambil menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya yang sangat menangkan.

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Jae?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan biasa saja dan ucapan Yunho tentang orang tuanya benar. Dua bulan lamanya Jaejoong tinggal di rumah mewah keluarga Jung, tidak ada yang terjadi. Istrinya masih baik-baik saja kecuali fakta bahwa ia direcoki oleh Jung Kook. Dan jangan lupakan efek kehamilan yang membuat JaeJoong hampir saja uring-uringan. Perutnya yang membesar membuat posisi tidurnya menjadi serba salah. Ia seringkali terbangun di tengah malam dan hanya menatap wajah YunHo yang tidur di sampingnya hingga pagi. Suaminya akan mengomel jika sudah menemukan mata panda di bawah mata istrinya. Ia membela diri tentu saja namun ia tidak berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena perut besarnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama saat tidur. Bisa-bisa Yunho menuduhnya mengeluh tentang anak ! menyebalkan sekali.

Srek.. serekkk...

"Ukh..." Jaejoong melenguh saat ia berbaring miring justru membuat tidurnya makin tak nyaman. Anaknya bergerak-gerak aktive di dalam sana membuat ia agak kualahan. Mata bulatnya terbuka. Ia sangat mengantuk. Sungguh.. tapi dengan kondisi hamil 6 bulan dan perut hampir sebesar bola basket serta anaknya yang menendang-nendang di dalam sana? Ck... ia ingin minum obat tidur saja.

Matanya melirik jam weker di samping ranjang. Pukul 3.12 pagi. Lagi?sepertinya ia memang harus begadang lagi malam ini. Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang saat merasakan matanya tidak akan bisa tertutup malam ini. biarlah...

Jaejoong mengelus-elus perutnya saat ia kembali merasakan gerakan anaknya. Tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan rasa gatal menyerang punggungnya hingga mau tak mau memaksanya untuk menggaruk daerah punggungnya. Ia menggaruk punggungnya hingga suara gesekan antara kuku dengan kulitnya menimbulkan suara berisik yang amat kentara dikarenakan suasana yang terlampau sunyi. Ia sudah sering merasakan gatal seperti ini. Yoochun bilang hal itu normal karena hormon kehamilannnya akan menyebabkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya gatal-gatal seperti sekarang.

Mata bulatnya melirik sang suami yang kini nampak menggeliat pelan. Ah.. nampaknya sang suami terganggu dengan suara berisik yang lama kemudian, mata musang tersebut terbuka dan langsung bertubrukan dengan matanya.

"Em.. Jae? Kenapa kau tidak tidur, hm?" Tanya Yunho serak dan mata hampir tertutup kembali.

"Aku membangunkanmu? Mianhae..tidurlah lagi..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Yunho. bukan... ia bukan memperlakukan suaminya layaknya bocah. Namun ia ingin Yunho tidur kembali. Suaminya sudah cukup lelah dengan urusan kantor sejak pagi. Ia tidak tega jika suaminya ikut terbangun seperti ini.

Alih-alih menuruti istrinya, pria bermarga Jung tersebut malah mamaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang nampaknya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aegya bergerak terus... Mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud untuk begadang.. sungguh... ak.."

"Arra, Jae. " Yunho menyentuh lembut rambut Jaejoong saat istrinya seperti takut sekali jika ia salah faham. Untung saja Yunho sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari penyebab istrinya tak tidur. Yoochun sudah memberitahunya termasuk beberapa penderitaan yang mungkin akan dirasakan Jaejoong hingga beberapa bulan mendatang. Ah... ia merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau ingin minum susu?" Tanya Yunho.

"An.. Aniya... ukkhh.." Jaejoong menjawab sambil mencoba menggaruk kembali punggungnya.

"Wae? Punggungmu gatal?" Yunho menarik tangan istrinya yang masih mencoba mencapai daerah belakang tubuhnya "Kemari.. aku akan menggaruk punggungmu.."

"Aniya.. kau tidur saja... ukh...ck!" decak Jaejoong kesal.

"Keras kepala... berbaliklah,,," Perintah Yunho mutlak. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong masih menggerutu.

Ia menyelipkan tangannya kebalik baju Jaejoong dan mencoba menggaruk daerah tersebut.

"Bukan di sana Yun...Igo... igoya..." Jaejoong mengarahkan tangan suaminya ke tempat ia merasakan gatal tadi.

"di sini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Em.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Buka bajumu.." Perintah Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menurut. Ia mengangkat dasternya dan membuka pakaian tersebut hingga dirinya hanya mengugunakan selimut untuk menutupi daerah bawahnya. Rasa dingin mneyergap punggungnya saat itu juga. Yunho yang mengetahui itu dengan cepat menikkan suhu AC nya.

"Ck.. kau apakan punggungmu sampai merah begini eoh?" omel Yunho sat ia menemukan garis merah memenuhi punggung putih istrinya.

"Molla..." Jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Lain kali jangan melakukannya lagi... aku tidak suka melihatnya..."

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengolesi punggung Jaejoong dengan gel dingin saat ia melihat Jaejoong malah mencoba menggaruk bagian punggungnya yang lain.

"Masih gatal?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap suaminya "sedikit"

Yunho mengoles Gel dingin tersebut ke seluruh punggung istrinya berharap rasa gatal yang di derita Jaejoong akan lenyap. Ia dengan sabar melakukan hal itu meskipun matanya menuntut ia untuk tidur. Tangannya bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit putih tersebut. Ia suka dengan kulit istrinya. Yunho berani menjamin banyak wanita yang iri dengan kulit Jaejoong. Termasuk wanita-wanita yang dulu pernah dilayani oleh istrinya tersebut.

Chup...

Yunho mengecup punggung Jaejoong saat dirinya merasa tidak mampu menahan -main malam ini bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Bibirnya menyusuri garis leher bagian belakang Jaejoong hingga istrinya berdesis.

"Wae?... ukhh..." Jaejoong merasakan geli saat lehernya dikecup sedemikian rupa. Ia hanya takut libido Yunho sedang naik saat ini.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan wajah Jaejoong hingga menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengecup bibir merah tersebut dan mengulum benda mungil tersebut penuh di mulutnya. Gerakan pelan tersebut berakibat fatal. Jaejoong malah membalas perlakuan suaminya melupakan tujuan awalnya bisa merasakan betapa Jaejoong meremas pelan lengannya menandakan istrinya menikmati ciuman pelan ini.

"Nggh..." Jaejoong melenguh saat yunho menjilat bibir atasnya. Jaejoong membuka bibirnya hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Yunho di luar sana. Ia memberanikan diri menghisap lidah tersebut sementara tangan suaminya merayap menuju dadanya.

"Mhhggff... sshh..aahhh...aahh..." Jaejoong membiarkan bibir Yunho kembali merayap di lehernya dengan gerakan sangat lembut. Namun suaminya tersebut menghisap lehernya kasar hingga ruam merah dengan jelas tercetak di sana.

"Hahhh... Yun..." Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkup tangan Yunho yang kini sedang meremas dadanya. Sakit... ia merasakan rasa sakit pada dadanya yang memang mengeras dan membesar beberapa hari ini. ia sudah mengabaikannya namun entah kenapa rasa sakitnya bertambah tanpa ampun saat suaminya meremas dadanya sedemikian rupa.

"Akhh... Appo.." lirihnya pelan. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu juga. Ia melepas cumbuannya pada leher jaejoong namun tidak memindahkan tangan besarnya dari dada sang istru.

"Appo?" Tanyanya.

"Ukhh... Mian..." Ucap Jaejoong tak enak sendiri.

"Wae? Apakah aku meremasnya terlalu kuat?" Tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu.. keunde... aku merasa dadaku sakit beberapa hari ini"

Yunho terdiam. Ia dengan cepat mengambil Hp nya kemudian menghubungi seseorang membuat Jaejoong menatap suaminya heran.

'yeoboseo..'

Sebuah suara serak nan sangat kecil terdengar di seberang sana. Nampaknya orang tersebut sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"Istriku mengeluh dadanya sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?" Tanya Yunho langsung.

'YYYAAA!KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?'

Teriakan melengking tersebut membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong berjengit kaget.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Park?!" ucap yunho datar.

'Aku akan membunuhmu, Jung. Kau menggaggu istirahatku' omel Yoochun.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho mendengar dengan baik penjelasan dari Yoochun meskipun beberapa kali dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dokter muda tersebut. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan suaminya yang tidak pandang waktu meneleon seseorang. Kasihan sekali yoochun menjadi korban seperti itu.

"hm... Arra.."

Klik..

Yunho mengakhiri sambungannya saat ia merasa Yoochun memberikan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf atapun terimakasih. Benar-benar berpendidikan!

"Kemari..." ucap yunho sambil menepuk pangkuannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa memangkuku.. beratku sudah bertambah kau tahu" tolak Jaejoong.

"Palli" ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong akhirnya menurut. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan menatap langsung mata suaminya tersebut.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat firasat buruk menghampirinya melihat posisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Yoochun bilang hormonmu merangsang pembentukan kelenjar air susu. Itu hanya kemungkinan. Jadi aku kan memastikannya.."

"Hah... kau percaya padanya? Aku bukan yeoja JungYunho!" Protes Jaejoong tak terima.

"Aku juga tidak terima. Hanya saja dadamu bahkan lebih besar dari dua bulan yang lalu. Apalagi yang bisa terjadi eoh? Kau mau menahan rasa sakit sampai kapan? Diam saja..."

"Eyyy!" Jaejoong menahan kepala Yunho saat pria jung tersebut tampak membuka mulutnya "ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja bukan?"

"Ck!" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang menahan kepalanya "Kau akan tahu apakah ini hanya akal-akalanku saja atau bukan.."

Yunho menangkup dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong memekik sakit. Yunho segera saja menghisap nipple Jaejoong saat benda tersebut berada tepat di depannya.

"Akhh.. Appo...jangan memegangnya seperti ini Jung!" Bentak Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho meremas dadanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan saat ini. rasa sakitnya ataukah rasa nikmat hisapan suaminya.

"bisakah kau diam saja?!" ucap Yunho datar membuat Jaejoong berhenti memberontak saat itu juga. Ia membiarkan suaminya menjilat dadanya sedemikian rupa. Ia tidak berniat untuk protes lagi.

"shh... eemhh..." Jaejoong berdesis pelan. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertarik keluar saat dadanya dihisap kuat. Mwo? Jangan bilang kalau...

"Ngghh... Yun... otteyo?" Tanyanya risih.

"Aku rasa Yoochun benar,," ucap Yunho akhirnya. "kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari ini, kau harus mengeluarkan cairan di dadamu,"

"Aku bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri.."

Tak...

Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong "Ukuran dadamu tidak memungkinkah kau untuk meremasnya sendiri. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghisapnya.."

"Mwo? Bibirku tidak sampai.."

"Pabo... aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Yunho.

"Adwe!"

"Ya sudah.. tahan saja rasa sakitnya sampai besok" sungut Yunho kesal sendiri.

Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak mau menahan rasa sakit aneh di dadanya hingga besok. Jujur saja.. dia sudah lama menahannya. Dan ia tidak suka..

"Guere... lakukan saja.." ucapnya akhirnya. Yunho berdecak namun ia mendekatkan kembali mulutnya pada nipple Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. istrinya bahkan belum melahirkan namun sudah punya air susu? Yang benar saja.. tapi jika mengingat kehamilan intersex yang dijelaskan oleh Yoochun memang mengalami perkembangan yang lebih cepat dibandingkan pada kehamilan normal seorang yeoja. Hormon intersex juga berefek lebih cepat dan dampak yang diderita oleh namja seperti istrinya atas kehamilan mereka akan lebih banyak dibandingkan yeoja. Anggap saja kalian sedang foreplay... Mereka hanya berdoa semoga Libido mereka tidak akan naik hanya gara-gara hal ini.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha Na bergerak gelisah saat ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Tak ada... benda itu tak ada... ia dengan gelisah bergerak mondar mandir di kamarnya. Tak ingin merasakan gelisah lebih dari ini, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru dirinya berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia butuh minum... dia harus menenangkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Omoni..."

Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es. Ia menemukan menantunya baru saja keluar kamar dan menatapnya heran.

"Omoni butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melangkah pelan.

Mata Ha Na melirik perut Jaejoong yang membuncit. Ia merasa khawatir saat melihat menantunya berjalan susah payah seperti itu. hey! Dia pernah hamil. Jadi dia tahu penderitaan macam apa yang dialami oleh orang-orang hamil.

Ah... ini pertama kalinya mereka bertegur sapa bukan? Sudah berapa lama menantunya tinggal di sini? 2 bulan? 3 bulan? Entahlah.. Ha Na tak mengingatnya karena ia sangat jarang bersua dengan namja menawan tersebut.

"Omoni?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu.

"Ah... oh... Aku sedang mencari Wine ku... seharusnya ada di sini.." ucapnya pelan.

"Yunho memindahkannya ke ruang bawah tanah karena khawatir Kookie meminumnya, omoni.." ucap Jaejoong. Ia merasa senang mertuanya mau menyahut ucapannya. Ia mengutuk sikap suaminya yang terlalu over protective jika sudah menyangkut Jung Kook. Ia bahkan memperlakukan adiknya seperti bocah dua tahun yang tidak tahu mana yang boleh dilakukan dan mana yang tidak.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya jika omoni mau.."

"Ani.. aaniya...biar maid saja nanti..." Ucap Ha Na.

Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini nampak terdiam. Sungguh,, Ha Na merasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengan menantunya meskipun mereka bahkan sudah 2 bulan tinggal satu atap. Dia juga tidak suka saat ada orang yang memenuhi kebutuhannya ketika orang tersebut adalah orang asing baginya. Berbeda jika orang tersebut adalah para Maid. Ia bahkan terbiasa menyuruh-nyuruh Maid nya melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal sekalipun karena ia merasa sudah membayar mereka dengan pantas.

Jaejoong yang khawatir dengan mertuanya tersebut memutuskan untuk mengambil sine yang kemarin disembunyikan suaminya .Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan Wine. Meskipun mertuanya megatakan tidak, Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa Ha Na tergila-gila pada minuman alkohol tersebut.

Kriieeet...

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan kecil tempat menampung botol-botol Wine yang kemarin sempat dikutuk-kutuk oleh suaminya karena Jung Kook sempat mengekorinya sambil merengek-rengek pada sang Hyung.

"Gelap sekali.." Ucapnya karena ia tidak tahu tempat saklar lampu berada. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian berjalan menuju rak tampat Wine di simpan.

Ia meraba-raba rak tersebut mencoba mencari wine yang sekiranya baik. Karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap, Jaejoong tak sadar dirinya menyenggol salah satu rak tua tempat Wine tersebut berderet rapi. Hanya sedikit senggolan.. namun akibatnya fatal..

BRRAAAAKKKKK...

Prrraaannnnnggggggg!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**TuBer Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

:::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chwwaaaannnnnggggg!

Ne.. ne ne... Satu rahasia udah terungkap nih. Selamat untuk yang kemarin nebaknya benar... Mari sekarang kita bertanya-tanya. Apakah semua tuduhan Yunho pada Appanya benar? Ada Appa dengan Ha Na? Dan... hayoo... Jaejoong kenapa...? Mari menebak.. hahahaha...


	9. Chapter 9

Yunho berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang rapat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika perusahaannya akan rugi besar jika meninggalkan kliennya seperti itu. otaknya blank untuk beberapa saat. Ia baru saja menerima telephon dari Jun yang mengabarkan tentang istrinya. Namja ceroboh itu mengalami kecelakaan kecil di ruang wine. Oh Tuhan... Yunho ingin sekali membunuh seseorang saat ini.

Ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa bawahannya yang mencoba untuk menahan kepergiaannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain seseorang yang sangat dijaganya mungkin saja mengalami bahaya. Akkkhhh! Perasaan ini lagi! Yunho mengutuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat rasa cemas tersebut membuatnya tidak mampu berfikir jernih. Biar saja... ia tidak peduli lagi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anajanis'd Present**

**What Has Left Behind**

**YunJae Story**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

PLAKKKK

PLAAKKKKK

Dua buah tamparan melayang ke wajah namja yang kepalanya berdarah-darah tersebut. Namja menawan itu hanya mampu menunduk meminta maaf seolah-olah ialah yang sepenuhnya bersalah atas apa yang menimpanya hari ini. pipi kanan namja menawan tersebut memerah menerima tamparan dari yeoja anggun yang kini tengah menatapnya datar. Ia bahkan sudah besiap-siap jika tamparan ketiga akan dilayangkan kembali ke wajahnya. Ia hanya mampu memegang perut besarnya saat yeoja paruh baya di depannya hampir saja mendorong tubuhnya jika tidak mengingat kondisi sang menantu yang tengah hamil.

"Dari awal kedatanganmu ke rumah ini adalah kesalahan..." Ucap Ha Na dengan nada geram. Ia marah besar saat Wine-wine kesayangannnya pecah berhamburan di ruang bawah tanah. Ia tidak terima tentu saja karena wine-wine yang di pecahkan oleh menantunya adalah kualitas terbaik yang sengaja ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi dia... orang asing yang kini hanya menunduk itu telah dengan lancang merusaknya. Ia bahkan langsung memarahi Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan wajah putih tersebut telah dipenuhi cairan merah yang mengalir dari keningnya.

"Je...Jeosohamnida omoni...Jjeosohamnida..." Jaejoong kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit saat ia menunduk. Hanya saja ia tidak berani menatap wajah mertuanya yang tengah marah besar. Tubuhnya sudah ditarik-tarik Ha Na sejak dari ruang bawah tanah. Seisi rumah tentu saja mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkannya. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah berpegangan pada dinding ruangan karena kepalanya yang terbentur saat menghindari rak Wine yang hampir menindihnya segera saja menerima perlakuan kasar. Tapi ia tidak melawan meskipun ia mampu melakukannya. Ia hanya merasa tidak berhak. Untuk itulah ia membiarkan dirinya menerima perlakuan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat ia masih bersama dengan Bumonimnya.

"Ck...sudah kuduga.. Pelacur sepertimu tidak akan melakukan apapun di sini. Hanya karena kau sedang mengandung cucuku, Yunho sudi menerimamu." Geram Ha Na pedas. "Tapi pada akhirnya kalian akan bercerai. Akan kupastikan kalian bercerai hingga hidupmu yang hina akan kembali padamu..."

"Nde.." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Ha Na. Bia saja.. paling-paling ia hanya akan dihina-hina seperti biasa.

"Sampah sepertimu seharusnya tidak di sini... sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengganti Wine-Wine ku eoh?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku Omoni... Jeongmal... aku ha.."

"Joyonghe!" Bentak Ha Na "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu... aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku Omoni.. tidak akan pernah sudi.." Ucap Ha Na.

"Aku bahkan meragukan jika anak yang kau kandung adalah anak Yunho. lain kali jangan pernah coba-coba baik di depanku" sambung Ha Na mengabaikan ekpresi kaget Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berbalik meniggalkan Jaejoong yang kini refleks memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Ia segera bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya saat kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"Tuan Mudaaa..."

Para Maid yang sedari tadi bersembunyi karena takut dengan reaksi nyonya besar mereka segera saja membantu Jaejoong yang nampak akan oleng sebentar lagi. Mereka mencoba memapah tubuh tinggi tersebut agar tidak menghantam lantai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?.." Tanya Bibi Jang khawatir.

"Gwaenchana ahjuma..." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Panggil dokter Song kemari..." Perintah bibi Jang pada salah satu Maid yang tengah memperhatikan kondisi Jaejoong yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Kalian segera urus ruang bawah tanah... rapikan semua Wine yang tersisa agar Nyonya besar tidak bertambah marah.."

"Ndee..." Jawab para Maid tersebut serempak.

Bibi Jang menuntun tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut. Ia merasa miris melihat namja hamil ini masih harus menerima tamparan sekeras itu saat kepalanya bahkan belum mendapatkan perawatan sama sekali.

"Ahjuma... Winenya..."

"aniya... anda jangan memikirkan itu... nyonya besar tidak meminta anda untuk mengganntinya.."

"Setidaknya aku harus membersihkannya.. aku yang membuat kekacauan itu" Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Tuan Muda Yunho akan membunuh kami jika anda membiarkan anda Anda harus diobati.."

"Keunde.."

"Ani... tunggulah sebentar... saya akan mengambil obat untuk Anda" Ucap bibi Jang kemudian berlalu menuju lantai atas.

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya pelan saat anaknya bergerak. Ia menunduk dalam sambil tersenyum kecil "Aniya.. Halmonimu hanya sedang marah. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, eoh... percaya pada eomma.. Kau anak Appamu... kau anak kami..."

Dug...

"Nde... haha...anak pintar..." Jaejoong tersenyum begitu lembut saat anaknya merespon apa yang ia katakan. Diantara semua hinaan yang diterimanya, ia merasa sangat sakit ketika anaknya diragukan. Aniya... semua orang boleh menyebut dirinya pelacur, sampah, dan sebagainya. Namun anaknya... tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh mengatakan anaknya dengan Hinaan dalam bentuk apapun. Apalagi menyebutnya bukan anak Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sakit saat mertuanya mengatakan demikian. Ia takut anaknya di dalam sana mendengar hinaan yang dilayangkan oleh mertuanya. Anak mereka yang bahkan baru mampu mendengar suara di sekitarnya.

BRRAAAKKKK!

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

Pintu kayu tersebut terbanting keras saat sosok tubuh tinggi membukanya kasar membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat tubuh suaminya berjalan cepat. Ia melotot kaget saat Yunho sudah ada di rumah dan mencari-carinya seperti itu. ia berdiri hendak menyambut YunHo yang tampak menahan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Yun-ah... ka..."

Brukk...

"Apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku...hah... kau membuatku jantungan... ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" berondong yunho. sungguh.. ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan dirinya hampir saja jantungan mendengar istrinya mengalami kecelakaan di ruang bawah tanah. Jun yang melapor padanya. Ia memang memerintahkan namja cerdik itu untuk mengawasi istrinya selama berada di rumah keluarga Jung, ia hanya ingin jaga-jaga jika Appa ataupun eommanya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada istrinya. Namun kini.. bukan Bumonimnya yang mencelakakan sang istri melainkan istrinya yang ceroboh telah berhasil membuatnya kebut-kebutan di jalan bahkan membuat takut seisi kantor karena ekspesi yang ia munculkan di wajahnya seraya berlari-lari di koridor kantor setelah selama bertahun-tahun hanya wajah datar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ani... aku baik-baik saja" Jaejoong membalas pelukan erat Yunho.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, eoh?" Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kepala istrinya mencoba mencari ketenangan. Sungguh... jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika ia melihat istrinya. Jantung kurang ajar yang sudah berani menipunya. Ia tidak ingin meraskan cemas seperti ini lagi. Yunho bersumpah sangat membenci perasaan tak jelas yang dirasakannya.

"Mianhae,,, aku hanya..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasa Yunho bisa saja menyalahkan mertuanya jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya "Aku hanya mencoba mencari ruang perpustakaan tapi aku tersasar ke ruang Wine.."

Yunho terdiam mendengar jawaban istrinya. Dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja.. ia tidak mempekerjakan Jun tanpa alasan. Hanya saja ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jaejoong akan berbohong padanya. Ya.. dia tahu istrinya pasti akan membohonginya.

Tangan besar Yunho membelai kening Jaejoong yang berdarah "Kau harus ke rumah sakit.."

"Ani...bibi Jang akan mengobatinya. Jangan Khawatir... anak kita baik-baik saja.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan anak kita tapi..."

DEG...

_Apa yang akan kau katakan Jung?_

Yunho menelan bulat-bulat bantahannya saat dirinya sadar perasaannya sudah melangkah terlalu jauh mengenai istrinya. Ani.. ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia hanya akan kalah jika melibatkan perasaan dalam hal ini.

"Gwaenchana,... sungguh,,," Jaejoong membelai lembut lengan yunho. Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk.

"Kemarikan wajahmu..." ucap yunho. ia memegang kedua sisi wajah istrinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan keningmu eoh.." ucapnya pelan. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir membasahi pelipis serta kening Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Ia tidak suka melihat cairan merah itu mengotori wajah putih Jaejoong.

"salahkan dinding di ruang bawah tanah.. dia tidak mau menyingkir... " Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"ck... seharusnya kau memarahinya..." canda Yunho.

"hahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa lepas setelahnya. Ah... selara humor suaminya sudah membaik ternyata.

"Kenapa pipimu merah begini?"

DEG...

Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Apa yang harus di katakanya eoh? Ia membiarkan Yunho memandangnya menuntut jawaban.

"Pipipku juga terbentur" Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah Yunho.

DEG...

Ekspresi itu kembali. Wajah datar nan dingin yang sangat ia benci kembali nampak di wajah suaminya. ia merasakan firasat buruk saat wajah datar Yunho menatapnya geram. Ia yakin suaminya tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan jawabannya yang memang terdengar tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Sungguh Yun, ak.."

"Jangan coba-coba membelanya di depanku.." ucap Yunho datar.

_Ah... suamimu pasti sudah tahu, kim. Percuma kau membohonginya._

"Yun.."

Jaejoong segera menahan lengan Yunho saat suaminya nampak akan berdiri meninggalkannya "Jangan membuat semuanya makin sulit" ucapnya memohon.

Spllaaasss...

Yunho menghempas tangan Jaejoong. Ia menatap istrinya sejenak dengan pandangan datar kemudian melangkah begitu saja menuju lantai atas. Jaejoong terdiam. Semuanya akan makin buruk. Ia yakin situasi di rumah ini akan makin buruk. Ia hanya berharap Ha Na tidak menerima kemarahan suaminya. yunho sangat menyeramkan saat marah. Ia sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama.

"PARK HA NA!"

Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam saat suara besar suaminya terdengar hingga ketelinganya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam.

Yunho yang kini tengah berada di lantai dua dengan gusar dan wah merah padam menyusuri koridor rumah mewah tersebut.

DUUAAKKK!

Ia menendang keras pintu di depannya hingga engsel benda malang tersebut rusak parah. Yeoja paruh baya yang nampak kaget dengan tindakan bar-bar putranya kini menatap geram Yunho yang telah dengan kurang ajar mengganggunya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya datar.

Yunho menahan geram. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mnegepalkan tangannya kuat. Ingin sekali ia membunuh yeoja di depannya ini.

"Istrimu yang cengeng itu melapor padamu?" Tanya Ha Na lagi.

Yunho diam saja saat eommanya mendekat dan berdiri tepat di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya menghukum orang yang bersalah..."

Ha Na menatap balik putranya dan tersenyum sinis saat menemukan pancaran benci di mata musang tersebut.

"Kau sudah bersikap sangat kurang ajar pada eommamu ini... tidakkah kau merasa tindakanmu tidaklah mencerminkan sikap seseorang yang berpendidikan?" Tanyanya seraya melirik pintu kamarnya yang rusak. Semua keturunan Jung memang sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

"Aku tidak perlu sok hormat padamu. Kau bahkan tidak pantas dihormati"desis Yunho.

"Pintar sekali.."Ha Na mengangguk "setelah membawa namja aneh itu sekarang kau kehilangan etikamu.."

"Jangan menghinanya..." geram Yunho sambil berusaha menahan diri.

"Wae? Kau mencintainya? Aku baru tahu orang sepertimu bisa mencintai orang lain"

Ha Na tersenyum menyebalkan di depan putranya. Ia tahu Yunho tidak akan berani membantah ucapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membawanya kemari Yunho. tidakkah kau merasa malu memiliki istri sepertinya? Bukan hanya namja,, tapi dia bahkan seperti orang yang sangat menyedihkan..." ucap Ha Na "Sampah yang kau pungut itu... tidak ada gunanya sama sekali... dia hanya pelacur ya..."

PLAAAKKKKK

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tangan besar itu melayang dengan sangat cepat mendarat di wajah seorang yeoja yang seharusnya tidak menerima perlakuan tak layak dari putranya tersebut. Anak itu adalah anak durhaka.. itu yang akan dikatakan orang lain. Dan Yunho seharusnya meminta maaf.. ani.. ia harus memohon ampun karena berani menampar eommanya sendiri.

"Berani sekali kau menghina istriku seperti itu..." desis Yunho menyeramkan.

Ha Na yang tidak menduga perlakuan Yunho padanya menatap sang putra dengan mata merah menahan lapisan bening yang hendak jatuh. Tangannya memengang wajahnya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari putranya. Setelah sekian puluh tahun hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menerima tamparan seseorang. Bumonimnya bahkan tidak pernah menamparnya. Tapi pria ini...

"Hanya karena istriku membelamu bukan berarti aku tidak berani melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku. Kau berani menamparnya, maka aku yang akan menamparmu untuknya. Kau lupa jika aku bisa mengusirmu kapanpun aku mau? Kau tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun di rumah ini. suamimu bahkan tidak akan bisa membelamu... tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena adikku terlalu menyayangimu. " ucap Yunho. ia dengan tanpa rasa bersalah menatap datar Ha Na yang sudah meneteskan air bening dari matanya hingga membasahi wajahnya yang sudah mulai menua. Ia hanya merasa kepalanya panas saat istrinya dihina sedemikian rupa. Ia benci setiap kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan istrinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat tangannya bergerak sendiri menampar wajah eommanya.

"Neo... Berani sekali kau..."

"Geure.. tentu saja aku berani melakukannya " Ucap Yunho "kau fikir aku akan diam saja ketika kau menghina dan menyakitinya? Ani... aku tidak akan diam saja Park Ha Na-Shii. Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyakitinya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi kau... dengan lancang kau berani menampar istriku..."

"Hah... Konyol! Kau terla..."

"Dia tidak mengadu apapun padaku.. berhenti menyamakan Jaejoong dengan dirimu sendiri yang akan mengadu saat disakiti orang lain. Istriku bukan orang manja sepertimu."

Ha Na gemetar. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat ia berhadapan dengan wajah datar putra.

"Dia akan diam saja saat orang-orang munafik sepertimu menyakitinya..Keunde Nega!" YunHo menepuk keras dadanya seolah-olah menunjukkan rasa amarahnya saat istrinya diperlakukan tak layak oleh yeoja di depannya "Sebagai suaminya akulah yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan burukmu padanya..."

Yunho melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar Ha Na. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar tersebut, ia kemabli menoleh pada Ha Na "Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Jaejoong... aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Deg..

_Dia bukan Yunho... Yunho tidak seperti itu..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat Yunho menghisap dadanya. Ia sudah merasakan dadanya sakit sejak siang tadi saat ia mengalami insiden ruang bawah tanah. Ia bermaksud akan menahannya hingga esok namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat sakit dikepalanya menuntut perhatian dan rasa nyeri didadanya juga tidak mampu ia tolerir lagi. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak di saat kondisi keluarga Jung memanas gara-gara dirinya. Ia hendak membahas masalah ini dengan Yunho namun urung saat suaminya tersebut malah bertanya-tanya tentang , ia bisa menahan nyeri di dadanya selama tiga hari. Jika lebih dari itu, maka dadanya akan mengeras dan rasa sakitnya akan membuat Jaejoong yang bahkan seorang namja meringis tanpa ampun. Jika sudah seperti itu, Yunho akan mengomelinnya karena ia sering kali menahan sakitnya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Yunho sering menekan-nekan dadanya untuk memeriksa apakah Jaejoong sengaja menahan sakit atau tidak tiap hari. Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin dadanya dihisap terlalu sering oleh suaminya. bukan... ia bukannya egois di sini. Ia hanya memikirkan suaminya yang harus menahan Libido tiap kali menghisap dadanya. Ia bahkan tahu suaminya harus bermain solo di kamar mandi karena tak tega mengagagahinya yang tengah hamil besar.

"kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut Yunho dengan satu tangah saat Yunho tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menyusu padanya. Lidah basah nan lunak itu nampak enggan menjauh seincipun dari dadanya.

"Emh.. Ya! Kenapa kau menggigitnya eoh?!" Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik hidung JaeJoong kemudian tersenyum pada namja yang keningnya dihiasi perban tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggu ke senanganku..." ucap Yunho sambil kembali menurunkan wajahnya ke dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong yang belum dihisapnya. Ia menjilat nipple istrinya sebentar membuat Jaejoong berdesis. Tangan Namja itu menekan kepala suaminya hingga tenggelam di dadanya.

"Buka mulutmu.." Perintah Yunho.

"wae?"

"Buka saja..."

Jaejoong menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya agak lebar. Yunho meremas kecil dada Jaejoong kemudia menghisap nipplenya menyedot cairan yang tertampung di dalamnya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada sang istri. Ia dengan lihai menumpahkan cairan dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kontan menelannya. Ia mengernyit saat rasa aneh memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Namun, alih-alih hanya untuk menumpahkan cairan tawar tersebut, Yunho malah mendorong masuk lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidah istrinya. Hah... hanya sebatas ini. mereka tidak akan berani bermain lebih dari ini.

"Hmmssshh... hahh..hah..."Jaejoong bernafas rakus saat yunho menjilat saliva yang berceceran dipinggir bibirnya.

"Otte? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Rasanya aneh.. kenapa kau suka sekali meminumnya?"

"Aku tidak bilang suka meminumnya.." Yunho melanjutkan lagi pekerjaaanya yang tertunda.

"Nggh...tapi kau menelannya Jung.."

"Sayang kalau dibuang... " Jawabnya pendek.

"Ukkh...Bohong..."

"Nde.. aku bohong.."

"Akkkkhhh...Kau kemanakan tanganmu eoh?" protes Jaejoong saat suaminya malah menyentuh daerah selatannya. Ck! Selalu saja begini! Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghisap dada Jaejoong berharap rasa sakit yang selalu diderita istrinya akan lenyap. Jujur saja.. meskipun ia suka dengan kegiatan ini, ia tidak pernah tega melihat istrinya menahan nyeri setiap hari.

Yunho menarik wajahnya menjauh saat ia merasa tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa. Tangan besarnya menekan beberapa bagian dada Jaejoong untuk memeriksa apakah dada istrinya masih mengeras atau tidak. Ia segera menarik turun daster Jaejoong saat tidak menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho sambil berbaring menyamping. Ia menatap istrinya yang balik menatapnya.

"Ani.. hanya saja... kau... tidak melakukan apapun pada Omoni bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Ia yakin istrinya ini tidak akan suka dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Jawab aku.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu..."

DEG...

Jaejoong langsung saja membelalak lebar saat suaminya bicara seperti dengan susah payah mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh?"

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran. Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Jangan melakukannya lagi.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kumau"

"Dia ibumu Yun..."

"Aku tidak punya Ibu.."

"Yunho-ya..."

"Jangan membahasnya, Jae. Aku tidak suka istriku mencoba membela orang asing di depanku.."

"dia bukan orang asing Yun..." ucap jaejoong saat suaminya tampak tidak peduli dan malah memainkan ponselnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu pada Omoni, eoh?"

"Dia saja berani menamparmu... kenapa aku harus takut menamparnya.."

"Ini berbeda Yun.. Ibumu wanita terhormat, sedangkan aku... aku hanyalah namja miskin yan.."

PRRRAAAAKKKKKKK!

Benda berlayar datar tersebut hancur berkeping-keping saat pemiliknya melemparnya hingga menghantam dinding. Jaejoong melotot kaget saat emosi suaminya meledak.

"Apakah karena kau namja miskin maka dia bisa menamparmu seenaknya? Aku sudah bilang berhenti bersikap layaknya orang bodoh..."

"Kau tidak mengerti Yun..." ucap Jaejoong serak "Omoni akan semakin tidak menyukaiku karena hal ini.."

"Biar saja.. aku tidak butuh istriku disukai oleh orang sepertinya.."

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya.. dia ibumu... mertuaku.."

"Anggaplah dia bukan ibuku..."

"JUNG YUNHO!" Teriakan marah itu akhirnya keluar juga. Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang kini menatapnya kaget karena suara bentakannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang terdiam saat dirinya seolah-oleh tersentak dengan hal yang telah dilupakannya. Seharusnya ia tidak membentak suaminya. seharusnya ia diam saja dan tidak perlu sok membela mertuanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membelamu..." Lirih Yunho "Aku hanya tidak mau dia menghinamu disaat kau bahkan menjadi istriku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti ibu dari anakku.. meskipun dia adalah orang tuaku sekalipun. Apakah aku salah?"

Jaejoong menahan nafas saat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Mungkin ia harus meminta suaminya berhenti saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dibela orang lain Yun... "

"Aku bukan orang lain.. aku suamimu.. Ayah dar.."

"Termasuk kau" Jaejoong memotong ucapan yunho "Aku juga tidak ingin dibela olehmu. Biarkan saja orang menghinaku. Kau juga tidak punya kewajiban membelaku. Aku hanya budakmu.. kau hanya membutuhkan anak dalam kandunganku... berhenti membuatku berfikir jika aku punya tempat di keluarga ini Yun... kau justru menyakitiku jika seperti itu.."

DEG...

Sakit. Yunho merasakan hatinya amat sakit saat ia mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Budak? Ah... ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan status itu. tapi istrinya telah mengingatkannya. Bukanlah itu adalah hal yang bagus?

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi... aku merasa sebagai orang yang sangat menyedihkan saat kau bertingkah seperti suami yang mencintai istrinya. Geuman kajja, eoh..."

Hening...

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Yunho bangun dari posisinya kemudian berdiri di samping ranjang. Tubuh tingginya berdiri tepat di depan istrinya membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mendongak saat menatapnya.

"Kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho datar. Rasa nyeri di dadanya bertambah ketika melihat Jaejoong seolah-olah meminta ia untuk menghentikan sikap lembutnya.

"Geure... Geuman Kajja..."

Datar... tatapan mata suaminya bahkan lebih dingin dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Mari kita bersikap layaknya Budak dan Tuannya... jangan menyalahkanku jika kau menyesal, Jae... kau yang memintanya..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini terdiam. Pandangannya kosong saat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar luas ini. ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu? apa yang harus dilakukannya eoh? Jaejoong merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini saat rasa kosong memenuhinya.

"Kajima..." lirihnya pelan sambil menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup setelah suaminya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berharap yunho akan kembali dan menemaninya. Aniya... ia benci situasi ini... ia tidak akan bisa jika Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Yunho-ya..." Panggilnya.

_Ia tidak akan kembali Jae... kau yang memintanya._

Guere... mereka akan kembali ke titik awal. Saat di mana mereka bagaikan orang asing yang tinggal satu atap. Seharusnya ia senang... Yunho akan bersikap sesuai dengan keinginannya. Yunho tidak akan munafik lagi saat berpura-pura menjadi suami yang menyayanginya. Nde... seharusnya ia bahagia... namun...

Tes..

Tes...

Jaejoong mengusap air bening yang baru saja jatuh dari matanya yang panas. _Wae? Kenapa kau menangis eoh? Kau hanya meminta suamimu untuk jujur bukan? Ah... kau namja yang cengeng, Jaejoong-ah..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Semuanya tidak lagi sama...

Saat Jaejoong membuka mata, ia tidak lagi menemukan yunHo disampingnya. Ia tidak lagi menatap wajah terlelap suaminya jika kebetulan ialah ang terbangun terlebih dahulu. Kosong.. ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Namun suara air mengalir di dalam kamar mandi menandakan bahwa suaminya mungkin saja ada di sana.

Jaejoong memaksa tubuhnya untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia melangkah pelan menuju lemari. Meskipun Yunho tidak pernah menyuruhnya menyiapkan baju untuk sang suami, Jaejoong tetap akan menyiapkan pakaian kantor untuk Yunho. tapi bedanya... pagi ini... mungkin...

Cklek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho melangkah seraya mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. Rambutnya basah menandakan pria Jung tersebut baru selesai keramas. Tanpa menyapa Jaejoong seperti biasa, ia melepas baju kaosnya begitu saja.

"Mana bajuku?" Tanya Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menelan ludah kasar saat itu juga. Ia dengan cepat menyerahkan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya. Yunho mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia segera mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang yang disiapkan Jaejoong. Tak ada lagi adu mulut, tak ada lagi senyum yang akan menghiasi bibir masing-masing. Ironis...

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong untuk memakai dasinya. Jaejoong dengan gerakan agak ragu memasangkan dasi tersebut. Ia menatap wajah yunho namun Yunho enggan menatapnya sama sekali.

"Yun-ah.." Panggil Jaejoong ragu. "A.. aku... sepertinya aku butuh baju lebih besar.."

Jaejoong hanya sedang mengetes suaminya. biasanya, yunho akan mengiyakan apa yang ia minta. Suaminya akan membeli sendiri apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Akan kuminta Bibi Jang membelikannya untukmu"

DEG...

Jaejoong spontan berhenti memasangkan dasi Yunho. ia mendongak menatap suaminya. benarkah? Jadi hubungan mereka akan benar-benar kembali ke titik awal?

Setelah dasinya terpasang rapi, Yunho berlalu setelah menyambar jasnya. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Jaejoong.

"Sarapanmu Yun.."

"Aku tidak punya waktu.."

BRAKK...

Pintu kayu tersebut tertutup rapat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termangu. Inikah yang dia mau? Suaminya benar-benar melakukannya bukan?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau melamun lagi hyung.." Jung kook menegur Jaejoong yang terdiam sedari tadi. Remaja polos tersebut menekan-nekan bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tidak melamun Kookie.. kau yakin ini pijatan terbaikmu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia bahka tidak merasakan tekanan pada bahunya sama sekali.

"Aku memijatmu hyung... serius..." ucap Jong Kook.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia lega Jung Kook tidak tahu peristiwa kemarin karena Yunho pasti sudah membungkam mulut para pelayan agar Jung Kook tidak tahu pertengkaran antara Yunho dan Ha Na. Yunho akan membunuh siapapun yang membocorkan kejadian kemarin pada adiknya.

"kau memijatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang Jae hyung.." ucap Jung Kook.

"Haha... keponakanmu akan malu jika Samchonnya hanya bisa memijat seperti ini"

"Mwoo?" Jung Kook segera menambah tekanan pada tangannya. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak tahu cara memijat sama sekali. Namun saat ia melihat Jae Hyungnya yang nampak keyahan, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk memijat hyung iparnya tersebut meskipun ia tidak mengerti tehnik pijat memijat.

"Jangan bersedih hyung..."

"Eoh?" Jaejoong langsung berbalik menatap Jung kook "kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Entahlah... hanya saja... mata hyung mengatakan bahwa ada beban berat yang hyung bawa"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Tangannya mengelus sayang rambut Jung kook "Ani... aku baik-baik saja,... satu-satunya beban yang hyung bawa adalah keponkanmu..."

"Jinjja?Cara jalanmu seperti bebek hyung.."

"Arra... Hyungmu juga mengatakan itu.."

"Perutmu seperti orang busung lapar.."

PLAKKK...

Jaejoong menggeplak kening Jung Kook "Tidak sopan"

"Isshh... aku jujur hyung.."

"Kejujuran semacam itu tidak dibutuhkan.."

"Ahaahhhh... Jae Hyung..." Jung kook menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong "Ayo kita makan ramen. Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya."

"Hm... Kajja.."

Jung Kook tersenyum senang. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Mereka baru saja melangkah saat menemukan Shi Wan menghampiri mereka.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Shi wan pelan.

"Kami akan makan ramen Appa.." Jawab Jung kook.

"Geure? Bisakah kau pergi lebih dulu, Nak? Appa ingin bicara dengan Jae Hyung mu..."

Shi Wan tersenyum lembut pada putra bungsunya membuat Jung kook mengangguk patuh. Namja 17 tahun tersebut berpamitan pada Jaejoong kemudian pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Duduklah Jae.." Ucap Shi wan.

Jaejoong menurut. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Shi wan duduk tepat disampingnya membuat ia sangat mengatakan mertuanya akan membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Ah.. shi wan pasti akan menyalahkannya. Ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan sekarang. Beribu fikiran buruk melintas di kepala Jaejoong.

"Mianhae..."

Eh... Mwoya?

Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya saat kata tak terduga itu meluncur dari bibir Shi wan.

"Istriku sudah lancang padamu... tolong maafkan dia..." Ucap Shi wan lagi.

"A... aboeji... ani... aniya..." Ucap Jaejoong gagap seketika "aku yang bersalah Aboeji... "

"Jangan seperti itu" Shi Wan menepuk pelan tangan Jaejoong "Emosi omonimu memang mudah sekali tersulut beberapa bulan ini. dia bahkan akan marah-marah hanya gara-gara hal kecil. Kau harus mengerti itu..."

"Tapi Omoni tidak salah... Akulah..."

"Shh... hajima... aku hanya memintamu memaafkan ibumu... kau tidak marah padanya bukan?"

Terpaku...

Itulah yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka mertuanya akan mengatakan hal ini.

Ibumu? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar orang lain mengatakan itu padanya.

"Jae?"

"Ah... Nde Abeoji... aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas marah sama sekali..."

Tangan keriput yang nampak masih kokoh tersebut menepuk bahu Jaejoong lembut "Kau namja yang luar biasa, Nak. Yunho pasti sangat menyayangimu hingga berani melakukan itu pada ibunya,..."

Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam mendengar ucapan Shi Wan. Yunho tidak menyayanginya. Yunho tidak pernah menyayanginya. Yunho melakukan itu karena ingin semua orang berfikir bahwa pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Ia hanya bertindak selayaknya suami normal lainnya saat istri mereka diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan seperti kemarin.

"Jeosohamnida Tuan..."

Seorang Maid datang seraya membawa sebuat telephon di tangannya.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari Tuan Muda Jaejoong.." ucap Maid tersebut.

"Eh... Nega?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia menatap mertuanya sejenak. Ia merasa tidak enak karena orang asing itu malah menelepon ke rumah mertuanya. Mungkinkah itu Yoochun atau Junsu?

"Terima saja Jae..." ucap Shi Wan.

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian meraih telepon yang diberikan oleh Maid tersebut.

"Yebeseo...?" Sapanya pelan.

Hening...

Hanya ada suara angin yang memenuhi sambungan tersebut.

"Nuguseyo?... Yoochun-ah?... Suie?" Tanyanya.

Sepi...

Jaejoong mulai berfikir bahwa orang di line tersebut sedang mengerjainya.

"Mungkin sudah terputus..." ucap Shi Wan saat menantunya memasang wajah heran begitu.

"Aniya Abeoji... masih tersambung.." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia mulai menerka-nerka siapa yang meneleponnya hingga orang tersebut justru terkesan ragu untuk bicara. Nugu? Dia hanya memiliki sendikit kenalan di sini. Lagi pula jika itu hanya orang asing kenapa harus menelepon ke mari dan mencarinya? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang bisa dihitung dengan jarinya.

DEGGGGG...

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak begitu cepat saat bayangan seseorang melintas di kepalanya. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Mungkinkah...

Dengan agak ragu Jaejoong mendekatkan kembali gagang telephon ke telinganya..

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Matanya panas saat itu juga kerena takut harapannya akan hancur jika ia salah menebak.

"C...Changmin-ah..."

Tes...

Air mata lolos dari matanya saat nama sang adik yang sudah lama dirindukannya meluncur begitu saja. Ia tidak berharap banyak, hanya saja... ia boleh memintanya bukan? Semoga adiknyalah yang menghubunginya.

"Minie...Hikss... Bicaralah... Dongsaeng-ah..." Jaejoong terisak pelan. Jika ini bukan adiknya, maka tega sekali orang yang mengerjainya hingga seperti ini. ia sungguh berharap jika...

'_Bogoshippo Jae-hyung...'_

DEGG...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TuBer CulosiS Saudara-Saudara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmmmm... ah... tau ah... pokoknya begini sudah... An no comment saja lah... Lagak-lagaknya Yunho minta di bunuh nih... hahaha... ayo main tebak-tebakan lagi... yang kemarin minta adegan *uhuk-uhuk* Piiiippp nya YunJae.. An udah kasi tuh... dan yang minta Cwang muncull... udah ye... yang minta Yunjae moment... emmm... tunggu Appa Beruang redaan dulu marahnya oce...


	10. Chapter 10

Dingin yang menyedihkan..

Mungkin itu yang terlintas pertama kali dibenak orang-orang saat pagi tadi Yunho berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaanya . tidak ada yang berbeda dari sajangnim mereka sebenarnya. Yunho masih suka mengabaikan sapaan bawahannya. Dan namja tampan itu masih suka menebar aura tak ramah sama sekali. Namun mata itu... tatapan yang dingin dan menyimpan sesuatu yang entahlah... ada pancaran sendu di dalamnya membuat siapapun yang menatapnya mau tak mau akan bertanya-tanya tentang hal macam apa yang terjadi pada namja berwajah kecil tersebut hingga dirinya memiliki tatapan seperti itu. mungkin hal itulah yang membuat bawahannya memilih untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari sajangnim mereka yang nampak sangat tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Saya sudah melaksanakannya, sajangnim" Jun membungkuk hormat meskipun Yunho saat ini tengah memunggunginya. Namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat YunHo menyuruhnya menghubungi Changmin di Amerika sana dan mengizinkan namja jenius tersebut untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Entahlah.. bukankah Yunho yang bersikeras menyembunyikan Changmin sampai akhir?

"sajangnim..?" Jun memanggil pelan saat yunho tidak menyahutnya sama sekali.

_Ah... dia pasti melamun lagi.._batinnya.

Sajangnimnya memang beberapa kali tertangkap tangah melamun. Di ruang rapat tadi konsentrasi yunho pecah hingga beberapa Kliennya yang sedang presentasi menjadi geram karena Yunho seperti tak mendengar mereka sama sekali.

"Yunho Sajangnim..."

Tubuh tinggi itu tersentak pelan saat suara Jun menyadarkannya yang baru saja menatap kosong pemandangan di bawah sana. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ruangannya pada Jun yang menatapnya heran.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jun menelan ludah kasar "Changmin sudah menghubungi Tuan JaeJoong... seperti perintah Anda.."

"Ah..." Yunho mengangguk samar "Geure... Gomawo Jun. Kau boleh pergi"

Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jendela ruangan.

Jun membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi. Otaknya berputar-putar memikirkan sikap Sajangnimya yang sangat aneh saat ini. Jun membuka pintu kaca di depannya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Jangan memikirkannya Jun. Itu bukan urusanmu.. ucap namja tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kemudian melangkah ringan. Namun otaknya memproses sesuatu yang tadi diabaikannya hingga membuat langkah namja tampan tersebut terhenti seketika. Mata Jun melotot heboh kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya berbalik menatap pintu ruangan sajangnimnya yang baru saja ditutupnya.

Sejak kapan YunHo Sajangnim bisa mengucapkan terimakasih?

Akkhh! Kau sudah gila Jun... Sajangnimmu juga mungkin sudah gila...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

23.50 pm

Jaejoong bernafas berat. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya saat udara dingin makin menyergap tubuhnya yang masih betah berdiri di beranda rumah. Sudah satu jam ia berada di tempat itu tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak sama sekali. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia melakukannya adalah karena suami esnya belum pulang. Padahal biasanya sang suami akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam.

"YunHo hyung memang selalu pulang larut, Hyung. Bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Hanya saja sejak kedatanganmu Yunho hyung jadi rajin pulang dan makan satu meja dengan Eomma dan appa"

Itu yang dikatakan Jung Kook tadi saat mereka makan malam saat namja cantik tersebut bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan suaminya. apakah ini salahnya? Ia kah yang telah membuat Yunho enggan pulang kali ini? karena permintaannya yang ingin diperlakukan layaknya statusnya di depan sang suami? Ah... ini menyakitkan.

Padahl ia ingin sekali menceritakan pada suaminya tentang Changmin yang tadi siang meneleponnya. Adiknya itu hanya bicara sebentar. Changmin bercerita tentang orang tuanya dan dongsaengnya tersebut mengatakan akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan jantung 2 minggu lagi. Jaejoong tentu sangat bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut. Namun ia sempat diomeli Changmin karena uang tabungan yang dikumpulkannya selama 4 tahun untuk sang dongsaeng ternyata disembunyikannya di koper adiknya. Alhasil Jaejoong hanya mampu mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Uhuk...hah..."

JaeJoong menggosok-gosokkan tangannya saat dingin tubuhnya ia rasakan mulai berlebihan.

"Jae Hyung... Ayo masuk saja. Kau bisa sakit nanti..." Jung Kook yang barus saja datang langsung merangkul bahu Jaejoong memaksa namja menawan tersebut untuk masuk rumah.

"Ani.. hyungmu ak..."

"Yunho hyung tidak pulang hari ini.." jawab Jung Kook.

"Nde?"

"Aku menghubungi Yunho hyung dan memberi tahunya kalau kau menunggunya seperti orang gila. Tapi Yunho hyung bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini.."

Deg...

Jaejoong memegang erat pinggiran bajunya saat ucapan Jung Kook membuatnya sangat kecewa. Tidak pulang? Wae? Bukankah ini rumahnya? Lalu kenapa..

"Kajja Jae Hyung.."

Jaejoong membiarkan saja Jung kook membawa tubuhnya masuk rumah.

_Kau marah padaku, Yun...?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tiga hari...

Yunho mendiami Jaejoong selama tiga hari lamanya. Pria Jung tersebut sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang saat seisi rumah dipastikan sudah tidur. Bibi Jang akan terpaksa bangun demi membuka pintu rumah bagi tuannya tersebut. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa sahutan sinis. Hanya Jaejoong saja yang bicara lebih banyak. Itupun karena namja cantik tersebut mencoba untuk memancing suaminya agar mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya. Namun nihil... suaminya seperti enggan berkata-kata sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau ikut makan malam hari ini? abeoji menanyakanmu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasangkan dasi YunHo.

"Sejak kapan dia menanyakan keberadaanku?"

"Waeiere?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi ini "Kau seperti menjauhiku... "

"Kau yang memintanya.."

"Apakah ini sikap Tuan pada Budaknya? Aniya Yun... kau hanya mencoba menjauhiku... hanya karena aku memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap lembut padaku bukan berarti kau bersikap seperti ini. kau seperti seorang suami yang ingin menceraikan istrinya.. neo arra?" tanya Jaejoong marah.

Yunho menatap dalam-dalam mata bulat di depannya "Aku sedang memberi tahumu bahwa inilah aku sebelum kau menjadi istriku, Jae. Kau tidak berhak untuk protes. Seorang Budak tidak memiliki hak untuk menuntut apapun pada Tuan nya."

DEG...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jika waktu bisa diputar, Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan pernah meminta Yunho untuk memperlakukannya layaknya seorang budak. Ini bahkan bukan perlakuan yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya ingin Yunho memperlakukan dirinya layaknya orang biasa, bukan terlalu disayangi, namun juga tidak seperti ini. mereka bahkan tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan bermanja-manja seperti dulu. Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suaminya bahkan tidak pernah lagi bertanya tentang sakit yang dideritanya karena efek kehamilannya di dalam sana. Ah... ia tersiksa kau tahu...

"ukh..." Jaejoong meringis saat ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sendiri air susunya. Dadanya membengkak berlebihan dan membuat rasa nyeri yang dideritanya tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia berhasil.. namun sakitnya sangat keterlaluan dan yang keluarpun hanya sedikit membuat ia merasa ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Ia hanya bisa menahan nyeri selama tiga hari. Namun suaminya yang terhormat telah tega membiarkannya menanggung rasa sakit hampir 4 hari lamanya. Yunho jarang berada di rumah. Pria jung itu lebih sering di kantor dan menghabiskan malamnya di sana.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikuncinya terbuka lebar menampakkan Yunho yang mungkin ingin mandi.

"Eoh... kau mau mandi?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan ringisannya.

"Hm.." Jawab Yunho pendek.

Jaejoong segera meraih kaosnya kemudian memakainya kembali. Ia berjalan terseok-seok sambil menyangga pinggangnya. Anaknya makin berat. Jaejoong merasa seperti membawa berkilo-kilo beras di perutnya.

"Kau... akan makan malam bersama kami bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingat suaminya tumben sekali pulang lebih cepat.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk membuka kemejanya dan melempar benda tersebut ke bak cuci.

"Ah... akan kusiapkan airnya" Jaejoong menunduk hendak menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho namun namja bermata musang tersebut lebih cepat mencekal tangannya.

"Keluar..." Perintah Yunho pendek.

"Keunde.."

"Aku bilang keluar..."

Spllasssh...

Terpaku. Itulah yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menghajar Yunho saat ini. ia tersinggung tentu saja. Kau pikir ia adalah orang sabar yang tahan diperlakukan seperti ini? tapi ia masih ingat tempatnya berada. Bagaimana jika mereka aju jotos di tempat selicin ini eoh? Ia bahkan sedang hamil besar.

Akhirnya, tanpa berkata apapun Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mandi. Biarlah.. mungkin nanti suaminya akan baikan. Mungkin...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meja makan tersebut hening meskipun dihuni oleh 4 orang sekalipun. Si bungsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengedip-kedipkan matanya heran sambil menatap orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang nampak enggan berbicara.

"Apakah hari ini adalah hari diam nasional?" Tanyanya polos.

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Shi Wan hampir saja tersedak makanan yang mereka telan mendengar ucapan remaja polos tersebut yang tidak memandang situasi sama sekali. Jaejoong yang paling tidak siap dengan ucapan sang dongsaeng ipar mencoba menggapai air minum yang berada di seberang meja. Namja cantik tersebut kesulitan namun masih keras kepala mencoba menggapai air minum yang nampak sangat jauh dari jangkauaanya.

"Hati-hati jae hyung.." Jung Kook segera menggapai air tersebut kemudian meraih air tersebut. Ia dengan cepat melangkah memutari meja menuju Jaejoong kemudian menyodorkannya pada hyung iparnya. Ia merasa sangat marah saat ini karena seseorang tidak bertindak sama sekali.

"Ya Yunho Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? " bentaknya kesal saat Yunho masih sibuk dengan makannanya. Yunho tampak tidak peduli sama sekali melihat istrinya bahkan hampir tercekik seperti itu.

"Aiisshh! Waeiare!" Sungut Jung Kook kesal.

"Sudahlah Kooki... duduklah, Nak" Shi Wan menegur saat merasa aura Yunho tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Jung Kook menurut. Remaja berambut ikal tersebut menuju kursinya lagi.

"Gwaenchana Jae hyung?" Tanyanya Khawatir.

"Nde..." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam saat rasa nyeri dihatinya membuat dadanya sesak.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya gara-gara tersedak, Kookie,,,"

"Jung YunHo!" Shi Wan menegur putranya yang entah kenapa bisa bicara seperti itu. padahal anaknya tersebut sangat over protective pada istrinya. Tapi sekarang? Apakah mereka bertengkar? Shi Wan hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala.

Yunho hanya menatap datar Appanya "Aku selesai... selamat malam.."

Kriiett...

Yunho berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Jung kook tercengang. Hoh... hyung es nya sudah kembali? Ck! Jangan katakan si manusia es itu sedang ngambek saat ini. Hah! Kekanakan!

"A.. aku... aku sudah selesai..." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap. Tangannya gemetar. Ia yakin akan tumbang jika masih berada dalam posisi duduk seperti ini. ia butuh berbaring. Dadanya sakit bukan hanya karena kelenjar air susunya yang tidak keluar, tapi juga karena kesulitan bernafas. Ia bahkan merasa punggungnya mulai gatal lagi saat ini. penderitaan orang hamil sangat keterlaluan. Bisakah ia meminta salah satu dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya menghilang? Jika bisa, ia akan meminta rasa sakit hati gara-gara sikap suaminya dihilangkan saja. Ia bahkan lebih suka menanggung sakit gara-gara efek kehamilannya dibandingkan merasakan sakit hati saat ini.

"Jae Hyung..." Jung Kook mencoba untuk menuyusul kakak iparnya namun tangan sang Appa dengan cepat menahan tangannya lembut.

"Biarkan hyungmu... mereka mungkin sedang ada masalah saat ini..."

Jung kook terdiam. Ia menuruti perintah Appanya dengan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Appa..." Panggilnya pelan "Apakah eomma masih sakit?"

Shi Wan menatap putra bungsunya kemudian tersenyum "Eommamu sudah baikan, hanya saja masih tidak mau keluar kamar. Jangan khawatir.. eommamu baik-baik saja.."

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Jung Kook berharap appanya akan mengagguk mengizinkannya. Jujur saja, ia khawatir pada Eommanya yang sudah berhari-hari tidak keluar kamar. Appanya mengatakan sang Eomma sedang kurang sehat namun Eommanya tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Itulah yang membuat rasa khawatir Jung Kook makin mnejadi-jadi pada eomma satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ani... Eommamu masih tidak ingin menemui siapapun"

Ukh...

Jung kook langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaencahana, Kookie... mungkin nanti... Eommamu hanya butuh waktu, Nak..." Shi Wan membelai lembut tengkuk putranya yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Yah... Eommanya hanya butuh waktu. Waktu yang sangat lama.. karena sudah 17 tahun hidup bersama eommanya.. eommanya masih tak menerima keberadaannya juga...

_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu menerima keberadaanku sebagai anakmu Eomma,..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong bangun pagi ini dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik sama sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya gatal-gatal. Dadanya nyeri luar biasa, kakinya kram dan kepalanya serasa mau pecah di saat yang bersamaan. Namja tersebut mengerang pelan saat ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan dengan kasar menggaruk lengannya hingga lengan seputih kapas tersebut memerah. Jaejoong meraih Gel yang biasa dipakainya kemudian mengoleskan lengannya cepat. Ia meringis saat luka goresan yang dibuatnya bergesekan dengan gel dingin tersebut membuat lengannya agak perih.

Ia hendak menggaruk punggungnya saat rasa nyeri di dadanya malah meminta perhatian. Sungguh.. Jaejoong merasa ingin muntah saat ini. namja menawan tersebut melepas bajunya kemudian berusaha menggapai-gapai bagian punggungnya. Persetan dengan udara yang dingin yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa gatalnya.

DUG..DUG

"Wae? Kau bangun juga?" Jaejoong bicara pelan saat ia merasakan tendangan anaknya di dalam sana. Tangan putihnya mengelus perutnya sebentar. "Tunggu sebentar... eomma urus musuh eomma dulu, Ne..." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Namun tangan putih tersebut tidak sampai. Alhasil Jaejoong malah mengenai bagian punggungnya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ck... kau berisik sekali"

DEG...

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat suara berat tersebut terdengar di telinganya. Sedetik kemudian, tangan besar yang ia yakini sebagai tangan Yunho sudah mendarat di punggungnya. Yunho dengan pelan mengolesi punggungnya dengan gel membuat rasa gatalnya agak terobati.

Hening...

Mereka berdua tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Namun Jaejoong merasa matanya panas saat ini. ia menolak untuk menangis di depan orang lain. Ia tidak akan menangis meskipun di depan suaminya. egonya sebagai namja tidak mengizinkan ia untuk melakukan hal cengeng tersebut.

"Gomawo..." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia tidak berani menoleh meskipun hanya sekedar berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. ia hanya takut tatapan datar suaminya akan ia terima. Lebih baik ia diam saja. Setidaknya Yunho sudah sudi mengurangi penderitaannya kan?

"Berbalik.." perintah Yunho.

"Aniya... kau mandi saja.. nan... aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya. Bukan.. ia bukannya sok tidak butuh bantuan suaminya. ia tahu Yunho bermaksud membantunya untuk menghilangkan nyeri di dadanya. Namun jika ia membiarkan Yunho melakukan itu, bisa saja suaminya terlambat ke kantor nanti. Jaejoong cukup tahu diri. suaminya butuh waktu lama jika mereka sudah berhadapan dengan sakit di dadanya gara-gara air susu yang bahkan tidak keluar tersebut. Yunho tidak akan bisa menghisapnya sebentar. Ukuran dada Jaejoong jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan yeoja, jika kalian lupa.

"Terserah..."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong memandang kosong pada punggung lebar Yunho... kenapa mereka jadi seperti eoh? Apakah semua karena salahnya?

_Aku merindukanmu, Yun-ah..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

BRRAAKKKK

PRRRAAAAKKKKK

"KALIAN BODOH ATAU APA?!"

DUAAAKKK!

Monster,...

Para pegawai GN Production merengut takut saat Direktur mereka marah-marah sambil membanting-banting barang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang benar.. semua yang mereka lakukan pasti salah. Mulai dari laporan keuangan sampai seorang Office boy kena omel Yunho. Seumur-umur baru kali ini manusia es tersebut mengamuk seperti ini.

"Hahh... Hah... Aku akan memecat kalian... KALIAN DENGAR?" Yunho membentak seluruh bawahannya di ruangan tersebut kemudian melangkah gusar tanpa menghiraukan beberapa bawahannya yang mulai memohon padanya. Namun mereka enggan mendekat saat sang atasan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Jika dia luar ruangan ribut oleh suara orang-orang yang khawatir dengan nasib pekerjaan mereka, maka di dalam ruangan elegan tersebut diselumuti oleh keheningan yang diciptakan oleh namja yang baru saja marah-marah di depan bawahannya.

"Aku bisa gila!... aku akan gila sebentar lagi... AAAKKKHHHH!"

BRAAAKKK!

Yunho membanting lampu hias di samping meja kerjanya. Owwhh... sepertinya sajangnim kita yang terhormat sedang sangat badmood hari ini. wajah berkulit tan tersebut hampir saja merah padam. Ia muak sekali hari ini. menahan kekesalan selama beberapa hari sungguh membuatnya muak. Dan puncak rasa muaknya adalah hari ini. saat istrinya menolak bantuannya. Sungguh, Yunho sangat tahu Jaejoong menahan mati-matian rasa sakitnya karena enggan meminta tolong padanya. Padahal ia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya sedikit hari ini. hanya sedikit...namun istrinya yang keras kepala sudah menolaknya. Ck! Yunho ingin sekali membunuh seseorang saat ini.

"Geure... lakukan sendiri. Tahan saja penderitaanmu sendiri.. aku tidak peduli lagi!" sungutnya bicara sendiri.

Cklekk...

"YAAA!MANUSIA ES!"

Yunho melotot marah pada seseorang yang dengan lancang meneriakinya seperti itu. namja tersebut sedang dalam mode badmood maximal hari ini. ia tidak suka ada yang menambah rasa kesalnya.

BRUK...

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jae-hyungku, eoh...akan kubotaki kau!"

"YAAA JEON JUNG KOOK!TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGKU!AAKKHH!"

Yunho berteriak keras saat adiknya yang tiba-tiba datang melompat kepunggungnya dan mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun.

"Jae Hyung jadi sering melamun gara-gara kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Omel Jung Kook enggan turun dari gendongan kakaknya.

"Aku kakakmu.. bukan dia.." tolak Yunho,

"Kau menyakiti kakak iparku... aku tidak suka.."

"Dia yang bersalah.."

"Pembohong! Kau harus minta maaf... kujambak kau!"

"AAAKKHHH!"

Ck... tidak adik tidak kakak... sama-sama gila...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Waeiare? Makanlah Yeobo..." Shi Wan berusaha membujuk Ha Na yang masih enggan membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Sungguh... ia merasa sangat tidak suka melihat wajah pucat istrinya seperti ini.

"Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku... aku tahu kau membela menantumu.." Lirih Ha Na.

"Aku bukan membelanya... tapi dia tidak boleh tertekan Ha Na-ya... dia sedang hamil.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong bisa saja membahayakan cucu kita.."

"Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya...namja itu... aku ingin membunuhnya..."

Shi Wan menggeleng "Kau ingin membunuhnya karena Jaejoong mirip dengan 'dia'?"

DEG...

Ha Na segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia enggan melihat wajah suaminya.

"aku yakin kau menampar Jaejoong karena ingin melampiaskan rasa bencimu pada So Na-ya... Jaejoong bukan So Ra. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus belajar untuk menerima Jaejoong. Setidaknya kau harus pura-pura un.."

"Jangan mengajariku.." elak Ha Na cepat "Bilang saja kau bahagia karena namja itu bisa mengingatkanmu pada pelacur murahan yang telah melahirkan YunHo untukmu. Kalian berdua sama saja... kau dan anakmu... kalian sama-sama menyukai orang-orang murahan seperti mereka.."

Shi Wan menghela nafas berat "Jangan memancingku... kau sangat tahu bagaimana aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita. Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tetap mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya kita dapatkan. Bertahanlah Ha Na-ya... sebentar lagi"

"Namja itu...Hiks... wae? Putramu menamparku karena membelanya. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat membela So Ra di depanku." Ha Na menangis terisak ketika sekelebat bayangan tentang wanita pelacur yang telah ditiduri suaminya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir.. tidurlah.. kau butuh istirahat.." Ucap Shi Wan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia tahu istrinya masih tidak bisa menerima JaeJoong karena namja tersebut memang mirip dengan almarhumah ibu YunHo, Lee Sora. Hanya kebetulan yang sangat menyentak mereka berdua. Terutama Ha Na. Wanita itu bahkan sampai enggan bertatap muka apalagi bertegur sapa dengan menantunya jika bukan Shi Wan yang menegurnya.

"Kita hentikan saja sampai di sini Shi Wannie.." Lirih Ha Na putus asa "Aku sudah muak dengan permainan ini... biarkan saja Yunho mengurus semuanya... kita pergi saja dari sini eoh..."

Shi Wan tersenyum samar "YunHo lah yang muak dengan keluarga ini. itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin menjadi keluarga Jung lagi. Ia tidak sudi meneruskan keluarga yang dibangun dengan susah payah ini Ha Na-ya... Putraku bahkan sudah jijik pada Appanya sendiri... ku mohon jangan memulainya lagi...bertahanlah... tetaplah mendukungku eoh.." Shi Wan meremas pelan tangan Ha Na kemudian menarik selimut istrinya. Ia hendak keluar kamar agar istrinya bisa istirahat namun berhenti melangkah saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah... Jung kook sangat ingin menemuimu... sekali-kali jadilah ibu yang baik eoh? Nanti kalau dia benar-benar diambil ayah kandungnya, kau bisa menyesal Ha Na-ya"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia meringis saat rasa nyeri di dadanya tak kunjung hilang meskipun tadi ia berhasil mengeluarkan sedikit cairan di dadanya yang membesar tersebut. Ia menemukan YunHo sudah duduk di ranjang sambil membaca buku. suaminya tersebut entah kenapa memutuskan pulang lebih awal hari ini. wajah Yunho juga menunjukkan aura yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Ditambah lagi Jung kook tiba-tiba saja enggan bertegur sapa dengan YunHo padahal Jaejoong sangat yakin dua orang kakak beradik itu bahkan satu mobil tadinya. Saat ditanya pun Jung kook hanya akan geleng-geleng kepala seolah-olah menjelaskan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk sejenak. Kakinya kram. Sepertinya berat tubuhnya menumpu penuh pada kakinya di saat anaknya makin berkembang di dalam sana. Hampir 7 bulan jika Jaejoong tidak salah hitung dan kakinya mulai bengkak. Ia tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama apalagi berjalan terlalu lama, dan dia juga tidak nyaman jika harus duduk terlalu lama. Ia juga tidak nyaman jika berbaring. Anaknya akan menendang-nendang heboh di dalam sana hingga ia harus bangun dan berjalan mondar-mandir, duduk, lalu berbaring lagi. Siklus gerakannya hanya sampai di sana. Ia bahkan sempat ingin berlari sekencang mungkin namun porsi tubuhnya tidak memungkin untuk melakukan itu.

10 menit...

Jaejoong hanya duduk selama 10 menit saat ia merasa tubuhnya menuntut ia untuk berjalan. Jaejoong bangun susah payah dari posisinya. Ahkk! Bangun sekali saja susah apalagi harus melakukannya berkali-kali eoh?

Tap Tap Tap..

Jaejoong melangkah pelan mengitari kamarnya untuk kemudian mendapat tatapan aneh dari suaminya yang sedari tadi membaca buku.

"Mianhae... aku tidak nyaman kalau duduk..." Ucap Jaejoong karena takut suaminya merasa terganggu dengan gerakannya yang mungkin saja menimbulkan suara berisik bukan?

"Aku tidak peduli.." Sahut Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia kembali berjalan mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya karena tingkah menyebalkan suaminya. beberapa kali ia memegang dadanya sendiri saat merasakan nyeri itu datang lagi. Ia hanya berharap gatal-gatal yang di derita tubuhnya tidak akan kambuh malam ini.

Namja menawan tersebut akhirnya duduk saat anaknya menendang-nendang perutnya dan ia merasa tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakan bayinya yang aktive jika tetap berdiri.

"Ukkh... ssshh..." Jaejoong meringis lelah. Kakinya juga mulai terasa sangat tegang saat ini. Oh astaga! Kenapa kehamilan namja Intersex sepertinya sangat melelahkan eoh? Ia butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya meskipun ia seorang namja. Tolong jangan menyebutnya manja. Kehidupannya sudah sangat melelahkan untuk di sebut sebagai namja manja disaat dirinya bahkan hampir berdarah-darah demi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tampak masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Tidakkah suaminya merasa kasihan padanya yang membawa-bawa beban sebesar ini kemana-mana? Badannya gatal semua, dadanya sakit, susah tidur, dan sekarang kakinya bengkak... apalagi yang harus ia tahan demi anak mereka di dalam sana eoh?

Jaejoong mengurut pelan kakinya namun kekuatan tangannya bahkan tidak mampu ia rasakan sama sekali. Ia bernafas berat. Dibandingkan semua ini ia bahkan lebih menderita karena sikap suaminya. ini salahnya. Dan Jaejong sudah menyesali itu sejak hari pertama ia mengucapkan kalimat nista tersebut. Namja cantik itu tak tahu lagi bisa melakukan apa untuk menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja. Ia memunggungi Yunho karena namja itu tak ingin suaminya melihat wajahnya yang mungkin saja akan basah sebentar lagi.

_Wae? Gwaenchana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?_

_Badanmu gatal? Kemari... Jangan membantahku.._

_Ageya berat aniya? Duduk saja.. jangan kemana-mana..._

_Ya! Lepaskan baju nisata itu.. Aegya tercekik nanti.._

_Keras kepala... Berbalik... aku akan menghisapnya_...

Tes..

Tes...

Lolos sudah..

Air mata yang ia tahan selama lima hari ini ternyata jatuh juga saat kilasan kalimat penuh perhatian dari suaminya melintas dalm kepalanya. Ia begitu rindu dengan kalimat bernada khawatir dari yunHo yang bisa membuatnya merasa begitu dipedulikan. Ia rindu bagaimana cara YunHo menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.. mengurangi rasa sesaknya.. ia bahkan...

"Hiks...hiks... hah...Mi...hiks... Yun-ah..." Jaejoong meremas keras dadanya saat rasa sesak menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Ia kesulitan bernafas karena beban batin yang dibawanya berhari-hari akhirnya meluap juga. Air matanya bahkan membuat pipi putihnya basah. Wajahnya memerah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia benci menjadi cengeng seperti ini. bahunya bergetar pelan di saat ia malah terisak-isak. Ia mencoba meredam isakannya dengan mneyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal yang sudah basah oleh air matanya namun ia tidak berhasil.

Sungguh..

Rasa sakit yang dideritanya demi anak mereka sangat keterlaluan. Anaknya mulai menendang-nendang lagi di dalam sana membuat Jaejoong seperti tak berdaya sama sekali. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan. Untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya saja ia yakin dirinya tak akan mampu melakukannya.

"Jae... gwaencahana?" Yunho yang sedari tadi menahan rasa jhawatir akhirnya bertanya juga pada istrinya saat namja menawan tersebut menangis seperti ini.

Jaejoong makin terisak saat Yunho berusaha menatap wajahnya yang tersembunyi. Suaminya itu bahkan memegang bahunya lembut membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali memeluk sosok namja tampan tersebut.

"Appo? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku..." Yunho makin khawatir saat istrinya tak kunjung menjawab. Jujur saja, ia bahkan sudah merasa khawatir sejak Jaejoong berada di kamar mandi yang diyakininya sang istri sedang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sendiri air susunya. See.. istrinya ini bahkan tidak jauh keras kepala darinya.

"Sshhhh... uljima..." Yunho segera menghapus wajah basah Jaejoong saat ia akhirnya berhasil membalik tubuh bergetar Jaejoong hingga ia bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah memerah itu.

"Waeirae... jangan sperti ini eoh?" bujuk Yunho mulai hilang kendali. Ck! Dia memang tidak bisa dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. ia pasti akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Mi...hikss... kumohon maafkan aku Yun...hiks... jangan membenciku... hiks...hahh...Yun-ahh...hiksss..." Jaejoong segera memeluk erat leher Yunho seolah-olah takut suaminya akn pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia harus mengatakannya saat ini juga, suaminya akan salah faham jika ia tidak menjelaskannnya.

"Uljima... sshh... Jae... Uljima..." bujuk yunho sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Ia biarkan saja Jaejoong menangis sepuasnya meskipun ia bahkan sangat bingung dengan sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia sudah memenuhi perintah Jaejoong untuk bersikap layaknya status yang telah mereka sepakati bukan? Lalu apalagi eoh?

"Mianhae... hiks... Mian..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf eoh?..." Ucap Yunho lagi saat Jaejoong tak hentinya meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau mem..hiks..kau membenciku..." ah.. jaejoong merasa seperti seorang yeoja saat ini.

"Aniya... aku tidak membencimu..."

"Kojimal!"

"Tatap aku!"

"Ani!"

"Jae!"

Yunho menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong yang kekeh ingin memeluknya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata jernih tersebut yang masih melelehkan air matanya setelah diriya berhasil melepaskan pelukan erat Jaejoong di lehernya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu..." ucap Yunho meyakinkan istrinya.

"Kau menjauhiku... hiks...kau tidak peduli padaku.."

"Kau yang memintanya.."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa meminta YunHo untuk meperlakukannya seperti ini. ia memegang dua sisi wajah yunho.

"Aku..." Jaejoong menahan isakannya untuk bisa menarik nafas "Aku takut kalau aku menjadi bergantung padamu... Uri..." Jaejoong terisak lagi "Hiks... kau tidak mengerti Yunh..hahh...kau akan menceraikanku... begitu Aegya lahir kita akan bercerai..hikss... apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku bergantung padamu eoh? Kau akan hidup berdua dengan aegya sementara aku...hikss...aku..."

DEG..DEG...

YunHo merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ini. istrinya berfikir demikian? Oh Tuhan... apa yang harus ia lakukan eoh?

"Aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu jika kau tetap memperlakukanku selembut itu... keunde..hiks...diperlakukan seperti ini,... aku..." Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam "Lebih baik aku mati saja... hikks... kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas... hiks... mian... maafkan aku..." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho setelah semua yang bertumpuk dalam hatinya beberapa bulan ini akhirnya tertumpah sudah. Ia menangis keras setelahnya.

Yunho terdiam. Cinta?

Ia lupa akan hal itu... ah... istrinya benar. Kenapa ia bahkan tidak berfikir tentang hal itu sedikitpun eoh? Yunho akan menjadi orang yang sangat kejam ketika membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta dan bergantung padanya. Namun ia justru menceraikan namja cantik itu untuk hidup berdua dengan anak mereka? Jaejoong hanya ia jadikan tempat menampung anaknya. Oh.. yunho merasa mual saat ini. ia merasa betapa dirinya begitu jahat pada sosok yang tidak tahu apa-aapa dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong yang tidak tahu bahwa anak mereka pun bukan hidup bersamanya melainkan bersama orang tuanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yunho... kau .. bagaimana mungkin...

Dijadikan pelacur oleh Appanya, dibuang dari keluarganya, bekerja mati-matian demi adik angkatnya, ia diperkosa oleh orang yang ditolongnya hingga menerima hinaan dari orang lain, dan sekarang namja ini hamil namun ia tidak mengutuk biang kesialan yang menimpanya. Namja tulus ini... penderitaan macam apa yang akan ia derita jika Yunho bahkan memberikan harapan kosong padanya eoh?

"Mianhae...hiks..." Jaejoong makin mnegeratkan pelukannya."aku bersalah Yun-ah...

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya kosong namun di otaknya hanya nama istrinya yang berkelebat. Ia mengecup kepala Jaejoong kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja tersebut.

"Ani... aku... akulah yang bersalah... Mianhae Jae... Kumohon maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Ia meminta maaf sekarang. Untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Ia memohon maaf saat ini atas apa yang akan ia lakukan pada anak mereka.

_Aniya... jangan memaafkan aku...aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu..._

Hidup ini...

Sangat merepotkan aniya?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu Ber CuLosis saudara-saudara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::

Aye...aye... *tebar bunga

Makin ribet ini kisah... ampe beberapa orang bingung bacanya. Tenang chingu... coba bacanya pelan-pelan... pasti ngerti deh... beberapa misteri mulai terungkap nih yee... udah seperempat nih... ah... dan soal ngambek-ngambekan... sorry... An kagak tega kalau si YunHo ngambeknya lama-lama. Kasian juga si Jae kan lagi hamil ye... jadi segitu ja ngambeknya. Udah cukup. Ane aja yang ngetik jadi kasian ama si rempong. Yang kemarin nanya kenapa Bumonim Yunho kaget liat Jaejoong udah kejawab ye... dan yang nanya alasan Jaejoong minta Yunho buat kagak bersikap terlalu lembut pada Jae, udah An jawab juge ye... hahahaha... next? Eemmmm... chup jauh aja deh.. ok Fix... ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Dijadikan pelacur oleh Appanya, dibuang dari keluarganya, bekerja mati-matian demi adik angkatnya, ia diperkosa oleh orang yang ditolongnya hingga menerima hinaan dari orang lain, dan sekarang namja ini hamil namun ia tidak mengutuk biang kesialan yang menimpanya. Namja tulus ini... penderitaan macam apa yang akan ia derita jika Yunho bahkan memberikan harapan kosong padanya eoh?

"Mianhae...hiks..." Jaejoong makin mnegeratkan pelukannya."aku bersalah Yun-ah...

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya kosong namun di otaknya hanya nama istrinya yang berkelebat. Ia mengecup kepala Jaejoong kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja tersebut.

"Ani... aku... akulah yang bersalah... Mianhae Jae... Kumohon maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Ia meminta maaf sekarang. Untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Ia memohon maaf saat ini atas apa yang akan ia lakukan pada anak mereka.

_Aniya... jangan memaafkan aku...aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu..._

Hidup ini...

Sangat merepotkan aniya?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kejujuran akan selalu berbuah manis..

Namun tidak semuanya berakhir manis...

Jaejoong sudah belajar tentang hal itu jauh sebelum dirinya terjebak dalam penikahan konyol dengan suaminya yang saat ini sedang menggosok punggungnya. Dua hari sudah berlalu semenjak pengakuannya yang teramat memalukan telah dengan lancang diucapkannya pada sang suami. Ia menyesal. Baginya kejujuran yang dia ungkapkan pada YunHo memang berbuah manis berupa sang sang suami yang kembali meperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kejujurannya tidak akan berakhir manis. Toh YunHo tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai perasaannya hingga membuat Jaejoong bingung sendiri dengan sikap suaminya. satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah, Jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Suaminya akan tetap meperlakukannya dengan lembut hanya sebagai penghargaan ataas dirinya yang mengandung penerus keluarga Jung. Ia tak memeiliki tempat dikeluarga ini. dari awal, mereka sudah membuat kesepakan bahwa dirinya hanya akan menampung anak mereka. Yunho hanya membutuhkan anaknya. Berulangkali JaeJoong menanamkan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menggosoknya terlalu pelan" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku takut kulitmu sobek.. siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai kulit serapuh ini eoh?"

Jaejoong ingin sekali menghajar Yunho yang sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Memangnya siapa yang bilang kulitnya rapuh eoh? Dia bahkan bukan bayi yang kulitnya sangat sensitive. Ia hanya berharap YunHo tidak akan memperlakukannya layaknya yeoja lemah yang tidak berdaya sama sekali.

YunHo membasuh tubuh Jaejoong setelah ia selesai menggosok seluruh tubuh namja berkulit vampire tersebut. Ia segera memakaikan baju handuk pada tubuh Jaejoong kemudian menuntut namja hamil itu keluar kamar mandi. Ia bukan memanjakan istrinya, hanya saja YunHo sangat khawatir jika JaeJoong lelah bergerak walapun hanya untuk menggosok badannya sendiri. Ia sudah bersumpah akan menjaga istrinya lebih dari apapun setelah mendengar pengakuan JaeJoong. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti JaeJoong dengan bersikap dingin lagi. Setidaknya JaeJoong menyadari posisinya hingga YunHo tidak perlu mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang status mereka. Biarlah ia tetap memperhatikan istrinya meskipun besar kemungkinan JaeJoong akan jatuh cinta padanya. Toh .. jika ia menyiksa istrinya dengan bersikap dingin maka secara tidak langsung dirinya telah memberikan penderitaan bahkan sebelum mereka bercerai?

"Kemari..." YunHo menarik lembut tangan JaeJoong agar duduk di lantai di depan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Posisi duduknya yang lebih tinggi karena sedang duduk di sofa membuat YunHo leluasa mengeringkan rambut istrinya.

"Bisakah kita jalan-jalan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Yunho bergumam tak jelas sambil menggosok-gosok rambut JaeJoong yang mulai memanjang.

"Jawab aku... ayo kita jalan-jalan eoh... Yun-ah..." JaeJoong hendak menoleh menatap suaminya namun yang didapatinya adalah wajahnya yang tertutup handuk membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Diam saja... aku tidak bisa mengeringkan rambutmu kalau kau bergerak-gerak begini" Sungut Yunho.

Ctak...

"AAAAOOWWW! Yaaa!"

Yunho melotot marah saat JaeJoong dengan beringas mencubit pahanya keras-keras. Tangan besarnya sontak memegang kedua sisi wajah JaeJoong hingga bibir istrinya mengerucut lucu. Ia mati-matian menahan tawa saat itu juga.

"ko tidak mendengarko..." ucap Jaejoong cuek. Bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat lafaznya tidak karuan.

"Patuhlah pada suamimu, Arra?"

"Shiirroo!" JaeJoong menggeleng.

"Ck! Keras kepala."

Chup...

Yunho mengecup gemas bibir merah yang mengerucut tersebut mendatangkan protes dari istrinya yang merengut tak suka.

"Chaaa... pakai bajumu..." Yunho hendak membuka handuk JaeJoong saat namja cantik itu menahan tangannya.

"Kita belanja eoh..." ucap namja cantik tersebut.

"Emmm..."

"Yun-ah..."

"aahhhhh..."

"Aku sudah lama tidak keluar rumah"

"Kalau kau kelelahan nanti bagaimana?"

"Aku janji akan langsung memberitahumu jika sudah tidak kuat berjalan eoh.."

"setengah jam..."

"ani.. satu jam..."

"setengah Jam, Kim. Itu tawaran terbaikku untukmu.."

Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Acara tawar menawar dengan suaminya pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Dan ia dipastika tidak akan mememangangkan perdebatan mereka. Ia hanya akan menjadi pihak yang pasrah pada apa yang ditawarkan suaminya.

"Jangan begitu eoh.." Yunho menyisir rambut basah Jaejoong.

"Kau yang jangan begitu..." Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti yeoja.."

"Kau bahkan tampak seperti yeoja, sayang.." Yunho terkekeh. Owhh... ia tidak berbohong. Istrinya memang tampak seperti yeoja saat rambutnya bertambah panjang seperti sekarang. Jaejoong memang pernah memintanya untuk memotong rambut almond yang semakin memanjang tersebut, namun YunHo menolak mentah-mentah. Ia bahkan berencana mengembalikan warna asli rambut istrinya nanti.

"aku memiliki apa yang kau miliki..." Bantah Jaejoong telak.

"Punyaku tidak sebesar punyamu...'"Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk dada Jaejoong "Dan bukan aku yang mengandung anak kita... tapi kau...Aku hanya bertugas menanam Jae..."

PLLAAAKKK

Jaejoong menampar keras tangan suaminya yang dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Mungkin Yunho sudah lupa bahwa Jaejoong sudah dua hari ini tidak memintanya menyedot cairan asinya. Dadanya agak nyeri itulah sebabnya ia tidak terima ketika Yunho memperlakukan dadanya seperti itu.

"Kau ingin aku menyusu sekarang?"

PLAAKK

PLLAAKKKK

Jaejoong mengamuk. Ia dengan beringas memukuli seluruh tubuh mungkin suaminya bicara sefrontal itu eoh? Ukhh.. ia ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang. Sangat ingin...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apakah Ha Na baik-baik saja?" Sang Bo menatap Shi Wan dengan pandangan penuh tanyanya. Sahabatnya yang kini tengah menyesap kopinya memandang Sang Bo sejenak. Namja tegas tersebut memandang kosong pemandangan di luar Cafe tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja..."Jawab Shi Wan "hanya saja dia ingin menyerah, Sangie..."

"Hahahahaha..." Sang Bo tertawa keras "Turuti istrimu... untuk kali ini saja... turuti dia.. Kurasa dia sudah cukup menurutimu selama ini."

Shi Wan tersenyum samar "tidak bisa Sangie... YunHo yang menginginkan dirinya lepas dari keluarga Jung... aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.."

Sang Bo menghela nafas berat "Jujurlah pada putramu... dia akan membencimu jika seperti ini. walaupun aku tetap tidak mendukung sikap tamakmu... kau tamak juga demi kebaikan anak-anakmu Shi Wannie.. keunde... Geuman kajja eoh... terlalu banyak yang berkorban di sini"

Shi Wan tersenyum aneh pada sahabatnya "YunHo akan hancur jika aku melakukannya. Semua yang aku lakukan akan sia-sia dan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Dia tidak akan menang dariku Sangi-ya. Dia tidak akan tega memberikan anaknya padaku."

"Kau yakin sekali.."

"Tentu saja.. karena dia anakku. Dan dia tidak sama sepertiku. Haahh..." Shi Wan menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya "Seandainya So Ra tidak merusak semuanya... Yunho tidak perlu bekerja mati-matian seperti ini. ia mungkin sudah menjadi dokter. Ha Na tidak akan takut pada putranya sendiri dan.."

"Dan kau tidak perlu pura-pura menjadi monster di depan anak-anakmu"

Shi Wan tersenyum samar "Aku lebih suka menjadi iblis asalkan semua harta yang seharusnya menjadi milik keturunanku memang jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang tepat. 20 tahun aku mengabdi pada Appaku... tapi hanya gara-gara So Ra mengaku jika aku memiliki anak haram dengannya, ia mengubah wasiatnya begitu saja. Putra-putraku bahkan berada dalam kondisi terancam Sangie-ya... apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika itu terjadi eoh"

"kau terlalau meremehkan anak-anakmu. Mereka bukan bocah, Shi Wan-ah"

"Tapi aku tidak sudi melihat mereka merangkak dari nol. Biar saja mereka membenciku.. aku tidak peduli lagi..."

Sang Bo menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak kesal. Keluarga Jung memang sangat rumit. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jung Haraboeji yang membuat wasiat konyol. So Ra yang merupakan ibu kandung YunHo adalah wanita yang menjadi langganan Shi Wan saat namja tersebut butuh pelampiasan sex yang tidak mampu terpenuhi. Wanita itu hamil dan Shi Wan mau merawatnya hingga So Ra melahirkan. Awalnya, mereka hanya akan berhubungan hingga anak mereka lahir, namun Ha Na ternyata mengetahui perselingkuhan suaminya hingga membuat wanita cantik tersebut depresi berat. Shi Wan yang memang menyayangi Ha Na menjelaskan situasi yang menjebaknya. Wanita itu mengerti namun ia meminta Shi Wan untuk merawat anak So Ra setelah bayi dalam kandungan yeoja tersebut lahir. Mereka sepakat membesarkan anak tersebut seperti anak mereka asalkan Haraboeji Jung dan orang tua Ha Na tak tahu hal ini.

Perjanjian hanya tinggal perjanjian. Semuanya berakhir saat So Ra yang entah memikirkan apa secara tiba-tiba membongkar perjanjian mereka membuat Haraboeji Jung marah besar. Ha Na terancam dibuang oleh mertuanya jika saja Shi Wan tidak berlutut pada sang Appa hingga mencium tanah demi mempertahankan pernikahannya. Orang tua kandungnya bahkan melempar tatapan jijik pada Ha Na membuat yeoja tersebut menangis darah hingga akhir.

Dari sanalah surat wasiat konyol tersebut berasal...

Wasiat yang membuat Shi Wan ingin membunuh Appanya sendiri.,..

Ah... terlalu banyak hal yang dikorbankan? Shi Wan bahkan sudah menyadari itu sejak lama. Bahkan semenjak istrinya dihamili oleh namja brengsek yang membuat istrinya menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja. Putra-putranya tetap mendapatkan hak mereka. Biar saja ia dibenci hingga akhir.. ia lebih memilih dibenci dari pada melihat keturunannya hidup melarat. Tidak setelah apa yang ia usahakan untuk mendapatkan haknya setelah bertahun-tahun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Seharusnya kau menjaga fisikmu lebih baik lagi. Kau kelelahan Jae. Detak jantung bayimu menurun kau tahu?" Yoochun menatap dua orang di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan protes. Namja yang tengah hamil memandang namja lain yang kini sedang menatap dokter muda di depan mereka.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan pemeriksaanmu, Park."Ucap Yunho datar "Bukan fisiknya yang kelelahan. Tapi manusia ini tertekan gara-gara sikap keras kepalanya sendiri"

"Jangan memancingku Jung. Kau bahkan lebih tahu peristiwa yang sebenarnya." Ucap Jaejoong tak terima sama sekali dengan jawaban yunHo.

"Ya.. aku bahkan sangat tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya, sayang" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Ya! Kau penyebabbnya" Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau yang memintanya, Jae"

"Aniya.. aku ha..."

"EHHEEEMMM" Yoochun berdeham keras "Chaa... mari kita temukan beberapa kendala yang kau alami, Jaejoong-shii... eemmm..." Yoochun berdeham keras dan berpura-pura memeriksa berkas pemeriksaan Jaejoong agar pasangan di depannya tidak lagi berdiskusi konyol seperti itu.

"Dadanya sakit, kakinya bengkak, badannya gatal dan ah... dia juga susah tidur. Bisakah kau memberikan obat untuk istriku yang tidak membahayakan bayi kami di dalam sana? " Tanya YunHo to the point. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Kau masih mengalaminya eoh? Seharusnya penderitaanmu sudah agak berkurang sekarang" Ucap Yoochun. "Setidaknya badanmu seharusnya tidak gatal-gatal lagi"Ia hendak memegang tangan Jaejoong saat YunHo secara tiba-tiba menampik tangannya kasar.

"Apa yang coba kau pegang, Park?" Tanya Yunho sadis. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh istrinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ck... aku sedang memeriksa nadinya, Jung. Kau mau meragukanku atau apa, eoh?" Yoochun ingin sekali menjambak Yunho jika tidak mengingat pria Jung ini sangat emosional.

Yoochun memegang lengan putih bersih JaeJoong kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum aneh saat saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kalian pasti sangat kerepotan karena harus menahan Libido aniya"

DEG..

_Bunuh saja jidat lebar ini..._

Serentak batin Yunho maupun Jaejoong menyerukan hal yang sama. Mereka melotot marah pada dokter muda yang nampak biasa-biasa saja setelah berbicara seperti itu. tapi meskipun begitu, mereka membenarkan ucapan mesum dokter berjidat lebar tersebut. Mereka jadi mengingat saat-saat nista yang sangat mereka benci. Tolong hapus saja kalimat 'menahan libido' yang selalu membuat mereka kadang-kadang jadi uringa-uringan seharian.

"Kau harus siap-siap menanggung lebih dari ini, Jae" Yoochun menatap jaejoong dengan raut serius "Semakin tua usia kehamilanmu maka dampak yang akan kau terima lebih besar. Fisikmu akan semakin lemah dan mungkin kau akan mendapatkan serangan sakit kepala dan mual yang berlebihan."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoochun "Tidak masuk akal..." celetuknya.

"Tubuh namja bukan dirancang untuk hamil, Yun. JaeJoong hanya memiliki rahim dan beberapa hormon kehamilan yang aktive dalam tubuhnya. Kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa dia tetaplah seorang namja. Dia tidak memiliki persiapan sama sekali untuk menghadapi dampak dari kehamilannya kecuali beberapa hal yang memang bisa ditanggung oleh tubuhnya. Anak kalian di dalam sana bisa saja meminta luruh bahkan saat seharusnya ia bisa bertahan."

"Lakukan apapun agar Jaejoong tidak menanggung dampak yang lebih dari ini..' Yunho mulai berucap panik. Ia menatap lekat-letak satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk mengurus istrinya tersebut.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan "Tidak bisa Yun. Jaejoong tidak boleh mengkonsumsi obat secara berlebihan. Berbahaya untuk anak kalian di dalam sana. Lagipula... semua tergantung pada bagaimana Jaejoong menjaga kodisi tubuhnya, baik fisik maupun mental"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau sep.."

"Gwaechana yun-ah.. kau ini cerewet sekali eoh? Aku lah yang hamil" Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba memegang lembut tangan Yunho saat namja tersebut tampak akan melayangkan protes. Jaejong sudah mulai merasakan penderitaan yang disebutkan oleh Yoochun tadi. Kepalanya memang kadang-kadang sakit dan perutnya mual tanpa alasan. Padahal setahunya orang hamil justru akan muntah dan pusing saat transmiter pertama. Namun ia justru mengalaminya saat usia kehamilan sudah tua begini. Ia mengerti sekarang, kehamilan yang dari awal sudah berbeda dibandingkan kehamilan normal lainnya yang dialamai oleh yeoja telah membrikan dampak yang juga berbeda pada dirinya yang merupakan seorang namja. Namja bermata bulat tersebut tersenyum lembut pada suaminya berharap yunho tidak akan bicara lebih dari ini.

"Aku yakin kalian bisa. Setidaknya hingga saat ini anak kalian bertahan setelah berkali-kali terancam bukan? Hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi." Yoochun tersenyum.

"Aiihh... ternyata yang sekarang belum cukup juga eoh? Ck... sebaiknya kau katakan pada JunSu untuk membatalkan niatnya untuk hamil. Dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu begitu saja"

"Arra... lagipula tubuhnya menolak organ lain hingga rahim yang di tanam berkali-kali luruh begitu saja. Aku malah tidak pernah berfikir untuk memiliki anak jika memang resikonya harus kehilangan namja yang bahkan sudah bersama denganku selama 10 tahun. Ck... ada-ada saja..."

"Tapi kau memilih menjadi dokter intersex, Chunnie" Jaejoong terkekeh,

"Hanya demi membahagiakan Junsu, Jaejoong-ah... lagipula mimpiku berasal dari apa yang dia mimpikan"

"Ahh... norak sekali.." Ucap Jaejoong pedas sambil tertawa.

"Yoochun-ah.."

"Eee...?" Yoochun termpaku saat suara berat YunHo mengusik obrolannya dengan Jaejoong. Seumur-umur baru kali ini YunHo memanggilnya dengan sebutan seakrab dan sebenar itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengusahakan sesuatu? Apapun.. asalkan tidak membahayakan anak kami... " Ucap yunho pelan. Sungguh, ia hanya merasa dirinya tidak akan sanggup melihat Jaejoong menderita lebih dari ini. ia hanya berharap Yochun bisa mengusahakan sesuatu agar istrinya tidak menderita lebih lagi.

Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho begitu memperhatikan keadaannya menatap suaminya dengan wajah sendu. Pria ini... bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang seperti ini eoh? Bukankah ia adalah manusia es yang bahkan tidak bisa memasang ekspresi lain di wajahnya? Tapi kenapa semakin lama bersama Yunho ia merasa suaminya yang sesungguhnya adalah namja berjiwa hangat yang tidak akan tega mneyakiti orang lain? Bahkan suaminya terlalu lembut untuk melihat orang lain menderita.

Yoochun mengehela nafas "Kau tidak yakin Jaejoong sanggup menanggungnya aniya?"

Yunho terdiam seolah-olah membenarkan ucapan dokter muda tersebut. Ia menunduk sejenak kemudian mentap Yoochun kembali "kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku, Yoochun-ah" lirihnya.

"Hm... aku tahu kau sangat mencintai istrimu, keunde... kita hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

_Cinta? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai orang lain.._

Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam saat ucapan yoochun sangat menohok hatinya. Ia sudah menduga semua orang akan menyangka yunho snagat mencintai dirinya karena sikap Yunho ini. namun semakin ia mendnegar pendapat orang lain tentang suaminya maka semakin ia merasa begitu sakit akan hal itu. ia bahkan ingin sekali membungkam mulut orang-orang yang berkomentar tentang suaminya agar ucapan sangta mencintai istrinya tidak pernah keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Geure.. kau cukup percaya bahwa aku bisa menanggungnya, yun-ah" lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih saja menunduk dalam-dalam.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah aku menyakitimu lagi?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yunho tidak akan pernah mengingangkari janjinya.

Namja manly tersebut benar-benar membawa Jaejoong belanja ke Mall besar karena istrinya tersebut bersikeras ingin pergi ke tempat yang sanagt Yunho benci. Kenapa ia membencinya? Mall itu besar. Dan tempat ini sangat ramai. Masih ingat bahwa Jung YunHo kita yang terhormat sangat membenci keramaian? Ah... namja Jung tersebut bahkan ingin sekali menyeret istrinya pulang sekarang juga.

"Kemari... jangan jauh-jauh dariku Jae... Kau mau ke mana eoh?" Bentaknya karena istrinya hampir saja melangkah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa melangkah secepat itu saat namja berkulit vampire tersebut membawa beban sebesar itu di perutnya.

"Kau lamban sekali... Kajja..." Jaejoong menarik pelan tangan YunHo untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka menuggu di depan lift karena namja hamil tersebut berencana untuk membeli sayur-mayur di lantai 3 mall. Yunho berdecak samar. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mendatangi tempat seperti ini. biasanya ia memesan sendiri apa yang dibutuhkannya sehingga ia tidak perlu datang ke tempat yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar dari sana, dan beberapa orang dengan segera memasuki benda besi tersebut termasuk pasangan konyol yang kini menjadi perhatian seisi lift. Ada sekitar 7 orang di sana sehingga membuat lift tidak terlalu sesak dan pengap. Lima orang di antaranya melempar tatanpan bertanya-tanya pada dua mahluk menawan yang tampak saling berdebat.

"Kemari.." Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong saat istrinya hampir terjepit seorang namja "Ya! Mundur kau!" Bentaknya kasar mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari seisi lift.

"Kenapa kau begitu eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Suaminya ini sangat berlebihan.

"Dia buta! Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu yang sedang hamil hingga mepet-mepet seperti itu." bantah yunho.

Namja yang tadi di bentak oleh Yunho hampir saja menyemprot namja cerewet di depannya jika saja YunHo tidak segera melempar tatapan dingin padanya. Sontak saja namja malang tersebut menunduk diam di pojok lift.

"Singkirkan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu.." sungut Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Congkel saja mataku kalau berani"

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau membuat orang-orang takut dengan tatapanmu kau tahu"

"Aku tahu itu... jadi kau diam saja.." ucap yunho datar. Ia melempar padangan mengancam saat seisi lift menatapnya "apa yang kalian lihat eoh?" Tanyanya sinis.

PLAKK...

Jaejoong dengan keras menggeplak tangan yunho. ia kesal. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat malu karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Yunho melotot tak suka.

"Diamlah... kau berisik sekali..." ucap Jaejoong.

Ting...

Pintu lif terbuka tanda bahwa mereka tiba di lantai tiga. Orang-orang segera berebut untuk keluar namun terhenti seketika saat tbuh besar Yunho menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah keluar.

"Kajja..." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk berjalan mendatangkan delikan sinis dari namja menawan tersebut.

"Kau pikir lift ini punya nenekmu, hah? Jangan bersikap seenaknya" ucap jaejoong sambil melangkah keluar lift.

"Mereka pasti mengerti tatakrama. Di mana-mana dahulukan orang lemah.." celetuk Yunho asal dan tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Ucapan ngawurnya tersebut membuat Jaejoong mendelik heboh .

"Kau mau bilang aku orang lemah?"

"Ani.. kau namja hamil yang sedang lemah, sayang... langkahmu bahkan hanya sepertiga dari langkahku,,, kajja... ke mana kita eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada senang karena berhasil menggoda istrinya. Alhasil Jaejoong tak jadi menyeruakan protesnya.

"Yeogi... aku ingin membeli sayur. Sudah lama aku tidak memasak" ucap jaejoong.

Ucapan polosnya membuat YunHo menghentikan langkahnya "Memasak? Kau mau memasak?" Tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan alis "Oha... ada Maid di rumah dan kau mau memasak? Andwe... kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja seperti itu"

"Yaaaa! Lepaskan tanganku..." Jaejoong memberontak "Sudah kubilang jangan memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja. Aku sedang sangat ingin memasak sekarang. Percaya padaku.. aku akan baik-baik saja" namja keras kepala itu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yunho menuju tempat penjual sayur. Semangatnya yang menggebu sepertinya telah membuat namja keras kepala tersebut mampu berjalan secepat itu.

"Jae... Ya! Jaejoongie...!" Yunho berteriak kesal hingga Jaejoong berbalik.

"Mwoya? Jangan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu... Jaejoongie? Hohoho... pikirkan kembali Jung... " Teriak Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Yunho berdecak kesal namun akhirnya berlari-lari kecil mengejar langkah istrinya.

Ahh... kau memang seharusnya mengalah dari awal Jung...

Mereka kini berdiri di depan seorang ahjumma yang menjual kubis. Dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala itu nampak saling melempar tatapan protes masing-masing.

"Kalian mau beli berapa eoh?" Tanya sang ahjumma saat Jaejoong dan Yunho justru tak memilih kubis sama sekali.

Tatapan ahjumma pasruh baya tersebut terpaku pada perut buncit Jaejoong "Agasshi..." Panggilnya pelan.

"ah... Jeoseongeo.."

Suara yang keluar dari bibir merah itu mengejutkan sang ahjumma. Demi Tuhan, selembut apapun suara mahluk di depannya, tetap saja itu bukan suara seorang yeoja. Itu suara namja. Sang ahjumma yakin sekali bahwa mahluk cantik di depannya ini sedang hamil aniya? Benar bukan?

"Bisakah ahjumma memberi diskon padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia menolak harga kubis yang terpampang di depannya.

Ahjumma itu menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Dia harus memanggil mahluk di depannya dengan sebutan apa eoh?

"Jangan menawar untuk barang murah seperti ini, Jae.. kau membuatku malu" celetuk Yunho.

"Pergi saja kalau kau malu.."

"Harga kubis ini bahkan sama dengan tissu toilet rumahku,,,"

"Menawar itu penting... hussh... jangan menggangguku" Jaejoong memlilih beberapa kubis di keranjang dan menimbang-nimbang bendak putih tersebut di tangannya.

"e... Agasshi...silahlan dipilih" ucap ahjumma tersebut ragu-ragu.

"aku nam..mmfffhhhhtt"

"ahjuma...berikan saja beberapa kubis yang menurutmu bagus" ucap YunHo buru-buru membekap mulut Jaejoong agar namja itu tidak menyebutkan siapa dirinya. Ahjumma di depan mereka bisa saja pingsan berdiri karena kaget bukan.

"Ii,...iye... keunde... bisakah kau tidak membekap istrimu, Nak. Dia kesulitan bernafas.." ucap ahjumma tersebut saat ia melihat Jaejoong megap-megap dalam bekapan suaminya. Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar namja cantik tersebut membelakangi ahjuma penjual kubis yang kini sedang sibuk memilih beberapa kubis.

"Kenapa kau membekapku, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara berdesis.

Yunho memegang sisi wajah Jaejoong lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Ahjumma itu akan mati berdiri kalau kau mengatakan dirimu namja, sayang... biarkan saja ahjumma itu yang memilih kubis, arra?" Tanya Yunho.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, Jung. Aku geli mendengarnya." Sungut Jaejoong tak terima.

"keras kepala..." Yunho menggigit kecil hidung mancung Jaejoong membuat namja itu memekik kaget. Kontan saja tingkah mereka mengundang beberapa orang yang ada di sana, termasuk ahjumma penjual kubis yang kini terbengong-bngong dengan pasangan di depannya.

"Ini Tuan..." Ahjumma tersebut menyodorkan plastik berisi beberapa kubis yang tadi di pesan Yunho. Jaejoong segera merogoh saku dasternya hendak mengambil dompet saat suaminya dengan lebih cekatan membayar kubis-kubis tersebut.

"Simpan uangmu... aku tidak mengizinkanmu menggunakan uangmu sepeserpun" sinis Yunho.

"Kau fikir aku senang ditraktir orang lain?"

"Aku suamimu.. kajja..."

Yunho tidak mau mendengar protes Jaejoong lagi sehingga namja tersebut memutuskan untuk menagajak istrinya pergi dari tempat penjual sayur tersebut. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri toko daging yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa yeoja. Sontak saja para yeoja tersebut melempar pandangan kagum pada Yunho yang sedang menenteng plastik besar berisi kubis sambi menuntun Jaejoong. Beberapa bisiskan kagum terdengar di telinga mereka membuat Jaejoong memutar mata bosan. Ia melirik suaminya kemudian berdecak.

"Lain kali jangan berpenampilan seperti ini. aku tak suka" ucapnya spontan tanpa berpikir sama sekali bahwa dirinya telah membuat senyum tipis muncul di bibir suaminya. tak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Yunho hanya menggunakan kaos V neck tipis berwarna putih dan celana jins gelap yang sukses mencetak semua bentuk tubuhnya. Hanya saja penampilannya yang bak artis nyasar tersebut membuat Jaejoong gerah. Pasalnya sang istri yang juga seorang namja justru menggunkan daster selutut, lejeans longgar, dan jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya hingga membuat wujud gender aslinya jadi tersembunyi.

Ah... bukankah semuanya memang berakhir seperti ini eoh?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jung kook merasakan tangannya gemetar pelan ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar ibunya. Remaja polos tersebut memandang pintu kayu itu beberapa kali. Ia ingin sekali mengetuk pintu namun rasa ragu menyeruak dalam dadanya. Ia takut eommanya akan marah dan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika pada akhirnya Ha Na memang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada eoh?

"Ee..eomma.." Lirih Jung kook akhirnya. Suaranya begitu kecil hingga dapat dipastikan suaranya tak akan tersengar sama sekali. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba memutar handle pintu kamar Ha Na yang ternyata tak dikunci tersebut hingga celah kecil tercipta di sana.

"Eomma..." Jung kook memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar Ha Na. Ia baru saja akan melangkah karena tak menmukan eommanya. Namun langkah remaja berambut ikal tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menemukan Appanya berada di sana sedang berbicara dengan Eommanya di beranda kamar. Ia terpaku. Ia segera melangkah mundur hendak menutup pintu.

"...Jung Kook dan YunHo..."

Jung Kook langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat suara Eommanya menyebut-nyebut nama sang hyung dan dirinya.

"aku muak Shi Wannie... " Ucap Ha Na.

Jung kook menemukan tubuh Eommanya tengah membelakangi Shi Wan.

"Kau mau semuanya sia-sia? Apakah kau yakin YunHo dan Jung kook akan baik-baik saja tanpa harta Jung yang bahkan diwariskan setengah hati pada mereka eoh?" ucap Shi Wan membantah.

"Mereka bukan bocah 5 tahun yang akan selalu minta makan pada bumonimnya.,... dan.."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat pengaruh nama baik kita, Ha Na-ya" Shi Wan menggeram tertahan "GN production secara tiba-tiba bangkrut dan jatuh ke tangan investor, tidakkah kau berfikir Jung kook dan Yunho akan terkena imbas yang sangat besar dari hal ini? tidak akan ada perusahaan yang menerima Yunho maupun Kookie untuk bekerja. Satu-satunya pilihan mereka akan menjadi budak bagi orang lain. Aku tidak akan sudi melihat putraku menjadi seperti itu.,"

Jung kook tak mengerti ucapan Appanya sama sekali. Remaja tersebut mengernyitkan alis saat ia merasa ucapan ayahnya begitu membingungkan.

"Kau hanya menduga-duga... "

"Dugaanku sembilan puluh lima persen bisa dipastikan tepat, Ha na ya"

"Ini semua gara-gara pelacur itu.. gara-gara dia Appa bahkan hampir membuangmu."

"Ini kesalahanku..akulah yang memulainya... meskipun So Ra bersalah karena telah memberitahu Appa.. mungkin saja dia butuh pengakuan.."

"Jangan membelanya di depanku..'

"Aku tidak membelanya..."

"Dia sudah tega membuat anakmu dibenci oleh kakeknya sendiri. Perempuan bodoh itu membuat anakmu tidak mendapatkan haknya. Appa bahkan tidak sudi memberikan warisannya pada keturunannya sendiri jika kau tidak menyembah seperti anjing yang patuh pada tuannya.."

"Park Ha-Na!" Shi Wan membentak Ha Na saat ia merasa yeoja itu mulai keterlaluan.

"Wae? Kau ingin menyangkal lagi? Buka matamu, Shi Wannie... YunHo sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk adiknya yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah setetespun dengannya. Dia bahkan bersedia menjadi budakmu hanya demi Jung ... kau... kau hanya diam menyaksikan putramu seperti mayat hidup, eoh? Hikss..." Ha Na menangis keras. Ia membiarkan saja semua yang mengganjal dalam hatinya meluap begitu saja "Aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuh putraku sendiri karena takut menyakitinya. Nan... aku eommanya tapi bersikap layaknya orang asing pada putraku ...hikss... kau tidak mengerti... aku membenci Yunho karena mengingatkanku pada wanita pelacur itu. tapi kau lebih tahu betapa aku sangat mengharapkan seorang anak sejak awal pernikahan kita... tapi aku tidak mengharapkan mendapat anak dari hasil pemerkosaan Jung Shi Wan. APA KAU MENGERTI?"

DEG...

Kojimal...

Jung Kook merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ia mentap kosong dua orang yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jangan seperti itu Ha Na ya... Kita akan mendapatkan seluruh aset keluarga Jung dan Park. Yunho akan mengalah.. aku yakin,,, kau harus tenang eoh... untuk sementara ikuti prjanjian yang telah kita buat bersama Yunho, eoh. Jangan memberi tahu Jung Kook tentang siapa dirinya, jangan mengusik kehidupan mereka... bersikaplah seperti biasa jika kau tidak bisa bersikap baik pada mereka berdua.."

"Hiks...aku lelah Shi Wannie... gueman kajja.. jebal..." Ha Na merasakan dadanya sesak saat ini.

"Istirahatlah... aku harus pergi sekarang.."

Shi wan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Ha Na di beranda kamar dalam kondisi yeoja terebut menangis hebat. Mereka sudah terlalu sering membahas masalah ini. ia cukup lelah menjelaskannya pada sang istri namun Ha Na terkadang akan membahas hal yang sama hingga berkali-kali. Mereka akan selalu berakhir sama. Shi wan akan selalu membuat istrinya mengalah padanya. Karena ialah yang benar..

DEGG...

"Kookie..."

Nama itu terucap begitu saja saat Shi Wan menemukan putranya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah basah. Wajah putih bak salju itu bahkan sudah memerah samar.

" Wae,Adeul? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh? Bukankah Appa sudah bilang bahwa eommamu belum bisa ditemui" Ucap Shi Wan lembut. Tangan rentanya menghapus air mata putranya yang mengalir begitu saja. Perasaan aneh melingkupi hatinya ketika melihat Jung Kook hanya diam.

"Kookie...Kajja... eommamu harus istirahat"

Shi Wan merangkul bahu Jung Kook untuk keluar kamar istrinya. Remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam hingga air matanya berjatuhan membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Ia menurut saja saat Shi Wan membimbingnya keluar kamar. Baru saja mereka hendak menuruni tangga saat Jung Kook secara tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

Shi wan menatap Jung Kook dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nan... aku sudah menjadi anak baik selama ini untuk Appa aniya?" Tanya Jung Kook dengan suara parau. "Apakah aku sudah membuat Appa malu selama ini? apakah aku tidak cukup baik sebagai anakmu? Meskipun aku tahu aku bukan putra kandungmu,, aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi penurut bukan.."

DEG...

Shi Wan membelalakkan matanya saat Jung Kook bicara seperti itu. ia segera mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

Jung Kook menatap Appanya "Sudah lama Appa,,,, jauh sebelum aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri..."

"Nuguya? Siapa yang memberi tahumu eoh?" Shi Wan mulai tak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh,Appa. Aku tahu kalau aku bukan putra kandungmu Karena Appa tidak sudi memberikan marga Jung di depan namaku...aku bahkan menggunakan Marga Jeon yang entah kudapatkan dari mana. Aku bukan anakmu Appa... aku hanyalah anak haram yang beurntung mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu disaat eommaku bahkan tidak sudi memandangku sama ..." Jung Kook terisak lirih. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam karena tidak sanggup membiarkan Appanya melihat wajahnya yang makin basah.

"Apa yang sudah Appa lakukan pada hyungku, eoh?" tanyanya begitu pedih "Apakah benar hyung menjadi seperti sekarang karena berkorban untukku? Nega... apakah aku begitu lemah hingga hyungku sendiri menjadi seperti ini?hiks... jawab aku Appa..." Jung Kook mulai terisak saat rasa bersalahnya menghantam dadanya sedemikian rupa. Ia meremas kuat pinggiran bajunya saat air matanya ta bisa ia tahan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagimana cara bersikap di depan kalian jika kalian tahu bahwa aku telah menyadari posisiku di keluarga ini hanya sebagai anak haram. Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura menyayangiku. Tapi aku yakin kau akan tulus menyayangiku suatu hari nanti... tapi,... membuat kakakku hingga seperti ini... aku tidak terima..." ucapnya begitu lirih.

Ia kembali menatap Appanya "Aku tidak butuh dilindungi, Appa. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Appa memanfaatkanku demi memancing Yunho hyung agar tunduk padamu. Aku masih berfikir bahwa keluarga ini masih bisa dipertahankan... keunde wae? Kenapa kita tetap seperti ini? hiks... " Jung Kook menggosok wajahnya dengan kasar saat ia merasa air mata sialan yang keluar dari matanya menghalangi pandangannya. Ia merasa begitu sakit saat mengetahui YunHo telah berkorban begitu banyak untuknya. Dulu, ia mengira YunHo memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kuliah kedokterannya karena hyungnya ingin mempertahankan GN Production karena sang Appa tidak memiliki hak apapun di sana. Ia tidak pernah mengira yunHo berkorban untukknya yang bahkan masih sangat labil saat itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Nak...' ucap Shi wan pelan.

"Geure... aku memang tidak pernah mengerti... aku hanya tahu bahwa aku dan YunHo hyung membutuhkan kalian sebagai orang tua kami meskipun kalian tidak pernah bersikap layaknya orang tua. Aku bahkan harus meregang nyawa terlebih dahulu untuk bisa memberontak atas apa yang kalian lakukan padaku. Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya Appa.. apakah aku salah jika berharap keluarga kita menjadi sama seperti keluarga normal di luar sana? Aku merasa Appa benar-benar menyayangiku saat Appa memanjakanku, membelaku di depan Yunho hyung saat kami berkelahi, Appa bahkan hadir ke pertandingan RugBy ku.. tapi kenapa Appa? Apa yang salah denganku hingga Appa tidak menyayangiku dengan tulus? Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi anakmu sama sekali?"

Jung kook meremas-remas tanganya sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan air bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku Appa... aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan hyungku menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa lebih lama lagi..hiks... maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu..."

Jung kook melangkah pelan melewati Appanya yang terpaku. Remaja polos tersebut melangkah tertatih menuruni tangga sambil terisak hebat. Kepalanya sakit. Ia merasa begitu bersalah pada kakakknya yang ia tahu sangat menyayanginya namun ia telah membuat hyungnya sendiri menjadi seperti ini.

Tep...

Langkah Jung Kook terhenti saat ia menemukan sepasang kaki panjang berdiri menghalangi jalannya yang hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jung kook mengangkat kepalanya hendak menatap siapa pemilik kaki yang berdiri di depannya. Mata polos tersebut semakin mengalirkan air bening saat ia menemukan Hyungnya hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan datar itu dipenuhi dengan banyak ekspresi yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan.

"Hikss... Mianhae... h...hyung...hikss...,,,"

Bruuukkk...

Jung Kook memeluk erat-erat tubuh Yunho saat itu juga. Ia merasakan ketakutan dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya sedemikian rupa membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Berulangkali ia mengucapkan maaf atas apapun yang telah membuat hyungnya menjadi seperti ini. ia memita maaf karena telah membiarkan Hyungnya selalu berkorban untuknya.

Yunho memeluk erat-erat adiknya saat ia merasakan air mata yang paling ia benci keluar dari mata jernih sang dongsaeng dan membasahi lehernya.

"Uljima..." Ucap YunHo pelan. Ia merasakan matanya panas saat melihat adiknya menangis tersengal-sengal. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang sudah membuat adiknya menjadi seperti ini.

_Kalian melanggar perjanjian... Guere... kalian yang memintanya aniya...kita selesaikan saja sampai di sini._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Semuanya tidak lagi sama.

Shi wan menyadari hal itu saat ia mendapati dirinya sendirian di meja makan. Ia menuggu sekian lama agar seseorang keluar menemaninya makan malam namun tak satupun yang datang. Ia sangat sadar kedua putranya menolak keluar kamar untuk menatap wajahnya. Hanya JaeJoong saja yang tadi sempat keluar kamar dan menyapanya. Namun menantunya tersebut meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena mengaku dirinya baru saja selesai makan di luar.

Ah... semuanya mungkin sudah berakhir Shi Wan...

Semuanya berakhir seperti ini...

Shi wan tersenyum tipis lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

_Aduel... mungkin keluarga kita memang akan berakhir seperti ini._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::

Yunho masih betah memeluk tubuh Jung Kook yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap miris adik iparnya yang sedari tadi sore menangis dalam pelukan suaminya saat mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Jung. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang terjadi,namun ia bisa menduga bahwa Jung Kook mengetahui sesuatu hingga namja polos tersebut menangis keras sepert itu. kata Mianhe terucap dari bibirnya bagaikan robot yang telah disetel untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut berkali-kali. Tangannya secara refleks membelai kepala Jung Kook lembut.

"uljima..." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Matanya terasa panas saat melihat remaja ceria yang bisanya melompat-lompat senang tersebut menjadi seperti ini. ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Gwaenchana...kau tidurlah Jae" Ucap yunho menasehati Jaejoong yang belum tidur sama sekali. Ia khawatir istrinya kelelahan karena sejak siang istrinya belum istirahat sama sekali.

"aku tidak bisa tidur... tak apa... Aku ingin menemani Kookie dulu" Ucap Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kalian belum makan.. biar kusiapkan makan malam untuk kalian. Aboeji tadi makan sendiri Yun.."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya mendengar nama sang Appa di sebut-sebut. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan semakin memeluk Jung kook.

"Suruh Maid menyiapkannya. Jangan coba-coba melakukannya sendiri. Arra?" perintahnya.

Jaejoong malas berdebat. Ia hanya bergumam mematuhi ucapan Yunho kemudian keluar kamar.

Setelah melihat tubuh istrinya lenyap dari pandangannya, Yunho memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang adik yang kini sudah basah total. Ia mengusap cairan tersebut dengan bagian ujung lengan bajunya hingga wajah Jung kook bersih dari cairan asin yang mengotori wajah dongsaengnya.

"Waeirae..? apa yang terjadi eoh? Katakan pada hyung" ucapnya lembut.

Jung Kook menarik nafas satu-satu dan mencoba untuk bicara. Beberapa hal dalam kepalanya berkelebat begitu sja. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga Jung jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Hyungnya pasti akan tanpa berfikir dua kali untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung. Jika mereka pergi apa yang akan terjadi pada Appa? Appa pasti akan kesepian jika Jung Kook dan Yunho tak lagi berada dalam keluarga Jung. Bagaimana dengan Eommanya?

Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangan cepat dari hyungnya. Aniya... ia tidak akan tega membiarkan keluarga ini tercerai berai begitu saja.

"Aniya hyung... eopso..." Ucap Jung Kook parau.

_Kojimal... Kau mencoba menyembunyikannya..._

Yunho menatap lekat-lekat adiknya.

"Sungguh Hyung... aku hanya... " Jung Kook menunduk "Aku hanya putus dari yeoja chinguku.. ehehe..." kekehnya hambar.

Yunho tersenyum samar. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi karena merasa adiknya tidak akan bercerita apapun padanya. Biarlah... mungkin adiknya memang akan tetap seperti ini. ia tidak ingin menebak-nebak isi hati dongsaengnya yang bahkan nampak enggan berbicara sama sekali.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita" ucap yunho sinis.

Shi Wan yang berada di depannya menghela nafas lelah "Aku tidak melanggar apapun. Adikmu yang sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Ternyata selama ini dia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya bukan putra kandungku. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa kau... mengorbankan diri untuknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi membuatnya bisa merasakan kasih sayangku. Ini di luar dugaan, Yunho... aku tidak bersalah sama sekali. Itu artinya aku tidak melanggar apapun.." Ucap Shi Wan.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mencoba menahan amarah dengan menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau merasa ingin pergi sekarang,,, lakukan saja... toh Jung kook sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tidak punya senjata untuk mengancammu. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan diri. kau sangat menginginkannya bukan?"

"Ani... aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap YunHo "Jung Kook tetap berpura-pura bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih membelamu karena aku yakin dia tidak siap kehilangan kasih sayang mu. Aku yakin Kookie terlalu menyayangimu hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Mari kita bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Tetaplah bersikap layaknya Appa yang penyayang di depan adikku."

Shi Wan membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan putranya. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan berkata demikian.

"Nanti... jika sudah tiba waktunya. Aku akan membawanya pergi darimu."

Yunho berbalik tanpa mau menatap Appanya lagi. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Keputusan untuk melanjutkan perjanjian mereka karena meskipun Jung Kook sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sang adik nampaknya menolak untuk meninggalkan keluarga Jung.

Yunho juga dapat memastikan adiknya tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan Shi Wan dan ha Na apapun yang terjadi meskipun Yunho memberikan anaknya pada sang ayah. Ani... adiknya sudah sangat menyayangi Shi Wan hingga tidak siap untuk kehilangan kasih sayang yang sangat ia idam-idamkan sejak kecil.

Biarlah... Mungkin, Yunho memang akan berakhir di keluarga ini. ia akan berakhir dengan melanjutkan nama busuk keluarga yang sangat dibencinya. Keluarga yang penuh dengan aib ini akan ia pertahankan agar adiknya bahagia. Nde... dia hanya cukup mengorbankan dirinya sendiri bukan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dampak yang disebutkan Yoochun mulai terasa saat kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki usia 8 bulan. Namja tersebut benar-benar mengalami migraen berlebihan dan insomnianya tidak kunjung hilang. Hanya saja gatal ditubuhnya memang sudah lenyap sama sekali membuat ia agak tenang. Mati satu, tumbuh seribu. Itu yang ada dalam otaknya saat penderitaanya ternyata hilang satu malah bertambah lagi yang lain. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Jaejoong sering uring-uringan...

"Hooooeeekkkk,,,,,ukhh...Hoeeekkkkk..."

Rasa mual sialan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Rasa mual itu sudah hampir dua minggu membuatnya uring-uringan. Namja cantik tersebut bernafas rakus saat muntahannya terhenti. Yunho yang berada di belakangnya dengan sabar mengurut tengkuknya.

"Kau tidurlah... nan gwaenchana... " ucap Jaejoong pelan karena merasa sangat kasihan pada suaminya yang bahkan belum tidur sama sekali karena mengurusnya. Yunho bahkan begadang untuk menjaganya.

"Huuookkkk...uhuk,...hah...hah..."

Yunho menatap prihatin pada istrinya yang tampak sangat kepayahan saat ini. setelah siang tadi istrinya mengeluh sakit kepala hingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur sama sekali kini istrinya harus menghadapi rasa mual yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Sudah?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho dengan cepat mengambil tissu dan membersihkan sudut bibir Jaejoong dari muntahan namja cantik tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu? Kau membuatku takut Jae.." lirih Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bicara apapun karena lemas. Ia biarkan saja Yunho membersihkan wajahnya. Wajah putih namja hamil tersebut sudah pucat pasi.

"Kajja.."

"Aa..aku bisa jalan sendiri" Lirih Jaejoong lemah saat Yunho menganggakt tubuhnya keluar kamar mandi.

"diamlah..."

"Aku berat Yun.."

"Arra.. tapi aku cukup kuat untuk menggendongmu" Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Ukhh... aku merasa sedang menggedong gajah saat ini" Candanya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yunho saat hidungnya menempel pada leher suaminya. ia meringis pelan saat anaknya mendendang-nendang di dalam sana. Namun di balik ringisannya tersebut ia tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan anaknya baik-baik saja. Iseng.. Jaejoong meniup-niup leher Yunho membuat namja bermata musang tersebut berdesis.

"Jangan mulai Jae.."

"Hehe.. Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong pada ranjang dan dengan cepat mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir merah istrinya.

"Aku bisa saja lepas kendali kalau kau seperti itu. Jaa.. tidurlah hm..." ucap Yunho lembut.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Em.. Jam tiga pagi" Jawab yunho pendek setelah ia menatap jam dinding di kamar mereka. "Wae? Aegya sudah bangun?" Tanyanya lagi karena biasanya Aegya mereka akan bergerak aktive hingga Jaejoong akan kesulitan untuk tidur.

"aniya... aku hanya bertanya... Jaljayo yun-ah"

Jaejoong segera menutup matanya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tendangan-tendangan anaknya dengan harapan Yunho akan tidur. Ia merasa kasihan karena Yunho belum istirahat sedikitpun.

DUG...

"ukkh..."

Jaejoong langsung membuka lebar matanya kembali saat Aegyanya menendang keras.

"Ck...ck..ck... Kajja.."

Jaejoong merengut saat Yunho membantu dirinya untuk bangun. Suaminya seolah-olah sudah tahu kebiasaannya jika sang aegya sudah bergerak aktive seperti saat ini. rencananya gagal eoh?

"Pelan-pelan, Jae.." Ucap yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Yunho dengan cepat mengambil sweter, syal dan sandal hangat untuk ia pasangkan pada Jaejoong. Ia hanya khawatir Jaejoong akan kedinginan nantinya.

"Yun.. Mianhae.." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf Jae,,," Ucap Yunho sambil mengalungkan syal pada leher istrinya. Mereka memang terbiasa berjalan-jalan keluar jika sudah seperti ini. Jaejoong butuh jalan-jalan saat tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman untuk duduk maupun berbaring. awalnya, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah mereka saja namun isterinya berdalih ingin berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sehingga gerakannya juga tidak akan terbatas di kamar mereka saja.

"Kau yakin masih bisa berjalan? Beritahu aku kalau kau lelah, Arra?"

"Emm.." Jaejoong mengagguk saja. Ia dengan erat menggenggam tangan Yunho saat berdiri dari posisinya. Mereka berjalan pelan keluar kamar hendak menuju taman belakang. Baru saja, Yunho hendak membuka pintu rumah saat ia menemukan Jung Kook sedang berdiri di dapur sambiil memegang botol minuman.

"Kookie.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Jung kook langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. mata jernihnya membulat heboh saat menemukan tubuh ke dua hyungnya.

"Eodiga hyungdul? Mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini eoh?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kami mau ke taman.. anak kecil tidak perlu ikut campur" Jawab yunho pendek. Ia segera menuntun Jaejoong untuk keluar rumah.

Jung Kook segera menghabiskan minumannya dan berlari-lari kecil mengikuti ke dua hyungnya. Ia dengan cepat berada di samping Jaejoong dan memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong bermaksud menuntun hyung iparnya. Topi tidurnya meambai-lambai tertiup angin membuat Jaejoong hampir tertawa melihat kostum tidur adik iparnya.

"Pasti jagoanku di dalam sana memintamu untuk jalan-jalan aniya..." Ucap Jung kook sok tahu tapi benar.

"Jagoanmu? Kau fikir keponakanmu laki-laki?" Tanya jaejoong.

Jung Kook mengangguk yakin "Dia memang harus laki-laki, hyung"

"Sebenarnya yang jadi Bumonim di sini siapa? Anak kecil tahu apa?" Celetuk Yunho.

"Diam kau manusia es!" bentak Jung kook kurang ajar. "Dia keponakanku. Aku memiliki hak atasnya"

"Ck.. masuk sana. Kau harus sekolah besok. Appa akan marah besar kalau menemukan mata panda di bawah matamu" nasihat Yunho.

Jung kook menggeleng "Appa dan aku akan pergi memancing besok hyung. Hahaha... kau gagal mengusirku. Kajja Jae Hyung..."

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng heran menemukan dua kakak beradik tersebut malam berdebat konyol seperti ini. ia juga tida mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hubungan yunho dengan Shi Wan semakin merenggang akhir-akhir ini. sedangkan hubungan Jung Kook dengan Shi Wan justru sangat aneh adik iparnya nampak biasa saja namun Shi Wan seperti sangat kaku saat bersama Jung kook. Tidak seperti dulu. Ah,,, sudahlah.. itu juga bukan urusannya aniya?

"Belok... belok...ennngggggg...hahaha..." Jung Kook tertawa sendiri saat ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbelok ke arah taman. Ia bahkan dengan sempurna menirukan suara motor membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala dan Jaejoong tersenyum geli.

"Kanan... Mundur... mundur...Yak... uuunnngggg... hahaha... hyung... kakimu besar sekali..."

PLAKKK...

YunHo menggeplak kepala Jung kook saat komentar adiknya membuat panas dadanya. Ia merasa adiknya sudah mulai gila saat ini.

"Ukh... Hyung... kenapa memukulku" ucap remaja kekanakan tersebut.

"Karena kau cerewet"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghibur kalian"

"Tidak lucu.."

"Hyyuuungggg..." rengek Jung kook.

Jaejoong tertawa keras saat ia merasa Jung kook dan Yunho akan terlibat perdebatan konyol seperti biasanya. Biar saja.. selama mereka masih bisa bersama maka tidak akan apa-apa. Benar bukan?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong benci suasana ini.

Saat di mana satu keluarga bersikap layaknya orang asing yang enggan bertegur sapa. Hening... jaejoong mengutuk situasi dingin yang menyelimuti meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh empat orang ini.

"Appa... kita jadi memancing hari ini bukan?" tanya Jung Kook memecah keheningan.

Shi wan terdiam sejenak. Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap di depan putranya ini. meskipun Jung kook sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka selayaknya tetap bersikap biasa saja Shi Wan tak bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah merasa sangat enggan jika harus memanjakan Jung kook seperti dulu.

"Appaa..." rengek Jung Kook.

"nde... kita akan pergi, Kookie" ucapnya akhirnya.

Jung kook tersenyum manis. Ia menatap Hyungnya "Yunho hyung... kau dengar itu?" pamernya.

"Aku tidak tuli" Jawab yunho.

Jung Kook merengut tak suka. Ia dengan beringas memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau iri padaku!" Celetuknya.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang adik yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Kau harus istirahat total hari ini. jangan terlalu lelah eoh.. kalau butuh sesuatu katakan pada Maid..." ucap yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengecup pinggir kepala Jaejoong.

"Kkalke..." Ucapnya.

Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut Jung Kook setelah mengecup kepala istrinya. Ia segera melangkah tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Shi Wan. Ah... sudah biasa aniya?

Jaejoong hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat suaminya yang masih saja dingin pada Apanya sendiri. Ah... sampai kapan semuanya akan berlajut eoh?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong baru saja selesai meminum vitaminya saat Ha Na turun dari tangga. Jaejoong hampir saja tersedak karena terkejut dengan kehadiran mertuanya yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini tidak bertegur sama dengannya. Semenjak kejadian Di ruangan Wine, Ha Na memang mengurung diri selama hampir satu bulan di kamarnya sendiri. Namun meskipun demikian, Ha Na masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"O..omoni..." Jaejoong membungkuk pelan.

Ha Na menatap datar menantunya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan memberikan gesture pada Jaejoong untuk duduk di depannya. Ha na telah mengambil keputusan. Jika shi wan tidak mau mengakhiri permainan ini, maka ia lah yang akan mengakhirinya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Ha Na.

"duduk" Ucap Ha Na pendek.

Jaejoong langsung duduk tepat di depan Ha Na. Ia merasa gugup saat ini juga.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu eoh?" Tanya ha Na.

"Ye?" Jaejoong bertanya kaget "8 bulan kurang Omoni..." Jawabnya.

"Ah... hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi..." Ucap Ha Na.

"Nde...?"

"Nikmati saja kebersamaanmu dengan YunHo dan anakmu. Satu bulan lagi, begitu anak itu lahir... dia akan bersama kami..."

"Ah... igo..." Jaejoong menunduk dalam saat teringat satu bulan lagi Yunho bisa saja menceraikannya.

"Kau yakin akan menyerahkan anakmu pada kami begitu saja? Jangan salah paham,,, kami sudah tahu perjanjian yang kau dan Yunho buat"

Jaejoong langsung menatap Ha Na dengan mata membelalak kaget. Benarkah? Jadi selama ini...?

"Keunde... kami tidak peduli. Selama Yunho bisa memberikan cucu untuk kami, maka tidak masalah siapa yang melahirkannya. Lagipula Yunho juga akan menyerahkan ank kalian pada kami agar dia bisa bebas dari keluarga ini"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Yunho akan menumbalkan anak kalian agar ia bisa melepaskan marga Jung dari namanya dan hidup berdua hanya dengan Jung kook.."

DEG...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-saudara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Iya-iya... An tahu sudah kalian mau ngomong apa. Penceritaannya cepet banget ah, kurang memuaskan ah, Kok buru-buru banget... dan sebagainya. Nde... nanti An kasi alasan kenapa ceritanya kayak ngebut begini okk cingu deullll? Hahahauuu...

An di bilang sok gara-gara lama update ya? Aaiissh... urusan di dunia nyata beajibun buk... sedangkan MID bertebaran di mana-mana. Bentar lagi UAS pula. An kelimpungan jadinya. Ini aja An ngetik di sela-sela waktu yang mepet-mepet. Au ah... Ada aja nih koment orang... weiiisssllaahhh... begimana-begimana sudah... yuk mari... mau chap 12? An usahain cepet deh.. jangan ngomel begitu dong... ahh..


	12. Chapter 12

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung sudah gila. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku bilang Jae Hyung mungkin saja sedang ngidam appa. Huh... tahu begini aku saja yang mengurus hyung iparku. Aku sanggup kok. Appa pecaya tidak kalau Jae hyung itu bisa saja menjadi yeoja cantik kalau rambutnya lebih panjang lagi, ah...bahunya juga tidak selebar sekarang. Nanti akan kupamerkan di depan Min Ji dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah yeoja chingu selingkuhanku. Hahaha... lucu aniya Appa... Appa..." Jung Kook terus saja berceloteh pada Shi Wan yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka memang sedang memancing sekarang sehingga wajar jika Jung Kook merasa begitu bosan karena umpannya tak ada yang kena sementara Appanya masih betah berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Appa... kenapa Appa diam saja eoh? Seperti bukan Appaku saja.." ucap Jung Kook.

"Kau lebih tahu, Kookie..."

Ah... akhirnya namja paruh baya tersebut bicara juga, namun sayang ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah sahutan yang diharapkan oleh Jung Kook. Namja berambut ikal tersebut menatap Shi Wan lekat-lekat kemudian melempar jauh-jauh kail pancingnya.

"Appa lebih nyaman jika kita seperti ini? aku bersikap layaknya anak yang pendiam lalu Appa akan bersikap layaknya orang asing yang tidak mengenalku. Sama seperti dulu..." Ucap Jung Kook lirih.

"Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa dirimu selama bertahun-tahun dan menipuku mentah-mentah. Kau membodohiku Jeon Jung Kook..."

"Ani.." Jung Kook tersenyum "Aku mencoba melindungi keluarga kita Appa. Yunho hyung selalu merasa dirinya sangat membenci keluarga Jung karena memiliki terlalu banyak aib di balik nama baik yang mati-matian Appa lindungi. Yunho hyung yang bukan anak kandung eomma, aku yang bukan anak kandungmu melainkan anak haram dari hasil pemerkosaan, dan kami sebagai keturunan Jung yang bahkan tidak diterima oleh Haraboeji Jung dan Park. Kami anak terbuang Appa. Tapi Appa menyembunyikan itu semua. Menurut Appa, jika aku mengatakan begitu saja tentang apa yang sudah kuketahui, apa yang akan dilakukan YunHo hyung ?"

Shi Wan terdiam. Ia menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Jung Kook.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Appa benar-benar bersikeras mempertahankan Yunho hyung untuk berada dalam jarak jangkauan Appa. Jika memang Appa hanya mengharapkan seluruh harta keluarga Jung, Appa bisa saja mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena Yunho hyung dengan mudah akan memindahkan namanya atas nama Appa, keunde... Appa tidak melakukannya. Wae?" Tanya Jung Kook seraya menatap Appanya.

Shi Wan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada danau seolah-olah takut isi hatinya akan dibaca oleh remaja 17 tahun tersebut "Itu bukan urusanmu, Kookie"

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan wasiat Jung Harabeoji?"

DEG...

Shi Wan mematung. Ia dengan cepat memandang Jung Kook yang balik memandanganya.

"Apakah Jung Harabeoji bersedia mewariskan hartanya pada YunHo hyung dengan 'syarat' yang tidak kami ketahui? Di antara semua keluarga Jung, Hanya Jung Harabeoji saja yang bisa kupastikan membenci kami...Harabeoji bahkan tidak pernah sudi melihat kami berdua. Akan terasa sangat aneh jika beliau tiba-tiba memberikan hartanya begitu saja pada YunHo hyung..."

"Geumanhae Kookie" desis Shi Wan. Ia sungguh khawatir mendengar analisis putranya yang selama ini nampak tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia segera membereskan alat pancingnya karena tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan acara memancing mereka. Suasana hatinya memburuk begitu saja.

"Jung Harabeoji sudah menduga bahwa YunHo hyung pasti akan meminta untuk dibuang dari keluarga Jung, Aniya...? Harabeoji Jung memastikan bahwa kita tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun hartanya dengan syarat itu bukan?"

DEG...

Shi Wan menghentikan gerakannya seketika. Ia berharap seseorang membungkam bibir putranya yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Appa..."Lirih Jung Kook "Appa sama menderitanya dengan kami aniya? Marebwa... jebal Appa... jangan menyimpannya sendiri..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Bagaimana keadaannya Jun?" YunHo memainkan gelas dalam tangannya saat namja tampan di depannya meletakkan beberapa berkas di depannya.

"Operasinya berhasil, sajangnim. Changmin-shii bahkan sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas ringan, dokter memperkirakan dia bisa kembali beraktivitas normal sekitar satu bulan lagi." Jelas namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut.

"Guere? Aah... baguslah,,," ucap Yunho. ia meras puas mendengar kabar tersebut karena meskipun di rumah sakit terbaik sekalipun, operasi yang dijalani Changmin bisa saja gagal aniya? Tapi syukurlah.. setelah menjalani operasi tiga minggu yang lalu, toh ternyata namja jenius itu bisa sembuh. Setidaknya YunHo sudah memenuhi janjinya pada Jaejoong untuk menyembuhkan Changmin bukan?

"Eee.. Sajangnim..." Jun bicara takut-takut "Changmin-sshi mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Anda setelah operasi selesai. Tapi saya tidak mengizinkannya sebelum Sajangnim memberikan izin terlebih dahulu."

Yunho terdiam. Ia seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Berikan nomernya padaku.. nanti biar aku yang menghubunginya.." Ucap YunHo. ia tidak ingin sok sombong dengan membiarkan namja jenius di seberang sana harus meminta nomernya. Bagaimana kalau Changmin menghubunginya di saat yang tidak tepat eoh? Bisa saja JaeJoong mengetahui sandiwaranya bukan? Akan lebih aman jika Yunho saja yang memberikan kode kapan mereka harus berkomunikasi lagi.

"Arrasumnida Sajangnim.." Ucap Jun.

"Kau boleh pergi"

Jun membungkukkan badannya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Yunho terdiam. Ia menatap kosong dinding ruangannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan eoh?

Namja bermata musang tersebut hanya memutar-mutar kursinya sambil merenung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia renungkan. Pekerjaannya sudah habis sejak se jam yang lalu namun dirinya masih tidak ingin pulang. Dia hanya tidak suka membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan hingga pulang terlalu cepat. Istrinya yang cerewet itu akan bertanya macam-macam sampai-sampai tega mengatakan suaminya sebagai Bos yang pemalas karena selalu pulang duluan.

Yunho melirik arlojinya. Ah.. pukul 3 sore. Namja Jung tersebut bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil jas nya yang tergantung di sandaran kursi. Keluar untuk membeli beberapa barang nampaknya tidak terlalu buruk aniya? Dia sudah membayangkan beberapa benda-benda mungil yang akan dibelinya. Ah... namja Jung ini nampaknya sudah benar-benar mulai gila karena namja bermata musang tersebut kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Massachusetts Hospital, Amerika.19.00 pm.

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang.." ucap namja Korea tersebut keras kepala.

"No... stay here!" bentak namja berseragam putih.

"Keunde.."

"A..aa... dont Move, Shim!" seorang namja berambut ikal hampir saja menggeplak kepala besar namja jenius nan keras kepala di depannya jika saja tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang dokter magang.

"You know that i really can do eveything to make you stay, right?" Tanya namja tersebut sambil menatap Changmin tajam.

"Kau tidak punya kuasa di sini, kau hanya dokter magang.."

"Oho... appaku adalah kepala rumah sakit ini kalau kau lupa."

"Cih... dasar Manja!"

"Dont push me up, Shim! Kau akan menyesal!"

"Try me then!"

"YAAA!"

"WAE? Aku pasienmu! Bersikaplah lebih lembut, Evil!"

"Diam kau Cwang! Katakan saja itu pada pantatku.."

"Kau punya pantat,? Mana? Tunjukkan padaku!"

PLLAAKKKK

Lolos sudah. Namja berambut ikal tersebut akhirnya memukul keras kepala namja berambut tebal tersebut.

"YAAA CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Changmin berang.

"kau tidak belajar sopan santun di negaramu eoh?" Tanya namja bernama kyuhyun tersebut.

"Itu negaramu juga, Evil... jangan sok Amerika di depanku"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis "Ha... aku memang sudah sangat menyatu dengan negara ini. wae?"

"Kau bahkan baru satu tahun di sini... menyatu dari mana? Dari pantatmu juga?"

PLLAAAKK

"Geumanhae... Berbaring... Palliwa!"

Perintah Kyuhyun berang sambil dengan beringas memaksa Changmin untuk berbaring. namja berkulit pucat tersebut memang terbiasa beradu mulut dengan pasien keras kepala milik Appanya ini. padahal waktu pertama kali di serahkan ke pihak rumah sakit, Changmin masih berupa namja pendiam yang kelihatan sangat putus asa. Kyunyun bahkan sempat berfikir Changmin adalah bocah nyasar yang putus asa mencari bumonimnya. Hanya saja, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kyuhnyun menjadi tahu betapa cerewetnya namja tiang listrik di depannya ini. kyuhyun memang lebih sering memeriksa Changmin karena hanya Changmin orang Korea yang baginya bisa tahan dengan sikap Evilnya. Toh namja tiang listrik ini tidak kalah evil dengannya. Klop bukan? Ya sudah.. jangan bertanya lagi.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku.. aku akan mengenalkanmu pada hyungku..." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"kita lihat nanti..."

"Ya... kau harus bilang iya. Kau orang pertama dan satu-satunya orang yang kuakui sebagai sahabat.. Jaejoong hyung harus mengenalmu.."

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal "Katakan itu pada Appaku... kami baru satu tahun berkumpul, Shim. Sekarang kau sudah memintaku untuk pulang lagi ke Korea?"

"Wae? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sangat mencintai Korea sampai tidak ingin mengikuti Appamu untuk bermukim di sini."

"Geure... kau benar... tapi bukan berarti aku kembali secepat ini.."

Changmin terdiam. Jujur, ia sangat berharap JaeJoong hyungnya mengenal namja berkulit pucat di depannya yang benar-benar ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Baru kali ini ia merasa menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi namun juga menjadi tempat ia bersandar. Ia begitu mengagumi Kyuhyun hingga dia selalu melawan saat namja berambut ikal tersebut akan memeriksanya.

"Kyu.."

"Hm,,,"

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hm..."

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Apa Cwang?"

Changmin menatap kyuhyun "Bolehkah aku menendangmu, sekali saja?"

DEG...

BRAAAKKKK! DUAAKKK!

Ah... sepertinya namja jenius kita baik-baik saja di Amerika.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

YunHo memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang sempurna. Ia membayangkan ekspresi Jaejoong saat ia nanti menunjukkan barang-barang yang dibelinya. Betapa Yunho merasakan perasaan asing mendera hatinya hingga membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sepanjang jalan. Ia dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya dan memanggil-manggil nama istrinya.

"JaeJoong-ah..." Panggilnya senang saat ia menemukan tubuh istrinya tengah terduduk di ranjang sambil membelakanginya.

"Lihat apa yang kubeli.. kurasa kau akan suka.. Cha.. coba lihat" Ucap Yunho semangat sambil mencoba menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya. ia mengernyit heran saat Jaejoong tak bereaksi sama sekali. Tangan besarnya spontan memegang bahu istrinya memaksa istrinya untuk berbalik menatapnya.

"Jaejoong-ah" panggilnya pelan.

SSPPLLAAASSSHHH...

Terpaku.

Yunho begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang menghempas tangannya begitu keras. Ia lebih terkejut saat menemukan raut wajah istrinya tersebut yang begitu keras seolah-olah ingin meremukkan Yunho saat itu juga. Yunho ingin sekali melenyapkan aura panas yang mengelilingi istrinya yang marah tanpa sebab. Ia tidak suka wajah lembut istrinya menjadi seperti itu.

"Waeiare? Apa yang terjadi eoh?" Tanyanya lembut berusaha meredakan wajah merah padam istrinya. Ia hanya khawatir jika dirinya terbawa emosi karena sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba emosional seperti ini.

"Jangan menyentuhku.."Lirih Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho menangkup sisi kiri wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya agar istrinya bisa tenang barang sedikit, namun..

PLAAKK...

Jaejoong menamparnya keras hingga bibir namja bemata musang tersebut berdarah. Yunho terdiam. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menunjukkan reaksi lain di wajahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mengusik istrinya hingga seperti orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhku..." Jaejoong berdesis tajam. Matanya memerah siap menumpahkan air bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian karena ucapan mertuanya. Ia mencoba untuk menolak,namun otaknya berkali-kali memintanya untuk percaya pada ucapan Ha Na. Terlebih jika ia mengingat perjanjiannya dengan YunHo hingga ia merasa semuanya begitu masuk akal.

"Wae? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku. Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu" ucap Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja yang menjadi suaminya "Geure... ada yang menyakitiku... aku ingin kau membunuhnya untukku.."

DEG...

_Dia bukan istriku..._

Yunho merasakan dadanya bergetar hebat saat ia melihat tatapan dingin menghiasi wajah istrinya saat mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya. Ia merasa sakit melihat tatapan benci menyeruak di mata JaeJoong yang terbiasa menatapnya dengan raut polos.

"Nugu?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Ia merasa tahu siapa orangnya. Namun, ia harus memastikannya.

"Kau..." Jawab Jaejoong "Kau orangnya. Aku ingin kau membunuh dirimu sendiri karena sudah menyakitiku.."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, eoh?!" tanya Yunho mulai berang. Ia merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan istrinya sama sekali.

"Apa yang sudah kau janjikan pada Bumonimmu tentang Aegya?"

DEG...

_Dia tahu... dia sudah tahu.._

Yunho membelalak lebar saat ucapan laknat itu meluncur dari bibir merah tersebut. Ia tergagap seketika tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kau menjanjikan akan menumbalkan Aegya hanya agar bisa terbebas dari keluargamu? Kau muak dengan keluargamu hingga mengorbankan Ageya? JAWAB AKU JUNG!" Jaejoong menjerit keras saat rasa sesak dadanya butuh pelampiasan. Ia menatap geram namja di depannya yang bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berharap suaminya mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mebuatnya tenang. Ia berharap Yunho membela diri hingga ia bisa memastikan suaminya tidak melakukan itu pada anak mereka.

"A...aku...Jae..."

YunHo hendak melangkah mendekat namun jaejoong langsung bergerak mundur seolah-olah enggan disentuh oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyayanginya, Yun..." lirih Jaejoong.

Tes...

Air mata brengsek itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia merasakan matanya tidak bisa menampung air bening tersebut saat ia merasakan paru-parunya kesulitan memproses udara. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau tidak pernah menyayangi Aegya.. kau hanya menjadikannya aset kebebasanmu.. hiks... Wae? Dia bahkan belum lahir tapi kau sudah dengan tega berencana untuk meninggalkannya...hikss...Yun-ah... kau yang bersikeras mengatakan padaku untuk menjaga Aegya.. keunde Wae? WAAAEEE!?" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Ia merasakan nyeri di perutnya membuat ia hampir saja tumbang namun namja keras kepala tersebut tetap bertahan.

Yunho terdiam tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah basah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya berang.

"Hahh... ne..nega.." ucap Yunho terbata-bata. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu bicara dengan benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Bumonimmu. Aku pun harus menjadi anak terbuang. Dan sekarang kau melakukan ini pada anak kita. Anak yang kupertahankan mati-matian. Anak yang bahkan kau lindungi dengan mengorbankan segalanya. Kau...kau tidak berbeda dengan Bumonimmu. Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari pada mereka?kau membenci Bumonimmu tapi kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. MUNAFIK!"

"Jae... kau tidak mengerti.."

"JOYONGHAAEEE!" Jaejoong tak ingin mendengar apapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya. Tak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sama sekali. Awalnya ia sudah merasa tenang karena meskipun Yunho mengatakan hanya membutuhkan anak mereka, setidaknya ia mengira anaknya akan mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Appa. Tapi apa yang sudah dilakukan suaminya eoh? Anak mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah mengenal nama orang tua. Anak mereka hanya akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sama dengan Appa dan eommanya. Anak yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya dan terlantar, terbuang, tidak dibutuhkan,.ia tidak akan pernah menerimanya...

"Ukkhh... hikss..." Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat nyeri di perutnya tak tertahankan. Ia bertumpu pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho mencoba membantu Jaejoong dengan merangkul punggung istrinya namun namja cantik tersebut menampik keras tanagganya. Ia benar-banra tak sudi jika dirinya di sentuh oleh namja bermata musang tersebut.

"hikss... lepaskan aku... nggh..."

Brukk...

Tubuh lemah tersebut merosot jatuh. Ia memegang perutnya yan terasa sangat sakit saat ini. wajar saja, ia benar-benar tertekan dengan kenyataan baru yang dia ketahui tentang suaminya yang ternyata tega akan menyerahkan anak mereka begitu saja hanya agar bisa lepas dari keluarga Jung.

"Aku hanya melakukannya untuk Jung Kook, Jae... kau tahu bagaimana Appa dan Eommaku memperlakukannya... adikku... adikku membutuhkan mereka... aku...Aegya ak..."

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Jung." Jaejoong menatap sinis pada Yunho. ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kami lagi... dia adalah anakku... kau bukan Appanya"

"Jangan mengatakan itu Jae.. jebal.. kau menyakitiku..." Ucap Yunho pasrah. Ia sangat ingin menjelaskan pada istrinya bahwa ia tidak akan mengorbankan anak mereka karena Jung Kook tidak akan bersedia meninggalkan Shi Wan dan Ha Na. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia sangat ingin menjaga istrinya dan anak mereka. Meskipun mereka hidup dalam keluarga yang dibencinya, namun YunHo merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Jaejoong dan Aegya bersama dengannya. Yunho menyadari hal ini saat rasa takut menghantamnya sedemikian rupa saat ini. saat JaeJoong menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kebersamaan mereka akan terancam hancur. Ia tidak mau... ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Jaejoong meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia membutuhkan istrinya dan Ageyanya untuk bertahan di keluarga ini.

"Kau bukan hanya orang asing bagiku... AKU JIJIK PADAMU..."

DEG...

_Geumanhae... jangan mengatakannya.. kumohon..._

"Aku tidak sudi menjadikanmu Appa dari Anakku... Kau hanya akan menyakiti kami, Jung...dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyakiti anakku... teruslah hidup dalam keluargamu yang menyedihkan ini. tapi tidak denganku... lebih baik aku hidup melarat bersama anakku daripada melakukan hal bejat sepertimu..."

Jaejoong menyeret langkahnya berat. Ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan yunho yang mematung terdiam di tempatnya seolah-olah kehilangan jiwanya. Namja bermata musang itu menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak mampu merasakan apapun. Kebas... hatinya bahkan terasa sangat dingin saat ini. lebih dingin dari pada sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menangis keras sambil terisak-isak saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Pandangannya kabur karena air bening yang menutupi matanya dan juga karena pening yang di deritanya menghantam kapalanya tanpa ampun. Ia juga mulai merasa mual saat ini. oh Tuhan.. aku ingin mati saja...

"Jae hyung... OMO! Kau mau kemana eoh?" Jung kook yang baru saja tiba segera menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir tumbang. Perasaan khawatir meyergapnya sedemikian rupa saat melihat hyung iparnya seperti ini.

"hikss... lepaskan aku... jangan menghalangiku... hiksss..." tangis Jaejoong pedih. Ia begitu kecewa pada suaminya. ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang membuatnya menangis sehebat ini hingga tidak mampu bernafas.

"Waeyo hyung? Katakan padaku eoh.. kajja..."

SPLLAASSSS

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA!"

Jaejoong tak mampu lagi membedakan siapa yang telah merencanakan semua ini pada hidupnya. Ia merasa semua orang begitu tega mempermainkan hidupnya seolah-olah mereka adalah Tuhan.

"h..hyung... aa...aku..." mata Jung Kook memerah hebat. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya saat itu juga.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik di depanku jika kalian hanya ingin menghancurkanku..hikksss... "

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung.. a..aku..."

"Biarkan aku pergi Kookie.. hikss...Kumohon dongsaeng..."

Tap...

Tangan putih itu lolos begitu saja. Jung Kook tak mampu mengatakan apapun saat Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya. Namja hamil tersebut melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Jung tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Jung Kook menatap kosong pada gerbang rumahnya. Otaknya berputar cepat mengira-ngira siapa orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini.

Kakinya berlari cepat saat ia mengingat hyungnya yang mungkin saja mengetahui hal ini. kakinya tersandung namun ia bahkan tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

"HYUNG! YUNHO HYUNG!" teriaknya kalap sambil mencari hyungnya. Ia berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho. tepat di depan pintu , ia melihat Yunho yang masih berada dalam posisinya semula. Terdiam dan menatap kosong entah apa di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh... Jaejoong hyung pergi begitu saja, kau harus menahannya... kajja... Yunho hyung.." Ajak Jung Kook.

Namun hyungnya masih di sana. Masih diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Yunho hyung! Kau akan membiarkannya eoh? Kau tidak menyayanginya dan anak kalian? Dia bi..."

"Biarkan dia pergi Kookie.." lirih Yunho akhirnya.

"MWO? Kau gila? Dia sedang hamil hyung.. bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukannya eoh?"

"Tak apa..."

"HYUUNGG!" Bentak Jung Kook berang "Ini sudah malam hyung... suami macam apa kau kalau mem..."

DEGGGG...

Ucapan Jung Kook menggantung begitu saja saat Yunho akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang adik yang berdiri di depan pintu. Demi Tuhan.. Jung Kook bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi terluka hyungnya hingga membuat kakinya lemas. Ia begitu merasakan sakit saat wajah hyungnya yang menyedihkan tertangkap oleh matanya.

"H,,,hyung-ah..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak berhak menahannya, Kookie..." Ucap Yunho parau.

Tess...

Air mata yang entah sudah sekian lama terkubur itu mengalir deras membasahi wajah tegas namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Dia jijik padaku sampai tidak sudi melihatku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?" Tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri. Yunho menggigit keras pipi bagian dalamnya agar isakannya tidak lolos. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak merasa begitu hina di depan orang lain hingga membuatnya lebih memilih mati dibandingkan merasakan rasa sakit ini. ia mencengkarm dadanya kuat saat rasa nyeri menyebalkan itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia menepuk keras dadanya namun tak bisa. Sakit menyebalkan itu tak ingin lenyap.

"Yunho hyung..hyung... hajima.. jebal...hiks..." Jung Kook segera menahan tangan Yunho saat namja itu mulai tak terkendali sama sekali. Namja polos tersebut menangis tak mampu menahan air bening saat Yunho bahkan lebih menyedihkan di bandingkan kondisi hyung iparnya yang kini entah di mana.

"Aku orang asing?.. Dia jijik padaku...hah...hah... geure... aku orang yang menjijikkan..."

"Aniya...hiks... Jaejoong hyung tidak bermaksud mengatakannya..hyung,,,jebal.." Jung Kook memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya tersebut. Ia memeluk Yunho erat berharap hyungnya tidak meracau seperti ini.

Otak Yunho berputar memikirkan kondisi Jaejoong. Apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya? Bagaimana dengan Ageya mereka di dalam sana sementara istrinya tidak boleh tertekan sama sekali. Bagaimana cara istrinya menghadapi rasa sakit karena kehamilannya sendirian? Di mana istrinya sekarang?

"Waeyo?...Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hikss...Jaejoong-ah... Kajima... Jebal..hahh...Aegya...hiks...Dorawa..."

Ah... isakan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan hingga membuat sang adik yang tengah di peluknya begitu teriris mendengarnya. Jung kook memeluk erat-erat hyungnya tak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Bahkan saat Yunho hampir menjerit di tengah isakannya, ia tidak peduli sama sekali... ia akan tetap memeluk hyungnya... Jung kook memandag plastik besar yang isinya berhamburan keluar di dekat kaki Yunho. beberapa baju bayi, sepatu dan mainan mungil bertebaran di sana. Pasti Yunho yang membelinya aniya? Jung Kook bersumpah akan membawa Jaejoong kembali. Namja itu... akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhak dicintai oleh hyungnya... tidak ada yang lain...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"hahaha... jangan begitu... aku akan sampai sebentar lagi... nde..." Junsu tertawa renyah saat suara kekasihnya di seberang sana merengek-rengek seperti bocah.

'Mianhae.. mungkin aku tidak akan pulang lagi hari ini'

"Arra... tapi kau harus membelikanku Sushi besok .. kau mengerti Jidat?"

'Siaaapppp Yeobo..'

"Hahaha... geure.. kututup telephonnya" ucap Junsu. Namja beraut polos tersebut menucapkan Saranghae kemudian mengakhiri sambungannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat wajah Yoochun yang biasanya akan memasang ekspresi konyol di depannya. Ia begitu mencintai namja tersebut hingga dirinya bahkan berani mengorbankan segalanya asalkan bersama yoochun. Baginya, hanya Yoochun yang bisa mengerti dirinya di saat orang-orang memandang remeh ia yang hanya anak panti asuhan.

Junsu menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Ia bersiul kecil sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jalan. Ck... Seoul memang kota yang padat . lihat saja,Meskipun malam begini masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang termasuk juga anak sekolahan yang seharusnya sudah tiba di rumah mereka. Junsu hendak melajukan kembali mobilnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok tubuh di antara keramaian yang berjalan terseok-seok sambil menunduk.

"Jae hyung?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tiiinnn...Tiiinnnnn

Suara klakson mobil dan kendaraan lain di belakangnya membuat Junsu secara spontan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Namja itu segera melajukan mobilnya namun ia tidak menuju rumahnya sendiri melainkan berbelok ke arah kanan tepat ke arah sosok yang ia yakini adalah Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya liar. Ia begitu khawatir jika kehilangan jejak sosok lemah tersebut. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong.

DEG...

Junsu menemukannya. Namja hamil yang tadi dilihatnya kini sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil berselonjoran dan memegang perutnya yang membuncit besar. Tanpa berfikir lagi Junsu segera saja menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Jaejoong hyung?" Panggilnya agak ragu. Hey... yunho sangat protective pada istrinya. Namja dingin itu tidak akan mungkin membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran sendirian seperti ini. namun tidak... saat sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Junsu, Junsu membelalak lebar tak percaya.

"Junsu-ya.." lirih Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Ia tak punya tenaga sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan... Jae Hyung... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh?" Junsu berseru panik dan segera saja memapah tubuh tersebut "Kajja... ku antar kau pulang..."

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah "Ani... aku tidak mau..'

"Waeirae? Kau kenapa eoh..."

"Aku...ukh..." Jaejoong memegang erat perutnya. Tak bisa.. anaknya tak kuat menahan tekanan seperti ini. anaknya pasti memberontak di dalam sana.

"Kita ke rumahku hyung... kau jangan menolak lagi..."

Junsu tak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi. Namja tulus tersebut memapah pelan tubuh Jaejoong. Nampaknya namja berkulit pecat itu pun tak mau mengatakan apapun lagi karena kondisinya yang melemah. Ia... sangat membutuhkan Yunho. tapi baginya Yunho bukan lagi orang yang bisa menenangkan rasa sama sekali...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Semuanya memburuk..

Jung Kook sudah memperkirakan hal itu dan apa yang ia fikirkan semalam benar-benar terjadi. Keluarganya menjadi sangat kaku dan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kemana Hyungdeulmu?" Tanya Shi Wan. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Jung kook tak bercerita apapun sementara kemarin Jung Kook pulang terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya yang memutuskan mengunjungi Sang Bo.

"Menantumu tidak akan pernah kemari lagi" celetuk Ha Na sinis. Ia menyeringai sambil menyesap Winenya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu eoh? Kemana Jae hyung mu, Kookie?" Tanya Shi Wan lagi.

"Jae Hyung... aa.. emm..."

Kriieettt...

Hening...

Seisi meja makan tersebut langsung senyap saat Yunho tiba dan tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyantap sarapannya begitu saja.

"Hoho... Lihat putramu... dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam sama sekali pagi ini" ucap Ha Na.

"Jangan mulai Ha Na-ya" tegur Shi Wan. Ia menatap YunHo yang kini sedang menyesap minumannya "Di mana istrimu? Kau tidak mengajaknya sarapan?"

DEG...

Gerakan Yunho terhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap kosong entah apa yanga ada di depannya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Shi Wan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah YunHo yang lebih aneh dibandingkan biasanya.

"Ah... Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho ling lung. Ia menatap Shi Wan sejenak kemudian diam.

"Yunho hyung... ka...kau,,, sebaiknya kau jangan bekerja hari ini..." Ucap Jung Kook. Ia begitu khawatir melihat YunHo yang masih antara sadar dengan tidak. Entahlah.. ia tidak tahu seberapa kuat pengaruh kepergian Jaejoong bagi hyungnya.

Yunho menatap Jung Kook "Aniya... aku harus bekerja Kookie" lirihnya.

"Keunde..."

Krieet...

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shi Wan dan Jung kook saling berpandangan. Namun tatapan itu terputus saat Jung kook memilih untuk menunduk kemudian menyantap makanannya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat hyungnya yang sedingin es menjadi jauh lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Ia hanya berharap ayahnya tidak akan bertanya macam-macam karena ia merasa yakin dirinya tidak akan mampu menyusun kata-kata yang layak untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang kini sedang berada di depan gerbang rumahnya berdiri diam dan hanya menatap kosong jalan panjang yang ada di sana. Ia bertanya-tanya, ke arah mana istrinya semalam? Apakah dia berjalan kaki sendirian ataukah menggunakan taksi? Jikapun iya, kemana ia pergi? Bagaimana kondisinya saat ini? bisakah aegya mereka bertahan di tengah kondisi Jaejoong yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.. bagaimana jika...

"Nim... Sajangnim..."

Yunho tersentak pelan saat Jun menyandarkannya. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu sudah membuka pintu mobil mepersilahkan bosnya untuk masuk. Yunho akhirnya memasuki mobil tersebut dan duduk kursi penumpang. Jun menatap aneh sajangnimnya yang tidak berseri seperti bisanya, Yunho cenderung sangat murung hari ini. ia lebih suka melihat bos nya yang dingin dibandingkan melihat raut sendu tersebut.

Jun segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia melirik Yunho lewat kaca spion.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sajangnim?" Tanya nya ragu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Yunho nampak sedang melamun menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Jun menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin bosnya memang sedang tak ingin di tanya sama sekali hari ini. Jun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian menjalankan benda mewah tersebut.

Yunho yang berada di kursi penumpang nampak mulai kembali ke dunia nyata. Namja bermata musang tersebut nampak memainkan ponselnya . Ia menekan beberapa tombol kemudian menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

Tutt...tuutt...

'Yeobeseo'

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Na ya.. Pulanglah... jemput Hyungmu sekarang..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Huooookkkkk...ukkhh...hahhh... Pergi saja Suie...Huuoookk..."

Junsu menampik tangan Jaejoong yang menghalau tangannya yang sedang memijat pelan tengkuk namja hamil tersebut. Ia tahu Jaejoong merasa tak enak karena telah menyusahkan JunSu dari semalam. Namja beraut polos itu memang menjadi pengganti Yunho saat penderitaan Jaejoong kambuh ditambah lagi namja berkulit pucat tersebut sempat menangis hebat membuat matanya bengkak pagi ini.

"Nggh..hikss...uhuk...uhuk..." Jaejoong terisak pelan. Ia tidak siap dengan semua ini. ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani kehamilannya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran YunHo yang biasa mengurusnya.

"Hyung... tenanglah hyung... kasihan Aegya kalau kau tetap seperti ini..." Bujuk Junsu.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya pelan "Nde..." ucapnya patuh.

Junsu segera membimbing Jaejoong untuk keluar kamar mandi. Langkahnya begitu pelan karena takut Jaejoong terpeleset nantinya. Junsu segera membantu Jaejoong duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang saat ia berhasil memapah namja tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi Yoochun akan datang hyung. Dia akan memeriksamu" ucap Junsu lembut.

"Gomawo Suie.." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum di tengah rasa pening yang mulai menderanya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu hyung? Katakan padaku eoh..."

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah "Ani... kau istirahatlah... kau bahkan tidak tidur semalam" Ucap Jaejoong berharap Junsu menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak melihat mata panda Junsu saat ini.

"Arra.. tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membangunkanku jika butuh sesuatu"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Junsu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya dan Yoochun. Ia memang sengaja menempatkan Jaejoong di kamar tamu karena tak ingin namja hamil tersebut menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya. Junsu akan mati malu jika sampai itu terjadi.

Jaejoong yang kini sendirian di kamar luas tersebut terdiam. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat saat rasa pening yang ia derita tidak mampu ia tahan lagi. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan mencoba meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

DUG...

"Nggh... Wae? Kau bangun hm?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia merasakan Aegyanya menendang-nendang di dalam sana. Ia hendak bangkit dari posisinya berbaring namun terhenti saat merasakan nyeri yang begitu berbeda menghantam perutnya.

"Ukhh..."

Tangan putihnya bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia dan Yunho terbiasa melakukan itu jika anak mereka mulai tak tenang, namun kini gerakan itu tak berhasil sama sekali karena perutnya masih nyeri.

"Appamu tidak di sini, Nak... hanya ada Eomma eoh...Eomma tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu mengambilmu... kau tidak akan mengalami nasib yang menyedihkan seperti Eomma dan Appa... kau ... Eomma akan menyayangimu eoh... Eomma yang akan menjagamu..." ucap Jaejoong perih. Harapannya sia-sia. Yunho tak bisa ia harapkan untuk melindungi anak mereka sama sekali. Biarlah... mungkin sedari awal keputusannya untuk menikah dengan namja bermata musang itu memang salah.

Mungkin dia tidak harus menyelamatkan adiknya lewat namja itu, mungkin...

DEG...

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang ia abaikan sekian lama. Sesuatu yang sangat fatal...

_Dari mana Changmin mendapatkan nomer telephon rumah keluarga Jung..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hening...

Ruang rapat tersebut begitu sepi saat semuanya pesertanya bungkam sama sekali. Eoh... jangan salahkan mereka. Mereka bungkam karena Sajangnim mereka yang terhormat tidak buka mulut sama sekali dan bahkan hanya melamun sejak datang ke kantor. Di ruang rapatpun Yunho tak memeberikan reaksi yang berarti pada anak buahnya yang tengah peresentasi membuat beberapa orang was-was terhadap sikap Sajangnim mereka.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja..."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar ruang rapat. Jun segera mengikutinya. Namja tersebut bahkan hampir berlari mengikuti langkah cepat Yunho.

"Aku ingin pulang, Jun.." lirih Yunho.

"I..iye sajangnim..." Ucap Jun. Ia segera berlari mendahului Yunho untuk menyiapkan mobil.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong kantornya yang begitu lengang. Ia merasa begitu kosong hari ini. ia tidak mampu merasakan apapun di tidak peka. Pekerjaannya tak ada yang beres. Dan dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Otaknya terus berpusat pada istrinya yang entah ada di mana. ia khawatir tak ada yang menjaga istrinya, itulah sebabnya ia meminta Changmin untuk segera pulang agar ia bisa memastikan istrinya bik-baik saja. Setidaknya Jaejoong berada di tangan yang aman nantinya.

Jun tiba tak lama kemudian. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Yunho.

Lebih baik Sajangnimnya istirahat saja. Sungguh.. ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Yunho seperti ini.

"Jun.."

"ah.. Iye Sajangnim..."

"Bisakah kau mencari Jaejoong untukku?"

"Nde?"

_Apa aku salah dengar? Aniya... aku tidak tuli._

"Aku tidak tahu dia di mana...Aku ingin kau menemukannya..."

Jun menelan ludah. Ah... ini yang membuat Sajangnimnya seperti orang ling lung begini? Istrinya kabur kah? Aniya... Yunho bukanlah orang yang akan kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena hal ini. itu yang ia ketahui. Hanya Jung Kook yang bisa mengusik ketenangan Sajangnimnya. Namun... Mungkinkah...?

"Baik Sajangnim...Sore ini juga akan saya temukan JaeJoong-shii untuk Anda.."

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jun.

_Kau mencintainya aniya? Chukaeyo... selamat datang, Sajangnim..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ada apa sebenarnya eoh? Kenapa kondisimu menurun lagi? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yoochun sambil membereskan peralatannya. Ia terpaksa memasang infus di tangan Jaejoong karena namja menawan tersebut tak bisa memasukkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuhnya sama sekali. Makanan-makanan itu akan selalu keluar lagi. Namun yang lebih parah, Jaejoong tak nafsu makan, dia bahkan tidak bertenaga sama sekali karena selain pening kepalanya tak hilang, psikisnya yang tertekan membuat keadaannya makin memburuk saja.

"Eopso.." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia mengernyit sakit saat nyeri di perutnya datang lagi.

"Kau harus di bawa ke rumah sakit Jaejoong-ah... aku khawatir kau mengalami kontraksi berlebihan sekarang.."

"A..aniya... aku baik-baik saja.. sungguh..." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Yoochun menghela nafas "Kalau kau sampai melahirkan tanpa kehadiran suamimu di sini... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat "Aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu..."

"Wae? Jangan bilang begitu eoh... Proses persalinanmu akan sangat berat kalau kau menjalaninya sendirian. Meskipun lewat jalan operasi sekalipun.. kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu, Jae.."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.. "

Yoochun menggeleng heran "Keras kepala... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua.. tapi kurasa Yunho sedang gila karena mencarimu..."

"Mustahil..ukkh... kau tidak tahu apa-apa Chunnie...Nggh..." Jaejoong menggeliat resah saat nyeri di perutnya bertambah hebat. Yoochun yang melihat hal itu segera mendekati Jaejoong.

"Perutmu nyeri? Seharusnya kau jujur tentang keadaanmu.. katakan padaku.. berapa lama jarak intervalnya eoh?" Tanya Yoochun mulai benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bicara apa...hah..." Jaejoong mencengkram kuat seprai di bawahnya. Tak bisa.. perutnya menegang hebat membuat ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aakkkkhhhhh!"

"JUNSUU!"

Yoochun berteriak keras saat Jaejoong menjerit. Ck! Ia bisa memastikan Jaejoong menahan kontraksinya dari semalam. Namja keras kepala ini.. apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga bisa menahan sakit sekian lama eoh?

"Tarik nafas Jaejoong-ah... kau harus tenang..." Ucap Yoochun mengarahkan.

"Ukhh...hiks... Appo..." Air matanya lolos menyusuri pelipisnya. Ia mencengkram tangan Yoochun yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Ngghhh...hahh...Aaakkkhhh..."

"JUNSSUUU!"

Yoochun berteriak panik. Kemana namja polos itu eoh? Jaejoong harus ke rumah sakit saat ini juga. Jaejoong bisa saja tidak terselamatkan bersama aegyanya jika kondisinya tetap seperti ini.

BRAAAKK...

Junsu tergopoh-gopoh berlari saat ia mendengar suara keras Yoochun. Dirinya baru saja keluar kamar mandi di lantai dua hingga tak terlalu mendengar panggilan kekasihnya.

"Wa.. Waeyo? Jae hyung..." lirihnya khawatir. Ia begitu khawatir saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Jaejoong nampak sangat tersiksa membuatnya merinding.

"Cepat siapkan ke rumah sakit sekarang.. Palli"

"N..nde..." Ucap Junsu cepat. Ia berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Hiks... Chunnie...hah...Anakku..."

"Kau dan Aegyamu akan baik-baik saja... sekarang kau harus tenang eoh... jangan memikirkan apapun..."

"Ngghhh...hah...hah...hiks..." Jaejoong menangis keras. Rasa sakit yang di deritanya tak tanggung-tanggung. Entah kenapa rasa takut menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Ia merasa tak percaya diri bisa melewati ini semua sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang yang terbiasa menopangnya. Ia takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. Anaknya prematur? Ini semua gara-gara dirinya. Ini semua salahnya.

"Akkkk...uukkhh...Yun-ah..."

Nama itu lolos tanpa sadar. Jaejoong memegang perutnya saat Yoochun mecoba untuk menggendongnya. Namja tersebut melangkah terburu-buru sambil membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Membawa seorang yeoja yang Overdue saja bisa sangat mengkhawatirkan, apalagi membawa namja hamil yang bahkan akan melahirkan dalam kondisi kehamilan yang masih premature. Oh.. Yoochun merasakan dirinya sport jantung saat ini.

"Hiks... Chunnie..."

"Nde?" Tanya Yoochun terengah.

"Yunho..hiks... aku membutuhkan suamiku Chunie-ya... uukkhh..."

See... terkadang, kepercayaan diri yang sudah dibawa sekian lama dan dipertahankan dengan keras kepala akan luruh juga jika sudah berhadapan dengan ketakutan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;

Krik-krik...

Eemmmm... tau ah... tiba-tiba aja kefikiran Scene beginian. Ane aja yang ngetik jadi tegang sendiri... Buat yang kemarin bingung... Sok Mangga atu... baca lagi pelan-pelan.. di chap ini misterinya makin An perjelas dengan kalimat Jung Kook ye... ahahaiii... kayaknya 3 chap lagi tamat nih... jadi bisa Say Good Bey ama WLB...

Buat Fuyuu: Yang benar ya dua-duanya... hahaha... kalimatnya ngebingungin ta? Maksud An mah, Si Ha ngurung diri di kamar emang Cuma sebulan, dia keluar kamar setelah satu bulan ngurung diri tapi satu bulan kemudian dia masih aja kagak nyapa yunho ama Jaejoong gitu. Jadi emang dua bulan kagak sapaan ama menantu dan anaknya...

Ah.. banyak yang minta anak Yunjae Changmin ya? Ok... kalau begitu kita bunuh Shim Changmin yang satunya lagi, Ok?... adil tu... hilang satu muncul satu... kalau ada dua orang Changmin yang satu marganya Shim, yang satunya Jung.. An ngerasa gimanaaa gitu... Jadi kita bunuh salah satunya... Changmin yang udah tua atau yang mau lahir ni? Dipilih-dipilih...

Huwahahahaha *Tawa nista.


	13. Chapter 13

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BRAAAAKKKKK...

PRRAAANNGGGGG...

"Yunho-hyung,,.."

DUAAAAKKKKKK!

"HYUNG!"

DAK DAK DAK...

Jung Kook menggedor keras pintu kamar hyungnya saat suara mengerikan dan barang pecah memenuhi gendang telinganya. Para Maid sudah berkumpul di sekitar depan kamar karena Yunho benar-benar membuat keributan saling berpandangan ngeri karena majikannya berteriak keras dari dalam sana.

Jung Kook menatap khawatir pada pintu di depannya. Apa yang di lakukan Yunho di dalam sana eoh?

Namja berwajah polos tersebut melangkah mundur. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang siap mendobrak pintu kayu di depannya. Masa bodoh! Biar saja pintu ini rusak sekalian. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Hyungnya entah melakukan apa di dalam sana membuat perasaan namja berambut ikal tersebut tak karuan.

Hana... dul... Set...

BRRRAAAAKKKKKK!

Tendangan keras Jung Kook berhasil membuat pintu kayu tersebut terbuka. Engsel benda malang tersebut hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Namun jung kook tak memperhatikan itu sama sekali. Ia membelalak lebar saat menemukan tubuh Yunho yang bersandar pada pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa benda berserakan di sekitar hyungnya hingga membuat kondisi kamar tersebut begitu berantakan seperti bekas pembantaian massal.

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN,EOH?!" Teriak Jung Kook berang namun dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Ia segera menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah bernafas terengah-engah. Matanya bertubrukan dengan tangan hyungnya. Noda merah di sekitar sang hyung membuat Jung kook tak tenang sama sekali. Remaja tersebut segera berlari keluar kamar dan mengambil kotak obat di dekat dapur. Jung Kook segera menghampiri kakaknya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau sudah gila!Kau benar-benar sudah gila... kemarikan tanganmu!"

Jung Kook menarik paksa tangan kanan Yunho yang sudah dipenuhi darah dan pecahan kaca kecil di tapaknya. Yunho tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membiarkan adiknya mengusap darah ditangannya dengan lengan baju.

"Kalau kau mencintainya seharusnya kau menahannya. Jangan seperti orang bodoh begini... kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Hyung..." lirihnya sedih. Perasaan macam apa yang membuat seorang manusia es layaknya mayat hidup seperti Yunho kehilangan ketenangannya hingga sedemikian rupa.

Yunho menatap lekat-lekat adiknya yang sedang mencabut pecahan kaca di tangannya. Namja bermata musang itu tak mampu merasakan apapun.

"Aku akan mencari Jae Hyung untukmu...jadi kumohon berhentilah seperti ini hyung..." Jung Kook menunduk dalam-dalam saat matanya memanas. Ia teringat bagaimana hyungnya hanya mengurung diri dari pagi tadi semenjak pulang dari kantor. Ia tahu Hyungnya tidak akan mampu bekerja dengan tenang saat ini hingga ia tidak heran ketika Yunho pulang dari kantor saat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia teringat dengan hyungnya yang berjalan-jalan sendirian jam 3 pagi tadi seolah-olah tengah menuntun Jaejoong seperti biasa. Ah...

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Kookie.." Ucap Yunho datar "Aku tidak mencintainya"

"Guere... kau tidak mencintainya"

Jung Kook ingin membuat semuanya lebih mudah bagi sang hyung. Semakin Yunho menyangkal, semakin Yunho akan membenarkan bahwa ia telah jatuh pada istrinya sedemikian dalamnya hingga menjadi seperti ini saat Jaejoong pergi.

"Kau harus istirahat... jangan memikirkan apapun hyung... aku akan membawa Jaejoong hyung hari ini juga untukmu.." ucap Jung Kook yakin sambil memasang perban di tangan YunHo.

Jung Kook selesai melilitkan kasa di tangan Yunho. ia menatap Yunho lekat-lekat saat hyungnya hanya menatapnya balik dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku bersumpah hanya Jaejoong hyung yang berhak menjadi menantu keluarga Jung. Aku akan membawanya kemari apapun yang terjadi... hyung harus percaya padaku" lirihnya.

Yunho tersenyum samar "Sejak kapan kau sok dewasa seperti ini, hm?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya "Biar saja... dia akan lebih bahagia jika aku tidak ada..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu eoh?"

"Nega?" Yunho nengalihkan pandangannya sejenak "aku baik-baik saja... kau tenang saja..."

Pembohong...

Jung Kook baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menyatakan pendapatnya saat suara dering HP memecah keheningan kamar luas tersebut. Jung Kook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar hingga ia menemukan benda berlayar datar tersebut tergolek di pojok ruangan dengan kondisi layar retak. Namja 17 tahun tersebut segera berlari mengambil ponsel yang dipastikan adalah milik Yunho itu kemudian menatap layarnya. Nama Jun terpampang di sana membuat Jung Kook mengernyitkan alisnya. Jung Kook menatap YunHo bertanya-tanya apakah hyungnya ingin menerima panggilan tersebut atau tidak namun hyungnya hanya diam tak bereaksi. Akhirnya Jung Kook memutuskan untuk menerima sendiri panggilan tersebut.

"Yeob..."

'Sajangnim! Anda harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang juga...'

"MWO?" Jung Kook mengernyit heran saat orang di seberang sana bicara terburu-buru. Sepertinya Jun sedang sangat khawatir hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa yang berbicara dengannya saat ini bukanlah Sajangnimnya.

'JaeJoong-shii... istri anda ..hosh...hosh... dia...'

PRAAAKKKK...

Benda hitam itu lolos dari tangan Jung Kook yang bergetar hebat. Namja berambut ikal tersebut menatap hyungnya gemetar.

"H..hhyu..hyung..." panggilnya terbata-bata.

Yunho menoleh pelan, ia menatap sendu adiknya yang kini tampak melangkah mendekatinya.

"Rumah sakit.. kau harus ke sana sekarang... a..."

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Jae Hyung... dia..."

DEG...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hiks... Ani,,,,Ukkhhhh...hikss..."

Bibir itu sudah berdarah hebat karena pemiliknya sudah berulang kali menggigitnya. Keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya yang basah pula oleh air mata. Semua dokter yang ada di sampingnya mencoba untuk menenangkan namja berkulit pucat tersebut namun mereka tak berani bertindak sebelum mendapat perintah dari atasan mereka yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan diri.

"Kau mendengarku, Jaejoong-ah..." Yoochun segera saja berbisik di depan Jaejoong yang menahan sakitnya mati-matian. Namja itu meremas apapun yang bisa dijadikannya pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Jaejoong menggeleng kasar. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun di sekitarnya kecuali rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya.

"Yun-ah...hikss...AAAKKKHHHH!" Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya kasar saat kontraksi hebat membuatnya menjerit. Rasa sakit ini bahkan melebihi kemampuan tubuhnya yang terlampau lemah sedari awal.

"Yunho akan datang sebentar lagi... kita harus melakukan operasi sekarang Jae... anak kalian akan terancam di dalam sana..." ucap Yoochun. Ia hanya mampu mempercayai namja asing yang tadi membantu mereka membawa Jaejoong. Namja yang entah siapa namanya tersebut mengatakan akan menghubungi YunHo sesegera mungkin.

"Ani...hikss...NGggghhhh..." Jaejoong mengenjan secara spontan saat bayinya mendesak keluar dari kantung rahimnya. Oh tidak... anaknya ingin keluar saat ini namun tak memiliki jalan lahir sama sekali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat dirinya bahkan tidak berani menjalani operasi sendirian tanpa ada Yunho di sisinya. Ia tidak siap. Ia sungguh sangat takut melewatinya sendirian.

"Ck! Kau mau mati eoh!" Ucap Yoochun gusar. Ia mulai khawatir karena detak jantung Jaejoong meningkat sementara detak jantung bayinya melemah di dalam sana. Ia kerepotan saat ini.

"Kau harus tenang... tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam... ku mohon Jaejoong-ah..."

"Ukhh...hahh,...Ngghhh..." Jaejoong mencoba mengikuti intruksi Yoochun namun sedetik setelahnya ia mengenjan kembali. Perutnya menegang hebat membuat ia merasa sangat tersiksa.

"Ya Tuhan! Siapkan ruang operasi!" Perintah Yoochun akhirnya. Masa bodoh! Biar saja namja ini tidak siap sama sekali untuk menjalani operasi. Kalau perlu Yoochun akan membius total namja keras kepala di depannya kalau sampai Jaejoong masih berniat menolak. SHIT! Yoochun juga mengutuk Yunho yang belum datang hingga sekarang. Kemana namja menyebalkan itu eoh?

Para perawat yang sedari tadi mematung akhirnya bergerak cepat. Sebagian dari mereka segera keluar ruangan untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi sebagiannya lagi mendorong ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring di ruang ICU tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu saat Yoochun dan bawahannya keluar sambil mendorong ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring.

"Kami akan melakukan operasi sekarang.. kondisi janinnya melemah Junsu.. tapi namja keras kepala ini masih saja mengatakan ingin menunggu Yunho..."

Mereka berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang operasi berharap namja hamil yang saat ini menjerit sakit bisa terselamatkan. Ukkhh... Yoochun benci situasi ini.

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya eoh? Kita tunggu Yunho saja, Chunie.."

"Ani..Ak..."

"JAEJOONG-AAHH!"

Teriakan keras memekakkan telinga membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berteriak-teriak bak orang gila. Kondisi namja itu sangat berantakan dengan keadaan ling lung dan berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit sambil memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong. Dan satu hal lagi.. namja berantakan itu bahkan telanjang kaki membuat dirinya bisa saja dikira seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Yoochun yang tahu bahwa itu adalah Yunho segera saja menghampiri namja itu sambil berlari cepat. Jika tidak mengingat situasi, ia mungkin saja sudah menghajar namja di depannya.

"YUNHO!"

Yoochun berteriak keras berrharap Yunho berhenti berlari-lari ling lung seperti itu. yunho menoleh padanya. Namja itu langsung berlari ke arah Yoochun dan menggenggam bahu dokter muda tersebut.

"Eodiga?! Dimana istriku eoh! Katakan padaku..." Ucap Yunho dengan mata merah seperti menahan ketakutannya.

Yoochun merasakan tangan yang mencengkram bahunya begitu dingin dan gemetar.

"Kajja... dia membutuhkanmu..." Ucap Yoochun sambil melangkah cepat bersama Yunho.

Yunho merasa begitu takut saat ini. berulangkali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membuatkan istrinya mengalami hal ini. gara-gara dirinya Aegya mereka akan lahir prematur. Ohh... Yunho benar-benar takut. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong dan anak mereka.

Yoochun dengan cepat membuka pintu ruang operasi diikuti oleh Yunho.

DEG...

_Jangan menyentuhnya..._

Yunho ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak dipegangi oleh dua orang perawat karena namja cantik tersebut menggeliat liar tak terkendali. Namja itu bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika tangannya tak dicekal.

"Jaejoong-ah.." lirihnya hampir berupa bisikan angin.

Kakinya dengan spontan melangkah mendekat. Ia hendak menggantikan dua orang perawat yang menahan tangan istrinya namun urung saat teringat Jaejoong bisa saja sangat enggan disentuh oleh dirinya. Bagaimana jika kehadirannya ternyata membuat semuanya semakin buruk? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak sudi dengan kedatangannya? Bagaimana ji...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Yoochun emosi karena Yunho justru terpaku di tempatnya. Nampaknya dokter muda tersebut telah melupakan etika kedokterannya.

Yunho langsung saja menggenggam tangan Jaejoong menggantikan namja yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan sitrinya. Mata Jaejoong tertutup rapat hingga air mata mengalir deras ke pelipisnya. Yunho merasakan sesak menghantam dadanya saat itu juga. Tangan besarnya menghapus air bening tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar ingin menyebut nama Jaejoong dan memanggil nama istrinya namun ia begitu takut akan reaksi yang diterimanya.

"Nggh...hikss...AAKKKHHHHHH"

Yoochun berdecak saat dua orang bodoh yang sangat membuatnya kesal tak menyadari situasi sama sekali. Ia membutuhkan Yunho untuk menyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa operasi ini memang harus di lakukan. Sangat berbahaya jika operasi tetap dilakukan dalam kondisi psikis Jaejoong yang tidak siap sama sekali.

"Jaejoong-ah..." bisik Yunho pelan. Ia berharap Jaejoong tak akan mengusirnya karena telah datang kemari tanpa diminta.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara yang sangat dibutuhkannya itu berusaha keras membuka matanya. Ia menatap lemah sosok di sampingnya yang sedang mengusap air matanya dengan begitu lembut. Matanya buram, ia hampir saja tidak bisa memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya jika saja Yunho tak kembali berbisik padanya.

"Hikss...Appo...Yun-ah... hiks"adunya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Yunho mengernyit sakit saat luka ditangannya kembali terbuka membuat cairan merah kental merembes melalui kain kasa yang membalut tangannya. Namun ia menahan sakitnya tersebut karena ia lebih mementingkan Jaejoong saat ini. istrinya butuh pelampiasan. Hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan Yunho untuk mengurangi sakit istrinya meskipun ia tahu itu tak berarti apa-apa.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat Jaejoong menahan sakit sedemikian rupa. Ia mengangguk pelan seolah memahami sakit yang diderita istrinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang... bertahanlah eoh... demi Aegya.."

Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat nyeri diperutnya hampir membuatnya berteriak.

"Hiks...Aku takut,...nggh..."

"Gwaenchana... kau tidak ingin melihat Aegya? Aegya ingin segera bertemu kita.. bertahanlah eoh..."

"Kajima...nghh...Jebal..." Jaejoong terisak saat fikiran buruk bahwa YunHo bisa saja meninggalkannya membuat ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Ia ingin Yunho menemaninya. Nampaknya sakit yang ia derita telah membuatnya akan dosa sang suami yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini.

"Shh...aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hm..."

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong begitu lama berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan istrinya yang nampak kepayahan.

"Lebih baik aku mati kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan Aegya,Jaejoong-ah.. aku bersumpah akan membunuh diriku sendiri seperti yang kau minta karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini..."

DEG...

Benci...

Entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat membenci untaian kalimat sialan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir suaminya. ia menggeleng tak terima dengan ucapan Yunho. tangannya dengan lemah memeluk leher Yunho dan menangis keras setelahnya. Bagaimana ini? ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa? Bukankah Yunho hanya mencoba untuk membuat semuanya lebih mudah?

"Kau harus kuat demi Aegya, sayang...kumohon... Aegya membutuhkanmu..."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia tersenyum samar saat Jaejoong menggangguk pelan dalam pelukannya menandakan bahwa istrinya sudah siap menjalani operasi tersebut. Yunho menatap Yoochun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah tegang karena menunggu akhir dari perbincangan pasangan suami istri yang berhasil membuatnya berang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang.."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shi wan menutup buku tebal yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Namja paruh baya tersebut melepas kaca mata bacanya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Mata tuanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. ia memikirkan banyak hal saat ini hingga terkadang ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kecil.

Tok Tok Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Shi Wan. Ia menatap pada sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau di sini?" Tanyanya pada istrinya yang melangkah mendekat.

"Memangnya aku akan ke mana eoh?" Tanya Ha Na. Ia duduk di sofa ruang kerja Shi wan dan menyesap Wine yang tersedia di sana.

Shi Wan menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian duduk di depan Ha Na.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoongie?" Tanya Shi Wan karena ia benar-benar merasa perginya Jaejoong dari rumah keluarga Jung pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ha Na.

Ha Na menatap lekat suaminya kemudian tersenyum "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ha Na menghela nafas "Ini yang terbaik, Wannie... semakin cepat Jaejoong mengetahui perjanjian kita maka semakin cepat permainan ini berakhir. Dia... Jaejoong sangat mencintai bayinya hingga rela melakukan apapun termasuk menikah dengan Yunho meskipun ia tahu dirinya akan dibuang begitu saja setelah anak mereka lahir. Dia hanya ingin memastikan anaknya mendapatkan kehidupan layak di keluarga ini. aku hanya memberitahu kesepakatan kita dengan Yunho"

"MWO?!" Shi Wan terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap berang pada Ha Na.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk mengakhirinya aniya?" Ucap ha Na "Anakmu yang keras kepala masih saja membantah bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong meskipun sudah berani menamparku demi namja itu. Dia bahkan melayani Jaejoong layaknya budak... buka matamu Shi Wannie... YunHo sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya... kita hanya perlu berhenti sampai di sini... aku hanya berusaha membuat semuanya lebih mudah Yeobo... hanya itu..."

Shi wan menggertakkan giginya mendengar penuturan Ha Na. Ia sangat geram saat ini. bagaimana mungkin istrinya melakukan hal bodoh itu eoh?

"Aku mencoba untuk membantumu Yeobo... Kita pergi saja dari sini eoh... Biarkan Yunho bahagia dengan keluaga kecilnya. Kokie juga akan bahagia jika bersama denga hyungnya meskipun tanpa kita... Yeobo... kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja..."

Shi Wan terdiam. Ia merenungkan semua yang dikatakan istrinya? Benarkah ini yang terbaik eoh?

"Kau lupa bahwa Yunho sangat ingin melepaskan diri dari kita? Itu impian terakhirnya. Aku hanya mencoba memenuhi impiannya itu, apakah aku salah? Aku sudah gagal untuk membuatnya diakui oleh keluarga kita.. lalu apalagi yang bisa aku berikan pada anakku saat dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dariku selain kebebasan?" Tanya Shi Wan retoris.

"Kalau begitu penuhi saja keinginannya hm... dia ingin dibuang dari keluarga Jung.. Turuti saja dia. Setidaknya Yunho tetap akan hidup bahagia mes,,,"

"Mereka akan melarat Ha Na ya... Putraku akan hidup miskin dan merangkak dari nol disaat dia sudah harus menanggung hidup Jaejoong dan anak mereka. Anak kita tidak akan memiliki masa depan.. kau mau itu terjadi eoh?katakan padaku..."

Ha Na terdiam. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah menang melawan suaminya. dirinya terlalu penurut dan suaminya yang terlalu keras kepala. Hahh... syarat konyol itu... pada akhirnya ia dan suaminya memang tetap akan pergi. Namun Shi Wan hanya ingin memastikan bahwa harta Jung memang jatuh ketangan mereka bukan pada yayasan maupun yang lainnya. Ani... suaminya tidak akan membiarkan anak mereka hidup miskin begitu saja. Itu juga yang membuat suaminya rela berlutut di depan mertuanya dan rela diperlakukan sedemikian rupa setelah semua yang ia lakukan demi kejayaan GN ... namja tua nan sombong itu.. meskipun sudah terkubur dalam tanah namun kebenciannya tetap saja membuat putranya sendiri kerepotan seperti ini.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hampir lima belas menit...

Yunho masih betah menggenggam tangan dingin Jaejoong yang kini memang sudah tak menjerit lagi. Istrinya hanya beberapa kali mengernyit karena mungkin saja merasakan lapisan kulitnya tersayat hingga sedemikian rupa

Yoochun sudah memberikan anxiolysis pada istrinya sehingga Jaejoong masih memiliki kesadaran tinggi saat ini. istrinya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana pisau bedah telah merobek kulitnya hingga 7 lapisan. Tak sakit memang, hanya saja Jaejoong sangat takut berhadapan dengan benda-benda tajam berupa peralatan rumah sakit. Jarum suntik saja ia sangat takut, apalagi kini harus berhadapan dengan berbagai macam alat bedah eoh.?

"Yun-ah..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hm?" Sahut Yunho lembut sambil mengusap peluh yang menghiasi wajah putih pucat istrinya.

"Aegya..dia namja aniya?"

"Ye?" Tanya Yunho bingung karena merasa Jaejoong mengingau. Istrinya sedang setengah sadar jadi bisa saja Jaejoong meracau bukan?

"Ah... dia yeoja..." Ucap Jaejoong lagi begitu lemah.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong justru terkekeh kecil sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya pelan.

"Dia Yeoja.. wajahnya mirip denganmu... sama cantiknya dengan Eommanya..." Yunho memutuskan untuk melayani istrinya bicara.

Jaejoong tersenyum "tapi kurasa dia namja...haaah... dia menendangku keras sekali.."

Yunho mengangguk. Tangan besarnya merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan. Pucat. Wajah istrinya begitu putih dengan suara nafas berat membuat Yunho khawatir. Ia bisa saja mengira Jaejoong tidak mampu bertahan saat ini.

"Yun-ah..."

"Hm...?"

"Neo... kau..hahhh...Namanya?"

"Em... Namanya?" Tanya Yunho. ia berdeham sejenak mengira-ngira apakah Jaejoong menanyakan nama anak mereka yang ia persiapkan " Jung Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum padanya "Nama Uri aegya adalah Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis namun begitu tulus "Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Ani..."

"Kojimal..." Bantah Jaejoong "kau harus menjaganya Arraso?"

DEG...

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong saat itu juga. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan istrinya yang makin tidak jelas. Nampaknya Jaejoong sudah mulai melemah saat ini. menjadi namja intersex itu benar-benar penuh perjuangan. Ah... mungkin YunHo akan berfikir ribuan kali untuk menambah keturunan nanti.

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama..." Yunho mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang hanya menatap suaminya sendu. Ia meletakkan tangan dingin itu di sisi wajahnya sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sang istri.

Sedetik setelahnya, tangis keras khas suara bayi baru lahir memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut. Sontak saja Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

DEG..DEG..DEG...

Ya Tuhan...

Yunho merasakan debaran hebat dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sangat suka dengan suara tangis itu. di sana... tepat dalam gendongan Yoochun, sosok mungil yang masih berlumuran darah itu menangis keras seolah-olah merayakan kedatangannya sendiri setelah keluar dari rahim ibunya.

"Namja..."

Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum puas. Dokter muda tersebut segera menyerahkan bayi berlumuran darah tersebut pada seorang suster yang sudah menyiapkan selimut hangat untuk bayi merah yang baru lahir itu. Suster tersebut membawa bayi mungil itu kehadapan orang tuanya. Tangan Yunho gemetar saat suster mengulurkan bayinya untuk berada dalam gendongannya. Dengan gerakan ragu, Yunho memberanikan diri menggendong anaknya yang bahkan masih belum bisa membuka mata. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna saat ia melihat sosok mungil dalam gendongannya menggeliat kecil.

"Aegya,,," lirihnya berupa bisikan. Ia mendekatkan anak mereka pada Jaejoong yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan senyum melihat bayi mungil yang merupakan anak mereka.

"Anyyeong aegya.." ucap Jaejoong pelan menyapa mahluk mungil yang ternyata bisa bertahan meskipun lahir prematur karena menghuni rahimnya hanya selama 8 bulan kurang.

"Cha.. bayi kalian harus diletakkan di ruang ingkubator.. Chukkaeyo.. kalian sudah menjadi orang tua sekarang" Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Yunho membiarkan suster mengambil anaknya meskipun Jaejoong tampak belum puas melihat anak mereka. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa anak mereka mendapat perawatan terbaik saat ini.

Yunho tak mampu mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya dengan cara yang lain. Namja Jung itu mencium wajah istrinya bertubi-tubi dan memeluk kepala Jaejoong.

"Gomawo..Gomawo... Jaejoongie... " Ucapnya bahagia.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dengan bibir yang memucat. Ia merasa begitu bahagia mendengar tangis putranya. Namja aniya? Yoochun mengatakan Aegyanya adalah namja. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa anaknya lahir selamat meskipun dalam kondisi premature.

"Nggghh..."

Refleks.

Suara ringisan Jaejoong begitu lemah saat ia merasa sakit menghantam dadanya.

"Jae?" Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang kini mengernyit tertahan sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Istrinya seharusnya tak merasakan apapun karena masih dalam pengaruh obat bius bukan?

"Wa...waeirae, eoh? Jaejoong-ah..."

"Ukhhhh...Yun...hahhh...hahhh..."

"Jaejoong-ah! Wa...wae.."

Ucapan Yunho terputus saat Yoochun dengan kasar menggeser tubuhnya. Dokter muda itu langsung memeriksa Jaejoong dan berteriak panik setelahnya.

"SIAPKAN TABUNG OKSIGEN PALLI!" Teriaknya gusar. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa mengantisipasi hal ini eoh?

"Yoochun-ah...ak.."Yunho merasakan dirinya gemetar hebat.

"Kau harus keluar..."

"Andwe!" tolak Yunho.

"AAKKKHHHH...akkkkk...akkhh"

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"BAWA DIA KELUAR PALLIWA!"

Yunho memberontak keras saat dua orang perawat namja mencekal tubuhnya dan hendak menyeretnya keluar. Air matanya lolos saat tubuh Jaejoong tersentak kuat dengan kondisi seperti orang tercekik tak mampu bernafas. Istrinya mengerang sakit tanpa bisa menahan jeritannya sendiri.

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan kalau di sini... keluarlah Jung... Percayakan Jaejoong padaku..." Ucap Yoochun.

Yunho berhenti memberontak seketika.

"Selamatkan dia Yoochun-ah.. Kumohon... selamatkan dia..." Ucap Yunho parau.

Yoochun mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat miris melihat kondisi YunHo yang sangat menyedihkan. Ah... kekuatan cinta itu... menagalahkan segalanya anitji?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jung kook menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia berdoa untuk hyungnya. Ia berharap Tuhan sudi menyelamatkan hyung iparnya yang saat ini mungkin saja meregang nyawa di rumah sakit. Remaja polos itu mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia selesai berdoa. Matanya menatap sendu pada rosario perak di tangannya.

"Bertahanlah hyung.. kumohon.." bisiknya pelan.

"Jung Kook?"

Eh...

Jung Kook langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Eoh? Sang Bo ahjussi..." ucapnya spontan.

Sang Bo tersenyum melihat putra sahabatnya yang sduah sangat lama tak ia temui.

"Annyeonghaseo... " Jung Kook segera membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

"Sudah lama eoh? Apa kabarmu hm?" Tanya Sang Bo lembut.

"Baik... Ahjussi kemana saja? Tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke rumah..."

Snag Bo tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Jung Kook membuat remaja itu cemberut seketika.

"Kau yang seharusnya berkunjung ke rumahku... ah.. kenapa kau sendirian eoh? Mana Bumonimmu? Hyungmu?"

Jung Kook merapikan rambutnya kemudian menatap Sang Bo "Appa dan Eomma ada di rumah... YunHo hyung,...em.. dia sedang berada di rumah sakit, Ahjussi.."

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit eoh?" tanya Sang Bo heran.

"Hyung iparku melahirkan... keunde... kondisinya mengkhawatirkan, Ahjussi..."

DEG

Sang Bo terdiam. Melahirkan? Menantu Shi Wan itu akan melahirkan sementara usia kandungannya bahkan belum genap delapan bulan aniya?

"Ah... jadi kau datang ke gereja mendoakannya eoh?" tanya Sang Bo "Kudengar dari beberapa orang kau punya hyung ipar yang cantik"

"Nde... Appa tidak bercerita pada ahjussi?" tanya Jung Kook.

"Aniya... Appamu tidak bercerita apa-apa..."

Sang Bo hanya sedang memilih jalan aman. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana keluarga Jung. Shi Wan bahkan sudah menceritakan tentang Jaejoong dari awal hingga akhir. Namun terlalu berbahaya jika Sang Bo mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jung kook. Anak polos yang sebenarnya jenius ini bisa saja bertanya macam-macam bukan?

"Ahjussi mau ikut denganku ke rumah sakit? Aku akan mengenalkan hyung iparku padamu... lagipula... kurasa keponakanku sudah lahir sekarang..." ucap Jung Kook gembira.

"ah... Guere... baiklah... tapi tunggu sebentar... ahjussi ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pastur di sini"

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggu ahjussi kalau begitu" ucap Jung kook.

Sang Bo tersenyum. Bertemu dengan Jaejoong tak ada salahnya bukan? Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana rupa asli menantu Shi Wan yang katanya mirip So Ra tersebut.

Begitu Sang Bo berjalan menuju ke dalam ruangan pastur, Jung kook menatap kosong pintu ruangan yang baru saja tertutup di depannya.

_Kau mengetahui semuanya aniya? Sebagai Pengacara Jung Haraboeji... aku yakin kau tahu cerita yang sebenarnya ahjussi... jebal... kali ini.. ku mohon bantu aku menyelamatkan keluargaku..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Tangan Yunho berlumuran darah. Kakinya yang telanjang telah meruam hebat di bawah sana. Beberapa luka kecil nampak menghiasi kakinya yang panjang tanpa alas tersebut.

"Kajima...komohon...kajima..." ucapnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain istrinya yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti istrinya lagi. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga istrinya lebih dari apapun jika istrinya selamat. Ia bahkan akan menyerahkan nyawanya dengan suka rela jika itu untuk Jaejoongnya..

Jaejoongnya?

Jangan tanyakan perasaan macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho bisa seperti ini. cinta? Entah... ia tidak tahu perasaan itu. jikapun iya.. maka YunHo akan dengan sangat yakin mengatakan ia mencintai istrinya, ia tergila-gila pada istrinya hingga bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan Jaejoong kembali padanya dengan selamat.

Junsu yang berada di samping YunHo tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Namja beraut polos tersebut hanya mampu berdoa semoga namja penyayang nan tulus yang sangat disayanginya bisa bertahan.

"YUNHO-HYUNG!"

Yunho mendengar suara adiknya membuat namja bermata musang tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik.

"Jae Hyung eodiga?" Tanya Jung Kook seraya duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Yoochun sedang menanganinya, Dongsaeng" jawab yunho pelan. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Wajar, ia tidak tidur semalaman ditambah ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali. Lambungnya yang penyakitan bisa saja memprotes tubuhnya saat ini juga.

"Hyung... kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jung Kook saat Yunho tampak memegang kepalanya. "Kurasa kau butuh istirahat hyung... "

"Aniya...aku baik-baik saja" bantah Yunho keras kepala.

"Keunde..."

"Ani...Gwaenchana..." Jawab yunho lagi sambil menatap Jung Kook.

Jung Kook akhirnya memilih diam. Matanya melirik pada Sang Bo yang tidak bicara sama sekali sejak tiba di rumah sakit. Mungkin namja sepantaran Appanya itu mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bicara sama sekali.

"Suie hyung.." Jung kook memegang tangan Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Junsu tersenyum lembut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ceklek...

Pintu ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka. Yoochun muncul bersama beberapa bawahannya. Ekspresi namja Park itu tampak tenang meskipun peluh membasahi wajah putihnya.

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Jung Kook dan Junsu.

"Otte...? apakah dia baik-baik saja eoh? Katakan padaku bahwa Jaejoongie baik-baik saja" buru Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum "Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang. Sudah kubilang Jaejoong namja yang kuat. Saluran pernafasannya sempat menyempit tapi dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Jaejoong akan dipindahkan keruang inap biasa. Tenanglah Jung... kau seperti orang gila tadi, kau tahu.." ucap Yoochun.

BRUUUKK...

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Yoochun sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Ia begitu lega mendengar istrinya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini bukanlah Jung YunHo yang dikenal orang-orag di luar sana.

"Eoh...apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun saat ia merasakan suhu tubuh Yunho yang sangat tinggi.

"Anii..aniya... aku baik-baik saja" Jawab yunho monoton.

Yoochun menggeleng "Kau harus diperiksa..kurasa tubuhmu sedang kurang sehat Jung..."

"Ani..aku.."

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukanmu saat sadar nanti"

Yunho tak lagi membantah saat nama istrinya disebut-sebut. Ia mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya.

"Kajja.." Ajak Yoochun.

Yunho baru saja akan melangkah mengikuti dokter muda itu saat langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ia merasakan pandangannya berputar hebat dan buram. Perutnya begitu nyeri hingga membuatnya mencengkram erat bagian tersebut. Kepalanya sakit disaat kakinya terasa gemetar dan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sama sekali.

BRRUUKKK...

"YUNHO!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Chhajjaaaanngggg...

Hahaha... author baik nih.. seminggu aja udah update tiga kali... reaksi kalian Daebakkk sih bikan An jadi semangat ngetik.

Banyak yang ngira Chang Kyu couple an di sini ya? Padahal An sudah kasi clue kalau mereka Cuma sahabatan. Kalian maunya CwangKyu jadi pasangan? An kan Author baik.. hahaha...

Hdeeehhhhhh...ck..ck...ck... Noh! Anaknya udah lahir noh! Tapi pendapat kalian bikin bingung nih ah! Ada yang mau Changmin dua-duanya, ada yang maunya Moonbin, Kibum, sungmin, dan sebagainya.. An jadi ragu-ragu buat nulis nama ankanya Yunjae nih.! Padahal tadi rencananya Changmin gede mau An bunuh dengan cara tak terduga.. Sory... An ini Author tegaan Lho! *CekekAnjani.

Hahaha... gini aja dah... An sudah cari di Google ni ye... ngubek-ngubek Ulzzang yang kira-kira bisa jadi anaknya YunJae. Nah ah... ketemu dua nama.. Im Young Pyo yang rada mirip ama Yunho, dan satu lagi Kim Dong Gun yang Mirip banget ama Jaejoong. Reader mau yang mana yang jadi anaknya Yunjae? Tapi kalau gak setuju juga... yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... eemmmmmm... mari bunuh anak YunJae mumpung tu Baby masih di ruang ingkubator,. Wakhahahaha...

Untuk Maharani rahayu. Jeongmal gomawo infonya Chingu... ^_^. Ini fanfic memang tidak mengikuti prosedure dunia nyata.. terlihat dari scene di atas.. An kagak tahu menahu tentang operasi Cesar apalagi pada namja hamil pula... keunde.. Gomapsumnida.. ilmu kami bertambah... hajaja...

Lha... selamat untuk yang sudah menemukan kata kunci cerita ini.. ciyeee,,,,, disaat ada yang bingung ternyata ada juga yang nemu yee... aseekkk dah... sekarang gimana? Udah ada kah teka-teki yang terjawab lagi? Belom? Kagak ada? Sabar.. chap depan semuanya terungkap deh... soo... Chap 13?


	14. Chapter 14

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jung kook dengan sabar menyuapi Yunho. Kondisi namja bermata musang itu memang baik-baik saja sebenarnya setelah mendapat perawatan namun Jung Kook tidak mengizinkan hyungnya untuk melakukan apa-apa sendirian. Alih-alih cepat menurut, YunHo malah hampir kabur ke kamar JaeJoong karena takut istrinya sadar namun tak menemukan siapapun. Padahal Junsu lah yang menunggu Jaejoong siuman. Ck.. namja keras kepala ini memang susah untuk diatur apalagi untuk diyakinkan.

"Buka mulutmu hyung... Aaa...aaa... pesawatnya datang.. ck... buka mulutmu!" ucap Jung kook kesal.

Yunho berdecak. Ia sangat tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil oleh adiknya yang bahkan ia anggap tak ubahnya seperti bocah 5 tahun.

"Kau ini rewel sekali!" Bentak Jung kook kesal. Ia seperti Eomma yang sedang membentak anaknya.

"Kau sudah gila, adikku?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil sendiri piring yang sedari tadi disodor-sodorkan adiknya padanya "aku sanggup menyuapi diriku sendiri. Demam seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tidak sanggup makan sendiri" Ucap Yunho sambil mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Ck... kau keras kepala"

"Sama sepertimu.."

"Aku mengikutimu tahu!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ukh! Hyung! Kau menyebalkan sekali saat sakit begini.." sungut Jung Kook "Ukhh... hyung... bolehkah aku melihat keponakanku?"

"Hm... pergilah ke ruang inkubator... kau akan menemukannya di sana..." Yunho tersenyum jika mengingat kembali mahluk mungil yang sempat digendongnya tersebut. Ah.. ia sudah tidak sabar menggendong anaknya lagi dan membawanya pulang. Bersama istrinya tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal?"

"Kau fikir aku takut sendirian eoh... Jjaaa... pergilah!" Perintah Yunho.

Jung Kook tertawa senang kemudian ia berlari cepat keluar ruang rawat hyungnya.

Yunho hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik. Ia kembali menyantap makanannya. Bukan karena ia lapar, melainkan agar ia cepat sembuh hingga punya tenanga untuk kabur ke kamar istrinya. ia berencana pergi ke sana setelah memiliki cukup tenaga untuk berjalan sendiri.

Ceklek...

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya saat ia mendengar seseorang meminta izin padanya.

"Ah... Ahjussi..." Ucapnya saat melihat Sang Bo tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Yunho segera meletakkan piringnya kemudian membenarkan letak duduknya. Dia tak sempat menyapa pengacara keluarganya ini tadi saat di depan ruang operasi karena otaknya benar-benar sedang Blank saat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu" Ucap Sang Bo sambil duduk di samping ranjang Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ahjussi..." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada orang kepercayaan almarhum kakeknya ini.

"Aku sudah menemui anakmu tadi.. dan kurasa dia sangat mirip denganmu eoh.." ucap Sang Bo sambil tersenyum. Ia memang sempat pergi ke ruang Inkubator dan melihat sendiri bayi mungil yang masih merah tersebut. Indah.. bahkan mahluk mungil itu dapat ia pastikan bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ah..igo...? hhaaha... aishh.." Ucap yunho sambil tersenyum malu. Perasaan senangnya membuat ia benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini. ukhh... Jung yunho! kembalilah menjadi dirimu sendiri eoh!

"Kau sudah mengabarkan Bumonimmu?"

DEG...

Yunho langsung saja terdiam saat nama Bumonimnya disebut-sebut. Ia menatap Sang Bo dan tersenyum miris. Ia lupa bahwa Bumonimnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun kini Yunho sudah pasti akan mengatakan pada bumonimnya tentang pembatalan perjanjian aniya? Toh sebelum anaknya lahir pun Yunho sudah memutuskan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu ahjussi.." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Waeyo? Mereka berhak tahu kalau mereka kini punya cucu... ku rasa Shi Wan akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat mendengarnya"

"Nde... dia bahagia karena tujuannya akan tercapai." Yunho menggigit pipi dalamnya. Benar. Shi Wan akan sangat bahagia karena cucunya sudah lahir. Bukan karena rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang kakek, namun karena ia memenangkan permainan ini dari putranya. Entah keputusan akhir Yunho bagaimana, Shi Wan hanya akan diuntungkan.

"Kau masih membenci Appamu?" Tanya Sang Bo frontal.

Yunho menunduk sejenak. Ah.. percuma saja membohongi Sang Bo.

"Kau hanya memandang dari satu sisi saja, Nak" Sang Bo tersenyum lembut "Berhentilah berfikir bahwa kau hanya satu-satunya orang yang berkorban selama ini.. kau tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana Appamu juga berkorban?"

"Berkorban?" Yunho Terkekeh sinis "Dia berkorban? Satu-satunya hal yang dia korbankan adalah saat memberikan kasih sayang palsu pada adikku..."

Sang Bo tersenyum. Ah... benarkah ia harus membongkar semuanya sekarang? Sang Bo hanya berdoa Shi Wan tidak akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Jika Shi Wan hanya bersandiwara, ia tidak akan repot-repot memperhatikan adikmu hingga seperti itu Yunho-ya.."

"Ani... dia hanya menepati janjinya padaku..."

"Kau lebih tahu betapa Appamu tidak suka diperintah, yun.. lagipula Shi wan tidak tahan jika harus sok menyayangi seseorang hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya"

"Ahjussi membelanya?" Tanya Yunho mulai berang.

"Aniya..aku sedang memberitahumu tentang kebenaran yang ditutupi oleh appamu..."

DEG...

"Kau pasti menyadarinya tapi menolaknya mentah-mentah aniya?" Tanya Sang Bo "Appamu melindungimu mati-matian Jung Yunho...tapi kau menyangkalnya karena yang nampak dimatamu hanyalah dosa Appamu yang membuatmu terlahir dari seorang pelacur hingga Harabeojimu sendiri membencimu dan menganggapmu sampah sampai tak sudi melihatmu sama sekali.."

Yunho meremas kuat selimut dibawahnya. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar semua ucapan Sang Bo.

"Kau ingin diakui oleh Kakekmu, bukan? Tapi karena kesalahan Appamu.. kau tidak mendapatkan pengakuan itu. adikmu bahkan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak lebih baik darimu... keunde... apakah kau tidak penasaran Yunho-ya... kenapa Harabeojimu justru mewariskan seluruh harta Jung atas namamu eoh? Bahkan harta warisan Park juga berada atas namamu.. bukan adikmu.."

"Itu karena Haraboeji tidak memiliki pilihan lain.. hanya aku yang ..."

"Aniya..." Potong Sang Bo cepat "Masih ada Appamu... Appamu mengabdi untuk GN production yang sekarang merupakan penggabungan perusahaan Jung dan Park selama 20 tahun. Perusahaan itu berkembang atas keringat darah Appamu... Appamu sudah menjadi budak Harabeojimu selama puluhan tahun namun tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun dari kerja kerasnya... kau tahu kenapa?"

"Jangan coba-coba membelanya di depanku..."

"Ibu kandungmu... So Ra membeberkan rencana Appa dan Eommamu pada Haraboji kalian. Shi Wan dan Ha Na sangat ingin memiliki anak, namun setelah 5 tahun masa pernikahan mereka, mereka tak juga memiliki anak hingga Harabojimu mengancam akan memaksa Appamu untuk menceraikan Ha Na. Masalah ini membuat hubungan mereka jadi merenggang. Appamu melampiaskannya pada So Ra hingga wanita itu hamil... Awalnya, Ha Na depresi mengetahui Appamu menghamili wanita lain.. keunde... Ha Na yang memang ingin memiliki anak sudi menerimamu dan menyayangi ibumu layaknya seorang adik. Mereka menyembunyika So Ra dari Harabeojimu dan Ha Na berpura-pura hamil. mereka mengatakan pada Harabojimu bahwa keturunan Jung akan segera terlahir dari rahim Ha Na dengan harapan Harabeojimu tidak akan memaksa mereka lagi untuk berpisah.. keunde..."

Sang Bo menghela nafas berat "Ibu kandungmu menghancurkan semuanya. So Ra membocorkan rencana Bumonimmu hingga Harabeojimu menjadi sangat membenci Bumonimmu. Appamu... dia harus menerima hinaan dan kebenciaan dari Appanya sendiri. Harabeojimu bahkan hampir membunuhmu yang masih dalam kandungan ibumu, Nak... tapi Ha Na melindungimu... keluarga Jung akan menanggung malu jika kau tidak lahir sementara orang-orang hanya tahu bahwa Ha Na sedang hamil. Jika kau tidak lahir... maka nama Jung akan tercoreng. Aib bahwa Appamu mendapatkan anak dari seorang pelacur akan terbongkar begitu saja."

"Kau mengarang cerita Aniya? Kau fikir aku bodoh? Wanita itu bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya keguguran"

"Ani... Justru Ha Na menolak untuk mengatakan pada media bahwa dia keguguran untuk mengancam Harabeojimu. Ha Na hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu dan ibumu... itulah sebabnya Harabeojimu sangat membenci Ha Na karena sudah berani menentang perintahnya"

Yunho menggeleng kasar. Hah... wanita ular itu melindunginya? Yang benar saja.. Konyol! Yunho tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Kekecewaan Ha Na pada ibumu membuat dia membenci So Ra. Ha Na bukanlah malaikat yang jika dikhianati begitu saja maka dia akan dengan mudah memaafkannya.. jadi sikap Ha Na wajar aniya?" Sang Bo menatap Yunho.

Namja bermata musang tersebut sudah memasang raut keras di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Jung Kook adalah anak hasil pemerkosaan aniya? Lelaki brengsek itu bahkan entah di mana keberadaannya. Tapi Appamu tidak pernah meminta Ha Na untuk menggugurkan kandugannya... appamu terlalu penyayang untuk melakukan hal kejam itu.."

"Bisakah kau menghentikan bualan konyolmu itu, ahjussi? Kau membuatku muak" desis Yunho tak sopan.

Sang Bo terkekeh "Kau takut mengetahui kebenaran Yunho? Bukalah matamu Nak... appamu sama menderitanya denganmu. Dia tidak berani memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang anak karena kau bahkan enggan didekati oleh Appamu sendiri. Kau lah yang membuat benteng itu Yunho. kau lah yang tidak memberi Appamu sendiri celah untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu"

DEG,,,

_Ani... aniya... dialah yang bersalah... dia yang menghancurkan hidupku_

"Appamu sangat menyayangimu... itulah sebabnya saat Jung Haraebojimu merubah wasiatnya bahwa semua harta Jung akan jatuh ke yayasan dan beberapa panti sosial appamu mengorbankan seluruh harga dirinya yang tersisa. Dia berlutut seperti anjing setelah dibuat babak belur oleh Appanya sendiri. Haraebojimu tidak sudi memberikan hartanya pada kalian.. namun Appamu berhasil membuat Harabeojimu setuju untuk memberikan hartanya padamu namun dengan syarat yang sangat licik..."

Syarat?

Yunho sontak menoleh pada Sang Bo.

"Harta yang diwariskan padamu harus kau kelola sendiri saat kau dewasa, kau tidak boleh mengubah pewaris tunggal sama sekali kecuali jika kau meninggal.. kau hanya boleh mewariskan hartamu pada anak kandungmu.. keunde... Harabeojimu sangat tahu betapa kau membenci Appamu sehingga Haraebojimu sangat yakin kau pasti akan meminta untuk dibuang dari keluargamu sendiri...jika itu terjadi maka semua harta Jung tidak akan jatuh ke tangan kalian.. melainkan ke tangan yayasan dan beberapa lembaga sosial lainnya... nama keluarga Jung sebagai keluarga terhormat akan berakhir saat itu juga, Yunho-ya..."

"Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa harus menggunakan harta keluarga Jung"

"Tidak semudah itu Yunho... Nama keluarga Jung sudah sangat dikenal sebagai golongan keluarga terhormat. Kau fikir masyarakat tidak akan berfikiran negative jika secara tiba-tiba kalian tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun harta eoh? Kau akan hidup miskin... adikmu akan merasakan imbasnya.. Appamu tidak menginginkan hal itu.. itulah sebabnya Appamu bersikeras menempatkanmu berada dalam jarak jangkauannya untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja"

"DIA BERSALAH!" Teriak YunHo emosi "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku... aku bukan bocah yang tidak akan mengerti sama sekali..ak.."

"Kau yang memintanya!"

DEG..

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Aniya! Ia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Appanya.

"Sebelum menjelaskannya padamu.. kau yang meminta appamu untuk membuangmu.. kau bahkan jijik pada Appamu sendiri. Kau yang mengatakannya jika kau lupa? Apa yang kau rasakan jika anak yang kau lindungi mati-matian ternyata mengatakan hal itu padamu eoh?"

Sang Bo berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan rentanya menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Appamu berusaha mewujudkan mimpimu, Nak. Hal yang paling kau inginkan,,, yakni dibuang dari keluarga Jung... namun Appamu ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. jika nanti kau dan Jung Kook tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali sama sekali, jika kalian tidak sanggup menjalani hidup kalian di luar sana setelah keluar dari keluarga Jung... setidaknya ... anakmu... keturunanmu telah mendapatkan harta keluarga Jung hingga kalian bisa kembali ke keluarga Jung kapanpun kalian mau... itulah sebabnya appamu melakukan permainan konyol ini.. semuanya demi kalian... "

DEG... Ukhhhhhhh ...

Yunho memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat menolak kenyataan baru yang diterimanya. Benarkah semua ini? keunde wae? Kenapa Appanya tidak berterus terang saja? Benarkah ini semua karena dirinyalah yang membuat benteng sendiri?

ANI! INI BUKAN SALAHNYA!

"JANGAN MENIPUKU!" Teriak Yunho keras. "Dia tidak pernah menyayangiku! Dia membenciku karena aku berasal dari benih pelacur yang bahkan tidak kutahu siapa... dia tidak peduli pada adikku hingga adikku bunuh diri.. DIA MEMPERALATNYA DAN MEMPERLAKUKAN KAMI SEPERTI BONEKA! DAN KAU!..."

Yunho menatap tajam pada Sang Bo "Kau dengan sok tahunya bicara seperti itu tentangnya.. kau fikir aku percaya?"

"Itu yang kau fikirkan tentang Appamu , YunHo?'"

DEG...

_Itu yang kau fikirkan tentang Appamu ini, YunHo?_

Ucapan Sang Bo terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia pernah mendengar Shi wan mengatakannya saat ia melayangkan tuduhan-tuduhan pada Appanya namun Shi wan tidak pernah secara frontal membela diri.

"Buka matamu Yunho-ya... kekeraspalaanmu hanya membuatmu tidak akan mengetahui kebenaran.. kau lebih tahu bagaimana Appamu, Nak.. kau lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan siapapun..."

Sang Bo menepuk punggung Yunho yang kini menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan meremas selimut di sisi pahanya. Sang Bo menghela nafas. Ia meminta maaf dalam hati pada sahabatnya karena telah membuat semuanya kacau balau. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengacau sebenarnya jika saja putra bungsu yang sangat disayangi oleh Shi Wan tak memohon padanya sambil menangis saat mereka di dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Jung kook yang hampir kehilangan harapan memohon hingga hampir bersujud di depannya agar ia memberitahu kebenaran tentang Shi Wan pada Yunho.

"_Keutuhan Keluargaku diujung tanduk ahjussi...Appaku akan mati jika Yunho hyung benar-benar pergi... Kumohon... selamatkan keluargaku... aku berjanji akan mematuhi apapun yang kau perintahkan.. aku akan mengabdi padamu.. sebagai budakpun aku bersedia.. kumohon..."_

Sang Bo melangkah mundur. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang kini sudah nampak tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Sang Bo melangkah keluar kamar tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia tahu sebentar lagi.. pertahanan namja itu akan berakhir begitu saja...

Ceklek...

Tertutup...

"Hiks...akk,,,...Bohong..."

Yunho terisak tepat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Air matanya lolos begitu saja saat ia memikirkan kembali ucapan Appanya.

"_Aku tidak akan membela diri.. Anggaplah aku memang sama seperti apa yang kau fikirkan saat ini.."_

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak..."_

_Geure... aku tidak tahu apa-apa.._

"hiks...uhk...AKKKHHHHH!"

PRAAAANNGGGGG!

Pecahan benda keramik tersebut berserakan dalam sekejap. Luka yang bahkan belum tertutup sempurna tersebut kembali terbuka saat pemiliknya menggunakan tangannya terlalu keras. Cairan kental merembas hingga membasahi lantai putih bersih di bawahnya.. namun Yunho kebas.. pandangannya kosong.

Ia berharap dirinya tak mendengar apapun beberapa saat yang lalu...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aenyyong jagoan... Samchonmu di sini eoh... Omo.. kau lebih tampan dariku" bisik Jung Kook di kaca. Ia terseyum lembut saat sosok mungil dalam ruang bening itu menggeliat. Ia seperti melihat sosok Yunho hyungnya saat melihat bibir keponakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti Appamu, kau harus seperti Samchonmu ini.." Bisiknya serius.

"Ah.. Samchon harus menemui Eommamu dulu.. kau baik-baik di sini, Arra... saranghae Baby..." Jung Kook tersenyum lembut kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan berisi bayi-bayi tersebut.

Ia melangkah perlahan secara berfikir tentang banyak hal. Ia ingin memberikan nama untuk keponakannya. Ia bersenandung pelan. Ah... ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa baby mungil itu akan menyatukan keluarganya. Bicara tentang menyatukan keluarga?

Tep..

Jung Kook menghentikan langkahnya. Sang Bo..

Apakah dia sudah mengatakannya pada Yunho? ah... Jung Kook sudah mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya saat memohon-mohon pada Sang Bo di mobil tadi. Hanya saja Jung Kook tak terlalu yakin jika Sang Bo akan melakukannya.. ia hanya bermain untung-untungan sebenarnya.

"Eoh.. Kookie..."

Suara Junsu membuyarkan lamunannya. Jung Kook menatap namja yang tak kalah polos dari dirinya tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Kau di sini hyung? Jae Hyung sudah sadar?" Tanyanya.

"Belum.. aku hanya pergi ke kafetaria sebentar.. kajja... kau mau ke sana bukan?" Tanya Junsu.

Jung Kook mengangguk cepat "Kau sudah melihat keponakanku hyung? Dia tampan sekali... dia akan menjadi namja keren seperti aku.. samchonnya.. haha... bibit yang ditebar keluarga Jung memang paling unggul.. hahahaha.."

PLAAKKK...

Junsu dengan senang hati menggeplak kepala Jung Kook.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu bicara jorok seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Junsu sebal.

"Aku sudah besar hyung.. jangan sok polos di depanku..." Ucap Jung Kook kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Junsu melongo mendengar ucapan bocah kelinci yang terbiasa cengengesan di depannya tersebut.

Ck... ternyata..

"Dont Judge a book by the cover, Junsu-ya... kau sudah melihat buktinya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Benar...

Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya... kau akan kecewa nanti..ck...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yunho berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan Appanya. Ia ingin masuk namun kakinya terasa berat. Ia merasa dirinya tidak akan tahu harus melakukan apa jika nanti dirinya bertemu dengan appanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan eoh?

Cklek..

Tangan besar itu bergerak tanpa sadar. Ia memasuki ruangan luas tersebut dan melangkah pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja eoh?"

Suara Appanya terdengar sedetik setelah ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Shi Wan sedang menulis entah apa hingga namja paruh baya itu bicara tanpa melihat putranya. Nampaknya ia sangat tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Yunho.

"Hah... kau seperti pengemis sekarang... mana istrimu?" Tanya Shi Wan sambil menatap Yunho. ia terkekeh sinis melihat anaknya begitu berantakan dengan tangan diperban seperti itu. satu hal lagi.. Putranya telanjang kaki. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah benar-benar membuat putranya gila.

Shi Wan mengernyit heran saat Yunho tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas. Nampaknya YunHo datang kemari untuk memberikan kabar bagus untuknya? Benar aniya?

"Ah.. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerahkan anakmu bukan?"

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Shi Wan seolah-olah tengah membaca ekpresi namja yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Guere? Aku sudah menduganya dari awal... kau tid..."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Shi Wan terdiam heran dengan pertanyaan ambigu dari Yunho. menikmatinya? Mwoya?

"Kau suka melihatku menderita aniya?" Tanya Yunho.

Shi Wan tersenyum "Kau berfikir begitu? Anggap saja iya" Jawabnya.

_Kau seperti ini lagi.. selalu seperti ini.._

"Guere... aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku.. Jaejoong akan mati kalau aku melakukannya..."

"Kau mencintai namja itu? Hahahahaha... sudah kuduga" ucap Shi Wan "Permainan ini memang sia-sia dari awal Yunho-ya... aku sudah pasti menang. Kau... kau terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan Appamu ini. kau terlalu memiliki banyak orang yang kau sayangi. Dulu kau tunduk padaku karena terlalu menyayangi adikmu, sekarang kau kalah dariku karena ingin melindungi istrimu.. lihat? Kau terlalu ingin melindungi orang lain...ka..."

"Sama sepertimu..."

DEG..

"Mwo?" Tanya Shi wan.

"Geumanhae... berhenti membodohiku" desis Yunho tajam.

Shi Wan terdiam. Sungguh.. ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan putranya. Yunho tiba-tiba datang ke mari dan bicara tidak jelas seperti ini maka wajar baginya untuk bingung bukan?

"Haah... orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku hingga seperti ini... Hahaha... jinjja... Aiiisshhh!" Racau Yunho tak jelas dan terlihat sangat aneh. Shi Wan hanya mampu terdiam melihat tingkah putranya yang terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kaulah orang yang benar-benar menjadi dalang kerusakan hidupku.. kau... satu-satunya orang yang tega menyakitiku hingga seperti ini.. keunde Wae? WAAEEE?!"

PRRAANNGGGG!

Yunho dengan kalap menendang meja kaca di ruangan tersebut hingga benda malang tersebut hancur seketika. Mata Shi wan membelalak lebar. Kaget tentu saja.. kenapa putranya menjadi sangat Bar-Bar eoh?

"Michinggoya?!" bentaknya kasar. Kali ini anaknya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"GUERE!" Jawab Yunho dengan mata merah "Kau membuatku gila! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila.. Hohhh... bagaimaa mungkin...hahaha..."

Shi wan mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan putranya eoh?

"KAU FIKIR AKU BUTUH DILINDUNGI OLEH ORANG SEPERTIMU HAH!"

DEG...DEG...

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"KAU!" teriak Yunho geram "Kau memperlakukan aku seperti namja lemah yang tidak akan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.."

"Kau bicara apa eoh.. ak.."

"Berhenti membodohiku!" Potong Yunho cepat. Ia tidak sudi mendengar Appanya bicara lagi. Amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun. Ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan isi wasiat Jung Harabeoji eoh? Kau membodohiku... kau... sudah berani membuatku berfikir bahwa namja tua itu tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanku setelah dia meninggal keunde... dengan lancangnya kau bersembunyi seperti ini..."

Shi Wan mematung. Ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh putranya. Seketika tatapan matanya menjadi datar. Ia mengutuk seseorang yang diyakininya telah bercerita macam-macam pada putranya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Katakan padaku! WAE?!"

Hening,,,,

Shi Wan tidak akan bicara sama sekali. Biar saja.. ia akan membiarkan Yunho bicara sampai puas. Percuma ia bicara jika anaknya sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun bukan?

"Aku tidak butuh harta keluarga Jung... aku bisa hidup melalui tanganku sendiri tanpa harus membawa nama busuk keluarga ini ke mana-mana.. tapi selama ini kau menghalangiku dengan memaafaatkan adikku... Hah... kau melakukannya karena takut harta Jung jatuh ke tangan yayasan..." ucap Yunho berang.

"Kau melakukannya demi melindungi kami? Kau bahkan memaksaku untuk segera memiliki cucu hanya agar harta Jung bisa kuwariskan pada anakku sehingga aku dan adikku punya tempat kembali jika tidak tahan hidup miskin? Hah.. yang benar saja... konyol! Ini benar-benar konyol!"

Shi Wan tak peduli. Biar saja semuanya berakhir di sini..

"Dia pasti membohongiku... nde... Sang Bo ahjussi pasti membohongiku.. kau?Monster sepertimu? Ani...Tidak mungkin.."

Yunho mengeleng keras. Ia menolak.. ia tidak akan menerima jika Shi Wan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya" Shi Wan akhirnya bicara "Semuanya yang kau fikirkan tentangku selama ini adalah benar. Jangan mempercayai Sang Bo.. dia hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu goyah, Yunho... kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri... nega... tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu... melindungi kalian? Untuk apa? Kalian bukan siapa-siapa bagiku..."

_Kenapa kau tak menatapku eoh?_

Yunho menahan geramnya saat Shi wan justru bicara tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Jangan salah paham Yunho-ya... aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri...agar ak.."

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku?"

DEG...

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau hanya mengharapkan harta Jung seharusnya kau membunuhku... harta itu akan jatuh ketanganmu jika aku meninggal... tapi kau tidak melakukannya.. Wae? Kau terlalu menyayangiku hingga tidak membiarkan nyawaku terancam sama sekali?" Yunho tersenyum miris. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi.. Appanya ini... saat ia kecil Shi Wan akan marah-marah pada pengasuhnya jika Yunho tergores sedikit saja. Appanya dulu bahkan pernah dengan beringas menghajar seorang tukang kebun yang tidak sengaja membuat keningnya luka. Namun kenangan itu tertimbun karena rasa bencinya pada Shi Wan hingga yang nampak hanya keburukan Appanya. Ia sudah melupakan kenangan-kenangan kecil itu. Dulu ia mengira ayahnya marah karena appanya memang emosional dan tidak suka dengan pekerja yang tak becus sama sekali.. namun...Ah... jadi karena hal itu eoh?

"Aku sudah dewasa.. kau tidak perlu melindungiku lagi... tubuhmu yang renta itu tidak akan sanggup melindungiku... aku bukan bocah lagi, Appa..." lirih Yunho. amarahnya sudah berganti menjadi perasaan kecewa yang tak mampu ditahannya.

Aniya...

Ia bukan kecewa pada Appanya... ia hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri... ia merasa dirinya lemas saat ini. kabur dari rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang bahkan belum stabil membuatnya merasa akan tumbang sebentar lagi.

"Kau bicara apa eoh? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

"Gueman kajja Appa.." Lirih Yunho lagi "Kita hentikan sampai di sini... eoh... aku sudah lelah..."

Shi Wan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas kuat saat merasa perbincangan mereka tidak akan berakhir baik sama sekali.

"Hanya karena aku mengatakan tidak sudi melihatmu kau memperlakukan ku layaknya orang asing. Karena ucapan anak kecil sepertiku yang mengatakan jijik padamu kau bersikap layaknya monster di depan anak-anakmu... kau menganggapnya serius aniya? Aku hanya anak kecil saat itu Appa... kenapa ak... "

Tes...

Tes...

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini..

Ia tidak mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri..

Ia... lebih bahagia jika Appanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga selama ini..

"A...aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya...a..aku...aku hanya merasa sakit hati karena Harabeoji mengatakan aku hanya anak haram yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh siapapun... lalu apa yang bisa difikirkan oleh anak kecil sepertiku eoh? Keunde kau menganggapnya serius hingga menjadi seperti ini?"

"Keluarlah... pikiranmu sedang kacau..."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini...kau yang bersalah... kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri dianggap sebagai seorang Appa yang tidak memiliki kelembutan sama sekali.. aku tidak akan menyesal" Ucap Yunho. namun sungguh.. betapa ucapannya sendiri membuat ia merasa begitu sesak hingga ingin meremas dadanya.

Shi Wan menatap Yunho lekat-lekat "aku tidak memintamu untuk menyesal... meskipun kau sudah mengetahui semuanya hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Yunho..."

"Geure...hahh...tidak akan ada yang berubah... kau benar..." Yunho menghapus air bening yang beberapa hari ini sangat mudah untuk keluar dari matanya. Ia sudah selesai. Ia tidak akan bicara apapun lagi. Kakinya berbalik hendak keluar kamar namun berhenti sedetik kemudian saat Shi Wan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang karena kau yang membenciku Yunho-ya" Shi Wan berucap pelan "Tapi karena aku... Aku tidaklah pantas menjadi Appamu karena sudah membuatmu dan adikmu seperti ini... ini yang terbaik... "

_Kau merasa tidak pantas menjadi Appaku? Adakah alasan yang lebih konyol lagi?_

"Geure.. ini yang terbaik Appa..."

Yunho menoleh menatap Appanya sekali lagi.

"Namja.." Ucapnya ambigu "Anak kami sudah lahir dengan selamat dan dia seorang namja... chukkaeyo... kau adalah seorang Harabeoji sekarang"

DEG..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Nggh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari mata yang sudah hampir selama berjam-jam tertutup tersebut. Kelopak mata itu bergerak pelan sebelum akhirnya menampakkan kelereng hitam yang dinaunginya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang belum mampu melihat dengan jelas. Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang dipasangi infus. Tangan kanannya bergerak lemah meraba perutnya.

"sshh...ukh..." desisnya sakit saat rasa perih dibagian perutnya menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Rasa perih itu membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun...

Ceklek...

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan suaminya muncul sambil membawa beberapa tas yang entah berisi apa.

"Jae...Jaejoong-ah..."

PRAAKK...

Yunho yang baru saja bersitatap dengan istrinya spontan menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya. tanpa memperdulikan apapun ia melangkah cepat mengahmpiri istrinya. ia mengecup kening pucat itu dan mengelus dengan sayang pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah sadar eoh? Mana yang sakit? Akan kupanggil Yoochun untukmu..."

Yunho segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

Namja menawan tersebut terdiam. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca saat ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Anaknya sudah lahir bukan? Ah... ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya.. ia ingin menggendong putranya, ia bahkan ingin membawa putranya kabur jika perlu. Namun jika ia ingat bagaimana Yunho berusaha melindunginya, ia mengubur keinginannya itu dalam-dalam. Sudah seharusnya berakhir begini bukan? Nde... ini adalah akhir yang sudah sejak dulu ditentukan. Kesepakatan awal mereka memang harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

Yoochun masuk bersama Yunho dan seorang perawat dibelakangnya. Jaejoong menoleh menatap tiga orang yang memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu eoh? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis "em.." jawabnya.

Yoochun memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong menggunakan stetoskop. Hanya beberapa saat setelahnya, ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho.

"Chukaeyo.. kau bisa tenang sekarang... kondisinya sudah stabil... hanya tinggal menunggu luka operasinya kering... dan...kau bisa menjadi orang waras mulai sekarang.. hahaha..." canda Yoochun saat mengingat betapa gilanya Yunho sebelum ini.

"Tidak lucu Park... periksa saja Jaejoongie dengan teliti.. sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya... aku akan membunuhmu" desis Yunho datar.

"Ck... kau ini!" decak yoochun kesal.

See...

Seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin nan kasar sudah kembali saat ini. lupakah namja Jung ini betapa dirinya memohon-mohon pada Yoochun untuk menyelamatkan sang istri?

"Geure.. kau harus istirahat sekarang Nyonya Jung.. aku akan memeriksamu lagi besok.. katakan pada suamimu untuk tidur barang sejenak eoh.. tadi pagi dia kabur dari rumah sakit dan kembali kemari dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja... dia terlalu mencemaskanmu... aku pergi dulu..

"Nde.. gomawo chunnie..." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yoochun balas terseyum. Ia segera melangkah keluar bersama bawahannya setelah ia menepuk bahu Yunho.

Setelah hanya mereka berdua dalam kamar tersebut, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Hening...

Dua namja berbeda latar belakang berstatus suami istri tersebut seolah-olah tidak memiliki topik untuk diicarakan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yunho berdeham sejenak. Ia memungut kembali tas yang tadi sempat dijatuhkannya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Ia meundukkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang Jaejoong yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya begitu saja. Ia enggan menatap suaminya.

"Neo... Jinjja gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho pelan. Ia hanya mampu menanyakan hal itu saja.

Jaejoong bergumam menjawab Yunho menandakan ia memang baik-baik saja. Hanya saja bagian perutnya perih hebat. Namun selebihnya ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

"Ah... syukurlah... Aegya juga baik-baik saja.. dia masih di ruang inkubator.. Yoochun bilang dua minggu lagi kita sudah bisa menggendong Aegya lagi..."

Hening...

Yunho merasakan betapa kaku suasana yang meliputi dirinya dan sang istri. Ia tahu Jaejoong belum memaafkannya. Ia tahu Jaejoong membutuhkannya bukan karena ia sudah dimaafkan, Jaejoong hanya terlalu takut menghadapi persalinanya sendirian hingga membuat dirinya rela ditemani Yunho. ia sadar diri... Jaejoong belum menerimanya kembali.

"Gomawo.."

Lirihan suara Jaejoong terdengar di telinganya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada Jaejoong yang masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding di depan mereka.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan Changmin... meskipun kalian berdua membohongiku tapi tak apa... terimakasih sudah menepati janjimu untuk menyembuhkannya.."

Yunho terdiam. Ia menghela nafas saat istrinya bicara seperti itu. ia memang sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menyadarinya. Biar saja... itu lebih baik. Karena ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi bersandiwara di depanku... kau sudah menepati janjimu.. sekarang aku juga akan menepati janjiku.. kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan kesepakatan awal kita aniya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?"

"Changmin akan kembali padaku.. kau bilang hanya membutuhkan Aegya sejak awal. Jadi silahkan kau mengambil apa yang menjadi hak mu.."

"YA KIM JAEJOONG!"Berang Yunho "Bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seolah-olah anak kita adalah barang eoh?"

"Kau yang menganggapnya seperti itu"

DEG...

"Kau menjadikan Aegya jaminanmu untuk lepas dari keluargamu!"

Ck! Cukup Sudah!

Dengan cepat Yunho memaksa tubuh istrinya untuk menghadapnya. Ia tidak suka Jaejoong tak menatapnya ketika bicara.

"Tatap aku.." perintahnya.

Jaejoong tak mau. Ia tetap mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Jae.."

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup wajah putih bersih tersebut kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata musang itu sempat melebar namun sedetik setelahnya kembali memancarkan aura datarnya.

"Jangan memandangku..." ucap Jaejoong. Ia kembali mengalikan wajahnya pada dinding setelah tadi suaminya berhasil membuatnya menatap Yunho.

"Wae? Kau malu karena kebohonganmu terbongkar?"

"Aku tidak berbohong tentang apapun.. ak.."

"Kau berbohong tentang perasaanmu pada Aegya.. kau yakin akan menyerahkannya padaku?"

Diam...

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sempat mengutuk wajah basahnya saat sifat cengengnya kambuh lagi. Air mata brengsek itu sudah jatuh sejak awal mereka bicara.

"Geuman kajja Jaejoong-ah... kita akan merawat anak kita bersama-sama dan.."

"berhenti membohongiku.. kau hanya memberi harapan palsu padaku" ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk merawatnya.. dari awal kesepakatakan kita adalah kau menyembuhkan Changmin dan Aegya untukmu... kau sudah melakukan tugasmu.. dan aku hanya harus melakukan tugasku..." ucap Jaejoong parau. Tangisnya membuat suaranya seperti hampir saja tertelan udara namun ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelumnya perasaannya kembali melemah. Ia tidak boleh menundanya atau dirinya akan membawa kabur putranya jauh dari jangkauan keluarga Jung. Sosok lemah yang bahkan masih belum mampu membuka matanya itu telah membuat dadanya sesak karena ia kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ja.."

"Jangan memandangku Yun..hiks.. kumohon jangan memandangku.." Ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho kembali mencoba membalik tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin YunHo menemukan wajahnya yang menyedihkan saat ini. ia tidak ingin dikasihani sama sekali.

"Uri Aegya...hiks...dia milikmu...aku..."

Brukk...

Cukup sudah...

Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkannya hingga titik terkahir Jung.

Yunho memeluk erat kepala istrinya sehingga wajah basah itu tersembunyi sempurna di balik lehernya. Isakan hebat akhirnya lolos dari Jaejoong saat akhirnya ia menemukan aroma yang ia rindukan ini. tangannya refleks bergerak memeluk leher suaminya erat.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri... jebal.." lirih Yunho. ia benar-benar memohon saat ini. ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mengatakan seolah-olah Aegya bukanlah miliknya. Anak mereka akan mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang bosa mengubah hal itu.

"Ottake Yun-ah...hiks,...hiks...akkk...aku ingin membesarkannya... keunde..hiks..."

"Kita akan membesarkannya... uri aegya... dia akan memanggilmu eomma dan memanggilku Appa...kita akan hidup sebagai satu keluarga bahagia... uri aegya... tidak akan merasakan apa yang kita rasakan dulu Jaejoong-ah..."

Jaejoong menggeleng "Jangan mengasihaniku,..."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang pucat.

"ani... aku melakukannya bukan karena kasihan padamu... aku membutuhkanmu Jaejoong-ah... aku membutuhkanmu untuk bertahan di keluargaku... aku membutuhkanmu untuk merasakan diriku sendiri... aku membutuhkanmu...karena kau adalah ibu dari anakku...aku membutuhkanmu karena... aku..."

Yunho tercekat. Namun ia harus mengatakannya agar sang istri tidak salah paham lagi.

"Aku membetuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu.."

DEG...

Bohong...

"Jangan mengatakannya hanya untuk membuat semuanya tampak baik-baik saja Yunho.. Jebal..."Ucap jaejoong. Ia hanya merasa begitu miris karena Yunho berbohong hingga sampai seperi itu. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir baik jika diawali dengan kebohongan bukan? Dan dengan mengatakan kata cinta hanya membuat Jaejoong sakit karena ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah tameng aniya?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku" Yunho tersenyum kecil "Guere...jika kau lebih nyaman seperti ini... anggaplah aku tidak bicara apa-apa eoh...".

Jaejoong terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang dibicarakan suaminya. cinta? Apakah suaminya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong? Benarkah..?

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat ini namun di saat yang bersamaan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa... ia ingin percaya namun berulangkali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menolaknya. Ini tidak benar.. ini tidak benar sama sekali.

"Cha... Uljima eoh... wajahmu jelek kalau menangis begini..." Ucap Yunho. ia tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong tak mengatakan apapun. Ia sedang memproses apa yang dikatakan suaminya. merawat aegya bersama? Benarkah mereka akan melakukannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?

"Kau? Appamu... otteyo?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong "Jangan memikirkannya... saat ini Aegya yang terpenting Arra?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Jika memang suaminya sudah mengatakan itu maka ia hanya perlu menurut saja bukan?

"Istirahatlah...Yoochun bilang luka operasimu pasti membuatmu kesakitan..."

Yunho membenarkan letak selimut Jaejoong dan mengecup pelan kening istrinya.

Yunho baru saja hendak membereskan barang bawaannya saat ia merasakan Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya pelan.

"Kau butuh tidur...istirahatlah..." Ucapnya. Ia tahu suaminya tidak tidur terlihat dari mata panda di bawah mata Yunho.

"Ani..aku ba.."

"Tidur Yun-ah..." perintah Jaejoong tak ingin dibantah sama sekali.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu betapa istrinya memang keras kepala jika sudah seperti ini.

"Guere... aku akan tidur di sofa.."

"Kau bisa tidur di sini..." ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

"Ck... kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. Diam saja di situ... aku bisa tidur di sini..." Yunho duduk di sofa kemudian tak melakukan apapun. Ia dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan namun tak melakukan apapun.

"Wae.. Tidur!" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil "Kau tidurlah.. aku baru saja bangun..."

"Kau tidur juga.. aku akan tidur kalau kau sudah tidur" ucap Yunco lagi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jaejoong menutup mata besarnya. Ia berharap Yunho akan segera tidur jika dirinya tidak banyak protes.

Hana... dul ... set...

JaeJoong menghitung dalam hati dan setelah mencapai kehitungan seratus ia membuka mata bulatnya. Di sana... ia melihat suaminya sudah berbaring nyaman di sofa panjang tersebut. Wajah lelah itu terlihat begitu tenang dan JaeJoong menyukainya. Dadanya berdetak teratur saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Yunho. benarkah itu? bisakah ia berharap bahwa YunHo benar-benar mencintainya? Entahlah...

"Jaljayo Yunho-ya..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Jung Kook berlari-lari kecil di lorong rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia mengecek isi plastik putih di tangannya. Ia hanya khawatir barang yang dibawanya tak lengkap sama sekali.

BRUUUKK...

"Akkkhhh..."

Jung Kook menjerit pelan karena kaget saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Eoh.. Jesohamnida..aku tidak sengaja..." Ucapnya pada seorang namja yang nampak tak kalah kaget dengan adegan tabrakan mereka. Beberapa barang yang tadi dibawa Jung kook berserakan di lantai termasuk coffelatte yang tadi ditentengnya. Ck.. berantakan sudah.

"Ah... Gwaenchana... aku juga bersalah" ucap namja tersebut.

"Aku akan mengganti minumanmu.."

"ani... aniya... tak apa hyung... aku harus pergi sekarang. Hyungku bisa marah kalau aku terlambat" Ucap Jung Kook

"Ah jinjja?Kau mau ke mana eoh?" tanya namja itu lagi. Ia merasa harus menggaanti minuman remaja polos di depannya ini. setidaknya jika ia tahu tujuan remaja ini maka ia bisa mengantar sendiri minuman itu nanti bukan?

"Lantai 7... aku harus segera ke saya hyung.. mianhae..."

Jung Kook memungut barang-barangnya dibantu oleh namja asing tersebut.

"Gomawo... Anny.."

"Hey...!" Namja itu menahan tangan Jung Kook "Siapa namamu eoh?"

"Jung Kook.. Jeon Jung Kook..." Jawab Jung Kook.

"Ah..." namja itu tersenyum "aku akan mengantarkan minumanmu nanti... lantai 7 aniya?"

"Ani.. tak apa hyung.. sungguh..."

"Hyungku akan marah kalau dia tahu adiknya tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini. aku akan menggantimu eoh..."

Jung Kook terdiam. Namja ini aneh sekali! Dia tidak ingin diganti tahu! Pelit sekali dirinya jika hanya gara-gara minuman tumpah saja minta ganti rugi bukan? Lagipula dirinya juga bersalah dalam hal ini.

Namja di depannya tersenyum lagi sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya hendak bersalaman.

"Ah... Aku Shim Changmin..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu Ber Culosis Saudara-Saudara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Aja-aja aja...

Noh! Yang minta update 4 kali seminggu... An sudah penuhi ya. Yang minta update hari ini... sudah An turuti ya... Yang minta An jangan Update lama-lama... sudah An turutin juga nih.. Chap depan ni ff tamat. Kalian mau minta epilog kagak? Kalau minta An kasi.. kalau nggak... yaa... An seneng-seneng aja...

Dannnn...

Adakah. Yang bingung? Hahai...kalau bingung baca ulang pelan-pelan... makin bingung? Ulang dari chap 1 bacanya.. hahaha...

Buat seseorang yang sudah berulangkali memberikan komentar "BETAPA KECEWANYA AKU KARENA ANAK YUNJAE BUKANLAH CHANGMIN"... Saya tahu tujuan kamu ngeriview berkali-kali dengan nama yang Berbeda namun dengan komen yang isinya hampir SAMA. Kamu ingin saya nuruti keinginan kamu aniya? Geuman kajja eoh...

Dari awal bikin WLB saya gak ada niat untuk menjadikan Changmin sebagai anak YunJae karena Changmin sudah jadi adik kesayangan JaeJoong. Dan saya tidak suka keluar dari konsep awal... kalau kamu kecewa karena Changmin gak jadi anak mereka sampai bilang "Awalnya fic ini bagus dan saya suka... bla...bala...bla... tapi gara-gara Changmin bukan anak Yunjae..." lalu bilang "Awalnya kamu author favorit saya... tapi karena bukan Changmin yang jadi anak yunjae maka..."

Setiap Komen kamu mengandung satu kata yang wajib ada "SAYA KECEWA" dan intinya ingin Changmin jadi anak YunJae.

Meskipun kamu pake nama beda-beda, saya tahu kamu satu orang.

Maaf kalau kamu kecewa, tapi saya tidak suka dipaksa... apalagi pake cara seperti ini. jika kamu kecewa silahkan berhenti baca fanfic saya. Biarlah orang-orang yang tidak kecewa akan tulisan saya yang membaca karya saya. Kamu tidak suka? Monggo... berhenti saja ikuti cerita ini karena kamu akan tambah kecewa nantinya gara-gara anak YunJae tidak sesuai keinginanmu...

Meskipun cerita ini memang abal-abal tapi setidaknya saya berusaha menuangkannya dan bersyukur karena ternyata banyak yang suka. Komentar kamu sempat bikin saya kaget. Tapi kalau baca koment temen-temen yang lain saya jadi semangat ngetik lagi. Mending kalau ngritik pake bahasa yang bagus...

Ah... awalnya saya gak mau cuap-cuap begini. Tapi karena kamu gak punya akun, jadi saya ngomong di sini aja ye biar tahu reaksi saya.. kamu coment hampir 10 kali dengan nama berbeda-beda meskipun kamu satu orang. Jadi saya menghargai protesan kamu yang kecewa sama saya.

Saya minta maaf tidak bisa menuruti keinginan kamu hingga kamu kecewa begini..

Lagipula jika Shim Changmin si transplantasi jantung yang saya matiin maka yang akan kecewa jauh lebih banyak. Saya lebih memikirkan mereka...

Kalau ada yang kecewa lagi... saya pasrah saja.. dari awal nulis saya hanya main beruntung-beruntungan di sini. Karya saya banyak yang suka, ya syukur... gak ada yang suka juga harus sabar khan...

Ah jadi panjeng nih ah...

Udah aje...

So... The Last Chap? Mau? Mau gak nih?

Hahaha...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNINGGGGG!**

**Chap aling panjang dengan Word Beuuuhhhhh...jangan ditanya... mohn siapkan cemilan dan jus saat membaca chapter ini. Dan silahkan di cicil jika tidak sanggup membacanya karena chap ini akan lebih deg anda baca saat anda berada dalam kondisi santai tingkat Monas... **

**Soooo...**

**Lets enjoy it guys...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yunho dengan telaten merapikan baju Jaejoong setelah ia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Dinaikkannya kerah baju istrinya kemudian mengancingkan baju rumah sakit tersebut. Ia bergerak pelan karena takut gerakannya akan membuat Jaejoong terpaksa bergeser dari posisinya barang sedikit sekalipun.

"Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau belum mandi.. nanti kusiapkan air dan handuk untukmu eoh..." Ucap Yunho.

"Mandi? Aku? Ottokhe?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil "Aku hanya akan mengelap badanmu, sayang.."

"Mwo? Shirreo.. aku tidak mau..hah... aku bukan bayi Jung.. biar saja aku tidak mandi sampai satu bulan ke depan.." bantahnya. Enak saja.. setelah tadi dirinya harus menahan malu karena Yunho kembali mengurus dadanya yang sakit kini ia harus dimandikan layaknya bayi baru lahir? Ck... Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Kau sudah tiga hari tidak mandi.. kau pikir badanmu akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak dibersihkan?"

"Biar saja..."

"Enak saja! Tidak boleh"

"Kenapa kau repot sekali? Ini tubuhku... aku berhak menolak.."

Yunho mendengus tak suka. Istrinya ini kenapa keras kepala sekali? Padahal tinggal menurut saja bukan.?

"Aegya bisa saja sakit kalau kau membawa kuman ditubuhmu..kau tidak mau menyusuinya?"

DEG..

Ukhh..

Jaejoong langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal saat kata-kata nista itu keluar dari bibir suaminya. ia lupa... sepertinya terlalu sering membiarkan Yunho menghisap dadanya membuat ia lupa bahwa ada jatah anak mereka yang seharusnya ia penuhi.

"Malu?" Tanya Yunho singkat. Tangan besarnya menarik selimut Jaejoong kemudian menutup sebagian tubuh istrinya yang masih enggan menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

"Pergi sana" usir Jaejoong pelan sambil menepis tangan YunHo yang baru saja membelai kepalanya.

"Haha...kau serius?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa geli.

"sangat serius... pergi kau.."

"Ya sudah.. nanti kalau butuh apa-apa lakukan sendiri.."

Yunho tersenyum jahil lalu mulai melangkah pelan. Namun belum apa-apa, ia merasakan tangan putih pucat itu sudah menahan tangannya.

"Eodiga? Kau tega membiarkanku sendirian?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Ia hanya memancing suaminya saja tadi tapi alien berwajah kecil ini dengan tega menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau memintaku pergi,.."

Seolah tersadar, Jaejoong melepas cekalan tangannya "Ya sudah.. pergi saja.. seharusnya kau tidak mengusir Kookie tadi..." Ucapnya ketika mengingat YunHo menyuruh Jung Kook pergi membeli buah-buahan. Itu hanya alasan YunHo saja karena bocah besar itu tidak mau pergi meninggalkan JaeJoong sementara istrinya sudah meringis sakit menahan bengkak di dadanya. Akhirnya Yunho terpaksa membohongi adiknya dengan mengatakan JaeJoong ingin makan buah agar Jung Kook pergi dan ia bisa segera mengurus dada istrinya.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya. Sudahlah.. percuma berdebat denganmu...Aku siapkan air untukmu..jangan bergerak. Diam di situ" perintah Yunho galak.

"Memang aku bisa ke mana dengan kondisi seperti ini?" bantah Jaejoong.

"Kemanapun. Kepalamu yang seperti batu itu bisa saja membuatmu bisa bergerak kemana-mana" Ucap YunHo sambil berlalu memasuki kamar mandi. Jaejoong berdecak tak suka dengan ucapan begini ia tidak akan membiarkan adik iparnya yang polos pergi begitu saja. biasanya Jung Kook menemaninya dan berceloteh ria tentang YunHo yang seperti orang gila saat ia pergi. Ck.. percaya? Ani.. JaeJoong tidak percaya sama sekali meskipun ia sangat Yakin bahwa Jung Kook tidak mungkin membohonginya.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

YunHo keluar kamar mandi sambil membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk putih bersih di dalamnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berniat memandikan istrinya sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Aegya.." Jawab Jaejoong monoton. Percayalah. Itu adalah jawabannya setiap kali Yunho bertanya seperti ini selama tiga hari ini. ia memang sangat ingin menemui aegya mereka namun suaminya yang terhormat belum mengizinkannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah.. kau mandi dulu... baru aku akan membawamu ke sana"

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget "Kau serius? Jangan membohongiku"

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan baskom berisi air tersebut di meja nakas samping cekatan menaikkan tuas ranjang istrinya agar posisi JaeJoong menjadi setengah duduk.

"Yun-ah... ayo jawab aku... kau serius bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia biarkan saja Yunho membuka bajunya hingga ia telanjang dada dihadapan suaminya. namja vampire tersebut mulai menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho saat ia sadar Yunho tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Yunho menatap datar pada Jaejoong yang justru geram padanya.

"Mandi dulu.. kau ini cerewet sekali" Ucapnya.

Jaejoong mengambil handuk dalam baskom tersebut hendak mengelap sendiri badannya saat Yunho justru merebut handuk itu dengan cepat.

"Mau apa kau? Bisakah kau duduk diam saja?" Ucap Yunho. ia mulai memeras handuk tersebut kemudian mengelap bahu Jaejoong.

"aku sedang bicara padamu tapi kau tidak peduli padaku" Kata Jaejoong. Ia biarkan saja Yunho bergerak semaunya. Protes juga percuma bukan?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sayang.. kau membuatku kesal.."

"Hoho... kau bisa kesal juga sekarang?"

"aku bahkan bisa gila karena mu.."

DEG

PLAAKK

Jaejoong memukul keras tangan Yunho yang sedang mengusap lengannya karena baginya Yunho mulai meracau tak jelas. Yunho diam saja. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu.." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengalungkan tangan Jaejoong pada lehernya sendiri agar ia bisa meraih punggung putih istrinya dengan lebih leluasa. Tangannya dengan lembut membersihkan bagian putih tersebut.

"Lalu kau mau aku bilang apa? Kau tidak pernah percaya pada apapun yang aku katakan"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tangannya memeluk leher Yunho lebih erat saat ucapan YunHo menusuk hatinya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit agar bisa melihat sedikit saja wajah suaminya yang tengah membersihkan punggungnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya pelan.

Hening..

Yunho tak menjawab. Namun tangannya refleks memeluk tubuh Jaejoong saat istrinya menatap wajahnya yang lelah.

"Jangan marah,eoh...kau jelek kalau sedang marah begini.." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh pelan "Aku tidak marah, Jae"

"Bohong.. kau marah padaku" bantah Jaejoong. Ia menatap balik wajah Yunho yang kini sedang menatapnya begitu lembut.

"Kalau aku marah padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membujukku, hm?" tanya Yunho sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan pada pipi putih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak 3 centi dari wajahnya. Namja ini? sejak kapan suaminya memiliki raut wajah selembut ini eoh? Kemarin kah? Seminggu yang lalu kah? Ataukah sejak dulu? Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu?

"Hey..." Tegur Yunho pelan "jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan "Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau seperti ini, hm?"

"Ada.. kau orangnya.." Jawab Yunho serius namun dengan nada bercanda.

"Sok tahu sekali kau.."

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Sayang.."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu.. kau lupa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut "Ah.. aku lupa."

"Bukan hanya lupa.. kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku"

"Kalau begitu buat aku percaya" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yunho tersenyum samar. Ah.. ia tidak peduli Jaejoong mau menanggapi pernyataan cintanya seperti apa. Toh ia sangat yakin bahwa Jaejoong percaya padanya. Ia juga sangat yakin Jaejoong mencintainya meskipun mereka seperti remaja malu-malu untuk menyatakan cinta. Ck... bukankah mereka suami istri?

"Tutup matamu.." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Buat apa?"

"Tutup saja.."

"Aku tidak mau"

Jaejoong berdecak. Tangan kanannya menutup mata Yunho dengan pelan.

"Mau apa hm?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menatap bibir hati yang nampak di depan wajahnya "Mau meredakan kemarahanmu supaya kau tidak marah lagi padaku" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas tangannya dari mata Yunho.

Hanya sedetik setelahnya, dua bibir yang sudah selama beberapa hari tidak berjumpa itu akhirnya menyatu juga dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut. Jaejoong menyesap pelan bibir suaminya seolah-olah takut kehilangan moment manis ini. ia tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja.

Yunho yang merasakan belahan lembut yang dirindukannya kontan membalas ciuman romantis tersebut. Handuk basah yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja saat tangan besarnya beralih menangkup kepala Jaejoong. Ia dengan teramat pelan memiringkan wajahnya mencoba memberikan ruang nafas untuk Jaejoong yang masih enggan melepas ciuman mereka. Yunho baru saja akan menerobos daerah basah milik istrinya saat ia ingat sesuatu. Bibirnya sontak melepaskan diri saat kesadarannya kembali.

Jaejoong terengah pelan saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia menatap bingung pada Yunho yang menghentikan ciuman mereka begitu saja.

"Kau... luka operasimu?" Tanya Yunho ambigu.

"Ck!" Jaejoong berdecak kesal "Kau terlalu meremehkanku Jung.. luka seperti ini masih bisa kutahan. Kau fikir aku yeoja yang akan berteriak-teriak heboh gara-gara rasa perih akibat luka operasi, eoh? Istrimu ini namja, Sayang..kalau kau lupa" Ucap Jaejoong meniru nada bicara Yunho. tangannya kembali melingkar di leher Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba menerobos bibir suaminya yang tidak diap sama sekali.

Lidah mereka bertautan panas di salam sana membuat saliva meleleh dibibir namja berkulit vampire tersebut. Hana... dul...set... Jaejoong menghitung dalam hati saat Yunho masih membiarkannya memegang kendali. Kau tidak akan bertahan lama Jung.. batinnya yakin. Ia sangat tahu Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya memegang kendali terlalu lama. Sebentar lagi.. mungkin...

"Nggh...mmffmm"

See...

Jaejoong mengerang lembut saat Yunho menghisap lidahnya dan melilit organ lunak tersebut membuat Jaejoong merasa suaminya mungkin akan menelan lidahnya saat itu juga. Jaejoong mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Yunho dengan membalas lilitan suaminya namun ia gagal detik itu juga. Ukh... waeyo huh? Ia kesal namun sangat suka dengan benda nakal milik Yunho yang kini menjalilati permukaan bibirnya.

"Ummhh..."lenguhnya lembut. Tidak bisa. Ciuman ini pasti akan berlangsung lama. Mereka merindukan rasa panas ini. mereka merindukan pelampiasan gairah yang membuat mereka mengerang nikmat. Refleks, tangannya membimbing tangan Yunho untuk menuju dadanya yang berisi. Yunho mengabulkan apa yang dia inginkan. Namja bermarga Jung tersebut meremas lembut dada putih Jaejoong membuat istrinya melenguh samar dalam ciuman mereka.

"Ukkhh...hahhhh..." Suara berisik itu akhirnya lolos juga saat Yunho menjilat saliva dipinggir bibir Jaejoong hingga ke dagu namja cantik tersebut disaat tangan besar suaminya meremas dadanya lembut. Jaejoong mengernyit saat rasa perih menghampiri perutnya namun ia mengabaikannya. Persetan.. toh ia masih bisa menahannya bukan?

"hahhh..hahh...hahh..."

Jaejoong memburu nafas disela rasa panas yang melingkupinya. Ia tidak ingin berhenti. Ia tidak ingin menghentikannya sama sekali.

"sssshhh..mm.." Jaejoong menatap kepala Yunho yang kini bergerak turun menuju dadanya. Ia tahu Yunho pasti melakukannya. Dan Yunho memang harus melakukannya..

"Ukhh...Yun-ah... bi..bisakah kau tutup pintunya dulu eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong terengah karena ia tahu pintu kamar rawatnya masih tak terkunci. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk eoh? Mungkin tak apa jika yang masuk adalah orang dewasa, bagaimana kalau Jung Kook lah yang membuka pintu dan menemukan posisi mereka yang sangat intim seperti ini? anak polos itu mungkin akan berteriak heboh hingga terdengar oleh seisi rumah sakit.

"Biar saja.." Ucap Yunho sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pada bagian favoritnya.

"Tapi bag...mmhhh...sshh.." Jaejoong menelan bulat-bulat protesannya saat Yunho mengulum nipple kanannya. Hah... keras kepala. Masih tidak suka diperintah juga ternyata.

Jaejoong meremas pelan surai lembut suaminya. ia memejamkan matanya menahan desahan berengsek yang mungkin saja lolos dari bibirnya. Padahal ia sudah hampir terbiasa membiarkan suaminya menyusu padanya namun kenapa ia selalu gagal menahan desahannya pada situasi seperti ini hm? Ah.. atmosphere yang berbeda mungkin? Ia sedang bergairah sekarang. Suaminya menyusu padanya bukan untuk mengilangkan rasa nyeri di dadanya melainkan mereka sedang bergairah. Benar bukan?

"Ukhh...ahhh..." Jaejoong memeluk erat kepala Yunho. ia sangat menyukai gerakan lidah panas yang memainkan nipplenya. Ia menatap kepala suaminya yang bergerak-gerak menghisap dadanya. Senyum lembut terkembang dibibir merahnya saat ia memikirkan Aegya mereka akan melakukan ini juga. Jadi bukankah suaminya sama seperti Aegya mereka eoh? Ah... apa yang kau fikirkan Kim?

Cklek..

"Aku dat..."

Bruuk...

Suara khas remaja polos tersebut langsung membuat Yunho dan JaeJoong menatap ke arah pintu.

Terpaku..

Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat di sana.. tepat di depan pintu sosok remaja yang sangat mereka berdua sayangi sedang melongo hebat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Palstik putih nampak baru saja terjatuh dari tangannya mungkin karena ia begitu shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. dia.. sosok itu...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Terlambat Jung...

Adikmu mungkin akan mati berdiri saat ini..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Changmin berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali matanya menyusuri tempat di sekitarnya kemudian ia akan berjalan kembali. Bibirnya beruangkali menggumam tak jelas entah menyebut apa namun namja tinggi tersebut sudah sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"CHANGMIN-SHII!"

Suara keras tersebut membuat Changmin berbalik. Ia melihat namja yang biasa mengurus keberangkatannya kini berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Tidak bisakah Anda diam sebentar? Kenapa anda pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Jun dengan nafas terengah. Ia kesal dengan sosok di depannya ini yang tadi kabur dari pengawasannya saat mereka masih berada di bandara. Kalau bukan karena kemampuannya melacak orang, mungkin saja Jun sudah kehilangan jejak namja jenius di depannya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Jun. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Ucap Changmin.

"Yunho Sajangnim akan memarahi saya kalau anda sampai hilang"

Cangmin menatap aneh pada namja yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku dengan cara hormat seperti itu? aku tidak suka!" Ucapnya. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain.

"Yunho Saj.."

"Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku" potong Changmin cepat "Dia tidak becus mengurus hyungku sampai membuat hyungku masuk lagi ke tempat ini.. ck!"

Jun melebarkan matanya. Dari mana Changmin tahu eoh? Ia bahkan sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa Changmin justru bisa menebak dengan tepat bahwa mereka memang akan pergi ke rumah ia tidak bicara apapun pada namja jenius ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Jun.. Sajangnimmu itu memintaku kembali ke Korea lebih cepat. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tapi aku tahu dia memintaku untuk menjemput hyungku karena kondisi di sini memburuk aniya? Aku yakin Hyungku melahirkan sebelum waktunya gara-gara namja es itu! aku akan membunuhnya nanti!" desisnya tajam.

"Ahhh? Anda sudah menduganya ternyata" ucap Jun.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal padaku. Berapa umurmu eoh?" Tanya Changmin akhirnya.

"Kenapa Anda ingin tahu?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Aku harus ke lantai 7. Hyungku ada di sana. Kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu kuberitahu sekarang" ucap Changmin kmudian berlalu begitu saja. Jun menggeleng heran. Sungguh.. namja yang merupakan adik Jaejoong itu adalah namja aneh ke dua setelah Jung Kook yang pernah di temuinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun Changmin sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Hidupmu Jun...

Ah... dikelilingi orang-orang aneh seperti dia...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau melakukannya, Hyung? Setiap hari? Kau ini mesum sekali..." Ucap jung Kook heboh sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Yunho diam saja. Tangannya sedang sibuk memasang kancing baju istrinya yang tadi sempat ia buka saat mengelap badan Jaejoong.

"HYUNG! Aku bicara padamu" teriak Jung Kook kesal. Sungguh. Ia merasa jantungnya akan putus saat melihat adegan nista di depannya tadi. Ia dengan tulus hati telah merelakan tenaganya untuk membelikan buah-buahan untuk sang hyung ipar tercinta namun ternyata Yunho mengusirnya dengan cara terselubung demi melakukan 'itu' dengan Jaejoong? Hohoho... akan kubotaki kau hyung.. sungut Jung Kook dalam hati.

"Mana pesananku?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung!"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang!"

"Kookie.. bisakah kau memberikan buahnya sekarang?"

"Eoh..? tentu saja Hyung... igo.. aku memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Jung Kook langsung menyodorkan buah pir yang tadi dipilihnya sendiri. Buah yang bahkan hampir saja menggelinding jatuh dari tempatnya saat ia bertabrakan dengan namja asing nan aneh yang ditabraknya. Tubuhnya menggeser paksa tubuh Yunho higga kini dirinyalah yang berada di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Anjumma penjualnya bilang buahnya manis jadi kubeli saja." Ucap Jung Kook ceria.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia mengambil buah besar tersebut kemudian menggigitnya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Jung Kook yang langsung saja digigit pula oleh remaja polos itu. sepertinya Jung Kook sudah lupa dengan dakwaannya yang seharusnya ia layangkan pada hyungnya yang tersayang.

"Ah.. Yunho hyung.." Jung Kook berbalik menatap Yunho yang sedang memberekan baskom yang tadi dibawanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi aku membeli Coffelatte untukmu tapi minuman itu jatuh.. maafkan aku hyung,," ucapnya.

"Aku memesannya tadi?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Ani.. tapi aku tahu kau sangat lelah, Hyung. Sudah hampir 4 hari tidak pulang ke rumah dan mengurus Jaejoong hyung di sini. Aku pikir kopi bisa membuatmu segar kembali, keunde... mianhae... ne..."

Ah... adik yang baik..

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jung Kook dengan sayang.

"Tak apa... aku sudah meminum 'cairan' penyegar tadi"

GRR,,,,

Jaejoong menatap berang pada Yunho. ia tahu maksud suaminya bicara seperti itu. namun oh.. lihatlah ekspresi datar itu. Jung Kook mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti hyungnya bicara apa. Cairan penyegar? Apanya? Yang mana?

"Jangan dipikirkan, Kookie.. Hyungmu hanya bercanda" ucap Jaejoong khawatir Jung kook berpikir yang macam-macam. Adik iparnya mungkin saja tidak tahu bahwa dadanya bisa memproduksi ASI bukan?

"Ya.. aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Yunho. ia tersenyum nakal pada istrinya membuat namja menawan itu ingin melindas suaminya sendiri dengan Buldoser pasling besar di dunia.

"ah.. aku ingin menjenguk keponakanku dulu.." Ucap Jung Kook. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kedua hyungnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho "Lalu aku? Kau bilang kau akan membawaku melihat Aegya kalau aku sudah mandi" ucapnya seperti bocah yang menagih janji orang tuanya untuk liburan.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita jenguk aegya. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan meminta kursi roda untukmu, eoh..."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat Yunho mengiayakan permintaannya. Ia sudah sangat ingin melihat anaknya lagi. Pergerakannya yang terbatas membuat Yunho ragu-ragu untuk membawanya ke mana-mana. semantara anak mereka masih berada dalam ruang inkibator dan belum boleh keluar sama sekali. Hanya suster yang mengurus putra mereka membuat Jaejoong kadang-kadang cemburu sendiri.

"Jangan lama-lama, Arra.." ucapnya dengan nada senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mata Jaejoong mengikuti tubuh suaminya yang berlalu keluar kamar.

Ia merasa begitu tenang. Ia merasa sangat ingin menjaga hubungan mereka yang seperti ini. bolehkah ia berharap kalau Yunho benar-benar mencintainya? Bolehkah? Ia tidak ingin munafik. Ia memang mencintai Yunho jauh sebelum Yunho mengucapkan kalimat cinta padanya. Ia sudah mencintai suaminya saat ia diperlakukannya layaknya barang berharga yang begitu dilindungi. Ia mencintai suaminya saat Yunho mengurusnya dengan begitu sabar. Namun ia tidak berani berharap lebih saat itu. maka ia tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Ia belum siap mengakuinya. Namun sekarang.. bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia berharap keluarga mereka akan hidup bahagia setelah ini? putranya bukan hanya memiliki orang tua yang lengkap namun juga merasakan kasih sayang dari Harabeoji dan Halmoninya, dari samnchonnya. Ah... betapa hal ini membuat senyum Jaejoong makin melebar.

"Kau bisa dikira orang gila kalau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, hyung..."

DEG...

Terpaku.

Jaejoong terdiam seketika saat suara yang teramat dikenalnya memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah suara dan menemukan sosok namja tinggi yang kini sedang bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamarnya. Matanya panas saat itu juga. Cairan bening yang tidak mau diam itu muncul menyelimuti mata indahnya saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Nugu? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri seakan-akan tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mimpi kah? Ia pasti bermimpi aniya?

"Wae? Terpesona pada adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Changmin sambil melangkah mendekat. Ia duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian menggenggam tangan kakaknya lembut.

"Minie..?" lirih Jaejoong parau.

"Hmm" balas Cahngmin pelan. Ia hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi hyungnya namun urung dilakukan saat Jaejoong memegang dua sisi wajahnya dan menatapnya menangkup tangan hyungnya yang berada di pipinya. Hyungnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Pipi hyungnya bahkan lebih Chubby dari terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu.

"Dong..dongsaeng-ah..hiks...neo.." isakan itu akhirnya lolos saat tangan putih pucatnya berhasil merasakan wajah yang dirindukannya. Ia terisak hebat saat tubuh besar Changmin akhirnya memeluknya erat. Ia membalasnya dengan begitu kuat dengan air bening membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Hiks...aakk...Changmin-ah...hiks...Bogoshippo..Bogoshippodongsaeng..hiks...aaakkkhhh..." ucapnyanya berulang-ulang seakan-akan rasa bahagianya tidak akan bisa terlampiaskan jika tidak melakukannya. Ia begitu tenang melihat adiknya baik-baik saja dan kembali padanya saat ini. ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali cara melampiaskan rasa bahagianya jika dengan cara lain. Ia tidak tahu..

"Aku pulang hyung.." lirih Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ah... biarlah mereka melepas rindu untuk sejenak.

Pun di luar sana. Sosok tinggi itu menatap sendu pemandangan di depannya. mata musangnya beralih pada kursi roda yang ia bawa kamudian tersenyum kecil.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Jung?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hening...

Dua namja paruh baya itu nampak tidak ingin bicara sama sekali. Sang Bo menatap sahabatnya yang tidak mengatakan apapun sejak kedatangannya satu jam yang lalu. Namja paruh baya itu hanya menyesap winenya kemudian duduk diam selama beberapa waktu. Ia ingin bicara namun takut Shi Wan akan meledak-ledak gara-gara ulahnya. Setidaknya Shi Wan sudah berbaik hati dengan tidak menghajarnya karena telah dengan lancang membongkar rencananya pada sang anak. Semuanya berantakan gara-gara dirinya. Sang Bo sadar diri.

"Kau sahabatku atau bukan?"

Akhirnya suara berat itu terdengar juga. Sang Bo merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia dengan segera mengambil minumannya kemudian menegaknya sejenak.

"Haahh... semuanya sudah selesai Sang Bo... semuanya berantakan... ck... " Decak Shi Wan namun tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang putramu katakan sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sang Bo memberanikan diri.

Shi Wan menatap Sang Bo kemudain tersenyum miris "Dia memarahiku...haha... dia bilang semuanya tetap salahku karena menganggap ucapannya serius saat itu.. dia benar... semuanya salahku karena lupa kalau dia hanya anak kecil yang mungkin saja tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya sendiri... tapi dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun padaku setelahnya, Sangie... semuanya begitu rumit..hahh.." Shi Wan kembali menyesap Wine nya.

Sang Bo menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini.

"Mungkin Ha Na benar. Seharusnya dari awal kami tidak melakukannya. Semuanya akan tetap terlihat salah."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tinggal memperbaiki apa yang kau rusak, Shi Wan-ah. Kau bisa melakukannya. Keluargamu bisa utuh layaknya keluarga bahagia di luar sana. Kau tahu.. anak bungsumu bahkan sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rela bersujud di kakiku demi mempertahankan keluarga kalian. Kau hanya perlu menurunkan sedikit egomu."

Shi Wan tersenyum saat bayangan putra bungsunya melintas dalam benaknya. Ia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan dirinya benar-benar menyayangi putra tirinya itu. ia tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu memanjakan sosok polos yang suka merengek-rengek di depannya. hanya sandiwara saja? Aniya.. ia tahu dirinya sudah sangat menyayangi sosok itu jauh sebelum Jung Kook mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu siapa dirinya hingga membuatnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa di depan anak bungsunya sendiri.

"Kami butuh waktu Sangiya... Ha Na membutuhkan waktu begitu pula denganku.. kau benar Sangie-ya.. aku akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah ku rusak. Dan hal semuanya sudah sangat rusak hingga mungkin sangat sulit untuk memperbaikinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah kembali ke titik semula.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sang Bo mulai khawatir dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Jangan sampai Shi Wan melakukan tindkan bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan mneyelesaikannya secepat mungkin...hah... aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Shi Wan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Sang Bo terdiam.

_Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Shi Wan-ah.. kumohon..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu lebar saat ia menggenggam tangan adiknya erat-erat seolah-olah takut Changmin akan pergi dari hadapannya. Ia enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik barang sedikitpun.

"Berhentilah tersenyum hyung.. kau menyeramkan sekali" canda Changmin.

"Kau tampan sekali sekarang.." celetuk Jaejoong spontan. Oh... ia tidak tahu sejak kapan adiknya bisa tampak begitu menawan seperti ini. sepertinya berada di luar negeri sudah berhasil membuat adiknya menjadi mahkluk mempesona. Haha.. mungkin dia sudah gila saat ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku sekarang?" Tanya Changmin.

"Em.. aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali menemukanmu dalam gendongan Eomma tahu"

Changmin tertawa. Ia begitu rindu dengan celotehan cerewet kakaknya. Untung saja di Amerika sana ada Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah cerewet dari Jaejoong hingga ia merasa melihat sosok Hyungnya dalam sosok evil itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum biar kuminta Yunho mencari makanan untukmu"

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya heran "Memang makhluk es itu mau kau perintah begitu saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu sedetik setelahnya. Ah... terbiasa dilayani oleh Yunho membuatnya lupa bahwa Yunho adalah manusia es yang tidak mungkin mau diperintah oleh orang lain.

"Aku sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Saengi. Jadi dia yang memenuhi kebutuhanku.."

"Ah...begitu?" ucap Changmin dengan nada tak biasa "Dia menjagamu dengan baik, hyung?"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Nde.. dia ayah dan suami yang baik Changmin-ah.. kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Dia juga mengobatimu bukan?"

"Tapi kau berkorban demi menyelamatkan ku"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak mengorbankan apapun, dongseng-ah.. dari awal aku tidak mengorbankan apapun.. selama itu untukmu maka aku menganggapnya bukan pengorbanan.. aku membutuhkannya Saengie... aku harus melakukannya karena aku bisa mati jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu dengan cara apapun"

Changmin menunduk sejenak mencoba menahan getir dihatinya mendengar ucapan sang hyung. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap hyungnya.

"Aku belum makan hyung.. suruh mahluk es itu membelikan makanan untukku" ucapnya jahil.

Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin kemudian tersenyum lembut "Tunggu sebentar eoh.. dia sedang mengambil kursi roda untukku. Ah... kau harus melihat keponakanmu... " ucapnya heboh saat mengingat adiknya belum bertemu dengan aegya mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku harus menemuinya. Dia mirip denganmu kan hyung?" Tanya Changmin was-was.

"Molla... Kookie bilang Aegya mirip Yunho. aku juga merasa Aegya mirip Appanya. Mungkin gen kita tidak terlalu dominan Saeng" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

"Phhffftt... hyung... kenapa kau bilang begitu eoh?" Tanya Changmin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku yang mengandungnya, Minnie. Tapi kenapa dia lebih mirip Appanya?"

"Bisa saja karena manusia es itu sangat menayayangi Aegya kalian." Jawab Changmin asal.

"Ah..igo..." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu "Kau benar. Dia bahkan sangat menyayangi Aegya."

"dan Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

DEG...

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya yang bulat saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ia ingin sekali membungkam bibir Changmin supaya tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ya sudah, kita ganti topik saja. Siapa nama keponakanku eoh?" tanya Changmin karena tidak tega melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti tertangkap basah mencuri tersebut.

"Yunho belum memberinya nama, dongsaeng" jawab Jaejoong. Oho.. walaupun di ruang operasi Yunho mengatakan anak mereka bernama 'Jung Jaejoong' ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk percaya ucapan suaminya.

Changmin baru saja akan bicara kembali saat suara pintu terbuka membuat dua orang kakak beradik tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Yunho datang sambil mendorong kursi roda. Yunho dan Changmin saling bertatapan sejanak namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Yun-ah..Lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Jaejoong senang. Ia yakin suaminya lah yang meminta Changmin pulang namun dirinya tidak tahu harus memecah situasi kaku diantara adik dan suaminya dengan cara apa. Biar saja kalimatnya hanya berupa basa-basi. Ia tidak peduli.

"Apa kabar Changmin-ah?" Sapa Yunho akhirnya.

Changmin menatap datar sosok di depannya "Sangat baik. Aku bahkan cukup kuat untuk mengahajarmu" desisnya tajam.

PLAKK..

Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin saat adiknya bicara tidak sopan begitu.

"YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Bukan. Bukan Changmin yang berteriak protes. Namun yang mulia Jung Yunho lah yang berteriak keras karena melihat Jaejoong hampir saja bergeser dari tempatnya. Ia hanya khawatir istrinya akan bergerak berlebihan hingga luka operasi itu akan menyakiti Jaejoong sedemikian rupa.

"Diam di situ! Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak berlebihan. Kau mau luka operasimu terbuka lagi?" Tanya Yunho khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia mengabaikan ekspresi kaget Changmin yang kini hampir terjungkang dari tempatnya karena Yunho menggesernya begitu saja.

"Kau berlebihan sekali!" Sungut Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau membuatku berlebihan seperti ini. Kajja.. kau bilang ingin melihat Aegya" ucap yunho sambil menyelipkan tangannya pada punggung dan lutut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong secara refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher suaminya.

"Changmin bilang belum makan. Bisakah kau mencarikan makanan untuknya? Dia baru saja sampai." Ucapnya.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong pada kursi roda dengan perlaha. Ia merapikan baju istrinya yang sempat terangkat kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

"Nanti Jun akan membelikan makanan untuk adikmu jadi kau tenang saja" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke belakang punggung istrinya.

"Aku baru sadar Aegya belum memiliki nama.. siapa namanya eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memutar kepalanya menghadap yunho yang kini mendorong kursi rodanya. Yunho iseng memutar kembali wajah istrinya menghadap depan membuat Jaejoong berjengit kesal.

"Aku belum memutuskan namanya. Ada usul?" Tanyanya.

"Em.. aniyo.. aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali" ucapnya kecewa sendiri.

"Gwaencaha.. nanti kita cari bersama eoh" Yunho tersenyum.

"Ah.. Adikku!" Teriak Jaejoong heboh saat ia ingat sosok sang adik yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan menemukan adiknya masih duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Hoho... sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa masih ada sosok yang seharusnya mereka ajak bukan?

"Wae? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa adiknya kesal karena dilupakan tadi?

"Duluan saja" ucap Changmin menahan kekesalan karena merasa Yunho sudah berhasil merebut perhatian hyungnya. Ukh..

"Ya sudah.. kau diam saja di situ!"

_Diam kau Jung.._

Changmin hampir saja berteriak begitu namun ia memutuskan untuk menelan mentah-mentah perotesannya.

"Kajja dongsaeng..." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Ck.. sepertinya namja polos nan tulus ini tak sadar situasi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jung Kook memandang lembut mahkluk mungil yang menggeliat kecil di depannya. ia tersenyum ketika mata musang yang menyerupai milik hyungnya itu menatapnya.

"Kau tampan sekali,...ahh...kau harus segera keluar dari sana Baby.. Aku tidak sabar ingin menggendongmu" Ucapnya pelan. Ia berharap keponakannya segera keluar hingga dirinya bisa menimang sosok mungil yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihatnya tersebut.

Drrrt... drrt...

Jung Kook merasakan getaran pada saku jaketnya. Remaja polos itu segera mengambil benda berlayar datar tersebut. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat nomer asing terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobeseo." Sapanya setelah menekan tombol terima di ponselnya.

Hening..

Jung Kook memandang kembali ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah masih tersambung atau tidak karena orang diseberang sana tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya lagi.

'Bisakah kau pulang hari ini, Kookie?'

DEG..

Siapa?

Jung Kook mematung seketika saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di telinganya. Mimpikah ia?

"E..Eomma?" tanyanya ragu.

'Nde...'

Jung Kook merasakan matanya panas. Ia hampir saja menangis karena tidak menyangka Ha Na menghubunginya untuk pertama kalinya semenjak 17 tahun masa hidupnya. Ia bertanya-tanya ada angin apa Eommanya menghubunginya dan memintanya pulang. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"E..eomma ada apa?" Tanyanya parau mencoba menahan kesenangannya.

'eopso..hanya...bisakah kau pulang sekarang?'

Jung Kook mengangguk cepat "aku akan pulang sekarang Eomma. Tunggu aku ne.. aku akan secepatnya ke sana" ucap Jung Kook senang. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini. ia tidak akan melewatkan hal yang begitu ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Eommanya.. untuk pertama kalinya, sudi berbicara begitu lembut padanya.

'Eomma akan menunggumu..'

Tuut..tut...

Panggilan terputus.

Jung Kook tersenyum saat ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Eommanya. Ia berhasil menahan tangisnya yang seakan ingin meledak saat ini juga. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket dan berbalik menatap keponakannya.

"Samchon pulang dulu ne... hah... Halmoneimu meminta Samchon pulang.. hehe... Anyyeong Baby" ucap Jung kook kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan Keponakannya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanya eommanya. Akhirnya... bisakah ia berharap eommanya mulai menerima kehadirannya saat ini?...

Semoga saja..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin tiba di ruang inkubator setelah berdebat heboh di ruang rawat namja Vampire tersebut. Yang diperdebatkan sungguh bukanlah hal yang penting sama sekali. Mereka memperdebatkan siapa yang berhak mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong membuat namja pucat tersebut hampir saja mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya. Ia kesal tentu saja, kenapa adik dan suaminya seperti anak kecil berebut permen eoh?

"Yun...Bagaimana kalau kau tanya pada Aboeji tentang nama Aegya eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika mereka berada pada situasi yang sama, mungkin saja tanpa berfikir ia akan langsung menolak usul istrinya. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Situasinya berbeda. Setidaknya ia merasa Appanya berhak tahu tentang cucunya. Dan bertanya pada Appanya tentang nama Aegya mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?

"Yun-ah.."

"ehm..."

Yunho berdeham pelan. Ia menunduk menatap Jaejoong yang kini mendongak menatapnya . tangan besarnya menutup kedua mata Jaejoong yang berkedip polos.

"Nanti kita bahas.. sekarang kau ingin melihat Aegya aniya..?" Ucap Yunho sambil mengentikan langkahnya. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia biarkan suaminya meninggalkannya di luar ruang inkubator untuk bicara dengan suster penjaga di sana.

"Kalian terlihat konyol, hyung" celetuk Changmin.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan "Arra... kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku" ucapnya.

"Tapi Yunho benar-benar peduli padamu. Aku tidak tahu manusia es itu bisa memperlakukanmu seperti itu"

Jaejoong menatap adiknya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama tentang suaminya. ia hanya berharap YunHo bisa bersikap lebih lembut pada orang lain sama seperti saat Yunho bersikap lembut padanya.

"Kajja... kita bisa bertemu Aegya sekarang" Ucap Yunho yang baru saja tiba sambil mendorong kursi roda istrinya.

Changmin hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana dua sosok di depannya menjauh daripandangannya. Apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Hyungnya baik-baik saja di sini. Yunho bahkan terlihat sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Apakah hyungnya benar-benar bisa bahagia saat ini? bersama Yunho dan anak mereka? Jika iya.. Changmin tidak akan memaksa hyungnya untuk hidup bersamanya. Ia akan membiarkan hyungnya bersama dengan manusia es yang sempat dibencinya tersebut. Ah... inilah yang terbaik aniya?

"Hati-hati Jae.."

Suara Yunho menegur istrinya saat nama keras kepala tersebut memaksa ingin berdiri. Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong hendak menjadi topangan istrinya agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka melangkah pelan mendekati tempat Aegya mereka yang saat ini sedang menggeliat kecil dengan mata hitam kelam yang terbuka lebar.

"Omo!"

Pekikan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Jaejoong bersitatap dengan putranya yang sangat mungil dengan beberapa selang dan kabel yang ia tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

"Aegya..."lirihnya pelan"Aennyeong Baby.." Ucapnya sambil menempelkan jemarinya di kotak kaca tempat anaknya berada. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam jemari mungil yang tergenggam tersebut. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan perasaanya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar saat air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya saat anaknya menatapnnya. Putranya kenapa menawan sekali eoh?

"Dia senang kau datang..." Ucap Yunho berbisik sambil mengecup pinggir kepala istrinya. ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat binar bahagia di wajah Jaejoong ketika berinteraksi dengan putra mereka.

"Dia tampan.. sama sepertimu" ucap Jaejoong. Dia tertawa pelan saat putra mereka menggeliat sambil mengangkat jemari lemahnya seperti mengucapkan salam pada Bumonimnya yang datang menjenguknya untuk pertama kali.

"Nde.. ini eomma dan Appa...hiks..." Jaejoong membiarkan saja isakannya lolos saat ia melihat tubuh anak mereka dipasangi selang di beberapa tempat. "Cepatlah sehat Baby..." ucapnya.

Yunho segera membenamkan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya saat isakan istrinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia tahu Jaejoong tidak tega melihat kondisi anak mereka yang dipasangi selang namun mau bagaimana lagi? Putra mereka perlu dikontrol kondisinya dan selang-selang itu mampu melakukannya.

"Shh... Aegya baik-baik saja sayang,, uljima eoh? Nanti dia menangis juga.." ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang sangat ia benci mulai keluar lagi dari mata indah istrinya. inilah alasan kenapa ia sangat enggan mengizinkan Jaejoong bertemu dengan putra mereka. Hati istrinya yang terlalu lembut tidak akan tega melihat kondisi ageya mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong berfikir terlalu keras nantinya.

"Kajja.. kau harus istirahat" ajaknya sambil menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk kembali.

Jaejoong yang sudah tenang menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang memerah "Bisakah Aegya keluar lebih cepat? Aku ingin menggendongnya" ucapnya.

"Nanti kutanya pada Yoochun, hm.. katakan sesuatu pada Aegya.."

"Ah.. Eomma dan Appa akan menjengukmu lagi nanti sayang.." ucapnya sambil mengetuk kotak kaca di depannya. ia tersenyum setelahnya. Yunho menunduk dan mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia gemas karena istrinya seperti ini. oh Tuhan... ia ingin segera membawa istri dan anaknya pulang.

Inikah yang disebut kebahagiaan yang sudah sangat lama ingin dirasakannya?

Ya.. mungkin saja...

Ataukah ini sudah lebih dari sekedar kebahagiaan yang ia impikan?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eomma!"

Jung Kook berteriak heboh saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang keluarga namun tak menemuka eommanya di sana.

"Bibi Jang.. eomma eodiga?" tanyanya saat bibi Jang lewat di depannya.

"Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di taman belakang, Tuan" ucap yeoja ramah tersebut saat melihat senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir tuan mudanya.

"Gomawo bibi.."

Jung Kook segera berlari menuju taman belakang tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ia menghentika larinya saat dari jarak hampir 10 meter ia melihat eommanya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil merapikan makanan di atas meja. Jung kook merasa gugup seketika. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan dengan cepat merapikan bajunya. Oh.. ia ingin tampil sebaik mungkin di depan eommanya. Ia melangkah pelan setelah dirinya yakin dirinya cukup rapi untuk menemui Eommanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya makin berdebar saat tubuh eommanya makin dekat dalam pandangannya.

"Ah.. Neo wasseo.." ucap Ha Na saat dirinya menemukan anaknya tiba.

"Hanja..." ucapnya lembut.

Jung Kook tergagap seketika. Ia biarkan saja tangannya dituntun oleh sang eomma untuk duduk berhadapan dengan eommanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang menimpa eommanya hingga bisa memperlakukannya selembut ini.

"Ah.. Eomma memasak nasi goreng Kimchi untukmu.. kau suka aniya? Tapi mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatan Bibi Jang mu" ucap Ha Na ragu dan tersenyum kaku pada Jung Kook.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya Eomma.. pasti kuhabiskan" ucap Jung Kook cepat. Ia bersumpah akan menghabiskan masakan eommanya. Persetan dengan rasanya. Ia hanya ingin menyantap masakan sang eomma yang sudah sejak lama ia inginkan.

"Chaa.. makanlah" ucap Ha Na sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia meletakkan daging yang disipakannya ke piring Jung Kook.

"Jjalngmokkaesumnida.." ucap Jung kook lirih dan mulai menyantap masakan Eommanya. Jujur saja, ia masih kenyang namun menyiakan masakan eoammanya? Tidak! Terima kasih! Ia tidak akan sudi melakukannya.

Tes..

Air mata remaja polos itu sukses terjatuh saat makanan itu mendarat di lidahnya. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. masakan Eommanya begitu lezat. Ia suka bahkan sangat menyukainya.

"Wae Adeul? Masakannya tidak enak kah? " tanya Ha Na saat melihat air mata putranya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tahu anaknya sangat bingung sekarang, namun ia harus melakukan ini.

"Aniya! Masakan Eomma sangat enak.. aku.. aku hanya... hiks... maafkan aku Eomma.." Jung Kook menunduk dalam-dalam. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. Ia sudah lama memimpikan Eommanya akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. namun disaat harapannya terkabul ia justru merasa dirinya tengah bermimpi. Ia kesulitan untu menyadari bahwa ia berada di dunia nyata saat ini.

"Mianahe.." lirih Ha Na.

Jung Kook tak berani menatap eommanya. Ia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah.

"Selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk.." lanjut Ha Na pelan. "Kau mirip dengan Appamu hingga Eomma takut menyakitimu jika kau berada di dekatku. Keunde... Eomma tahu ini salah dari awal.. kau tidak tahu apa-apa tapi harus menanggung kebencian eomma yang tidak beralasan.. Maafkan Eomma, eoh.."

DEG...

Jung Kook menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Eommanya minta maaf. Baginya sang Eomma sudah cukup menderita kerena dirinya.

"aku yang bersalah Eomma... aku..."

"Yunho mendidikmu dengan baik"

Jung Kook terdiam. Ia menatap balik eommanya yang kini tersenyum begitu lembut "Hyungmu yang sedingin es itu sudah berhasil membesarkanmu dengan baik. Dia juga akan berhasil melakukannya untuk selanjutnya...kalian tidak membutuhkan kami sama sekali.."

"Aniya! Kenapa Eomma bicara seperti itu..." tolak Jung Kook cepat mulai khawatir dengan ucapan Eommanya.

Ha Na tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap putra bungsu yang sebenarnya ia sayangi namun terlalu takut untuk dia akui keberadaanya "Kemari"

Jung Kook mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia menuruti perintah Eommanya. Dirinya berjalan pelan menuju Ha Na mencoba untuk menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Ha Na.

BRUK...

"Gomawo Aedul..."

Tes...

Tes...

Air matanya makin jatuh saat ia akhirnya menerima pelukan dari eoammnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh yan lebih kecil dari tubuhnya tersebut.

"Hiks...Eomma...aaakkk...hhhahh... Eomma..." Isaknya keras sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah seperti anak kecil yang begitu merindukan kehangatan sang ibu.

"Semuanya akan berakhir, Nak.. pengorbanan yang kau lakukan sudah cukup sampai di sini... " ucap Ha Na. Pun yeoja itu kini menangis dalam diamnya. Putranya sudah besar eoh? Bahkan tubuh putranya terasa diliputi kehangatan. Ia tidak tahu hal ini.. namun ia merasakannya ... semuanya sudah selesai. Ini hanya masalah waktu.. dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan seharusnya..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir namja bermata musang tersebut ketika ia dan sosok tinggi di dampingnya duduk berdua di kantin rumah sakit. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam namun mereka berdua enggan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baik.. walaupun harus berdebat dengan pihak rumah sakit karena kau memintaku pulang lebih cepat" jawab Changmin.

Yunho terdiam. Ia menyesap kopinya kemudian menatap namja yang merupakan adik iparnya tersebut. "Hyungmu membutuhkanmu.."

"Arra... kau tidak perlu memberitahuku" jawab Changmin datar."Itulah sebabnya aku menjemput Jae hyung sesuai perjanjian yang kita buat."

DEG...

Yunho sempat melebarkan matanya karena terkejut namun sedetik setelahnya ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkamu melakukan itu. Jaejoong akan tetap bersamaku." Ucapnya.

"Hah..hahaha... kau melanggar janjimu tuan Jung. Kau jatuh cinta pada hyungku? Ck.."

"Benar.. aku mencintai hyungmu. Jadi berhenti berpikir kau bisa merebut Jaejoong dariku."

"Ck!" Changmin berdecak tak suka. Ia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. "Aku tidak perlu merebutnya. Dari awal Jaejoong hyung adalah milikku"

Yunho ingin sekali mencekik namja di depannya ini. ucapannya mengesalkan sekali!

"Jae Hyung tidak akan memilihku, Jung" ucap Changmin serius "Hyungku akan mati kalau aku memaksanya berpisah denganmu"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Ck.. pasangan bodoh seperti kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." Sungutnya tak suka. "Aku tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk memisahkan kalian. Apa yang akan terjadi pada keponakanku kalau aku melakukannya eoh? Lagipula.. setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia hyungku tadi siang saat membicarakanmu.. haha... hyungku yang bodoh akhirnya tahu bagaimana harus membahagiakan dirinya sendiri."

Yunho terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat namja jenius yang kini sedang memutar-mutar sedotan di tangannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mengabdi padamu jika kau menjaga hyungku.. dan kau sudah berhasil melakukannya.. gomawo.. Yunho-Shii" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi membuat posisinya lebih nyaman "Hahh...aku bisa tenang sekarang... Yunho-s.."

"Hyung.." potong Yunho cepat "Panggil aku hyung.. aku kakak iparmu.. tidak sopan kalau kau menggunakan embel-embel shii padaku..."

"Huh? Yunho-hyung? Terdengar aneh kau tahu! Manusia es lebih cocok untukmu"

"Ya! Kau budakku sekarang jadi kau harus sopan padaku.."

"Hem... aku budakmu.. lalu apa tugasku eoh? Cepat katakan" ucap Changmin.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya "Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa"

"Mwo?"

"Tetaplah bersama hyungmu, Changmin-ah.. Jaejoong membutuhkanmu.. itu tugasmu sebagai budakku sekaligus sebagai adik iparku.."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jung Kook terbangun pagi ini dengan kondisi ling lung. Ia menemukan dirinya berada di sofa ruang keluarga dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Ah.. ia ingat semalam dirinya bersua dengan Bumonimnya hingga tengah malam dan tertidur saat Eommanya memangku kepalanya.

"Eomma..." panggilnya pelan. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Bumonimnya di lantai dua.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dengan pelan "Eomma...Appa.." panggilnya. Namun tak ada reaksi sama kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Bumonimnya. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mencari keberadaan Eommanya. Nihil... bumonimnya tak ada sama sekali..

"E..Eomma Eodiga.. Eomma...!" Teriaknya kalap. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Eommanya di sana. Matanya panas. Ia tidak ingin dugaanya tepat. Andwe! Tidak boleh seperti ini!

"Appa!" Teriaknya keras. Tubuhnya segera berlari menuju lemari dan membuka benda kayu tersebut.

DEG...

"Andwe!" lirihnya.

Kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya yang tertekuk. Tak bisa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Isakannya lolos. Baru semalam ia bicara dengan Bumonimnya. Bercanda layaknya keluarga yang begitu bahagia. Tapi...

"Hiks... Appa...Eomma... Dorawa Jebal...hiks... hiks..."

Jung Kook menangis keras menyesali keputusan bumonimnya. Ia tak berniat melakukan apapun. Ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya, sama seperti benda kayu dibelakangnya yang kosong sama sekali kehilangan benda-benda yang seharusnya ada si sana.

_Ku Mohon.. kembalilah..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yunho mengupas buah apel ditangannya dengan pelan. Sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang bercanda. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sifat cerewet istrinya kambuh hingga membuat Changmin kualahan sendiri.

Yunho melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 10 pagi dan adiknya belum datang sama sekali. Padahal biasanya Jung Kook akan datang sebelum jam 8 dan sibuk membawa makanan dari rumah mereka. Adiknya itu bahkan mengabaikan sekolahnya hanya demi mengurus kedua hyungnya di rumah sakit.

Ia baru saja hendak menghubungi Jung Kook saat secara tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat istrinya terbuka kasar.

"Kookie.. apa ya..."

BRUK...

Jung Kook memeluk erat kakaknya saat ia tidak mampu menghilangkan sesak yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia hanya mampu mengingat hyungnya ketika dirinya merasa kehilangan arah sama sekali. Ia menangis keras dalam pelukan Yunho mendatangkan tatapan heran dari tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Waeyo Kookie? Ada apa eoh?" tanya Yunho cemas melihat adiknya menangis hebat seperti ini. ia benci saat adiknya berada dalam situasi yang tidak ia pahami sama sekali.

"H..hyung...hiks... Eomma... Eomma dan Appa meninggalkan kita hyung...hiks...ottokhae... hikkss...ak...hiks..Hyung-ah..."

Yunho terdiam. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat menahan perasaan aneh yang merambati hatinya. Jadi dua orang itu pergi begitu saja? Hah.. bagus sekali..

"Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa..hiks...aku..."

"Tak apa Kookie... tidak apa-apa.."

Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat kepala adiknya yang tenggelam dalam dadanya yang bidang. Ia tidak akan menyesalinya dan tidak akan menyesalinya sama sekali..

Inilah yang dipilih oleh Bumonimnya. Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa ada kalimat pamit dan tidak berniat mempertahankan keluarga mereka. Pada akhirnya, Yunho lah yang bertahan dalam keluarga ini. ia sudah dipastikan tetap berada dalam lingkaran permainan ini apapun yang terjadi. Dan ia lah yang memang akan tetap membawa nama keluarga Jung hingga akhir.

"Uljima dongsaeng-ah..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pukul 23.15 pm

Yunho menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. taman rumah sakit yang sepi membuanynya bisa berpikir dengan leluasa. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kondisi ini adalah keputusan yang tepat? Ia memang berharap bisa jauh dari Bumonimnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa kekosongan mengisi hatinya ketika Bumonimnya benar-benar pergi saat ini.

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu!"

Yunho merasakan seseorang menyelimuti bahunya dengan selimut putih. Kontan ia menoleh dan menemukan istrinya tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.! Siapa yang mengantarmu" omel Yunho tanpa rem karena kaget Jaejoong bisa tiba di sini.

"Changmin mengantarku kok.. tenang saja.. aku hanya berjalan dari sana" Jaejoong menunjuk koridor rumah sakit tempat Changmin meletakkan kursi rodanya. Yunho mendesah tak suka karena tetap saja banginya Jaejoong sudah mulai membantahnya.

"Kemari! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Ucap Yunho sambil menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lukamu tidak perih bukan?"

"Ck! Kubilang aku bisa menahannya. Kau jadi lebih cerewet dariku!" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap aneh istrinya. dia cerewet? Benarkah?

Yunho melepas selimut yang tadi disampirkan Jaejoong padanya dan memakaikan benda lembut tersebut pada tubuh istrinya khawatir Jaejoong kedinginan.

"Aku membawanya untukmu.. kenapa kau malah memakaikannya padaku eoh?" Sungut Jaejoong.

"Dari pada meributkan selimut, lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang menampakkan gurat lelah di wajahnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

DEG...

Yunho terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan tak bicara apapun setelahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas.." ucapnya.

"Ah.. benarkah? Baiklah... aku tidak akan cemas kalau begitu." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau memaksa Yunho untuk bercerita meskipun ia tahu Yunho menahan kesedihannya saat di depan mereka tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Jaejoong dan bernafas lembut setelahnya. Ia tidak berani memeluk perut Jaejoong karena khawatir akan membuat luka operasi istrinya tersentuh secara tak sengaja hingga membuat istrinya merasakan sakit.

"Kau butuh tidur Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkup wajah kecil Yunho yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

"aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pipinya.

"Em... iya.. dan.. tidak.." jawabnya.

"Haha.. kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak sok kuat di depanku.."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu Jaejoong membaca raut wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis saat mendengar orang tuanya pergi namun ia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menangis. Ia sudah cukup cengeng selama beberapa hari ini. dan ia malu jika harus melakukannya lagi.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti ini.. kau seperti orang gila.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membalai lembut surai Yunho. ah... ia seperti menenangkan anak kucing sekarang.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Jae.." lirih Yunho.

"Kau bisa menangis kalau kau mau.. aku tidak akan !"

"aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.."

"Wae? Karena kau manusia es? Aku tidak percaya! Suamiku bukan orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa seperti kata orang-orang..."

"Dari mana kau tahu suamimu seperti itu eoh?"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu sayang.." Jaejoong tertawa pelan saat dirinya meniru Yunho.

"Wae? Jangan bilang karena kau mencintaiku" jawab Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Apakah mencintai suamiku sendiri adalah dosa?"

DEG...

Yunho langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali "tidak lucu" ucapnya pendek.

"Aku tidak punya bakat melucu. Kau kira aku melucu sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap mata bulat istrinya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja "Jangan main-main Jae. Kau bisa membuatku berha.."

Chup..

Terlalu banyak bicara.

Itu yang ada dalam kepala Jaejoong saat suaminya yang tampan ini masih saja sibuk berpikir ketika ia sudah dengan berani mengakui perasaannya. Mungkin dengan sebuah ciuman lembut bisa membuat Yunho percaya padanya bukan?

"Ini yang kau rasakan saat aku tidak percaya padamu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tidak dipercayai oleh orang yang kita cintai itu menyakitkan aniya? Dan kau membuatku sakit saat ini.. kau mau balas dendam?" Tanya Jaejoong setengah bercanda.

Yunho mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong dan tersenyum tipis "aku tidak sudi menyakitimu.. kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membuatmu terluka Jaejoong-ah.."

"Arra... kau memang terlalu mencintaiku.." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus. Ah... apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain?

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kapan aku tidak percaya padamu, hm?"

Yunho segera memeluk kepala Jaejoong karena gemas dengan ekspresi polos istrinya. ah... Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging dibibir hati namja bermata musang tersebut. ia merasakan luapan bahagia memenuhi dadanya membuat ia selalu ingin tersenyum saat ini.

"Saranghae,," ucapnya pelan.

"Na do saranghae, Yun-ah.."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong "Kau membohongiku" candanya.

"Jangan mulai.."

"Mulai apa hm?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan hidungnya beradu dengan hidung bangir istrinya. oh Tuhan.. ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini.

"Lupakan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho. ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat tubuh suaminya membuat ia merasa begitu nyaman.

"Kita kembali ke dalam. Kau bisa kedinginan nanti.." Yunho segera membenahi posisinya kemudian hendak menggedong Jaejoong saat istrinya justru betah menahan lehernya hingga ia bertahan di posisinya.

"aku masih ingin di sini"

"Kau bisa sakit nanti Jae.. ini sudah malam.. ak.."

Drrt...drtt..

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

"Nde.." sapanya langsung tanpa melihat Id pemanggilnya.

'Ah...kau sudah tidur?'

DEG...

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat saat dirinya menyadari siapa yang meneleponnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong sejenak kemudian terdiam.

'Bagaimana adikmu? Dia baik-baik saja?'

"Ini caramu menyelasaikan masalah?" tanya Yunho menahan getaran dalam suaranya "Kalian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan adikku. Setelah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, sekarang kalian memutuskan untuk menyerah? Haha... kupikir kalian masih memiliki keinginan untuk mempertahankan keluarga ini tapi ka.."

'kami butuh waktu, Nak... kalian juga..'

Yunho terdiam mendenngar ucapan Appanya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika Shi Wan ternyata menghubunginya.

'Eommamu tidak siap dengan semua ini. ini cara terakhir yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mempertahankan keutuhan keluarga kita. Aku sudah gagal menjadi Appa yang baik bagi kalian, aku tidak ingin semakin merusaknya, Nak. Nanti... jika sudah tiba waktunya,,, disaat kami sudah siap menemui kalian... saat itu juga kami akan menjadi Bumonim yang baik... kau hanya perlu menjaga Jaejoongie dan anak kalian.. jangan memikirkan hal lain'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku eoh? Kookie masih membutuhkan kalian."

'Dia akan baik-baik saja.. adikmu sudah dewasa,Yun. Percayalah... keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. kita hanya butuh waktu, Nak...'

Yunho menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Appanya. Ia ingin meminta Appanya kembali namun di saat yang bersamaan dirinya enggan. Ia belum siap dengan semua ini. appanya benar. Mereka butuh waktu. Keluarga mereka bisa saja menjadi lebih kaku jika Shi Wan dan Ha Na masih berada di sekitarnya. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Bumonimnya juga belum siap. Semua akan tampak palsu baginya.

'Ah... Appa dan Eomma juga sudah melihat Putra kalian...'

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya saat ucapan Appanya membuatnya terkejut. Benarkah? Kapan? Setahunya Bumonimnya tidak pernah kemari sama sekali. Yunho melirik Jaejoong di sampingnya yang nampak tenang.

'Dia tampan sekali.. dan mirip sekali denganmu... Dia akan menjadi anak yang hebat nanti...Eommamu bahkan mengatakan putramu sangat menawan.. jadilah Appa yang baik eoh... berjanjilan pada Appa..'

Yunho bernafas berat. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak saat Appanya menasehatinya sedemikian rupa.

"Nde.." lirihnya pendek. Ia tidak akan sanggup bicara lebih banyak lagi.

'Geure... Istirahatlah.. katakan pada adikmu untuk tidak khawatir eoh.. dan... sampaikan salam kami pada Jaejoongie...'

"Hm..." Ucap Yunho parau. Ia merasa dirinya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

'Baiklah... Cha..ka..'

"Appa.." panggil Yunho akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri memanggil sang ayah membuat Shi Wan terdiam di seberang sana. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong di sampingnya meminta kekuatan untuk bicara.

"Uri Aegya... dia... dia belum punya nama.. " Ucapnya ambigu.

Shi Wan terdiam sejenak. Yunho sempat merasa khawatir ayahnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Namun biar saja, toh Jaejoong meminta Appanya untuk memberikan nama pada aegya mereka bukan?

'...'

Klik...

Tutt...tut...

Yunho terdiam saat panggilan terputus setelah sang Appa menyebut satu nama yang berhasil membuatnya tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Otte? Tadi Abeoji yang meneleponmu aniya? Abeoji bilang apa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong beruntun. Ia sudah cukup menahan diri sejak tadi.

"Moon Bin... Jung Moon Bin... Appa memberi nama pada Aegya, Jae"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6 bulan kemudian...

Suasana di kediaman keluarga Jung masih seperti biasanya.. bersih.. rapi.. aman.. dan...

"UUWWWAAAAAA!"

Sangat berisik.

Suara melengking remaja yang baru saja lulus SMA itu memecah keheningan kediaman keluarga jung membuat hampir seisi rumah ingin membunuhnya karena suara berisik yang ditimbulakkannya.

"HYUNG! Lihat! Moon Bin sudah bisa main game! Ahahahaha... keponakanku yang pintar!" Jung Kook memeluk gemas tubuh gempal keponakannya membuat bayi tersebut hampir saja terjungkang dari tempatnya. Moon Bin menatap Samchonnya dengan mata musang turunan Appanya hingga membuat Jung Kook jadi heboh sendiri.

"Kau berisik sekali bocah! Bisa diam tidak!" bentak Changmin yang baru saja muncul sambil membawa plastik berisi makanan.

"Changmin Hyung... lihat... Binne sudah bisa main game!" serunya lagi.

Ctak...

Changmin meninju pelan kepala Jung Kook karena bocah raksasa ini ribut gara-gara Moon Bin sudah bisa memegang stick PSP sambil membanting-banting benda malang itu. itu yang dia bilang bisa main game? Ck! Anak ini...!

"Kajja Binnie... waktunya tidur siang.." Ucap Changmin sambil mengambil bayi gempal itu mendatangkan protes dari Jung Kook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Aku baru saja bermain dengannya. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya padaku. Kemarikan Keponakanku!"

"EEE...Mau apa kau!" bentak Changmin sambil menahan kepala Jung kook dengan tangan kirinya. Perbedaaan tinggi badan yang cukup jauh membuat remaja itu tak bisa menggapai tubuh Changmin sama sekali.

"Ahhh! Moon Bin! Kembalikan padaku! UKH! TIANG LISTRIK!" teriak Jung Kook kesal.

"Apa PENDEK?!" balas Changmin. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mulai menyindir-nyindir tinggi badannya.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Jae hyung...kau tidak adil padaku.."

"Laporkan saja..."

PRRAAAKKK...

DEG...

Apa itu?

Dua namja yang beda usia tersebut kaget saat suara benda terbanting tersebut terdengar. Nun tepat di bawah kaki mereka, sebuah benda hitam yang merupakan stick PSP milik Jung Kook sudah hancur dibagian pinggirnya. Oh...

Sontak saja Changmin dan Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada bocah ileran yang menmasang wajah polos tak bersalah sama sekali. Mata musang bayi dalam gendongan Changmin tersebut berbinar pelan dan dia tertawa renyah setelahnya. Entah apa yang bayi itu tertawakan yang jelas hal itu membuat perasaan dua pamannya tidak enak sama sekali.

"Panggil Jaejoong hyung..." ucap Changmin.

Jung Kook merebut Moon Bin kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar kedua hyungnya yang ia yakini masih berisi tersebut.

Tok..Tok..Tok...

"Hyung... Moon Bin merusak barangku lagi!" Lapornya.

Moon Bin tertawa sambil menatap Samchonnya yang kini mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Bumonimnya heboh.

"Maamm..." gumam bayi itu tak jelas.

"Ani... tunggu sebentar.." Ucap Jung Kook cepat karena ia tahu keponakannya mulai lapar saat ini. dan membiarkan keponakannya lapar merupakan kabar buruk bagi mereka.

"HYUUUNGG!" Teriak Jung kook kesal. Ia hanya tidak ingin Moon Bin menangis setelah ini karena kebutuhannya tidak terpenuhi sama sekali.

Cklek..

Pintu kayu di depannya terbuka menampakkan Yunho yang hanya menggunakan celana kain selutut.

"Ck... Moon Bin lapar, Hyung... "

"Eoh...lagi?" tanya Yunho. seingatnya putranya baru dua jam yang lalu menyusu pada istrinya namun sekarang putranya lapar lagi?

"Palli! Nanti kalau dia menangis aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap jung kook pedas sambil menyerahkan Moon Bin pada hyungnya. Ia segera pergi setelah memastikan keponakannya aman berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

Ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan keponakannya kelaparan. Biasanya Moon Bin akan membanting barang di sekitarnya kalau ia sudah mulai lapar. Dan membiarkan bayi itu lapar bukanlah hal yang bagus karena Moon Bin akan menangis keras hingga berpuluh-puluh menit ke depan hingga bayi gempal tersebut akan kesusahan bernafas karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dan Jung Kook sangat paham akan hal itu. itulah sebabnya ia tidak mengizinkan keponakannya menangis barang sedikit karena ia tidak pernah tega melihat keponakannya kelelahan menghirup udara. Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, karena ia tidak tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung maka namja tinggi itu menyerahkan urusan penjagaan Moon Bin pada bocah raksasa yang penyayang tersebut.

"Jangan menggigit jarimu Baby..." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan mungil Moon Bin yang tadi masuk ke mulut mungil putranya.

"Maammm...maaaa..."

"Nde... kau lapar? Haha..." Yunho mengigit gemas kepalan tangan Moon Bin membuat aroma bayi dari tubuh putranya menguar ke dalam hidungnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil putranya di dadanya hingga kepala Moon Bin bersandar di bahunya yang lebar. Bayi mungil nan gempal itu menggumam-gumam tak jelas namun begitu tenang dalam gendongan Appanya.

"Changmin sudah datang?" Jaejoong yang terduduk di ranjang mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil Moon Bin.

"Molla.. Kookie tidak bilang apa-apa tadi. Dia mungkin sudah di bawah.." Jawab Yunho sambil menyerahkan Moon Bin pada istrinya.

"Maaaa..."

"Wae?" Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh mendengar suara gumaman Moon Bin. Namja putih pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang hingga ia setengah berbaring. direbahkannya tubuh mungil Moon Bin hingga mulut Baby mungil itu tepat berada di dada kirinya. Moon Bin yang menemukan benda kesayangannya tanpa basa basi melahap dada putih Eommanya dan menghisap ASI yang terbiasa ia dapatkan dari sana.

Yunho tertawa pelan saat Moon Bin meliriknya. Apa? Anaknya mau pamer eoh?

"Joha? Jangan menatap Appa seperti itu Baby.." Ucap Yunho sambil memainkan tangan kiri Moon Bin yang bebas. Bayi mungil itu tersenyum saat Appanya mengecup tangannya.

"Kalian sama saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai punggung putranya.

"Apa?"

"Sama-sama suka bermain di sini.. ck... kau juga!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal karena tadi suaminya telat membuka pintu gara-gara sedang bermain dengan dadanya. Ck! Tahu begini ia mungkin akan menendang jauh-jauh suaminya sebelum Yunho sempat mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya! Kau bahkan mendesah tadi, Sayang.."

"HEY!" Jaejoong langsung menutup telinga putranya saat ia merasa Yunho akan bicara tanpa saringan sedikitpun.

"bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu, Jung?" ucapnya menegur.

"Binnie masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, Jae.." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus surai lembut putranya.

"Pppaa..."

"Hmm... wae baby? Sudah?" Tanya Yunho lembut saat Moon Bin menatapnya dengan binar polos itu. ia baru saja hendak mengambil MoonBin saat Bayi mungil itu kembali menghisap dada Jaejoong membuat Eommanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Pakai bajumu sana!" perintahnya.

"Permainan kita belum selesai sayang.." elak Yunho.

"A..a... Moon Bin tidak akan ke mana-mana selama 4 jam ke depan. Dan satu hal lagi.. aku ingin tidur siang, Yun.."

Yunho menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian menatap istrinya.

"Baiklah... kita tidur saja" ucapnya mengalah.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tahu Yunho selalu mengerti kondisinya. Jadi ia tidak akan segan-segan menolak jika suaminya sedang ingin dilayani.

"Yakin? Siang-siang begini? " tanyanya menggoda.

"Kau yang minta tidur tadi..."

Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa. Ia menatap wajah Moon Bin yang nampak mulai memejamkan matanya tanda putranya sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia merebahkan tubuh Moonbin pelan di tengah-tengah mereka dengan pelan agar bayi mungil itu tidak terbangun.

Yunho membali lembut kepala putranya saat ia mencoba untuk ikut tidur siang. Ia sedang berusaha menjinakkan gairahnya yang tidak terpuaskan karena Jaejoong bilang ingin tidur siang bukan? Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang cepat sekali tersulut Libidonya hanya gara-gara bermain dengan istrinya tadi.

"Ngghh...Jae.."

Yunho langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tangan nakal Jaejoong sudah merayap ke mana-mana. apa-apaan istrinya ini eoh? Tadi dia bilang tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka bukan?

"Oh... aku tidak sengaja.. tidurlah lagi.." Ucap jaejoong tanpa dosa.

Namja menawan itu dengan cuek bangkit dari posisinya da berjalan begitu saja menuju kamar mandi. Lupakah ia bahwa dia dalam kondisi telanjang bulat?hal itu membuat Yunho mengutuk kesal tingkah Jaejoong. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat mencoba melupakan bayangan tubuh telanjang istrinya namun ia gagal.

"Ck! Kau akan menyesal!" decaknya. Namun ia tidak bangun dari posisinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada tubuh Moon Bin dan memutuskan untuk menatap saja wajah polos putranya. Ia bisa lepas kendali nanti. Bahaya.. Moon Bin bisa saja terbangun gara-gara suara berisik yang mereka timbulkan. Mereka tidak pernah bisa bermain pelan membuat Jung Kook kadang sering protes.

"Harabeojimu apa kabar, eoh?" lirihnya saat ia ingat akan orang tuanya. Ia tidak berani berpikir macam-macam karena Appanya hanya meminta waktu bukan? Meskipun ia sudah tahu di mana keberadaan Bumonimnya, ia tidak berani menemui mereka secara langsung. Hanya Jun saja yang sering memberikan kabar padanya.

"Nanti kita jenguk mereka ne... " Yunho mengecup pelan bibir Moon Bin kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Moon Bin dari ranjang dan menggendong putranya menuju ranjang kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia meletakkan tubuh Moon Bin di sana kemudian melangkah menuju lemari.

Ia hendak mengambil bajunya namun urung saat Jaejoong muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi dan menatapnya.

"Bisa kau gosok punggungku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Ukhh...

Sebenarnya siapa yang menggoda siapa sekarang eoh?

"Tidak bisa? Ya sudah.. tidak jadi..."

Yunho mendedah berat saat Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja. See... istrinya sangat aneh!

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Biar saja. Ia akan menyumpal mulut istrinya jika perlu asal namja centil itu tidak berisik. Ck! Susah sekali menahan Libido begini!

Maafkan Appamu nak.. sepertinya niat baiknya harus tertunda dulu

Atau...

"HHYYYUUUNGGG! MOO BIN SUDAH SELESAI BELUM!"

DEG...

"Ukh... Uwaaaaaaa...hiks... Maaaaaaaa...!"

Jeon Jung Kook!

Yunho segera berlari keluar kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil Moon Bin yang menangis keras. Putranya pasti kaget karena teriakan keras Samchonnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung sama sekali.

"Shhhh... Gwaencahana Baby.." ucap Yunho sambil menimang putranya.

Jaejoong segera mengenakan kaos dan celananya kemudian hendak mengambil Moon Bin saat Yunho memberi gesture tak apa jika ia menggendong putranya.

Yunho segera membawa Moon Bin keluar kamar kemudian turun ke lantai satu. Di sana ia menemukan kedua adiknya sedang menyantap cemilan dengan si Bungsu yang tadi berteriak-teriak heboh kini sedang menelan keripik kentang.

"Ahhh...Binnie... Kajjaa..." ucapnya sambil berusaha mengambil Moon Bin yang masih menangis.

"PPPaaaaaaa!" Bentak Baby mungil itu kasar. Ia memeluk leher Appanya saat Jung Kook mencoba mengambilnya.

"Wae? Apa salahku?" Tanya Jung Kook sok dramatis.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Binnie seharian ini Jeon Jung Kook!" desis Yunho.

"MWO? Tapi hyung..." bantahnya membela diri.

"Changmin-ah... temui hyungmu di atas.." perintah Yunho.

Cahngmin mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Jung Kook yang kini merana sendirian. Siksaan terbesar baginya adalah tak bisa bermain dengan keponakannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Oh Tuhan.

"Hyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnggg... Ampuni aku ...kumohon... aku akan menculik Binnie darimu kalau kau tidak mengizinkaku bermain dengannya... Yunho HYUNGGG!" hebohnya saat Yuho malah tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Hyungnya iu malah keluar rumah sambil menggendong Moon Bin yang kini sudah berhenti menangis.

Ah...

Keluarga ini...

Sangat berisik...

Namun begitu diselimuti oleh kehangatan. Pun dibalik semua ini, mereka sudah melalui banyak hal. Kebagiaan itu datang saat kita bersama orang-orang yang kita cintai aniya?

Katakan iya...

Karena mereka sudah melaluinya hingga berdarah-darah demi menuju kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan saat ini. setidaknya... kalian tahu kisahnya bukan?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola-hola hoo...

Akhirnya... End juga ni cerita setelah melalui beberapa perjuangan panjang... adeeehhh... syukron buat yag sudah mendoaka An buat UAS kemarin.. hahaha... gimana ni sama End Chap nya? Masih kurang puas juga? Udah 10 ribu word lebih nih! Chap paling panjang yang pernah An bikin! Berarti utang udah lunas ye.. tinggal Epilog doang ni ye! Entar di Epilog YunJae Family moment ane banyakin ah.. si Moon Bin juga udah agak gedean entar...

Dan please... jangan protes karena Junsu dan Yoochun jarang keluar di fic saya karena mereka memeng jarang kebagian peran, saya lebih banyak nyeritain YunJae Family aja biar lebih fokus ceritanya. Entar di Epiloge mereka muncul lagi kok.. di chap ini yang An ceritain Cuma ending masalah keluarga Jung doang..

So...

Pegimane ini? Fix Kagak?


	16. Epiloge

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I Own Nothing Except this story**

**All Cast belongs to themselfs**

**Warning : Yaoi/NC/Mpreg/ Typos... dll**

**Gak Suka Klik Icon X Aja biar lebih aman**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anjani Present**

**::::**

**What has Left Behind**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ting Tong...

"Ukkhh..."

Ting Tong Ting tong...

"Ck!"

Ting tong ting tong ting...

BRAAAKKK!

Benda malang yang diketahui adalah sebuah bantal dengan begitu keras menghantam dinding saat sosok yang sangat berantakan karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya tersebut dengan sangat teganya membanting benda yang menjadi alas kepalanya tadi malam. Namja tinggi itu membuka matanya yang masih sayu dan masih enggan untuk terbuka sempurna. Ia mengantuk. Tadi malam dirinya harus begadang sampai jam 3 pagi dan sekarang ia sudah dibangunkan oleh sosok entah siapa di luar sana yang memencet-mencet bel apartementanya. Orang bodoh mana yang berani mengusik ketenangan seorang Shim Changmin pagi-pagi begini eoh?

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ck! NUGUUYYAAAA!" Teriak namja tinggi tersebut sambil memaksa langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kediamannya.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot memeriksa siapa yang datang di saat dirinya sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menjabak siapa saja yang telah mengusik tidur nyeyaknya.

Cklek...

"HYUNGGGG!"

Eehh...

Changmin memaksa dirinya untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar saat menemukan sosok yang lebih pendek darinya sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi begini Jeon Jung Kook!" ucapnya kesal.

Sungguh.. mahluk aneh di depannya ini datang pagi-pagi di saat dirinya seharusnya berada di gedung yang bernama bukan hari libur, kawan. Ini adalah hari sibuk di mana hanya Changmin saja yang berhak untuk meliburkan dirinya sendiri dari tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Mencarimu tentu saja... ah... ucapkan salam , sayang..." ucap Jung Kook sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Samchon...hehe..."

Changmin melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat keponakannya tersayang berada dalam gendongan Bocah besar di depannya. Moon Bin tersenyum lebar melihat pamannya yang memasang ekspresi lucu. Bocah polos itu memeluk erat leher Jung Kook dengan tangannya yang mungil membuat Changmin hampir saja tidak menyadari keberadaan keponaknnya sendiri.

"YYAA!" Teriaknya marah "Apa-apaan kau membawa Binie pagi-pagi begini eoh? Ini musim dingin dan kau membawa keponakanku dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kemari!"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil Moon Bin dari gendongan Jung Kook namun bocah besar nan keras kepala itu dengan cekatan memutar tubuhnya sendiri agara Moon Bin jauh dari jangkauan Changmin.

"Kau berlebhan sekali hyung. Aku sudah membungkus Binnie hingga seperti kepompong begini dan kau masih menganggapnya kurang?" Taya Jung Kook sok dramatis.

Jujur saja, menurutnya Shim Changmin itu sebelas dua belas dengan YunHo Hyungnya yang terkadang sangat berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut Moon Bin dan Jaejoong. Dan dia tidak suka itu.. sepertinya ia tidak sadar diri sama sekali bahwa dirinya justru jauh lebih protective dibandingkan dua orang yang didakwanya tersebut.

"Kau kedinginan, Kapten?" Tanya Jung Kook pada Moon Bin.

"Aniyo..." balas Moon Bin dengan wajah polos.

"Baiklah.. kita akan mendarat sebentar lagi!"

"Samchon.. Appa bilang sehalusnya Samchon jadi awak kapal sungguhan.."

"Uwahaha... baiklah.. Kau akan menjadi Kapten yang hebat eoh?"

"Nde..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Nde.."

"Hahaha... berpegangan yang kuat.. Wuuuuuungggg"

Changmin memutar mata bosan mendengar obrolan dua bocah beda dimensi di depannya. oh.. ayolah... berhenti lah Jeon Jung Kook. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya saat Jung Kook berlari memasuki apartementanya kemudia menurunkan Moon Bin di sofa ruang tamu. Bocah mungil yang bahkan belum genap 4 tahun tersebut merangkak mengambil rubik yang ada di meja.

Changmin berjalan mendekat sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Ia memangku Moon Bin yang kini sedang mamainkan benda segi empat tersebut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Changmin terkekeh, anak ini mungkin penasaran dengan benda unik tersebut. Alhasil ia membiarkan saja Moon Bin bermain sendiri. Moon Bin tidak suka diganggu kalau sudah memasang raut seserius itu.

"Hyung! Aku lapar! Binnie juga" Jung Kook menatap Changmin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ada ttaebokki sisa semalam. Kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya saja.."

"Ah,.. baiklah! Thank you, Brother! I'll give you everything you want later, Ok!" Ucap Jung Kook sok asik.

"Ck! I dont trust you! Just Go, You make me done, Barstard..." Omel Changmin.

"Hey! Dont say it in front of him. He just a little Kid, Shim!" Bentak Jung Kook kesal.

"He even does'nt understands what we talking about! Just like what you said before. He just a little Kid!"

"Wohoo... Ka..."

"Stop it...!"

DEG...

Siapa yang bicara?

Changmin segera menatap keponakannya yang kini masih fokus pada rubik di tangan mungilnya. Apa dia salah dengar? Aniya.. ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia mendengar suara keponakannya ini bicara. Ah.. mungkin hanya perasaanmu sa...

"Please Shamchon..."

...Ja Shim.

Changmin menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya saat Moon Bin berucap dengan nada cadelnya. Ia menatap heran keponakannya yang kini turun dari pangkuannya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang Samchon ucapkan, Binie?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Of coulse.. evely single wold, Samchon...evely single wold" ucap bocah polos nan pintar tersebut. Ia meletakkan Rubik yang sudah bosan ia mainkan di atas meja.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Appa.."

DEG..

Jung sialan!

Bukan! Changmin bukan mengutuk hyungnya karena telah mengajari Moon Bin bahasa inggris diusia sang keponakannya yang masih belia. Ia mengutuk hyung iparnya karena mengajari kosa kata yang belum pada waktunya diketahui oleh Moon Bin. Hey! Kepokakannya bahkan belum genap 4 tahun. Namun Anak jenius yang dikira sudah berusia 4 tahun lebih gara-gara badannya yang tinggi dan montok ini sudah tahu kata-kata 'nista' dalam bahasa inggris seperti itu?

"Igo... aku lapal Samchon... Eomma tidak memasak hali ini.." Lapor bocah itu sambil meletakkan ponsel mini yang dibawanya kemana-mana. ponsel itu khusus dirancang untuknya karena YunHo sering was-was kalau anaknya tidak berada dalam jangkauannya meskipun Moon Bin sedang bersama Jung Kook sekalipun. Pasalnya Jung Kook juga membuatnya was-was jika tidak berada dalam jangkauaanya. Lha.. Si Tuan Jung harus was-was double kalau dua orang yang teramat disayanginya ini tidak berada dalam pengawasannya aniya?

"Appa memasang GPS di sini... hali ini Binnie mau kabul saja dengan Kookie Samchon.. benal kan, Samchon?" Tanya Moon Bin sambil menatap pamannya yang kini manggut-manggut bangga.

"Kau yang mengajarkannya bicara seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Changmin berang pada Jung Kook yang kini geleng-geleng membantah.

"Aniya... Appa, Samchon.." Celetuk Moon Bin lagi.

"Appa membuat Eomma tidak bisa kelual kamal.. Binnie malah... sangat malah..." Ucap Moon Bin sambil bersedekap dada seolah menunjukkan betapa dirinya sangat marah pada sang Appa.

"Lalu kau mau menghukum Appamu dengan membuatnya khawatir eoh?" Tanya Changmin mulai mengerti rencana keponakannya.

"Hem" Moon Bin mengangguk "Keunde jangan lama-lama eoh... Appa selam kalau malah.. nanti lumah jadi hancul.."

Ck...

Changmin menahan senyum saat keponakannya yang masih terlalu kecil ini bicara bak orang dewasa di depannya.

"Kami pamit pada hyungdeul tadi. Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung hanya tahu kami akan pergi ke Taman. Hahahaha... tapi Biniie ingin kemari.. menghukum dua orang itu tidak salah bukan Chang hyung?" ucap Jung Kook menyeramkan. Ia sudah sangat kesal karena kedua orang hyungnya itu selalu berisik saat ber 'anu-anu' di dalam kamar mereka hingga ia kadang ingin menggantung dirinya sendiri di balkon kamar. Meskipun Moon Bin memang tidak tahu, namun ia mengetahuinya. Yunho hyung dan Jae hyungnya sangat mesum saudara-saudara. Untung saja dua orang itu tahu cara memenuhi kebutuhan putra mereka yang jenius ini. apa yang akan terjadi kalau gara-gara kemesuman kedua hyungnya Moon Bin menjadi terabaikan eoh? Jung Kook bersumpah akan memotong 'milik' kedua hyungnya itu.

"Jangan mengajak keponakanku macam-macam Jeon! Yunho hyung mungkin saja kena umpanmu, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong hyung eoh? Kau tahu Jae hyung bisa jatuh sakit kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian berdua. Kau pikir aku tidak repot mengurus dua bocah keras kepala seperti kalian?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau juga keras kepala hyung.." Ucap Jung Kook sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Benal.." sahut Moon Bin ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan ikuti pamanmu, sayang" Ucap Changmin sambil menatap Moon Bin.

"Kami ini Partner hyung. Susah untuk memisahkan kami" Jung Kook tersenyum.

"Benal..." sahut Moon Bin lagi.

Changmin segera saja mendekap Moon Bin kuat-kuat di dadanya supaya bocah kecil itu tidak lagi melihat Jung Kook yang kini berteriak protes.

"Lepaskan Keponakanku, Joker!" Teriaknya sok dramatis.

"WHAAAT? JOKERR?!" Changmin shock saat ini. sebenarnya anak di depannya salah makan apa hari ini?

"Otakmu benar-benar tidak beres Jeon! Kau meracuni otak keponakannku" Ucap Changmin sambil menggendong Moon Bin untuk masuk kamar. "Kau tidak boleh bersama keponakanku hari ini"

"YAAA! Kembalikan Dia! Hanya aku yang boleh menculiknya!" teriak Jung Kook sambil membututi Changmin.

"Aku sedang tidak bawa telinga hari ini jadi tidak mendengar apa-apa" balas Changmin.

"Cwang Samnchon... apakah kita main dlama-dlamaan sekalang?" tanya Moon Bin.

"Anggap saja begitu sayang.."

"JOOKKEEERRR!"

BRRAAAKKKK

Ck...

Evil-evil ini...

Bisakah tidak gila di hari yang teramat cerah ini?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mata bulat itu tidak berkedip melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar setinggi badannya itu. ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di perutnya sendiri seolah-olah memeriksa apakah ada yang aneh dengan bagian itu atau tidak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan berpikir keras apakah dirinya terlalu banyak makan akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sayang?"

Sebuah suara berat terdengar di telinganya membuat ia sontak menoleh pada sosok suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja putih pucat tersebut menggeleng pelan.

"Eopso... hanya..." Jaejoong kembali memutar badannya menghadap cermin di depannya dan menangkupkan tangan kananya pada perutnya.

"Kau tidak merasa aku lebih gendut, Yun?" tanyanya ragu.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya heran saat mendapati pertanyaan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Ia segera melangkah mendekat dan memeluk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dari belakang.

"Kau lebih gendut sekarang. Pipimu lebih berisi.. dan kau seperti beruang hibernasi"

PLAAAKKK

"Tidak lucu..." ucap Jaejoong kesal setelah memukul keras lengan Yunho yang melingkari perutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa dirimu hamil, Jae.."

Jaejoong menatap bayangan Yunho di cermin kemudian tersenyum "Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan jatuh bangkrut kalau kita punya anak lagi?" tanyanya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada daerah putih di depannya yang sudah memiliki ruam merah tersebut kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau tahu alasannya sayang.." jawabnya pendek.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya saat ia merasa Yunho menjelajahi daerah lehernya. Ia tidak berniat protes. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini. bahkan hari ini ia tidak becus berjalan dengan benar sampai-sampai tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan putra mereka. Untung saja bocah jenius itu tidak banyak tanya. Ia hanya manggut-manggut saja saat Appanya bilang sang Eomma tidak bisa keluar kamar tanpa bertanya lagi. Ah... putra mereka itu memang sangat penurut. Ucapan kedua Bumonimnya adalah hukum mutlak baginya meskipun terkadang ia akan melawan sesekali jika ia merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan Bumonimnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu... aku bisa mengatasinya.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan desahannya saat tangan besar Yunho memutari perutnya sementara bibir namja Jung itu menghisap lehernya kuat. Ck... apakah Yunho berniat membuatnya memakai syal seharian penuh di rumah?

"Aku yang tidak bisa mengatasinya... " jawab Yunho berbisik tepat di depan telinga istrinya yang kini hampir bernafas putus-putus. Ukh... ia merasakan Libidonya naik saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong di cermin. Tahan Jung... istrimu bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini.. peringatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau..hahhh... yakin tidak mengizinkanku hamil lagi?" tanya Jaejoong berat. Ia menutup matanya erat saat merasakan tangan besar Yunho mulai merayap menuju dadanya. Ia sudah bertanya tentang hal ini ribuan kali namun Yunho akan selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama...

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menderita lagi.." jawab Yunho sambil menghentikan kecupannya. Ia memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku hamil lagi eoh?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum karena kedipan mata polos di depannya.

"Kalaupun kau hamil lagi aku akan menjagamu 2 kali lipat lebih ketat daripada dulu saat mengandung Binnie.. tapi tidak... aku tidak ingin kau hamil lagi... itulah sebabnya kau harus meminum obatmu sekarang" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia mengambil botol obat kecil di dalam laci meja kecil di samping ranjang dan segelas air yang selalu tersedia di sana.

"Aku yakin obat ini tidak bekerja dengan baik" ucap Jaejoong sambil menerima benda mungil di tangan Yunho. obat itu adalah peluruh sperma yang didapatkan Yunho setelah mengancam Yoochun habis-habisan . pasalnya dokter muda itu hanya tertawa saat Yunho serius bertanya apakah mereka bisa menggunakan KB atau tidak. Dia hanyalah orang awam dalam dunia intersex sehingga ia menebak-nebak mungkin saja istrinya bisa menggunakan obat yang sama agar tidak hamil seperti yeoja pada umumnya di luar sana bukan?

"Dia bekerja dengan baik, Sayang... setidaknya selama tiga tahun ini kau tidak hamil aniya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil alih gelas yang isinya sudah kosong tersebut.

"Ck... kau ini berlebihan sekali"

"Hanya untukmu, Jae... hanya untukmu" Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Yunho. ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho kemudian berbisik tepat di depan bibir hati tersebut.

Mata musang yang dengan sempurna diturunkan kepada Jung Moon Bin itu melebar sejenak namun sedetik setelahnya ia menyeringai.

"Jangan menyesal kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya lagi..." desisnya sambil menarik pinggang Jaejoong untuk merapat padanya. Ia mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong hingga ia bisa merasakan benda miliknya bergesekan dengan milik istrinya yang kini tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Ukhh...Jae.." Desis Yunho saat ulah nakal Jaejoong kambuh sangat suka menggodanya dengan cara seperti ini membuat ia ingin menerkam bulat-bulat namja yang dicintainya ini. ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong mengelus tengkuknya sementara Jaejoong bergerak menggesekkan benda mereka di bawah sana. Ia jadi berpikir tidakkah Jaejoong kapok karena permainan mereka semalam? Ah... bukan salahnya jika Jaejoong tidak bisa bangun sama sekali pagi ini. namja keras kepala itu mengajaknya bermain sampai beronde-ronde semalam meskipun Yunho sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat. Mungkin saja Libido istrinya sedang sangat tinggi bukan? Dan sebagai suami yang baik Yunho hanya mencoba untuk memenuhi apa yang dibutuhkan istrinya yakni...

KEPUASAN.

BRRAAAKKKK

"Ukhh...mmmhhhh..." Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya sakit saat Yunho mendorongnya merapat pada dinding kamar sementara bibirnya sudah dilahap habis oleh sang suami. Ck... dia tahu Yunho akan 'menghabisinya' siang ini. sudahlah... toh dia juga menginginkannya bukan?

"Hahhhahh...akkk..."

Brreeettt...

"Oohhh...Yun-ahh...ssshhh...Mnnnnhhh..."

Jaejoong hendak protes saat Yunho merobek kaos V-neck nya untuk kesekian kalinya namun ia tidak bisa melakukan saat Yunho membungkamnya dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima di dadanya. Ck.. tidak sabaran! Ia mengutuk suaminya yang sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini padanya. Bisakah Yunho membuka bajunya dengan cara yang benar eoh?

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menggoda suamimu sampai seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil meniup pelan nipple di depannya. ia segera saja melahap benda di depannya membuat Jaejoong refleks menekan kepala Yunho lebih dalam.

"Hhaahhh...aakh...bi...bisakah...mmh...Yun..."

Srett...

Yunho menurunkan celana kain yang dipakai Jaejoong dengan cepat dan tidak mau menunjukkan kelembutannya sama sekali. Masalahnya saat ini Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin diperlakukan dengan cara yang lembut.

Yunho mengerti. Ia segera mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong hingga posisi istrinya menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. Lengan besarnya menahan berat badan istrinya sementara punggung Jaejoong semakin merapat pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia tahu Jaejoong tidak ingin melakukan pemanasan sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan istrinya menjadi lebih suka bermain cepat hanya saja hal ini justru membuatnya lebih bergairah terlebih ketika ia melihat istrinya sudah telanjang bulat seperti sekarang. Ia mendesak tubuh putih itu makin merapat pada dinding.

"Bagaimana ini? aku baru saja mandi" ucap Yunho menggoda sambil membuka kaki istrinya lebar-lebar.

"Aku bisa memandikanmu nanti.. Haaahh... Palliii!" sungut Jaejoong tak sabar. Ia dengan beringas menarik kemeja suaminya membuat kancing benda itu berhamburan lepas dari tempatnya. Hhooho... dia juga bisa kasar seperti suaminya. dia namja bukan?

"Hahahha... Aku rasa kita perlu baju baru" canda Yunho. ia biarkan saja tangan Jaejoong merayap kemana-mana mencoba untuk menurunkan celana kainnya. Benda itu sukses terlepas membuat Yunho tampak berantakan. Bagian bawah mereka memang sama-sama polos. Namun kemeja Yunho yang masih menggantung membuat Jaejoong seperti melihat suaminya seperti sosok namja nakal dan brengsek yang bisa menggoda siapapun.

"Kau tidak akan menggoda siapapun kecuali aku, Jung... Ngghh..."

Jaejoong bergerak pelan menggesek pinggulnya pada perut Yunho. ia dengan cepat menerobos mulut Yunho dan mengajak suaminya berperang lidah di dalam sana. Pun tangannya merayap turun dan begitu menemukan benda yang dicarinya ia mengurut benda itu dengan pelan. Ia membutuhkan benda yang mengeras itu sekarang juga.

"Ngghh...mhh...hahah...Ngghhh...ggahhh..."

Jaejoong meremas keras rambut Yunho dengan tangan kirinya saat ia merasakan benda di tangan kenannya ereksi hebat. Bisakah mereka mulai sekarang?

"Masukkan.." ucapnya terengah setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?.." tanya Yunho menyebalkan. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menatap wajah Yunho dengan ekspresi bergairah yang dimilikinya. Yunho kembali menerobos mulut Jaejoong dan membuat saliva bertumpahan dibibir keduanya. Ia menjilat pinggir bibir Jaejoong seakan tak rela jika cairan itu lolos dari permainan mereka.

"Ukhh...ssshhh..." Jaejoong memeluk erat punggung Yunho yang masih dilapisi kemeja saat Yunho menggigit bibirnya dan menarik benda kenyal itu.

"Nggh..."

Akhirnya...

Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda vital milik suaminya mulai menerobos rektumnya. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsunya saat ini juga.

"Pallii! Sshh" perintahnya kesal karena Yunho bisa-bisanya berhenti bergerak saat mereka sudah berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau masih memerintahku seperti ini" ucap Yunho.

"Kalau begitu hukum saja aku" balas Jaejoong tak peduli.

Brrraakkk...

"Akkhhhh!oohhh...Yun...Nggh...hahh..."

Yunho benar-benar akan menghukumnya. Namja bermata musang tersebut menghujam rectum Jaejoong dengan kasar dan tanpa peringatan membuat Jaejoong kelabakan sendiri. Siapa yang memulainya tadi eoh?

"Emmmhhh...oooohhhhh..."

Dak...Dak... Dak...

Punggung Jaejoong beradu dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Gerakan kasar Yunho membuat tubuhnya yang berhimpitan dengan dinding terlonjak hebat dan menghasilkan suara aneh. Tangannya meremas kuat apapun yang bisa diremasnya.

"Hahh,...mmmffhh...Yun...Lebih cepatthh...akkk..."

Yunho hampir saja mengutuk keras saat ia merasakan pijatan pada kejantanannya hampir membuatnya mendesah. Ukhh...

"Joha?" Tanyanya sambil tetap bergerak maju mundur dengan kasar.

"Akkkhhhhhh! Eemmhhhh..." Jaejoong menggeleng keras. "Tidak...nggghh...cukup"

"Jinjaa? Sshh... bagaimana dengan ini?"

Jlllleebb...

"Oooohhhhhh...Yun...Yunho...eeemmhhhh..."

Jaejoong bisa merasakannya. Benda keras itu berhasil menumbuk prostatnya membuat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya ketagihan datang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

"ukhh...ssh..." Yunho tak bisa lagi menahan desisan nikmat yang refleks muncul dari bibirnya.

"Ngghhh..." Jaejoong menatap wajah bergairah Yunho di depannya dan tersenyum di sela desahannya. Ia selalu suka dengan ekspresi menggairahkan dari suaminya.

Mungkin ini juga yang membuatnya jatuh berkli-kali pada pesona sang suaminya. Ahhh... biarkan mereka mengabiskan waktunya berdua ...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eomma... Samchon selllaaammmmm..."

Sosok mungil itu berjalan cepat menuju Eommanya yang kini sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk suaminya. Moon Bin memeluk erat kaki Jaejoong seolah-olah sedang melaporkan Samchonnya yang kini sedang memasang raut kesal karena kalah bermain game Angry Bird dengan keponakannya tersayang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, Baby?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya dan mendudukkannya di counter dapur.

"Main game... tapi Binie menang taluhan... hehehe.." kekeh namja cilik tersebut.

Jaejoong mengambil tissue kemudian membersihkan sisa es krim yang berceceran di sekitar mulut putranya.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan, hm?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Samchon akan membeli Binnie es klim..." ucapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia selalu suka saat putranya bercrita tentang apapun.

" Jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim, Arra?"

"Wae?" tanya Mon Bin dengan raut polosnya.

"Gigimu rusak nanti sayang" jawab Jaejoong sambil memasukkan bekal yang sudah selesai di buatnya dalam tas kain. Ia memandang putranya kemudian mengecup gemas bibir Moon Bin "Coba buka mulutmu.."

"Aaaaaa..." Moon Bin dengan polos membuka mulutnya. Ia biarkan saja Eommanya memeriksa giginya yang baru beberapa biji tersebut.

"aaahhh... Johaa... Gigimu bertambah Baby.." ucap Jaejoong senang. "Cha... ayo kita temui Appamu eoh..." Ucapnya sambil menggendong Moon Bin dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menenteng bekal yang dibuatnya. Ia memang berncana mengajak Moon Bin untuk ke kantor GN Production hari ini karena tadi pagi Yunho tidak sempat membawa bekal gara-gara Jaejoong bangun kesiangan.

"Eomma... bisakah nanti kita beli pelmen?"

"Aniyo, Baby.. Appamu akan marah kalau kita membeli permen"

"Ukhh... Appa malah telus"

Sungut Moon Bin. Ia sangat heran kenapa Appanya begitu tidak suka jika dirinya mengkonsumsi makanan manis. Makanan itu enak bukan? Otak polosnya tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran appanya sama sekali.

"Kajja... panggil Samnchonmu.." ucap Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar protesan putranya. Oh... ia tidak pernah protes pada apapun yang dikatakan Yunho untuk putra mereka karena ia tahu itu semua demi kebaikan Moon Bin.

"Saaaammmccchhhhooooonnnn...!"

Moo Bin berteriak heboh memanggil Jung Kook yang tadi berada di ruang keluarga. Suara cemprengnya pasti sampai ke sana aniya?

"Eomma... Samchon malah pada Binnie, ne?" Tanyanya saat ia tidak mendengar sahutan paman yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Aniyo... Pamanmu tidak mungkin marah padamu, Baby... " Jawab Jaejoong sambil tetap melangkah keluar rumah. Ia tiba di depan mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang kemudain mengambil seustu dari dalam sana.

"Pakai Topimu sayang" Jaejoong memasangkan topi rajutan yang diambilnya dari dalam mobil. Ia menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum saat melihat Jung kook berlari ke arahnya.

"Dari mana saja, Saeng?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mianhae hyung... aku berada di lantai dua tadi." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Moon Bin yang menatapnya. "wae?" tanyanya heran saat keponakannya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Samchon malah pada Binnie aniya?" tanya Moon Bin.

"MWO? Aniyaaa!" bantahnya keras. Marah pada keponakannya hanya karena kalah bermain game? Yang benar saja? Ia yang mengajari Moo Bin main game sejak anak itu hanya bisa membanting-banting Stick PSP hingga sekarang bisa taruhan dengan pamannya sekaligus gurunya sendiri? Tidak! Terima kasih.

"Samchon tidak sayang lagi pada Binnie.. Kajja Eomma..." Moon Bin menarik baju depan Jaejoong mengajak Eommanya untuk masuk mobil. Sementara itu pamannya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan keponakannya sendiri. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kelucuan dua namja yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Jaejoong memangku Moon Bin di kursi penumpang "Kajja Kookie... hahhahaha... Binie hanya bercanda.." hiburnya saat melihat ekspresi Shock Jung Kook.

"Katakan pada Samnchonmu, Baby.."

"Mianhae samchoon.. Binnie hanya belcanda..." ucap Moon Bin.

"Anak nakal!" sungut Jung Kook. Sungguh.. ia merasa hampir jantungan saat keponakannya berpikir seperti itu. ia tidak ingin membuat keponakannya berpikir macam-macam karena ia sudah bersumpah akan menomer satukan Moon Bin apapun yang terjadi. Moon Bin tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu.. tidak boleh sama sekali.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Hyung... kau bernafsu padaku, eoh?"

PLLLAAAKK

Yunho memukul keras lengan Manager keuangan di depannya yang bicara sembarangan.

"SAKITTT!" teriak namja tersebut protes "Kau memang tidak sopan sama sekali pada adik iparmu!"

"Kau bawahanku di sini, Shim Changmin!" ucap YunHo pedas. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu eoh? Jaejoong akan memarahimu karena sudah berani mengecat rambutmu seperti itu"

"Heeyyyy! Jangan mencampuri urusan bawahanmu.. kau menasehatiku seolah aku adalah keluargamu sekarang. Profesionallah, Jung!"

Yunho menatap datar adik iparnya. Ck.. anak ini.. sudah datang ke kantor dengan hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana jins dan sekarang adiknya mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang seperti itu. ia bukan memarahi Changmin karena mengecat rambut. Hanya saja adiknya ini sudah membuat geger seisi kantor karena pesonanya tak bisa ditolak sama sekali. Adiknya adalah biang keributan di kantor ini.. dan sekarang Changmin akan membuat seisi kantornya makin geger gara-gara penampilannya yang sekarang.

"AAPPPPAAAA!"

Dua orang itu dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng Moon Bin yang berari-lari kecil menuju Ayahnya.

"Heeeyyyy Jagoan... Mana Eommamu, Baby?" Yunho segera memeluk erat putranya dan menggendong Moon Bin. Ia mengecup bibir Moon Bin. Salam wajib bagi mereka bertiga sebenarnya. Keluarga yang manis aniya?

"Eomma di lual..."

"Kau tidak menyapa pamanmu ini, Binnie?" tanya Changmin.

"Cwaaaang Samchooonnn..." Moon Bin tertawa senang namun ia tidak ingin turun dari gendongan Appanya. Tangannya justru semakin erat melingkari leher Yunho seolah enggan meninggalkan kehangatan appanya.

Cklek..

Jaejoong muncul sambil membawa kotak bekal di tangannya dan menatap suaminya sejenak "Yoona bilang kau tidak punya scedule siang ini.." ucapnya kemudian memberi kecupan salam pada suaminya. Changmin cuek saja. Sudah biasa. Ia tidak akan heran jika dua namja berstatus suami istri di depannya bertingkah seperti remaja baru pacaran begitu.

"Jadwalku sudah selesai. Jadi aku berencana mengajakmu dan Binnie jalan-jalan" ucap Yunho.

"Hyung... apa yang kau bawa " Changmin merebut kotak bekal dari tangan Jaejoong mengabaikan ekspresi namja menawan tersebut yang kini melotot heboh.

"YAA! Nuguya!" teriaknya berang. Ia tidak terima saat bekal yang ia bawa untuk Yunho justru di ambil oleh pria pirang di depannya.

"Jangan begitu pada adikmu sendiri hyung..." sungut changmin.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Minniee?" tanyanya.

"Hm.. Na ya..." Sahut Changmin sambil menelan makanan yang di rampasnya. Masa bodoh.. yang penting perutnya terisi.

"Kau kenapa begini Saengie? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang-megang rambut Changmin.

"Hanya iseng hyung... nanti juga ku ganti lagi.. tenang saja.."

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Ck.. anak ini.. tidakkah dia sadar bahwa wajahnya jadi lebih tampan dibandingkan sebelumnya? Ia was-was adiknya akan menjadi seorang Playboy nantinya. Ohhh.. Tidak boleh! Adiknya adalah namja baik-baik.

"Mungkin dia ingin menikah sayang" ucap Yunho iseng sambil membenarkan letak Hodie putranya yang kini memegang-megang wajahnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya.. dan aku akan menikah sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja sampai ada yeoja yang seperti Jae Hyung. Aku akan langsung menikahinya di depan kalian"

"Kalau namja?"

"Ya harus seperti Jae hyung juga. Seharusnya Jae Hyung menikah denganku.. tapi kau merebutnya dariku Jung!"

Draaakkkk

Changmin melotot lebar pada seseorang yang baru saja dengan nistanya melempar pulpen ke kepalanya. Ia ingin protes namun..

"Maafkan aku Samnchon... tangan Binnie licin... selius..." ucap tersangka pelemparan dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Changmin memutuskan untuk memakan semua isi kotak bekal di depannya untuk menahan kekesalan. Ah.. keponakan evilnya itu...

"Kajja... kita pergi sekarang. Kau mau ke mana Baby?" Tanya Yunho tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"MAAALLLLLL" jawab Moon Bin ceria.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kau tidak bosan ke sana sayang?" tanyanya.

"aniya.. hali ini Binnie mau beli Lobot..yang Besaaaaalllll..." Moon Bin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Baiklah" jawab Yunho menahan senyum.

"Samchon... ayo ikut.. Kooki samchon bilang tidak bisa ikut jadi Cwang Samchon halus mau, nde..." rengek anak kecil tersebut.

Changmin melangkah mendekati keponakannya kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Moon Bin penuh sayang "Samchon masih ada urusan. Kau belikan saja Samchon hadiah hm... kau tahu maksud Samchon bukan?"

Moon Bin mengangguk cepat "Tentu saja.."

"Anak pintar.." Changmin menatap Jaejoong "Makanannya kuhabiskan hyung..."

"Tak apa.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang"

Yunho menggendong Moon Bin setelah bocah itu melambai-lambai pada Samchonnya. Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambut Changmin membuat namja dewasa itu protes. Ia masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kakaknya. Dan ia malu tahu..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Appaa... Igoo...tlanspolmel... Appaaa..."

Moon Bin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ketika melihat robot kesukaannya terpajang di atales toko. Yunho mengajak istri dan putranya ke toko penjualan mainan anak-anak karena Moon Bin sudah heboh sejak kedatangan mereka pertama kali ke tempat ini.

Jaejoong memanggil seorang pelayan yeoja yang dari tadi tampak menatap heran keluarganya.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan boneka itu nona?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Ia tersenyum begitu menawan membuat sosok di depannya terpaku melihat mahluk indah di depannya.

"Ahh...ahh... iye... ya..yang mana tuan?" Tanya yeoja tersebut tergagap seketika. Ia tersenyum malu pada Jaejoong yang menahan tawa. Owhh... pesonanya sebagai namja menawan belum luntur bukan?

"Boneka beruang yang coklat.." ucap Jaejoong.

Yeoja itu mengambil boneka di belakangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari namja berkulit vampire tersebut. Ia bahkan tak sadar menahan boneka beruang ditangannya sat Jaejoong hendak mengambil boneka berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Ehhheemmmm"

Yunho berdeham tak suka. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya dan juga putranya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Moon Bin menatap yeoja di depan Eommanya.

"ahjumma...bonekanya belat kah?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Ye?"

"Belikan boneka itu pada Eomma Binnie"

Yeoja tersebut mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Eomma? Nugu? Yang mana maksud bocah tembem ini? yeoja itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jaejoong hendak meminta maaf, namun..

"Bisakah kau tidak menatap istriku seperti itu Nona?"

DEG..

"Kau membuatku muak" ucap Yunho sadis.

Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan aura gelap suaminya muncul lagi segera saja mengambil boneka yang ingin dibelinya.

"Gomawo Nona.. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho dan Moon Bin yang masih betah menatap yeoja malang di depan mereka. Yeoja yag merupakan pelayan tersebut menunduk takut karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya sama sekali. Dan dia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan dua ayah anak di depannya.

"YUUNN! PAALLIWAA!"

Jaejoong berteriak keras membuat dirinya menjadi pusat pehatian. Beberapa namja dan yeoja bahkan sengaja berhenti di depannya demi meelihat mahluk menawan yang menenteng boneka beruang di tangannya. Oohh... siapa mahluk indah ini eoh?

"CK! Dasar ceroboh! Tidak tahu situasi!" sungut Yunho karena ia menemukan beberapa namja menatap lapar istrinya. ia menyesal mengizinkan Jaejoong menggunakan kaos V-neck nista berwarna pink lembut itu. ia bersumpah akan membakar kaos itu nanti.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju Jaejoong dan merangkul namja cerewet itu agar semua orang tahu bahwa namja ini miliknya. Catat itu, MILIKNYA.

"Kenapa kau menggandengku eoh? Aku tidak akan tersesat tenang saja" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Eomma tidak tahu? Appa melindungi Eomma, ne Appa?" Tanya Moon Bin pada Appanya.

"Kau lebih pintar daripada Eommamu sayang" sahut Yunho.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar kalian. Tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu jujur begitu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi kami sayang, Eomma. Benal Appa?" tanya Moon Bin lagi.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia terseyum pada putranya.

"Benarkah? Eomma tidak percaya.." Ucap Jaejoong bercanda.

"Seliusss...Sangat saaaayyyaaangggg... ne Appa?"

"Yun... kenapa tidak menjawab eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap suaminya.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

"Apa saja"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan kali ini"

"Apa?"

"Baby.. beritahu Eommamu.."

"Eomma centil.."

DEG...

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu, Sayang?" Tanya Jaejoong Shock. Ia akan membotaki suaminya jika Yunho mengajari anak mereka bicara seperti itu.

"Lahasia.. Samchon bilang Binnie tidak boleh bilang."

"Oowwhhh...hmmfftt..." Jaejoong dan Yunho menahan tawa saat anak mereka justru keceplosan bicara. Pasti Jung Kook mengajari putra mereka. Siapa lagi mahluk aneh yang akan mengajari Moon Bin bicara aneh-aneh kalau bukan namja 20 tahun itu? Jung Kook bahkan sudah menargetkan keponakannya bisa menyelesaikan rubik di usia tiga tahun. Ia terobsesi pada kejeniusan keponakannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, hm... tidak boleh sayang" ucap Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Samchon juga bilang begitu... samcon bilang pacal samchon centil kalena suka cali pelhatian... Binnie tidak suka..."

"Hahaha... kemari, Baby.." Jaejoong mengambil alih untuk menggendong Moon Bin sementara Yunho enggan melepaskan rangkulannya di punggung istrinya.

"Kau mencari perhatian hari ini sayang?" tanya Yunho berbisik. Jaejoong menoleh hingga jarak wajahnya dengan bibir suaminya hanya tiga centi.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin menggodamu. Kau cemburu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tak sadarkan mereka bahwa kini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian?

"Sangat. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan menghukummu"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan "Do it then.."

Yunho hampir saja mencium istrinya saat itu juga jika saja Jaejoong tidak cekatan menahan bibirnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Tahan dirimu, Sayang...lihat sekitarmu, eoh.."

Ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini mengumpat kesal. Ia lupa di mana tempat mereka saat ini. oh.. Yunho ingin segera membawa istrinya pulang sekarang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pleetttaakkk...

"Ukh.. belum Eomma... Andweee!" Bocah mungil itu menahan piringnya saat Jaejoong masih mencoba mengambil ayam goreng yang dipesannya. Ia belum selesai makan namun Eommanya terus saja menghalanginya untuk memakan daging kesukaannya. Ia bergerak-gerak heboh di pangkuan eommanya membuat Jaejoong agak kualahan.

"Kau harus makan sayur, Baby...Aaa... buka mulutmu sayang.." bujuk Jaejoong lembut.

Moon Bin menggeleng. Ia ingin menghabiskan ayamnya dulu.

"Eomma tidak akan memberikan ayam padamu lagi.. Biar saja ayam ini Eomma yang makan."

"Eomma culang... " sungut Moon Bin melihat Eommanya benar-benar memakan ayamnya.

"Aaaa...buka mulutmu sayang..." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ukhh.." Moon Bin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Turuti Eommamu sayang... setelah ini kita ke taman hm.." Akhirnya Yunho ikut bicara. Namja tenang tersebut kasihan melihat istrinya yang gagal membujuk Moon Bin untuk makan sayur. Ia tahu putranya tidak suka sayuran sama seperti Samchonya tapi Moon Bin membutuhkan benda-benda hijau itu.

"Keunde Appa..."

"Tak apa Baby... "

Moon Bin hampir saja menangis namun ia urung melakukannya saat melihat Eommanya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Aaahhh... kenapa harus sayur eoh?

"Eomma... Aaaa..." ucap bocah mungil tersebut. Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa saat melihat anaknya menutup matanya erat-erat seperti takut menerima rasa dari sayuran hijau yang disodorkan oleh Eommanya.

Jaejoong memasukkan brokoli ke dalam mulut mungil Moon bin yang langsung dikunyah dengan cepat oleh bocah tersebut kemudian segera memeluk dada Eommanya erat-erat.

"Huueekkss... tidak enak Eomma...ukhh..."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil membatu putranya mengusap-usap lidah mungilnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sayuran di mulutnya.

"Ayam Binnie Eomma" rengek bocah itu lagi.

"Aniyo... nanti"

"Eommaaa..."

"Aniya..."

"Appaaa..." rengek Moon Bin beralih pada Appanya.

"Dengarkan Eommamu sayang..."

Moon Bin kembali memeluk dada Eommanya. Biar saja. Lebih baik dia tidak makan ayam sama sekali daripada harus memakan sayuran di piringnya. Ia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Eommanya agar sang Eomma tidak bisa memasukkan benda hijau itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Moon Bin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat saat ia menemukan appanya menggendong tubuhnya. Sepertinya acara makan mereka sudah selesai.

Jaejoong mengambil tissu dan membersihkan mulut Moon Bin yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho. ia mengelus lembut kepala Moon Bin.

"Anak Eomma ngambek eoh?" tanya Jaejoong. Moon Bin memeluk leher Appanya erat kemudian mengalihkan wajah mungilnya dari sang eomma.

"Hahh... Eomma sedih sekali..."

DEG..

"Aniyo! Binnie tidak ngambek.. seliuusss" ucap Moon Bin cepat. Ia paling benci jika Eommanya sudah bersedih. Appanya bilang jika Eommanya sedih maka Eommanya akan menangis. Dan bocah mungil ini sangat membenci air mata keluar dari mata indah Eommanya. Cukup satu kali saja ia melihat Eommanya menangis gara-gara ia dan Samnchonnya kabur dan bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah.

"Eommaaa... " Moon Bin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong minta digendong. Bocah mungil itu langsung mengecup bibir Eommanya menandankan bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi Eommanya dan tidak mungkin marah pada Eommanya. Ia memeluk erat-erat leher Jaejoong "Jangan sedih Eomma... maafkan Binnie eoh..." ucapnya.

YunHo tersenyum. Ia merasa begitu bangga pada putranya yang bicara seperti itu. putra mereka yang bahkan belum genap berusia 4 tahun sudah menunjukkan kejeniusannya, dan juga rasa ingin melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sama seperti dia... sama seperti Jaejoong yang juga telah mati-matian melindungi anak mereka yang masih berada dalam kandungan. Dan kini... anak mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama... ikatan batin itu...

"Binnie sayang Eomma... sungguh... Appa juga... jangan sedih ne,, Eomma..." Moon Bin memegang wajah putih Jaejoong membuat Eommanya terharu. Ia dengan gemas mengecup tangan mungil Moon Bin dan mencium dengan gemas pipi putranya.

Yunho tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan kehangatan ini..

Tidak sama sekali..

Istrinya... dan juga...

"Appa... hehehe... "

Putra mereka tentunya..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"AAPPPPAAAAAA!"

Ck...

Berisik... dan sangat...

"EOMMMMAAAAA!"

Kekanak-kanakan!

BRUUUUKKK...

Jung Kook memeluk erat ibunya yang saat ini terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ha Na bahkan masih memegang sekop dan memakai celemeknya. Owwhhh...

"Bogoshiipppooo... hahaha... Eomma..." Ucap Jung Kook senang. Ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh eommanya yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ukh... kalian datang, Adeul? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu eoh?" Tanya Ha Na sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jung Kook.

"Kau membuat Eomma sesak anak kecil!" Yunho menarik paksa tubuh Jung kook agar lepas dari pelukan Ha Na.

"YA HYUNG!KAU MENGGANGGU KAMI!" protesnya.

"Apa kabar Eomma? Mianhae kami kemari tidak memberi kabar dulu. " ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Ha Na dengan lembut. Dia mengabaikan protesan adiknya sama sekali.

Ha Na tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kenapa putra-putranya datang tanpa memberi kabar karena mereka baru satu bulan yang lalu datang mengunjunginya.

"Kami terlalu merindukan kalian, Eomma... di mana Appa?" Tanya Jung kook.

"Appamu di belakang, Nak."jawab Ha Na.

Jung kook langsung berlari ke dalam rumah hendak menuju taman belakang tempat Appanya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Appa satu-satunya tersebut. Tidak bertemu selama satu bulan membuatnya ingin memeluk Appanya erat-erat saat ini.

"Mana Cucuku, Eoh? Kau juga membawa Joongie bukan?" Tanya Ha Na.

Yunho tersenyum "Tentu saja... kami juga membawa Junsu dan Yoochun kemari. Mereka ingin mengenalkan Inhwan pada kalian"

"Inhwan?" tanya Ha Na heran.

"Nde... anak adopsi mereka.."

"OMO... mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Yoochun dan JunSu memang memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak satu bulan yang lalu. Park Inhwan nama bocah mungil yang baru berusia satu tahun tersebut. Inhwan yang juga sempat membuat Moon Bin gemas dan memeluk-meluk Inhwan layaknya boneka.

"Haalllmoniieee..."

Suara cempreng Moon Bin mengalihkan pandangan dua ibu beranak tersebut.

"Aaaiigoooo... Moon Binnie..." Ha Na membungkukkan badannya saat ia melihat Moon Bin berlari mengahmpirinya dengan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun di belakang bocah tiga tahun tersebut. Moon bin menghambur dalam pelukan Halmoninya dan tertawa senang.

"Bogochippo..." ucapnya senang. Ia merindukan nenek dan kakeknya. Jadi wajar jika ia merasa sesenang ini. Ha Na mengecup pipi Moon Bin gemas.

"Jaejoongie.." Sapa Ha Na sambil menggendong Moon Bin.

"Ah.. Omoni... mianhae kami datang tidak memberi kabar. Kajja Binnie..." Jaejoong hendak mengambil Moon Bin dari gendongan Ha Na karena khawatir mertuanya kewalahan dengan berat badan Moon Bin yang sudah bertambah.

"Tak apa Jae... Omoni masih sanggup menggendong Binnie.." ucap Ha Na.

"Anyyeonghaseo ahjumma..." sapa Yoochun sambil meletakkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya. Junsu datang sambil menggendong bocah mungil yang memegang botol susu ditangannya. Namja montok tersebut membungkuk memberi salam.

"Aiggoo.. Suie... itu anak kalian eoh?"

"Nde ahjumma...namanya Park Inhwan.." ucap Junsu sambil menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Neomu kyopta...aigoo... inhwannie..." Ha Na tersenyum pada bayi mungil yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kajja.. kita masuk.." ajak Ha Na.

Yunho cekatan mengambil Moon Bin dari gendongan Eommanya khawatir Eommanya kelelahan karena menggendong tubuh montok Moon Bin.

Mereka memasuki rumah sederhana yang sebenarnya luas tersebut. Junsu dan Yoochun duduk di sofa sementara Yunho membawa Moon Bin ke taman belakang hendak menemui Shi Wan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengkuti Ha Na ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Changminnie tidak ikut, Joongie?" tanya Ha Na.

" Dia bilang akan menyusul nanti, Omoni. Ada temannya yang baru datang dari Amerika dan dia menjemputnya di Bandara. Mungkin mereka akan datang bersama nanti" jawab Jaejoong seraya mengambil gelas di rak dapur.

"Geure.." Ha Na mengangguk pelan "Ah... kau istirahat saja, Nak.. kau baru saja sampai.." ucapnya sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak membuat minuman,

"Tak apa Omoni.." Jaejoong tersenyum pada mertuanya.

"Tapi... kau terlihat pucat. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Ha Na mulai khawatir. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa wajah putih menantunya lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya.

Jaejoong meraba wajahnya sendiri. Ia tahu dirinya agak demam hari ini tapi ia merasa bisa menahannya.

"Kau istirahat saja. Omoni tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan apapun, Arra"

"Ta..tapi Omon.."

"istirahat, Nak... "

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tega membantah pada satu-satunya sosok yang sudah menjadi ibunya ini. meskipun mereka pernah melewati saat-saat buruk namun kini semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelah satu tahun kelahiran Moon Bin, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menumui Bumonimnya yang tinggal di Gwangju. Tepat di hari Ulang Tahun pertama Moon Bin, semua keluarga Jung berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga yag utuh meskipun mereka masih agak kaku. Namun kini.. dua tahun lebih sudah berlalu dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ha Na dan Shi Wan menepati janji mereka untuk menjadi Bumonim yang baik meskipun menolak kembali ke Seoul. Mereka masih bisa menjadi satu keluarga bahagia meskipun tidak tinggal di satu rumah yang sama.

DEG...

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat ia merasakan perutnya mual luar biasa. Ia hendak menahan muntahannya namun...

"Huooookkkkk..."

Gagal.

Semua isi perutnya keluar di wastafel membuat Ha Na kaget bukan main. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut melepas gelas yang dipegangnya dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini muntah hebat.

"Huuoookkk...aak...uhuk..."

"Jaejoongie! OMO! Gwaenchana eoh?" tanya Ha Na khawatir.

"Omoni... aku ba...Hoooeekkk..."

"YUNHOOO!"

Ha Na berteriak keras saat ia merasa menantunya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia dengan cepat mencari putranya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini masih muntah hebat meskipun tak ada lagi makanan yang keluar.

Jaejoong terdiam saat ia merasakan gejolak aneh diperutnya yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tep..

Tangan putihnya mendarat diperutnya yang sudah beberapa kali ia raba sendiri. Jangan bilang kalau..

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Yunho datang dengan wajah paniknya. Ia langsung meraba kening Jaejoong dan terdiam sedetik setelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya eoh?

"Aku baik-baik saja Yun... sungguh.." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia tahu Yunho akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika dirinya kenapa-napa.

Yunho diam saja. Ia menghidupkan keran air untuk membersihkan muntahan istrinya.

"Ak...hmmff...Huuookk..uhuk..uhuk...hhah...huookkk.."

Jaejoong merasakan matanya berarir karena menahan muntahannya tadi. Ia bisa merasakan Yunho memijat tengkuknya lembut. Kali ini ia tidak akan berhasil mengelabui suaminya.

"Kau demam.." ucap Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari kondisi Jaejoong hingga istrinya harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia takut dengan kondisinya saat ini. tidak apa jika ia hanya demam, tapi bagaimana kalau...

"Sudah?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kemudian mengangguk. Biarlah.. mungkin ia akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Kajja... kau harus istirahat. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Aku akan menjaga Moon Bin. Arraso?" tanya Yunho dengan nada memerintah.

"Hm.." balas Jaejoong pendek. Ia membiarkan Yunho menuntunnya menuju kamar yang memang diperuntukkan bagi mereka di rumah Bumonimnya.

Yunho menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong "Aku akan meminta Yoochun untuk memeriksamu, nanti... sekarang kau harus tidur.."

Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong kemudian melangkah keluar.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia meraba perutnya lagi. Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus dilakukannya eoh? Bagaimana kalau dugaannya selama ini benar?

"Ottoke Yun-ah..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eomma eodiga?" Moon Bin memain-mainkan rubik ditangannya

"Eommamu sedang diperiksa Chunnie ahjussi, sayang.." jawab Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambut putranya yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Dipeliksa? Eomma sakit, Appa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Appanya.

"Aniya... Eommamu baik-baik saja, Baby... Cha...kita pakai bajumu..." Yunho menuntun putranya untuk duduk di kursi sementara dirinya mengambil beberapa pakaian Moon Bin di lemari. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat ia mengingat kondisi istrinya hari ini. ia menduga sesuatu namun tidak cukup berani untuk mengakuinya.

"Appa..."

"Eoh... aahh...tunggu sebentar sayang.." Yunho mengambil satu stel baju untuk putranya kemudian duduk tepat di depan Moon Bin.

"Appa melamun, ne..." Moon Bin memegang kedua sisi wajah Appanya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian menggenggam tangan Moon Bin. Ia sedang mencoba menenangkan diri saat ini. dan ia berharap dugaannya salah...

Tok Tok..

"Yunho-ya.."

Yunho dan Moon Bin menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Yoochun.

Yunho menatap dokter muda yang juga merupakan sahabatnya tersebut yang kini menatapnya balik. Entah... ini adalah kabar buruk... ataukah kabar baik baginya...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hening...

Sudah hampir 20 menit berlalu namun mereka tidak bicara apa-apa. Yunho masih betah memainkan suarai lembut Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong juga masih betah bungkam. Ia mamainkan jemarinya di dada Yunho yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar.

"Yoochuniie... apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangkat wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Kondisimu stabil... dan kau baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho.

"Ah... hanya itu?"

Diam...

Yunho menatap dalam-dalam mata istrinya yang memancarkan rasa penasaran. Ia tahu, jaejoong pasti menduga nya jauh-jauh hari.

Ia memeluk kepala Jaejoong dan mengecup suarai istrinya dengan lembut "Aku akan menjagamu Jaejoong-ah... aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. kita akan melewati semuanya bersama hm..."

Jaejoong tersenyum "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?.."

"Hm... Keluarga kita sudah utuh sekarang. Moon Bin sudah mendapatkan apa yang tidak kita dapatkan dulu.. apakah itu sudah cukup membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang Yunho . ia bisa merasakan detak jantung suaminya yang semakin cepat saat ini "Tentu saja... kau sudah memberikan semua hal yang kau punya untuk kami. Kau juga melakukan semua hal yang kau bisa... aku tidak mungkin tidak bahagia, Yun-ah..."

"Tapi aku membuatmu menderita, Jae... apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?"

"Kau sudah membayarnya" jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho "kau sudah membayarnya dengan tetap berada di sisiku. Apalagi yang harus kutuntut darimu... kau seorang suami dan ayah yang sangat baik Yun-ah... aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku kalau sampai kehilangan dirimu..."

Yunho terseyum lembut. Ia merasa begitu tenang saat ini, semua kekhawatirannya seakan terangkat karena ucapan istrinya. tangannya dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan dalam sekejap mencium bibir tipis istrinya dengan lembut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal mejadikan namja ini sebagai istrinya. meskipun namja ini berasal dari keluarga melarat hingga menjadi pelacur sekalipun.. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan istrinya meskipun Jaejoong meminta lepas darinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mempertahankan keutuhan kelurganya. Ia akan tetap mencintai namja ini apapun yang terjadi karena dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berhak mengisi hatinya kecuali Kim Jaejoong. Hanya dia.. namja yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya...

"Saranghae...Jeongmal Saranghae..."

"Na do Sarangahae Yunho-ya..."

Sebuah senyum terkembang di masing-masing bibir yang kini kembali menyatu tersebut. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Krieet..

"eommaa... hikss..."

Yunho dan Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka saat putra mereka membuka pintu kamar sambil menenteng boneka Teddy Bear coklat yang dibelikan Eommanya. Bocah mungil tersebut terisak sambil menggosok matanya yang merah.

"Waeyo Baby? Kemari... kenapa menangis, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Moo Bin melangkah menuju ranjang Bumonimnya kemudian merangkak menaiki ranjang dibantu oleh Eommanya.

"Cwang Samchoon jahat... hikss... pelmen Binnie disembunyikan, Eomma... hueee...hiks..." Moon Bin memeluk erat Jaejoong mengadukan pamannya yang dengan tega meneyembunyikan permennya.

"Ssshhh... uljima... nanti Eomma minta Cwang Samchoon untuk mengembalikannya hm.." Jaejoong membelai lembut kepala Moon Bin.

"Hiksss... jinjja..Eomma?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Yaksok?" Moon Bin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok..." Jaejoong mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Moon Bin.

Bocah kecil itu langsung tertawa senang.

"Chaa.. sekarang kau tidur eoh.."

Yunho menarik pelan tangan Moon Bin agar berbaring di tengah mereka.

"Malam ini kau tidur dengan kami.. Biarkan saja Samchonmu tidur sendiri" ucap yunho.

"Kookie Samchon tidul sendili? Tidak dengan Binnie?" Tanya Moon Bin karena biasanya ia tidur bersama Samchonnya yang paling bungsu tersebut jika sudah berada di rumah Halmoninya.

"Hm... Appa dan Eomma ingin memelukmu malam ini... joha?"

"JOOHHAAA..." teriak Moon Bin senang. Bukan Bumonimnya tak ingin tidur dengannya, hanya saja biasanya Jung kook akan membawanya kabur untuk tidur di kamar pamannya tersebut sehingga dia lebih sering tidur bersama Samchoonya dibandingkan Bumonimnya saat berada di sini.

Bocah mungil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Appa dan Eommanya. Mata polosnya menatap Eomma dan Appanya bergantian.

"Eoh... Appa jelek sekali..." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tertawa sementara yunho menggelitiki perut Moon Bin karena bicara seperti itu. bocah itu tertawa riang dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar Appanya namun Yunho tetap ingin menggelitiki Moon Bin.

"Hahahhahaha.. Appa...hahaha.. geuman..hahaha..."

"Masih bilang Appa jelek, eoh?"

"Aniyaaaa... Appa tampan..hahaha..."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatanya "Tentu saja Appamu ini tampan, baby.."

"Tapi Binnie lebih tampan... hahahaha..."

"Nappeun eoh..."

"Hahaha... Eomma... Appa Beluang datang...hahahha.."

Moon Bin memeluk pinggang Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh Moon Bin membuat putranya kini menatapnya.

"Appa sangat menyayangimu,, Baby... sangat..." ucapnya lembut dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Binnie juga sayang Appa... sangat sayang..." Moon Bin memeluk leher Appanya dan mencium pipi Appanya.

"Kalau Eomma?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Binnie sayang Eomma juga...hihi..."

Jaejoong merasakan matanya panas saat melihat senyum putranya. Ia sudah lama ingin merasakan perasaan ini. Bumonimnya tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan hingga ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan putranya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Melihat senyum Moon Bin membuatnya tahu bahwa mereka telah berhasil memberikan segala apa yang mereka miliki untuk Moon Bin. Mereka sudah berhasil membahagiakan putra mereka.

"Jaaa... ayo kita tidur..." Yunho menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Moon Bin sebatas dada bocah mungil tersebut.

"Jaljayo Appa.. chup.." Moon Bin mengecup bibir Appanya kemudian berbalik pada Jaejoong "Jaljayo Eomma.. chup.." Moon Bin mengecup bibir Jaejoong kemudian menutup matanya dengan pelan.

"Jaljayo, Sayang..." ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho seraya mencium pinggir kepala Moon Bin berharap putra mereka tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Yunho tersenyum saat matanya bersitatap dengan istrinya.

"Kau juga harus tidur, sayang.. kau tidak boleh kelelahan.."

"Kau harus siap kelelahan juga karena mengurusku mulai sekarang" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja... aku akan mengurusmu sampai akhir..."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Yunho kemudian menuntun tangan besar suaminya untuk berada diperutnya yang memang agak buncit tersebut. Hanya saja mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada nyawa di sana.

Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut berharap Jaejoong cepat tidur. Ia bisa merasakannya. Anak mereka yang sudah berusia hampir dua bulan di dalam perut istrinya.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Yunho mendapati Jaejoong sudah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan senyum masih membekas di wajahnya yang agak pucat.

"Jaljayo, sayang... aku mencintaimu.." Yunho mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Jaejoong setelah ia menyingkirkan beberapa surai di kening istrinya.

Tangannya meraih saklar lampu kemudian menekannya untuk membuat cahaya di kamar mereka remang-remang.

Klik...

Jaljayo...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nyahahhahahahhahaha...

Epiloge... is... here...

Aseekkkk ah... utang An udah lunas ni ye. Jeogmal Gomawo yang sudah memberikan Riview selama merasa sangat dihargai dengan payback kalian. Buat reader semua. Baik yang keliatan maupun yang kagak (Siders maksudnya) ... hhaahaha.. trims sudah membaca fanfic WLB yang sebenarnya merupakan fic kesekian dari An. An debut dulu pake Fic In The End dan Revenge dan mendapat respons yang sangat positive. Tapi hanya WLB yang An bikin sampe ber chap-chap begini. Semuanya berkat semangat dari kalian. Thanks... banget... An sudah bisa merasakan gimana jadi Author yang karyanya ditunggu, yang diberi semangat, dan juga yang di bashing sana-sini.

Buat yang minta Changmin punya pasangan.. kalian tentuin sendiri aja ne... hahaha... Si Cwang kan punya An ni ye... beeuuhh..ganteng gila tu anak kecil sekarang. Cowok banget lagi. Hahaha... Belum puas juga? Puas-puasin aja ok! ^_^

Ini persembahan An buat kalian semua guys... jadi utang An lunas ni ye... hahahy... Anyyeong Chingu-deul... ^_^

##Lamba-Lambai


End file.
